Rachel Salvatore
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Damon and Shelby meet in a bar. Things happen. Shelby gets pregnant and doesn't want the baby. Damon loves the baby and decides to raise her. Presence of Stefan, Elena, Shelby, Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Alaric... Read and review! Songs included...
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel Salvatore**

Damon was drunk…

Well, he would be if he was still human but he had drunk a lot of alcohol none the less and was acting drunk to fool the humans around him.

He was lonely and he knew his brother wouldn't forgive him easily for letting him down in 1942… He was sure Lexi wouldn't tell Stefan the truth and maybe it was for the best… But right now he was lonely…

He was in Ohio, just passing by until he found a place he wanted to stay. A girl with brown hair and a big nose had been trying to make a move on him all night and he knew she was a witch… She had to know what he was…

"Come on, dance with me!" She told him.

Because he was lonely, he let her drag him off to the dance floor and he let her have her fun. He bought her a drink afterward and learned her name was Shelby Corcoran. She was looking for a way to make enough money to go and live in New York to try and make it on Broadway…

"Why don't you use magic?" He asked her.

"I did… I did a spell this morning… The way for me to go to New York is supposed to come to me tonight…" She replied.

"Really? How?" He asked curiously.

"Who knows? Who cares? As long as I get my money…" She replied.

He stayed by her side the whole night long and when nothing happened, she was so disappointed that it was rather easy for him to get her in his bed for the night.

It was a good night and so Damon decided he would stay around for a while… A couple of weeks maybe more… he wanted to see if something would happen to help Shelby get to New York…

What could he say, he was curious.

The next day, he saw Shelby again at the bar, and the day after that and every day for the next two weeks. He didn't have sex with her anymore and he could see her staying away from men altogether… Apparently all she wanted was her money so she sat on her stool at the bar and drank a couple of glasses while she waited.

Damon talked to her a little bit everyday and wondered if she would end up getting what she wanted… She seemed a bit desperate and didn't do much to bring luck on herself.

"Maybe the spell didn't work because it was for personal gain…" He suggested to her five weeks after their night together.

"I don't see why it wouldn't work! I did everything they asked, I did everything right!" Shelby said in anger before she threw her drink against the wall.

"Hey, calm down… There's no need in getting angry now!" Damon said.

"That's not all that's going on… I'm going home. See you tomorrow Damon!" Shelby said before she grabbed her purse and left the bar to go home.

Shelby wasn't feeling well…

Her menstruation was late and she had this feeling that was nagging her, telling her that her life was about to change… Since the only person she had sex with was Damon, a vampire, she knew that she couldn't possibly be pregnant…right?

After a couple of days with no changes, she decided to buy a pregnancy test and do it… She didn't look at the results and went to the bar right after peeing on the little white stick.

When she left Damon at the bar that same night, she decided to finally look at it…

It was a little blue sign…

* * *

_**It's only a first chapter for now...**_

_**What do you think so far?**_

_**I'll try to update soon... **_

_**Reviews always make me update faster!**_

_**Keep reading and share with your friends!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

She was pregnant…

How could she be pregnant when Damon is the only one she had had sex with?

Deciding she needed answers, she lighted a few candles and called on the spirits.

She waited and nothing came.

Did they turn their back on her because she was pregnant with a vampire? Was it even possible for her to be pregnant with Damon's child without them being involved in this? They couldn't blame her for something they caused right?

Suddenly, the spirit of her grandmother appeared in front of her:

"Hello Shelby, I came to give you some answers…"

"Grandma'? What's going on with me?" Shelby asked.

"You used magic to get something for yourself once again… I warned you about personal gain honey… You're not a witch anymore, they took your powers away. What you decide to do with this child will depend on your wish coming true or not…" The elderly spirit said.

"Is Damon Salvatore really the father?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, he is."

"What is _this thing_ going to end up being?" Shelby asked.

"The child will be human until her 18th birthday when she will naturally come into her vampire half… She will then be able to walk in the sun without Lapis Lazuli, she will not be as strong as a normal vampire but she will be strong enough to defend herself… She will also come into her witch half on her 18th birthday!" The grandmother said.

"It's going to be a freak of nature!" Shelby exclaimed, disgusted in herself.

"You're free to see it the way you want my child, but you're wrong. I can't stay much longer… Be careful of the decision you take in the next few days Shelby… You're standing at a crossroad and it will dictate your whole future!" The old woman said before she left.

Shelby felt exhausted by what she had been told and decided to get some sleep. She would talk with Damon the next day at the bar and tell him of her decision to get rid of it. After all, he was the father and had to take care of the abortion bill for her! Then she would be free to go to New York… She knew it was it!

* * *

_**The chapters will be short but come often...**_

_**What did you think? What will happen?**_

_**REVIEW and tell me what you think.**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**I'll update soon!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Shelby was very tensed the whole time until she joined Damon at the bar.

"You ok Shelby? You're looking a little pale…" Damon asked as he downed his first bourbon of the night.

"We need to talk. Not here, come with me!" She said as she led him to the park a couple of blocks away, not saying a thing the whole time.

"What's going on? Is there a hunter in town or something?" Damon asked when she pushed him to sit on a bench and stood nervously in front of him.

"There's no easy way to say it really so here it goes… I'm pregnant and it can only be yours. The spirits told me it was… I just wanted to tell you so you could pay for the intervention." She said.

"What…Your…I'm…How…Wait, what intervention?" Damon replied, processing everything.

"Well, the abortion of course! I'm going to be a star in new York, I can't possibly have a child! Plus, the spirits told me that thing would be human only until its 18th birthday, after that it would be half witch and half vampire… I can't have that around, it's unnatural!" Shelby replied.

"You can't go to New York yet, you don't have the money for it!" Damon replied harshly.

He didn't know why but he felt insulted by her reaction… This was his child… Somehow it had been possible… He needed to save it…to raise it… This baby would save him from shutting everything down…

"Well, the money certainly isn't going to come to me while I'm pregnant!" Shelby snapped.

"What if I made you a deal?" Damon asked, thinking fast of a way to save his little saviour.

"What kind of deal do you want to make me?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm loaded, I have a lot of money… If you carry this child and stay healthy and stuff during the entire duration of the pregnancy and let me have it after the birth, I will give you enough money to survive a year in New York without working, plus an apartment near Broadway." Damon suggested.

"You want to keep this thing?" She asked surprised.

"Of course I do… Now do we have a deal or not?" he would compel her if he has to!

"Fine, but this apartment better be great!" She said.

Then it was decided that Damon would move in with her until the end of the pregnancy so he could make sure everything was done to ensure his little baby's health.

The next few months were long for the both of them but they survived and when Shelby was ready to give birth, Damon stood in the delivery room with her. All the papers were ready to rid her of all her rights as a parent and give him full custody of the little girl that was coming into the world under his eyes.

The only person he had warned was his nephew Zach when he told him he would be back in town to raise the baby girl during her first few years and that he didn't want Stefan to know anything about it. Zack didn't know what to say but he didn't have a choice but to agree and wait to see what would come out of this.

* * *

_**I know things are a little fast right now but it will slow down later... It's just the beginning... I didn't see the point of describing the 9 months.**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black **_


	4. Chapter 4

When the baby girl cried for the first time, Damon felt tears of joy running on his cheeks while Shelby looked unaffected and was taken out of the room.

"Congratulation Mister Salvatore, it's a healthy baby girl you've got here. How do you want to name her?" The nurse asked him as she handed him the smiling baby.

"Like my mother… Rachel Salvatore… Rachel Elizabeth Salvatore." Damon replied while smiling at his daughter.

His daughter…

He was a father…

Something he hadn't felt in a long time swelled in his chest at that moment…pride… he was proud of what he had done… She was perfect.

"I love you Rachel… I promise you everything will be fine and you will be safe and happy!" he said before he left the room.

It was hard for him to leave her for a while but he nurses needed to finish taking care of her while he signed the necessary papers.

Before he went back to see if he could take Rachel home with him, he went to see Shelby. She was doing perfectly fine and told him she would leave the next day, after she got the okay from the doctor. She didn't want to see him or the girl ever again. She kept on calling it "_That thing_" and refused to know her name.

Damon was upset of the way she called Rachel and left before he would do anything rash. He gave her the information of the account she would find the money on and the papers for her new apartment in New York, telling her they would be in Mystic Falls, Virginia for the next couple of years if she changed her mind but that after that, they would move and it would be too late for her.

"Damon!" Shelby called him back as he was on his way out of the room.

"What?" He asked her.

"Thank you… You did more than I could have expected and I feel like I owe you the truth about something…" She said, hesitating.

"What, Rachel isn't mine?"

"Oh no, she is… I feel I should tell you that Katherine is alive… She's not in that tomb… I met her a few years ago... She's running away from someone and needed that person to think she was dead… She's known where you were from the beginning…" Shelby said.

"I think somehow I knew it… Did she ever love me?" He asked.

"She said she loved both you and Stefan and she didn't want to choose… she's planning on coming back in both of your lives when she needs you…" Shelby said in an apologetic tone.

"I'll deal with this when the time comes… Thank you… For this and for my baby girl… Have a nice life Shelby!" Damon said before he left the room and went to find Rachel.

He needed to hold her in his arms before he let go of his control and killed someone.

When he found the nurse that was taking care of his baby, she told him everything was fine.

"You'll be able to take her home tomorrow morning!" She told him.

"Do you mind if I spend the night here with her?" He asked her.

"Of course not." The nice woman replied.

Usually, the young nurse was the kind of woman he would have compelled to have fun with and drink her blood but instead he rushed to steal a couple of blood bags and went back to watch over his princess.

* * *

**_What did you think? _**

**_When will Katherine make her entrance?_**

**_Review please!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, when Damon was finally able to take his baby out and in her new home, he learned that Shelby had left a couple of hours earlier, as soon as she had been able to.

Understanding her decision and being fine with it, he took his baby and put her in the pink car seat he had bought a few weeks ago. He had bought her a lot of things and everything had been sent at the Boarding house in Mystic Falls. He only kept what he would need during the road trip.

When he made his first break, he had to change Rachel's diaper and even if it wasn't his favourite thing to do he had taken classes to be ready and he did it without finding any trouble. As he sat in the restaurant waiting for his burger and giving her a bottle of milk a woman approached him:

"She is so cute! Are you alone?"

"Yes, I'm a single father…" He replied.

"You're so brave! Do you need help?" She asked him as her husband walked over.

"I'm fine, thank you." Damon replied politely.

"Very well then, goodbye!" The woman replied in a frustrated tone.

Damon had heard about the couples who ran the country, stealing children and selling them to other couples some place else… Damon would never put his daughter in a situation like this one: he loved her too much already and would kill whoever tried to hut her!

The road to Mystic Falls was long and Damon took his time, stopping in a few motels to make sure his baby was comfortable… He was grateful that she was this young and did very little besides sleeping and eating.

When they finally arrived, it was midday and Rachel was just waking up, in need for her father to change her diaper for her.

"Damon… Is that a… what going on Uncle Damon?" Zack asked when he opened the door.

"I'll explain later, right now I need to change her, did you install everything in my room like I asked?" Damon asked as he entered the house with Rachel and the diaper bag.

"Yes, but there wasn't much…" Zack said as he followed his young Uncle up the stairs.

"I know, I'll go shopping tomorrow… I didn't know how much space I would use so I just got the necessities…" Damon replied.

"Who is she?"

"I know it's weird but she's biologically my daughter… It's a long story and I will tell you everything later… Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Salvatore…" Damon said.

"You're a vampire, how can you have a biological child?" Zack asked in a quiet voice, busy dealing with what he had just been told.

"Magic… her mother is a witch…"

"Why isn't she around?" Zack asked.

"Because she didn't want to have anything to do with my princess… She kept calling her a '_thing_' and wanted to abort… I paid her a lot of money so she'd keep it and I could raise it." Damon resumed quickly as he goofed at his daughter.

"I'll go get the rest of your bags…" Zack said, not used to seeing his Uncle so tender and nice… Maybe this child was a good thing after all…

After bringing his bags to Damon, Zack helped him set the room the way he wanted while the vampire told him the entire story.

"Raising a kid is a lot of work Uncle Damon, are you sure you can do it?" Zack asked.

"Of course I can… Besides, that's why I came here… We'll be staying for the next few months… maybe longer… I will feel better with you here!" Damon replied truthfully.

"I don't know anything about children Damon, I don't have any!" Zack panicked.

"Don't worry, I took classes and everything… I just want a human around just in case…"

"Okay then…" Zack said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Do you think it's too early to put vervain in her milk?" Damon asked suddenly as they both watched Rachel sleep.

"I don't know… Maybe she should just wear it for now… Like put some in a stuff toy or something…" Zack suggested.

"You're right… I bought her a stuffed Gold star with her name on it in pink… I'll just find some vervain and put it inside…"

"We've been growing some downstairs… I'll go get a bit for you…" He said while Damon delicately opened the little toy.

"Here you go…" Zack added when he came back with a few little flowers that he dropped inside the star.

"Do you have yellow sewing thread?" Damon asked, an eyebrow raised.

* * *

_**Now things will start to get better I hope you'll like it!**_

_**Will Damon be a good father? Will Stefan be in his niece's life?**_

_**A little review please?**_

_**Keep on reading and share with your friends!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	6. Chapter 6

The next few months went by pretty well. Zack and Damon got along very well and Zack even introduced Damon around town as his brother. Zack really liked Rachel and he had to admit that he would do anything for the baby who, technically, was his cousin.

Watching Damon around Rachel was also pretty funny.

The vampire would rush to the baby girl every time she cried and Zack could tell she was a smart little thing… When she was alone for too long, she would cry just so her father would come and take her in his arms… Being a father had completely changed Damon and it surprised Zack. He didn't drink directly from the vain anymore: he drank from blood bags they stored in the basement. Also Zack would guess that the last one night stand Damon had was when he made Rachel… His whole life revolved around the baby girl now and it did him some good…

Indeed, Damon had spend so long sharing his time between missing and hating his brother Stefan in equal measure that having new feelings for someone who was his family and wouldn't leave him was different and very pleasant to the blue eyed vampire.

Life was good for the little family. Everyday, Damon took Rachel out in town for about an hour and then he would take her home.

He had realised when Rachel was 2 months old that she seemed happier when there was music around and that she appeared to like Barbara Streisand more than anyone else so ever since that moment, he would let her listen to music every day. He smiled when she babbled in her baby language in rhythm with the music.

"She looks like she's singing… It's amazing!" Zack said in amazement as he watched the baby on her blanket.

Rachel was now 6 months old and growing into a very pretty baby girl every day.

"I know… Her mother sings too… It's in her blood! She's going to be a star some day!" Damon replied proudly as he sang along with Rachel.

Amused, Zack went in the kitchen and left the father and the daughter alone. The love the little girl and the vampire shared was unique and strong. Zack almost teared up when Rachel was sad or hurt and Damon rushed to her, calming her almost instantly by his presence only.

.

"Hello Mister Salvatore, how is little Rachel doing today?" Sheriff Liz Forbes asked Damon as they crossed in the park. Liz was pushing a stroller with her baby girl Caroline in it. She was on her way to meeting the Gilbert's.

"Very well thank you… She's amazing!" Damon replied all smiles out.

"Sometimes it sounds almost like she's singing…" Liz's husband Bill said in awe as he looked at the little girl closer.

"She is… She loves Barbara Streisand songs… She'll be a star some day…" Damon replied.

He had come to like the couple and Liz especially was a friend to him now.

"Isn't it hard to raise her on your own?" Bill asked.

"Well, I have a lot of family money so I don't need to work… I have all my time for my little angel… Why would I find it hard? She's perfect… She's everything I would have asked for if I had known it was what was missing in my life…" Damon said with emotion in his voice.

"Isn't it hard for you as a man to be alone to take care of her then?" Bill asked, obviously very concerned about the subject.

"A lot of gay men have children and are fine with that… I might be straight but it doesn't change that we're just as capable of taking care of a baby!" Damon replied softly, looking at his daughter who was showing her fluffy star to Caroline while babbling.

"Did you start giving Rachel vervain already?" Liz asked.

"No, not yet."

"She's unprotected then?" Bill asked concerned.

"Not really… Zack and I put some vervain in her star… She always has it with her…" Damon replied.

"That's a great idea! Caroline has a hard time digesting it… Maybe we could put some in her teddy bear…" Liz smiled, pointing to the small brown bear Caroline was showing Rachel.

"Well, it's getting late, I need to get Rachel home now… See you later!" Damon said before he turned the stroller around and left the park with his daughter.

He had gotten friendly with some of the council members… The Forbes obviously, but also the Lockwood's and the Gilbert's had become friends of his… Once upon a time he wanted to kill them all for being the reason Katherine was brought in the tomb… Now that he knew the truth, he didn't care about the bitch anymore and he saw then for who they truly were: nice people who simply wanted to keep their families safe.

When he got home, Zack looked tensed and Damon knew immediately that something was wrong. He took Rachel in his arms, mainly because having her close to him helped him keep his temper in check, and asked his nephew the question that was nagging his mind:

"What's going on Zack?"

"Uncle Stefan called… he's coming for a visit…"

"What? When?" Damon asked.

"He said he'd be here in a couple of days…I'm sorry, I couldn't tell him not to come…" Zack replied.

"I know… It's okay, I'll just take Rachel for a little visit out of town for a while… We'll come back when Stefan leaves!" Damon replied.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth? He's your brother, he will accept her… I'm sure he won't react like Shelby did…" Zack said.

"It's not that… I don't want him around Rachel until he can control himself while drinking human blood… The animal blood he drinks makes him weaker and makes it easier for him to fall back into ripper mode… I won't have my daughter in this kind of danger… He won't get near her until he gets more control…" Damon explained.

"Or until Rachel turns 18 and gets her vampire half and witch half activated right?" Zack asked.

"Maybe… I'm not sure… I'll cross that bridge when we get there…" Damon said as he put Rachel in Zack's arms while he rushed in their rooms to pack.

"Where are you going to go?" Zack asked.

"I don't know… I might take her to Disneyland but she's a bit young… I guess I'll just go spend some time in Atlanta… It's as good a place as any right?" Damon replied as he finished packing.

"I wish you didn't have to leave… Having you here has been good…" Zack said as Damon finished installing Rachel in the car after making sure their rooms where locked.

"Don't worry Zack, we'll be back as soon as you tell us Stefan left!" Damon replied before he nodded in Zack's way and started his car.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked this chapter... It's a bigger one...**_

_**What do you think of the story so far?**_

_**Suggestions?**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	7. Chapter 7

Zack's POV (a little bit.)

It was sad to watch Damon and Rachel go… Zack had grown attached to them and loved Rachel like she was his real niece. He really hoped that Stefan wouldn't stay too long… He didn't need him now…

When the time when Stefan was supposed to arrive grew closer, Zach went to check if Damon's bedroom door was really locked, then he checked Rachel's and when everything was in order, he went back downstairs and checked the Kitchen, making sure nothing could give Stefan a clue that a baby girl lived in this house on a daily basis.

Stefan arrived right on time.

"Uncle Stefan!" Zack greeted him, showing him he was on guards.

"Zack, how are you doing?" Stefan asked this trying to show that he was the nice brother.

"I'm doing good… What are you doing here?"

"You're still not married? No wife, no children?" Stefan asked, ignoring the first question, trying to show how nice he really was.

"No, still single." Zack said, understanding that Stefan wouldn't leave if he behaved rudely.

"Any news from Damon?" Stefan asked later that day as he walked by a half empty bottle of bourbon.

"He came by not too long ago for a visit… He's doing fine…" Zack replied, determined to keep the secret about Rachel.

Stefan's stay last 1 week and when he left, he still had no idea of the existence of Rachel. As soon as the green eyed vampire was in his car, Zack texted Damon to tell him he could come back.

Stefan's POV:

I didn't stay too long in Mystic Fall's. Zack wasn't hiding the fact that he didn't like me here and since I plan on coming back in a few years, I needed to show him that he could trust me… He was still young and his decision not to start a family because of his two vampire uncles concerned me quite a lot. I really hoped he would change his mind… He's the last Salvatore alive and he needed to keep our name living so that we could keep some control over our properties!

When I left, I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something from me but I shook it off… He had a right to a private life after all… Maybe he was just hiding a secret girlfriend or something…

Also I wondered why Damon's bedroom was locked up but once more I shook it off… Damon probably just wanted to make sure nobody would come and snoop through his things… He had never liked it after all!

What I don't understand is why would Zack insist so much that I needed to get control while drinking human blood... He should be glad that I drank from animals... At least I don't kill people like Damon does...

Back to normal POV

Damon and Rachel came back when Zack told them the coast was clear and even if the vampire wouldn't admit it, he care deeply for his nephew and loved that they were so close, almost like brothers…

"So, is my brother still on the bunny diet?" Damon asked as he sat Rachel on a blanket on the floor with her favourite toys.

"Yes, he is… I tried to talk to him about getting control with the human blood but he refused to hear anything…" Zack said as he watched with delight Rachel smile his way.

He had missed her!

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**I know it's a short one but it was necessary...**

**Next one will hold a little time jump.**

**Review please!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black!**


	8. Chapter 8

Years passed happily for Damon and his daughter.

Eventually they moved away from Mystic Fall's and went in Philadelphia for a while but they kept in touch with Zack and they would see each others several times a year.

When she was 3, Rachel competed in her first singing competition. She sang beautifully her favourite Disney song and got the first place. Of course Zack came to see her and afterward, they went to celebrate in a Mac Donald, to please the little girl. When they got home, Damon made sure to place his daughter's first trophy in the living room, where everyone would be able to see it. He was proud of his daughter and wanted everyone to know it.

Damon also signed his princess up for a few Little Miss competitions and so by the time she celebrated her 5th birthday, Rachel was a crowned Mini Miss. She had her crowns and prices on display in her bedroom and her father kept an album with a lot of pictures of her performing.

Damon had a photo album for each year Rachel had lived along with video records of every important moment of their lives together. He wanted to make sure he had as many memories of his daughter as possible in case something happened and he couldn't see her ever again.

On her 5th birthday, Rachel wore a pretty pink princess dress and had her uncle Zack coming over along with several of her friends from school. Her hair was still brown and shiny, they were so long that they reached her lower back. They were a bit wavy and she just loved it when he father brushed them softly for her.

"You're very pretty princess!" Damon said as he put a little tiara on his daughter's head.

"I love you daddy!" She replied as she jumped in his arms.

"I love you too baby… More than anything in this world…" He said before he kissed her on the forehead and let her go down stairs to greet her friends.

After the party, Damon made Rachel her favourite meal and they spent the evening alone, as a family. Zack had to leave to attend an important meeting for work and so they were all alone once more.

"Daddy, why don't I have a mommy?" Rachel asked out of the blue as he had her on his knees, ready to watch her favourite Disney movie: "_Beauty and the beast_".

She had realized that if her friends all had mommies and daddies, most of the times, it was their mommies who would drop them of at school and pick them up later… Why did she only have a dad? Why didn't she have a mommy? She had been wondering this for the past few days and finally gathered the nerve to ask her father. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by making him think that he wasn't enough for her because he was totally enough… She just wanted to know why she was so different… Having a vampire dad was special enough… Did she have to be that different from the others?

"Well baby, you do have a mother of course… But… she didn't want to be a mother… So I decided to raise you on my own…" He said.

Damon decided right there that he would not lie to his daughter. He would tell her the truth as long as it didn't hurt her feelings… If needed he wouldn't hesitate to use the famous '_I'll tell you when you're older_' line on her…

"Didn't she love me like you do?" Rachel asked, her big brown eyes showing her sadness.

She had always been bright for her age and Damon sighted when he realised she had managed to see though him. He knew that Rachel was sad at the idea that someone who was directly linked to her by blood would hate her so much… He tried to explain as best as he could:

"Rachel, do you remember how I told you that you were special and that when you grow older you'll turn into such a special woman?" He asked her and when she nodded he kept going:

"Well, it scared your mother… Your mother, she wasn't ready to be a mother …and knowing how special, beautiful, smart and talented you were going to be scared her so she decided not to have you… But I didn't let her because I already loved you so much that I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you… So I gave her a lot of money and everything she wanted so I could keep you with me… And I don't regret my choice baby because you're the best daughter I could have ever asked for!" He said looking her in the eyes to show her he was being sincere.

"I love you too daddy! I don't need a mommy as long as I have you!" Rachel declared before she snuggled into his arms and turned to the TV.

Damon was moved by what she had just told him and smiled softly. His daughter was an angel… He couldn't have wished for a better daughter if he had known he wanted to be a father in the first place…

Who would have thought that Damon Salvatore, Lady killer, would be such a good father?

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Tell me in a review!**

**Next chapter Rachel meets Sage for the first time!**

**What do you want to see in the future chapters?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews are love!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks after Rachel's 5th birthday party, Damon decided to take her shopping for new dresses. He knew that he was spoiling his baby but he also knew that she didn't act like a spoiled brat! She was still well behaved and helped people who needed it… He did a good job at raising her and he didn't see what was wrong in turning her into an American princess. Whatever Rachel wanted, if she had behaved, she could have it.

He remembered when Rachel had asked him for a pony… he knew it wouldn't be reasonable to buy her one so instead he decided to rent one and when she showed true interest, he signed her up for riding lessons.

He was deep in thoughts, his daughter's hand in his own and they were at the Mall, passing in front of a shoe store when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time calling his name.

He turned around slowly, taking his daughter into his arms to make sure she was safe.

Sage was standing in front of him. She had a couple of shopping bags in her arms and had an incredulous look on her face.

"Damon? Are you babysitting or something?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"Daddy, who is the pretty lady?" Rachel asked immediately after.

If Damon wanted to hide the identity of his daughter and her nature it was now too late… he didn't have a choice but to face his old mentor and hope she wouldn't act against him and his princess.

"Sage, nice to meet you. Please meet my daughter Rachel. Rachel baby, this is Sage, an old friend of daddy's." He said.

"Daughter? You adopted?" Sage asked incredulously.

"No… Somehow she's my biological daughter…" Damon replied as he hugged Rachel closer, showing Sage that he would protect his little girl against anyone, even against her.

"I guess we have a lot to catch up on… Why don't we head to the food court… my treat?" Sage asked, speaking softly to show that she wasn't a threat to the little girl.

"Fine, I promised Rachel an ice cream anyway… Let's go!" Damon decided.

_._

When they reached the food court, Sage and Damon got coffees while Rachel got the promised ice cream.

"Daddy, can I go and eat it in front of the Tv's?" She asked, showing him some Tv's in a showcase that were showing cartoons.

Damon could see it perfectly from his seat.

"Okay baby but be careful don't speak with stranger and yell if anything suspicious happens!" he said as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Yes daddy! I love you!" She said before she ran to the showcase and let her father speak with his friend.

"So, how is that even possible?" Sage asked curiously.

Damon sighted and told Sage everything.

He could see that Sage was getting angry when he told her Shelby's reaction to finding out she was pregnant.

"How dare that woman react this way? Rachel's such a cute little girl, and so polite! I can't believe it!"

"Well, we're doing fine without her… It's not always easy but luckily Rachel's isn't at an age where she absolutly needs a mother yet… It will be harder when she turns into a teenage girl but I'm sure I'll be able to deal…" Damon confessed, looking at his daughter who was laughing at the cartoon along with a couple of other kids.

"I can already tell that you did a good job with her Damon… I'm surprised but it's a good thing… You're lucky this chance was given to you!" She said.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this… But I'm determined to enjoy every minutes of this incredulous chance…" Damon said.

"You know… I would love to spend some time with her… get to know her a little better…" Sage said softly as she, too, turned to the little girl and smiled softly.

"I think…she would like to have a feminine presence around… Someone other than me or my nephew Zack…" Damon chuckled.

"She's beautiful…" Sage said.

"Yes… I know… she got that from her father!" Damon replied smugly.

"It won't be easy when she turns 18 and comes into her powers…" Sage said thoughtfully before she added "What does she know exactly?"

"She knows that her mother was a witch and that I am a vampire. She knows to keep the secret. She also knows that she's special and will know just how special she is when she's older…" Damon explained.

"So bright…so smart already…" Sage said as Rachel made her way back to them.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Review please?**

**Next chapter we have Sage and Rachel talking alone... Sage will tell her story to Rachel...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 10

When Rachel reached them at the small table, she turned to her father and after making sure that she wasn't interrupting them she said:

"Daddy, can I wash my hands please?" She asked, showing her ice cream covered hands to her father.

"Sure, let's go." Damon said as he started to get up.

"Do you want me to take her to the girl's bathroom? It won't be as weird to other people as it would if you did…" Sage asked.

"That would be nice thank you." He said and when they started walking toward the lady's room, Damon added in a voice so only Sage would hear:

"If you betray me and hurt her I don't care how old you are, I will hunt you down and kill you!"

He saw Sage nod and used his vampire abilities to follow the sound of his daughter in the bathrooms.

.

"So, are you one of daddy's old girlfriends?" Rachel asked the tall woman who walked with her to the woman's bathroom.

"Well, I'm an old friend of his and I'm a girl but we were never together… I'm spoken for…" Sage said.

"What does it mean to be _Spoken for_?" Rachel asked softly.

"It means I am saving all of my love for the man I love." Sage explained softly.

"Why isn't he around?"

"Because he was put under a deep sleep spell that only the person who put it on him can lift… And right now he doesn't want to and he hid his body…" Sage said with sadness evident in her voice.

She tried to explain it the best way possible so Rachel would understand without being freaked out.

"That's so mean… Have you been without your prince for a long time?" Rachel asked as she rinsed her hands.

"It's been almost 900 years now…" Sage said nostalgically, helping Rachel up so she reached the sink.

"I hope you'll find him again soon!" Rachel said softly when Sage put her down again and gave her some paper towels to dry her hands.

"So do I Rachel, so do I…" Sage replied with a sad smile.

Before they walked out of the room, Rachel gave the tall red haired vampire a tight hug and whispered in her ear: "I like you!"

When they got out of the bathroom and joined Damon again, he invited Sage to join them for some more shopping and the tall woman was more than happy to join in on the fun. She liked the little girl and was glad that she didn't have to feel lonely anymore.

They spend a couple of joy filled hours at the mall and Sage ended up going home with them after being offered the guest bedroom. Once again, Rachel had been spoiled and she made a point of always asking the tall vampire for her opinion on the dresses she wanted to get. After all, she wasn't used to having a woman around…

Damon could see that his little princess already loved his vampire mentor and that she would now have a hard time leaving their lives.

"I hope you know that now you can't leave her life without coming back or you will break her little heart…" He warned her later, after Rachel had gone to bed.

"I know… She's amazing Damon… You raised her well… I'll be happy to stick around if you don't mind…" She replied.

"Well, as long as you don't hurt her I don't mind… Just make sure she's safe…" Damon replied before he, too, went to bed.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter: Rachel and Sage alone. sage will tell the Original's story to Rachel...**

**I would like to thanks all of you who have been following, Reviewing and favouriting (is that even a word?). Thanks you, you're the best!**

**Keep on reading me and share with you friends**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 11

Time passed and soon, Sage was an aunt to Rachel. Officially, they said that Sage was Rachel's godmother and Damon had to admit that he was relieved to be able to turn to a woman in case of problems with his daughter.

One night, a few months after their meeting at the Mall, Sage was putting Rachel to bed because Damon had an important meeting with a local witch.

"Aunt Sage, can you tell me a story?" Rachel asked, her big eyes shining.

"Of course sweetheart… Which one do you want?" The tall red haired vampire asked.

"Tell me Finn's story!" Rachel asked.

Sage had told quickly her story to Rachel and the little girl was very interested. Sage decided to romance a little the real thing and turn it into a fairy tale.

"Okay then… Once upon a time, in a land not so far away and a very long time ago, back when Mystic Fall's wasn't named like this yet and when people travelled by horse and boat, there was a couple. Their names were Esther and Mickeal and they left their old land because people were ravaged by disease and they had lost a son to it. The couple, who used to own lots of land, left with other villagers to a place where Esther, who was a servant of nature, heard people were faster, healthier and happier. They loaded a boat with the people accompanying them and went to what they called _'The new world'_. After they arrived, they made peace with the natives, who could change into wolves every Full moon. Esther and Mickeal then started their new life and had 6 more children that they named Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik. During every full moon, they would hide in some local caves. It was nature's way of giving them protection against the men that turned into wolves. Life wasn't always easy back then but they were a family and they were relatively happy. Esther and another witch, Ayana, practices together from time to time." Sage was interrupted by Rachel:

"Were they bad witches?"

"No, not really." Rachel nodded seriously, showing that she was paying attention and very interested.

"Mickeal was a hard man. He wasn't always the nicest with his children and most of them were frightened by him… He thought he did what was best to protect his family and had no idea that he was slowly driving a wedge between them… Niklaus and Elijah had both fallen in love with the same girl, Tatia Petrova, who had a child with another man and couldn't choose between the two brothers. One day, Henrik, who was still just a child, had convinced his brother Niklaus to stay out during the full moon and watch the men turn into wolves."

"Why didn't Niklaus tell Henrik that it was a bad idea?" Rachel asked softly.

"I don't know… Maybe because Niklaus was always the one being yelled at by Mickeal and he loved an occasion to defy his father's authority…" Sage suggested.

"Oh… I would never do that to daddy!" Rachel decided, making Sage chuckle.

"Niklaus ran in the village the next morning in tears and carrying Henrik's body. Even Esther's or Ayana's magic couldn't do anything to save the little boy and everyone was very sad."

"That's why it's important to listen to what your parents say!" Rachel added smartly.

"Yes, it is!" Sage chuckled before she continued:

"That's when Esther and Mickeal decided it was unfair that they could defend themselves against the wolves. Esther took matter into her own hands and did a spell, listening to Mickeal's requests. When the wolves were fast, they had to run faster; when they were strong, they had to be stronger; when they lived long lives, their lives had to be longer…"

"And Esther made them vampire!" Rachel said.

"Yes, but she wasn't sure what they would become… See, vampires didn't exist back then, they would be the very first ones so she didn't know what to expect… One night, she took some blood from Tatia Petrova and laced it with some wine while saying a complicated and ancient spell, calling on the power of the ancient white oak tree that grew in their village. Mickeal insisted she tired it on him first so in the morning, she made him drink it and ran his own sword through his heart. He woke up a few hours later and completed the transformation by drinking from a local girl. That night, Esther served the same wine to Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol before Mickeal killed them with his sword. When they awoke, he forced them to drink for the same local girl he had drunk from. They were now vampires."

"But why didn't Esther change too?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Because you can't be a vampire and a witch… and she knew she would need her magic to protect her family…" Sage explained.

"But daddy said that I would be a vampire AND a witch when I'm older!"

"I know… maybe Esther just believed it… We don't know what went through her mind back then…" Sage said softly, amazed by the little girl's brightness.

"Oh, Okay…"

"After that, they soon realised that for every strengths there was a weakness. They were hurt by the small violet flowers that grew at the foot of the white oak tree…"

"That's vervain right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, it is. They also discovered that they couldn't come in a house unless invited by the owner. They were kept indoors for days by the shinning sun before Esther found out that Lapis Lazuli could protect them and made them rings. They could also be killed by the tree that brought them life. To protect themselves, they decided to burn it to the ground. Are you ready to sleep yet?" She asked Rachel.

"Not yet, I want to hear the rest please!"

"Okay… At the next full moon, Esther's biggest shame was discovered. Klaus had made his first kill and when the moon was full, he changed into a wolf. Esther had had an affair with one of the natives a long time ago and Klaus was the result of it… Mickeal was furious at this and hated Niklaus even more than he did before. He got into such a raged that he killed Niklaus' birth father and his whole family… Esther tried to make things right by putting the famous curse on Niklaus to chain his werewolf side inside. He was very powerful… A vampire that wasn't weakened by the sun, a wolf who didn't have to change when the moon was full… She used a moonstone, a wolf, a vampire and she also needed a human sacrifice so she killed the girl that couldn't choose between Elijah and Niklaus."

"Tatia Petrova!" Rachel said.

"Yes. Niklaus was very mad at her… His own mother cursed him and made it so he would be the only one of his race… Soon after that, Esther was killed… Niklaus claims it was Mickeal who did it but Ayana, the other witch, says that Niklaus killed his own mother in rage."

"Well, she was a bad mother!" Rachel decided.

"Maybe… After that, Mickeal decided he needed to destroy his children because their bloodlust was making them monsters… They have been running away from him ever since…"

"But how did Finn get to sleep in a coffin for so long?" Rachel asked.

"The white oak tree was gone but there was another way to stop the originals. A silver blade dipped in the ashes of the white oak tree planted in their hearts can put them to sleep as long as the dagger stays inside… But if another vampire uses it, he will die too…because for the original family, honour is the most important! Finn somehow angered Niklaus… He is a very temperamental man after all… Klaus daggered him and has kept him hidden ever since…" Sage concluded with her sadness evident in her voice.

"Can't a witch locate him?" Rachel asked, wanted to bring a true smile on her aunt's face.

"None of the witches I've asked managed to do it…" Sage said.

"Well, I'll be more powerful since I'll be half vampire and I'll locate him for you! And then you'll live happily ever after!" Rachel concluded before she kissed Sage's cheek.

"Thank you Rachel… Good night Princess, have sweet dreams!" Sage whispered before she left the room.

* * *

_**So, that one was long but I didn't see myself cutting it in the middle... **_

_**What did you think of it?**_

_**A very big thank you to all of you who have been reviewing... We're already over 100 reviews and it's all YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep doing it! If you ask questions, I will answer them as much as I can. Most of the story line is already written and planed out so I can answer almost everything.**_

_**Next chapter find out what Damon is doing...**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Keep reading me!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	12. Chapter 12

While Sage was busy putting Rachel to bed and teaching her some Original history, Damon was meeting with a witch, planning on asking her for a very special thing.

"So, what can I do for you so late in the day Mister Salvatore?" The old witch asked as soon as he entered her shop.

"Janet… I was wondering how much it would cost me to have some sort of jewellery or something to age me…"

"Age you?" She asked.

"I mean something that makes me look older to people who don't know I'm a vampire…"

"Why would you want that?" She asked him curiously.

"Because I have a daughter and I want to be able to introduce myself as her father even when she turns 16…" he explained.

"You care about her… The spirits agree with your request… How weird…" She said thoughtfully.

"I'm willing to pay a lot of money!" Damon insisted.

"How old were you when you were changed?" She asked him.

"I was 24." He replied quickly.

"Okay… I think I can make something that ages you by ranges of 5 years… You'll be able to look 29, 34, 39 or 44… Would that be enough?" She asked him.

"Yes, that would be plenty and great!" He said.

Nodding, she turned around, motioned for him to take a seat and went to grave a couple of books to look through them. After a while she said:

"I could make it a leather braided bracelet with a special stone on it… You'd have some kind of activation words to say to set it on a special age… would that work for you?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be great…" He replied.

"Brown or black leather?" she asked, looking at what she had in her stock.

"I think I'd like black leather much better, thank you!" He replied.

"Wait here while I go in the back to make the stone and put the spell on it… I've got a feeling that the spirits will help since apparently they want to help your daughter…" Janet said as she walked through the back door.

She went into a dark room where she grabbed a sample of several magical stones she had, cut a small piece of them and made a spell so they would all blend together and make one. The onyx, darker than the rest, was inside and would move to indicate the age he was appearing to the others. She barely used her own energy as the spirits helped her and made it so she knew instinctively what she was doing.

When it was done, she grabbed the leather bracelet and did another spell so the stone would stick to it and never fall or anything else. In the end, after she was done with it, it still looked pretty masculine. She walked back into the main room of her shop where Damon was standing, examining some necklaces.

"Those aren't magical… Their just for tourists." She informed it.

"Are they real stones?" he asked, not turning around.

"Some of them are yes, others are just coloured crystals… Why?"

"I was wandering if you could put some sort of locating spell on a necklace I'd give my daughter… You know, like link it to another crystal that I have with me and when I put it on a map it points to the direction I need to go to find her… In case she gets lost or something…" Damon replied.

"That could be done… In the mean time here, this is your bracelet. People who know you're a vampire and that you have the aging bracelet will see you for who you really are…others will see you as your older version. You have to put your index finger on the stone like this and say _'Adhucquinqueanni'_ as many times as you want to age 5 year range. Every time you take it off, it will reset itself and you'll have to do it again when you put it on. You can get it wet, it holds a protection spell." She explained, showing him how to use it.

He tried it in front of her and looked at his elder self in the mirror before nodding and taking it off.

"Thanks… Can we look at the location necklace now?" he asked.

"Sure, chose the one you want your daughter to wear." She said.

"I think she'll like this one!" He said, showing the witch a simple golden chained necklace with a pink crystal shaped as a star attached to it.

Janet took it in her hands, went to have a look in her stock and got another crystal out. The other crystal was 5 inches long and pointy in one end. She put both crystals in one of Damon's hands as she chanted for several minutes. When she was done chanting, she left them in Damon's hand until she came back with a small black satin pouch and put the locating crystal inside it.

"As soon as you hold this crystal outside of this pouch, it will work on locating your daughter's necklace. If you hold it flat on your hand, the pointy end will show you the right direction to take and if you hold it vertically on a map, it will move your hand on top of the right location." She informed him.

"Thank you. You've been very helpful tonight! How much do I how you?" He asked.

"Well, the stones, the crystals, the leather, the magic, the golden chain…" she said, thinking hard.

Not wanting to waste time, Damon got his wallet out and took two 500 dollar bills.

"Will this cover it?" he asked.

"This is way too much!" she protested.

"Nonsense… Nothing is too much for the safety of my daughter! Take it. Have a good life Janet." Damon said before he left the store, jumped into his car and drove home.

The next day, he would give his daughter he new necklace and tell Sage and her everything about his bracelet and the power the necklace holds.

* * *

**This chapter was going to be much smaller but then I got more ideas...**

**What do you think of it?**

**Next chapter you will get another glimpse of Stefan...**

**Please don't forget to review! I always love to read them. **

**Keep reading me and share with your friends if you liked it!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Damon had given Rachel her new Necklace and the little girl absolutly loved it. He also told her that it would help him locate her if she ever got lost and to never take it off. She nodded her head and jumped in his arms so he could put it around her neck. He also showed Rachel and Sage his bracelet and they both thought that it was a bright idea.

While Rachel was at school, a few days later, Damon approached Sage with an idea:

"Do you think you could go to New York and do something for me?" He asked his old friend.

"What do you need me to do in New York?" She asked.

"It's for Rachel really… I figure one day she will want to know more about her mother and the only way to give her anything worth knowing that won't break her heart is talent wise… I figured you could go to New York and record Shelby singing… To show Rachel that what she got from her mother wasn't all bad like her being abandoned…" Damon said.

"It's a good idea… I think it's smart thinking… That will show Rachel that her mother didn't just give her the abandonment issues but that she also gave her the talent she has…" Sage replied thoughtfully.

"I figured it would come in handy when she'll reach the teenage years where you want to know more about where you came from…" Damon said.

"I'll wait until Rachel comes back from school to say goodbye and I'll go!" The tall vampire nodded with a smile… There was very few she wouldn't do for the little girl… She was now part of her family.

"Thank you!" Damon replied, relieved to have that out of the way.

Sage left and told them she would be back in a couple of months… Besides recording Shelby's voice for Rachel, the tall woman had other things to do out of town and even though she would miss Rachel dearly (she loved the girl like a niece), she had things to do.

"Daddy, when will we see uncle Zack again?" Rachel asked after dinner the day Sage had left. A small storm was taking place outside and she was worried for her aunt… She hoped she didn't have troubles on the road.

"Do you want to go next week? Your school is on break so we have time!" He suggested.

He new that she missed him and to be truthful, so did he.

"Yay!" The little girl replied as she jumped up and down, looking at her father dialling her uncle's number.

Damon smiled and put it on speaker:

"Hey uncle Damon, what's up?" Zack asked.

"Hey uncle Zack!" Rachel yelled as Damon said _hello_ too.

They spent the next few minutes catching up until Damon said:

"So, Rachel is missing you… I was thinking of coming for a visit next week, is that okay with you?" Damon asked.

"Well, Stefan always calls before he comes and he hasn't called so I guess you can come! I miss my niece too!" The human Salvatore replied.

"Cool, we'll get there in a couple of days!" Damon replied before he hung up and watched Rachel doing a happy dance.

"Come on princess, let's get you to bed. Tomorrow we'll pack our bags and leave!" Damon said with a chuckle as he carried his daughter to her bedroom.

When she was in her nightgown and in bed, he said:

"So, do you want a story or a song tonight?"

"I'd like a song daddy! No story in the books is a good as Aunt Sage's stories!" Rachel said.

"Well, Sage sure has lived long enough to tell good stories!" Damon replied softly.

"But she just tells me the story of the originals… I like their story!" Rachel replied softly.

"And who is your favorite?" Damon asked.

"I like Finn a lot because he is Aunt Sage's love… He is like _Sleeping Beauty_ except he's a man… But my real favourite is Klaus!"

"Klaus? He's the worst of them all princess!" Damon replied with a frown.

"Of course not! He's lonely and sad and misunderstood! He's afraid of being alone and scared of the mean Mickeal!" Rachel replied.

"If you say so… You said you wanted a song… Which one do you want?" he asked her softly, not wanting to argue with her on who is the worst of the Originals when he actually could see that she might be right. After all, who was he to judge anyone? He had done his fare share of horrible things.

"It's a stormy night…" Rachel replied.

Damon chuckled.

"_A song for a stormy night_ it is then… I'll go get the music for _Secret Garden_ and be right back." Damon said as he rushed to the living room.

Indeed, when he realised that Rachel really loved to sing and to be sung to, he bought a piano and a guitar and learned to play them for her.

He came back in the room with his guitar and started playing the song she had requested. He knew that song very well... It was one of her favorites!

**The rain beats hard at my window  
While you, so softly do sleep  
And you can't hear the cold wind blow  
You are sleeping so deep**

Damon looked at his smiling daughter… She really loved to be sung to… She looked so peaceful, so happy… He would go through hell and back if it meant that she would remain that happy… She was his world…

**Outside it's dark, the moon hiding  
By starlight only I see  
The host of the night-time go riding  
But you are safe here with me**

"Always!" Rachel whispered as she slowly closed her eyes.

She would never leave her father. She knew that he gave up his old life for her and she swore to herself that she would never leave him alone.

**So, while the world out there is sleeping  
And everyone wrapped up so tight  
Oh, I am here a vigil keeping  
On this stormy night  
I promised I always would love you  
If skies would be grey or be blue  
I whisper this prayer now above you  
That there will always be you**

Damon absolutly adored his daughter and hated the fact that some people or some things might want to hurt her some day… She was his priority and he would never go back to his old ways… She was his everything.

**Sometimes, we're just like the weather  
Changing by day after day  
As long as we'll be together  
Storms will pass away**

He remembered when she was younger she would be scared of Storms and he would spend his nights next to her to calm her down. No matter what had scared her, she always felt better when he was around…

**I said, I would guard and protect you  
And keep you free from all harm  
And if life should ever reject you  
That love would weather each storm**

Yes, her daddy would protect her from anything bad that came… She knew that… He didn't see his brother because he wanted to keep her safe from him… Her daddy kept her safe from all harm… Like he sung to her…

**So, while the world out there is sleeping  
And everyone wrapped up so tight  
Oh, I am here a vigil keeping  
On this stormy night  
I promised I always would love you  
If skies would be grey or be blue  
I whisper the prayer now above you  
That there will always be you**

Damon had to admit that he loved standing vigil besides his daughter… It reminded him of that first night at the hospital when she was born and he couldn't bring himself to leave her for more than a few hours. No matter how much she would grow, she would always be that baby girl to him… His baby girl… He just love this moments when it was just the two of them…

**Soon, I know you'll be waking,  
Ask did I sleep- did I write?  
And I'll just say I was making  
A song... for a stormy night.**

"Good night daddy, I love you!" Rachel muttered in her sleep like state.

"Good night Princess… Call if you need anything, I'll be right there… Don't let thunder scare you, you're stronger than it!" Damon whispered as he kissed her forehead and added "I love you too!".

* * *

**I just love this song and had to put it in somewhere! You should listen to it as you read this chapter!**

**What did you think (of the song and the story!)?**

**Damon will sing again later... He'll even sing duets with his daughter!**

**Please don't forget to review... Open my mail box and seeing all those review always brings me joy!**

**THANK YOU for all the following, favoriting and reviewing! Keep doing it!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, they packed quickly and were on the road before noon with a few sandwiches and bottles of water.

Damon drove really fast and they arrived at the Boarding House just in time for dinner. He smiled as Rachel ran in the arms of his nephew and a bright smile appeared on the man's face.

Dinner time was very joyful and Damon used that opportunity to show how the bracelet worked and he put it on she it would show him to be older.

"Do I still look good?" Damon asked with a smirk as they all turned to the mirror. Indeed, since they knew about the bracelet, they saw him just like he always was.

"You're always good looking daddy!" Rachel said.

"Thanks Princess." Damon said.

"I've got to say you do look different… It's weird how 5 years of aging can change a man…" Zack replied.

"Do you think Stefan would recognize me if we ever crossed path?" Damon asked.

"I don't think so… You look familiar and he'd probably think you're a distant relative or something but I don't think he'd recognise you…" Zack replied.

"Good then…" Damon replied before he put Rachel to bed, promising her they would go to the park the next day.

Later, after Rachel fell asleep, Damon and Zack were drinking Bourbon and talking.

"I've got to say… It's good to see you!" Zack said.

"Still no woman in your future?" Damon asked, teasing.

"No, I don't think so… For the same reasons you don't want Rachel to meet Stefan, I don't want to put anyone in his path… I don't want him to snap at the wrong moment…" Zack explained.

"I'm sorry…" Damon replied.

"It's okay… At least I gained a brother and a niece right?" The human Salvatore said.

"Yes, you did!" Damon clapped his back before he finished his drink and told him about Sage and how fast Rachel had won over the old vampire.

The next day, as promised, Damon (he is still wearing the bracelet) took Rachel in town. They were having lunch at the Grill when Zack texted Damon to tell him that Stefan was in town for the day because he wanted to pick up some things from his room. Damon then decided to stay away from the boarding house, after warning his daughter to be careful.

They went in the park and ran into Bill Forbes and his daughter, along with Carol Lockwood and her son. They, of course, remembered Rachel and Damon and while Rachel played with the two other kids, Damon caught up with their parents.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Carole asked him in a flirty tone.

"About a week… Rachel's school is on break so we decided to visit… She missed Zack!" Damon replied.

"You really do love your daughter…" Carole said softly.

"She's my world…" Damon replied before they stirred the conversation toward more mundane subjects.

.

Later, after promising he would be back the next day around the same time with Rachel, Damon and his daughter calmly walked back toward the Grill where he had left his car. On the way, he saw his little brother ahead of them and held Rachel's head tighter.

"What is it Daddy?" She whispered, seeing him so tensed.

"This is Stefan!" Damon replied quietly as he nodded toward the young man walking toward them.

Rachel looked up to the young man with dark hair and green eyes who walked in their direction with a pensive look on his face.

Stefan walked pass them and didn't recognise his own brother. He saw them, he had looked up right when he crossed them, but he didn't recognise his brother… He was only 5 years older and yet his little brother didn't recognise him… Not even the scent…

"Bambi blood really has him weak…" Damon muttered as Rachel squeezed his hand and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back and they went in the car, driving home.

.

"Did you cross Stefan?" Zack asked as soon as they parked the car.

"Yes, but he didn't recognize daddy at all!" Rachel replied.

"When he came here, he asked if I had visitors… Rachel's fairy tale book was out… I told him my brother was here for a visit with his daughter. He argued that I didn't have a brother… I told him that because he didn't know about it, it didn't mean I didn't have one…"

"How did you explain it to him?" Damon asked as they walked inside.

"I told him that my parents didn't want you to be in danger with two vampire uncles so they hid you away every time one of you would come by... I don't know if he really bought it but he didn't argue. He went in his room, grabbed a few things and left again…" Zack explained.

"He looked pensive when we saw him in front of the Grill…" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I think I hurt his feelings when I mentioned that my brother was named Damon, after the one uncle of his who could control himself and who knew him… Uncle Damon, you're you own Godfather!" Zack joked, making them all laugh.

They stayed the week, as planed, and Rachel spent her afternoons playing with Caroline, Tyler and sometimes other kids from founding families. She met Elena Gilbert once but didn't like the girl at all… She thought that Elena Gilbert was self-centred and mean…

Damon liked this almost normal life he was having and after they got home, he promised himself they would come back to Mystic Fall's later.

When Rachel turned 7, they decided to move and Damon let his daughter choose.

She chose Ohio.

He found them a good house in Lima and they moved in time for the beginning of a new school year.

* * *

**Okay, so this was just a small chapter until they moved...**

**Next chapter we reach season 1 of Glee... I'm not sure yet how I'll write this one... I'll probably go over it quickly since I have so much planed for later...**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: What songs should Damon and Rachel sing together? Please tell me what you think (song and singer if possible, in case I don't know it!) I already have a couple planed but we never know, maybe your ideas will inspire me to put more in it...**

**Review please?**

**Thanks for the reviews and everything else, I love you guys!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	15. Chapter 15

Life in Lima, Ohio was good and quiet for Rachel.

Sage visited them often but never stayed for too long, she was busy searching for Klaus and, of course, Finn's coffin.

They visited Zack every time they had a vacation and he visited as often as he could too.

They both came for a visit every time Rachel had some kind of performance (Dance, singing competition, theatre play…).

During her first year of High school Rachel had been pretty invisible and flew under the radar. She had always been a good student with very good grades and since she didn't get in troubles, trouble didn't find her.

When her sophomore year started, she grew tired of being ignored in Glee club when she knew she was among the most talented so she reported the Glee advisor for flirting with a male student (who got the lead in their last song when he had absolutly no talent what so ever.).

Rachel wasn't homophobic, far from it. Growing with a single dad had made her pretty tolerant on people, but she wanted to be a star and she was willing to do anything possible to reach her goal. After all, didn't her father always tell her that she could be anything she wanted as long as she gave herself the possibility of it?

When William Shuster, the Spanish teacher took over Glee, she auditioned with _On My own_, from _Les Miserables_, thinking about her growing feelings for Finn Hudson, who didn't see her and was in love with the perfect Quinn Fabray.

Of course she got in and managed to get the lead for their first number ever… They even managed to get more members over the weeks…

They weren't the most popular club of the school but she at least didn't get slushied like some others Glee clubbers… Maybe it was because she was nice to the main slushy-thrower, Noah Puckerman… or maybe it was because her daddy compelled the mohawked boy to protect her and make sure she was alright…

If she wasn't the most popular, she at least wasn't at the bottom of the food chain and she was happy about that. She would have hated being bullied…her father would surely have drained dry her bullies and even if she didn't like violence, she liked that someone cared for her enough to be willing to kill…

Well, it was a good thing that her father could control himself and that nothing happened to endanger her.

.

When the fact that Quinn was pregnant got out, Rachel tried to be a friend to the blond but was quickly and quite rudly turned down. It didn't matter to Rachel anyway… She didn't need Quinn to be her friend she was just trying to be nice to someone in need…

When Puck confessed to her that he was the baby daddy and that Quinn refused to let him step up, Rachel suggested she helped him make it known, forcing Quinn to admit the truth. Of course she was also thinking of her own gain and the possibility of getting Finn in the end but she truly cared for Noah.

"What do you suggest we do?" Noah asked her as he dropped her off after school.

He liked Rachel, her dad was cool and she was nice… If he didn't think of her as a sister he needed to protect, he would have tried to date her already. Also that fact that her dad could be scary might have stopped him too…Although he would never admit this…

"I could just tell Finn my worries about it… He would confront her… Or you could simply confront Quinn about her letting you step up while I make sure Finn is close enough to listen… Make sure he knows that you wanted to tell him the truth…" Rachel suggested.

"You're right… It might be the best thing to do…" Puck said as they both walked in so they could do their homework together.

In the end, they decided to put the plan in motion and it went like Rachel had planned. Finn heard Puck asking Quinn why she didn't want to let him take his responsibilities and why she insisted they both lied to Finn. He made sure to mention how hard it was to lie to his best friend and how much he had argued to tell Finn in the past. Quinn acted like the bitch she was and told him that having Finn's baby would bring her more security that having his baby…

Finn had been furious but eventually, he forgave his best friend after a few days of cold between them. However he didn't forgive Quinn.

Quinn ended up leaving Finn's house and moved in with Brittany, refusing to let Puck have anything to do with the child. She was really mad at him and Rachel and accused them both of having ruined her life.

.

When Sectionals came around, they realised that Sue Sylvester had given their songs to their competitions and they had to come up with something new at the last minute. With less than half an hour to decide and rehease, they were all pretty nervous.

Rachel got to sing _Don't rain on my parade_ as a solo and was happy because both Sage and Zack had come to see her. Everyone was proud of her for coming up with something so good at the last minute. They had to admit that even if she was annoying with her big Broadway dreams, she was talented and almost professional. She moved through the room and the stage, singing, like it was something she did everyday and she loved the powerful sensation that went through her when everyone stood up to applaud her.

After that, the whole Glee club sang _Somebody to love_ and _Keep holding on_, two numbers they had practiced during the previous few weeks and they absolutly rocked it.

The judges didn't know that they had to come up with new numbers at the last minute and still, they won.

Damon decided to take everyone out to Breadsticks to celebrate.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one?**

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me in a review!**

**Thank you for all the reviews you've been giving me! I love them and I love you guys!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel had hoped that Finn being broken up with Quinn would push him to date her but when he didn't, she decided to let it go and move on. Puck told her that Finn was a bit slow and not that smart when it came to anything besides football and she decided to believe him… Maybe Finn would fall for her later but right now she decided that she deserved to be with someone who would love her and not pine after some cheating cheerleaders.

She could find someone else!

A few days after making that decision, as she was at the library, looking for new song to complete her assignment and say 'Hello' in a song, she ran into the lead member of Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St James.

He was charming and seemed to know exactly what to tell her to get her to agree on a date.

They dated for about a week before Kurt found out and threatened to expel her from Glee club if she kept on dating the lead singer of their main competition. Rachel was thorn between proving just how important she was to the New Direction and taking risks but she ended up deciding to be honest with Jesse. She told him that she couldn't be with him as long as they were on different team, that it gave her the feeling that she was betraying her team mates and even if Jesse took it badly, he ended up coming back to her and, in a very romantic gesture, changed school so he could be with her.

Nothing could take Rachel's eyes or mind off him since that moment.

Jesse had met Rachel's father of course.

"I'm just telling you Zack, I don't like the guy. That Jesse is not right for my baby!" Damon said to the man he considered his brother when he came for a visit.

"Don't you think you don't like him simply because he's dating Rachel? Let's be honest, she could date an angel and you still wouldn't like the guy." Zack chuckled.

"Maybe you're right… I just think that there's something off about him… Puck agrees with me!" Damon said.

"Right, because a 16 year old boy who has sex with cougars every week is to be trusted about this things!" Zack snorted.

"You're right… I should give him a chance…" Damon said as he could hear that Jesse had convinced Rachel to listen to her mother's voice on the tape…

Rachel was in tears as she listened to the tape with her mother's voice that Sage had gotten for her so long ago… Until now she hadn't really cared to listen to it… Her mother didn't want her so why should she care? She never even cared to ask her father for the name of her mother… Well, she knew her first name was Shelby… But the last name? No idea!

But Jesse managed to find the words to make her curious… Of course he didn't know the reasons why her mother hadn't wanted her but he got her curious when he spoke of the eventuality that her mother might regret her decision…

The song was perfect…Perfect choice of song and perfectly sung… _I dreamed a dream_ would never mean the same thing to Rachel ever again… She could imagine herself singing with her mother and, as Jesse left to give her some time to herself, she couldn't help but wonder what his satisfied smirk was about…

.

A few days after she listened to her mother's voice, Rachel decided to convince some of her Glee clubbers to go with her spy on Vocal Adrenaline… Jesse wasn't around so he couldn't frown upon the idea. She decided to go after school one day when they didn't have Glee and the boys were busy with Football practice. She had found evidence that they light be doing Lady Gaga and wanted to make sure of it before they decided on what song they needed to sing.

She ended up going with Mercedes and Quinn.

They snuck in the auditorium of Carmel high and discreetly watched as their coach was giving them advises. When the woman went on stage to sing _Funny girl_, Rachel was mesmerised.

This was the voice of her mother…

Wasn't the name of their coach Shelby Corcoran? She did kind of looked like her…

She was about to walk down in the middle of the song when she started to think about it…

This was the woman who wanted to abort and thought she was a monster… Her father had never told her the complete truth in those words but she remember, when she was 8, hearing him telling Sage about it all… Could she really trust her now? What if she tried to hurt her?

No, she wouldn't do that, she was her mother after all…

Was it really a coincidence that she was the coach of their competition? That she used to coach Jesse, the one who pushed her to get curious about this… Was he using her?

Rachel shook her head… Of course he wasn't… He told her he loved her… The fact he used to be her mother's favorite student was just a coincidence right?

"Rachel, you're coming?" Quinn whispered annoyingly at Rachel.

* * *

**Will Rachel follow Quinn or stay and talk with her mother?**

**The answer in the next chapter!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	17. Chapter 17

"Rachel, you're coming?" Quinn whispered annoyingly at Rachel as Mercedes and her were trying to leave without being seen by the opposite team.

"I…I think I… I'll be right back!" Rachel said, quickly making the decision to go meet her mother.

Before anyone could say anything, Rachel was down and in front of her mother as the members of Vocal Adrenaline were leaving the auditorium. Behind her, the two girls decided to stay too.

"Excuse me Miss Corcoran… I'm Rachel Salvatore… I'm your daughter!" Rachel said shyly as the imposing woman looked at her like she had a ghost standing in front of her.

Quinn and Mercedes exchanged one look before they decided to go wait for rachel in the parking lot, wondering if the brunette had known that fact before they came or if she truly was surprised.

.

A few minutes later, Shelby and Rachel were both sitting down in a dramatic and uncomfortable silence.

"How are you feeling?" Shelby asked her daughter, smirking on the inside.

Her plan was moving perfectly… The monster that was her daughter would be too heart broken to sing at Regionals when she'll be done with her… Damon? He wouldn't do anything against her… It would disappoint Rachel… and when her team won Nationals, she would get a very nice bonus check… It was perfect!

"I'm thirsty." Rachel replied.

"What?" For a second Shelby wondered if her daughter already drank blood. She wasn't 18 yet right? Shelby took a minute to try and remember how long ago she gave birth and got the money to go to New York.

"Whenever I was sad, daddy gave me a big glass of water to drink and it got so that I couldn't tell if I was just thirsty or simply sad…" Rachel explained, not looking at her mother.

What was she doing here? Something didn't feel right… This was the woman who wanted to kill her when she was barely alive… This was the woman who had sold her to her father… Why would she change her mind now and want to know her?

"What did your father tell you about me?" Shelby asked curiously.

Rachel decided to tell the truth.

"Daddy told me that you weren't ready to be a mother and that you cared about your dreams more than you wanted a child… He said that he gave you the money you needed to live your New York dream in exchange for you not aborting me and letting him raise me. He also said that you knew where to find us for the first three years of my life but you never came…" Rachel said.

"And do you know what your father is?"

"Of course I do! I also know what you are too!" Rachel replied.

"What I was you mean… My powers were taken away from me by the spirits of nature a long time ago… Apparently I used them too much for my own profit…" Shelby replied.

"I'm sorry…" Rachel said.

They were silent again for a few minutes.

"I have to go, my friends are waiting for me… Maybe we could get together some time… maybe over dinner with daddy?" Rachel asked.

Shelby panicked. She was sure that Damon would figure out her game immediatly, he was far from being as innocent as the thing standing in front of her. She needed to find something...

"I… I don't know… Let's… Give me some time… I'll call you…" Shelby stuttered before she left the auditorium in a hurry, leaving her daughter on her own and definitely not thirsty.

As she slowly walked out, Quinn and Mercedes went to join her and asked her how she was. Her expression was pretty much speaking for itself and they stayed quiet as they drove her home, to her father.

.

When they arrived, Quinn quickly explained to Damon what they were doing and what Rachel discovered before they left Rachel into her father's arms.

"I'm sorry baby… If you want to leave we will… We can pack up and move right now if you want…" He said, furious at Shelby for making his baby sad. He was sure the woman had planed it out somehow.

"No… I can't… Not before the year ends…" Rachel said.

"So this summer we move?" He asked as he gave her a big glass of water.

"Yes… We can move to Mystic Fall's… I know you want to go back… I want to go too… Spend more time with uncle Zack…" Rachel said, trying to stop her tears.

"Whatever you want baby…" He said soothingly as he kissed her forehead.

"You won't hunt Shelby down to hurt her right? I just appeared in front of her… She needs time to adjust… It's not her fault if she's not ready for me…" Rachel said.

Damon doubted the truth of that statement but when his daughter looked at him with those big sad eyes, he couldn't deny her anything… Now more than ever, he wanted to find Jesse St James and to interrogate him but he knew it wouldn't help any for him to leave his daughter alone right now… she needed him…

"I won't hunt her down for now… But Rachel, if anything else happens to hurt you, you've got to know that I will do what it takes to get revenge on the person that hurt you, whoever that is!" he said.

"Okay… Thank you daddy!" She replied, feeling slightly better already.

.

The next day, when she walked in Glee club with her Lady Gaga costume (Sage helped her over the internet), everyone was already aware of who her mother was and they were sure she would end up changing teams. After reassuring them and as they were on their way to the auditorium to do their number, she wondered why Jesse wasn't back yet… He was a senior, could he really get away with missing that much school?

She got her answer when, a few days later, he announced in front of everyone not only that he was back with Vocal Adrenaline but also that he never truly loved her and used her to get insight on their Glee Club.

The whole day she kept on hoping that he might change his mind and so when Shelby called her and asked her to meet in the parking lot, Rachel ran there, eager for some answers. Answers form her mother or from jesse... She ran in hope that one of them would give her some closure...

Jesse egged her…

He egged her with his team mates, saying horrible things about her…

Shelby stood by on the background, smiling proudly…

Who would do this? What kind of mother is she?

Rachel didn't know how long it lasted but eventually, it was just her, on the floor, covered in eggs and egg shells.

"I shouldn't have let you live when you were a baby… You're not worth living Rachel… You have to understand that you're against everything natural! You'll always be just a monster…Nothing more… Why would I want anything to do with you?" Shelby spat in her crying daughter's face before she turned around and left the parking lot.

Soon, Puck was there and he took Rachel inside.

He took his cell phone out and called Damon on the way to the Glee room and Rachel was just done telling them what had happened when her father arrived, worried look on his face and arms open to hug her crying form.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know I was kind of harsh but it's just who Shelby is...**

**Review please?**

**Thanks for all the love people!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	18. Chapter 18

"What happened?" Damon asked, his voice half a growl, half a plea. His baby was sad, obviously hurt and he needed to know who had done this to her!

Rachel was too busy crying to reply and so Puck told him what she had just explained.

"She said that Shelby told her horrible things but she refused to tell us what it was!" Finn added, hating to see Puck getting all the glory for the Rachel rescue.

.

Damon finally took Rachel home and while she took a shower and changed, he called Sage:

"What is it Damon? You usually don't call at this hour." She said as she picked up her phone.

"I need you here right away… It's Rachel…" He didn't have time to say more that Sage's worried voice cut him off.

"Rachel? Did something happen? What is it?"

"That Jesse kid broke her heart… No he shattered it and on top of it all Shelby was in on it the whole time… The things she told her Sage… Rachel is so sad… I don't know how to deal with this without killing several people… I need you!" He pleaded, sounding desperate.

"I'm not far. I'm in my car right now, I'll be here in less than two hours!" Sage said before she hung up.

Damon sighted… Everything would be fine now… He trusted Sage when it came to Rachel, she would know how to deal with things. What could he have done to prepare his daughter for a moment like this? Did he miss something when he raised her? Should he have prepared her for a moment like this when someone she opened her heart to broke her?

"How are you feeling Princess?" Damon asked Rachel when she came down in her fluffy pyjamas, interrupting his self loathing thoughts.

"I want Jesse to be eaten by a lion…or a vampire!" She replied seriously.

Damon was shocked.

"Are you sure about this baby?" He asked her… Seriously, he wouldn't mind making the boy suffer, he's been dreaming of taking a bit out of him since he first stepped into their house!

"I don't want you to kill him… just to make sure he suffers as much as he makes me suffer!" She replied.

"Whatever my Princess wants, my princess will get!" Damon replied before he took her in his arms in front of a movie she loved and informed her that Sage was on her way.

.

For the next few days, Rachel wasn't the only was to be down… The whole Glee club ended up being in some sort of Funk.

Rachel got a little better after Sage arrived and she knew that Damon and her had been to terrorize Jesse as much as they could and ended up compelling him to think it had all been a dream and to feel the same fear every time he was hearing a musical song… Rachel smirked when she remembered Sage telling her this… she had never been a vengeful person until someone actually hurt her… Now she understood how Klaus could work so hard to make hybrids and break his curse… he wanted to be able to get revenge against Esther and Mickeal's action that hurt him in the past…

More than ever, Rachel could understand him.

.

Damon was still furious at Shelby and he managed to corner her in a bar near town.

"Damon, still hanging out in bars I see… Not exactly perfect father behaviour…" Shelby said smugly when she saw him.

"I was looking for you Bitch!" He snarled.

"Oh, well, seeing how the last time we were together ended, I'm not sure it's such a good idea…" She smirked while walking away.

He grabbed her arm and forced her to follow him in the dark alley behind the bar.

"Hey, watch out! What do you think you're doing manhandling me like this?" She spat.

"I want you to pay for what you did to Rachel! You had no right speaking to her like this!" Damon growled.

"She's my daughter and she came to me! I had every right in the world to act this way!" Shelby replied, sure of herself.

"She came to you because you made Jesse convince her to do it…I won't allow you or anyone hurting her like that!"

"Calm down she's fine… Nobody touched her." Shelby said.

"You think it's the only way to hurt someone? You don't think your words could have hurt her too? You have no idea how hard I'm working to keep myself from killing you here!" Damon spat, anger radiating from him. His vampire face was out.

"You can't kill me, people would get suspicious!" Shelby said smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, and there are other things I can do besides killing you! You will suffer for what you said to my daughter!" Damon said.

"She needed to know what a freak she truly is going to be!" Shelby snarled.

Damon lost it and grabbed Shelby.

He sank his fangs into her neck and drank from her, making sure it was painful.

When she was weak, he compelled her to never try anything against Rachel again if she didn't want to die. When she nodded her agreement, he let her fall down on the floor and left, knowing she wouldn't die but that other things might happen to her… When she fell, he was sure he heard a bone crack... He wasn't sure which one it was but he didn't care, she deserved it.

.

When he got home, he went in his daughter's bedroom and watched her sleep.

"Did you kill her?" Sage whispered from the doorway.

"No… I promised Rachel I wouldn't… But she suffered and I compelled her not to try anything else on Rachel." He replied.

"Good." Sage said with a small smile before she went in her room, leaving her friend with his daughter.

* * *

**I know I'm moving a bit fast through this time period but I just have much more interesting things planned for later...**

**What did you think of this one?**

**Please Review, I'll do my best to answer it.**

**Keep on reading**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	19. Chapter 19

Time passed and soon it was time to prepare for Regional's.

Rachel was just starting to get over Jesse and did her best to ignore Finn's constant flirting. She wasn't interesting in him anymore, was that so hard to understand for him?

For the three songs they were supposed to do at Regionals, Rachel had several ideas but nobody listened to her. Mister Schuster decided that they would do all three numbers with Journey songs and she didn't like it. She knew they would never win with this but nobody listened to her.

She let it go… She would go to Regionals and Nationals next year with Mystic Fall's High Glee club. She would show them then that her ideas where worth following.

.

They travelled in a bus to get to the location of the competition and when they got there, they realised what a good number the Vocal Adrenaline and Oral Intensity had created.

"Don't listen to them, don't worry, we're the best!" Mister Shuster said, making Rachel roll her eyes.

"Say whatever you want Mist Schu, but I know that if we had listened to Rachel we would have a better chance at winning this thing!" Puck replied before they went on stage to compete.

They went on stage.

They sang.

Of course Rachel was wonderful in her duet of _Faithfully_ with Finn.

They were all good.

But they weren't good enough.

To win they would have needed to be the best... They weren't!

They lost.

They didn't even place, they got only third place…

Then Quinn brought the attention back to herself when her water broke and she was driven to the hospital were she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Everyone already knew that she was going to be adopted but Quinn hadn't told anyone who she had chosen…

She had chosen Shelby Corcoran…

The woman who was willing to kill her biological daughter wanted to adopt the baby of another…

"I know it hurts Princess… Do you want me to do anything about it?" Damon asked her later that night when she got home.

"Don't worry about it… I'll be fine… I know Quinn chose Shelby to hurt me because Finn likes me and not her anymore… I'll get my revenge when I'm a big Star known all over the world and when she's still in Lima, married to Finn who will be working in Kurt's dad business. She'll have 3 kids and a crappy unhappy life while I live my dreams." Rachel replied confidently.

"I like your plans for the future baby!" He smiled at her.

.

The next day at school, they learned that the Glee club was cancelled…

The day after that they were told that Sue Sylvester bought them one more year. Everyone was cheerful.

Rachel was happy for them as well but she knew she wouldn't be with them the next year.

"I won't be there but I hope you'll do your best! I'll be competing against you at Nationals!" Rachel told them out of the blue.

"Why? I thought your mother hated you? How can you join Vocal Adrenaline?" Finn asked harshly.

"I'm not joining Vocal Adrenaline Finn! Daddy is moving us back home. I'm going to Virginia!" Rachel replied.

"How can you leave us?" Kurt asked.

"Simply because I want to go home and spend more time with my family. Why would I stay here? You never listen to my ideas; you don't respect my talent… In Mystic Fall's I'll be at home." Rachel replied, walking toward the door to leave the room as Quinn commented smugly:

"And far away from Shelby too!"

Rachel stopped in her steps but didn't turn around and left right away. She didn't care what the people from Lima high thought anymore. She was leaving this school behind as the top of her class, why should she feel bad?

* * *

**I know this one is short and that lately I accustomed you to longer chapters but I'll just update sooner.**

**What did you think?**

**Should Rachel come back to Lima at some point?**

**Review please?**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	20. Chapter 20

The end of the school year went by very quickly and soon, it was time for Damon and Rachel to move to MysticFalls. Damon had bought a house in town and had put it under Rachel's name so nobody that wasn't invited could come in.

On the day they arrived, the teenage girl invited both her father and her aunt Sage in and they all looked around the house before they started to unpack. Sage stayed with them long enough to help Rachel with her room before she left again in her search for her love's coffin.

As soon as they moved in, Zack came by to tell them that Stefan was in town and that he was planning on staying for a while. He had arrived last may and decided to stay only recently... he was planing on staying a few years.

"Well, he won't recognise me as long as I have my bracelet on… I might take it off later to taunt him a bit but until then we're pretty safe. He still thinks I'm your brother?" Damon replied as they were all in the living room.

"Yes, he still does… I wrote down here the details of what I told him and everyone your life was…" Zack said as he handed Damon a piece of paper.

"Good." Damon said as he read the paper.

"So we're good for now right? I just hope that Stefan won't get too suspicious once in school…" Rachel replied.

"Don't worry baby… We'll find some vervain weapons for you to defend yourself… Plus, we have the council on our side!" Damon said, trying to reassure her.

"About that…when I told them that you were moving back here for good they asked me to invite you to the next founder's council… they're quite exited about it!" Zack informed him.

"Great… What's the gossip?" Damon asked as Rachel chuckled.

"Liz and Bill Forbes separated a while back… Bill was cheating on her…with another man!" Zack revealed.

"How is Caroline taking it?" Rachel asked.

"She's making her mother's life hell while enjoying the attention her father is showering her with!" Zack replied.

"There's more…" Zack added.

"What is it?" Damon asked, sensing that Zack was turning serious.

"A few months ago, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert had a car accident and died…. Their daughter Elena was with them but Stefan saved her." Zack informed then.

"Poor Elena…" Rachel said, even though she had never seen much of Elena, loosing both of your parents had to be hard.

"Damon… Stefan told me that… The reason he is staying is because he is falling in love with Elena Gilbert…" Zack added.

"Well, falling for a human isn't the best idea he ever had, especially with his poor control but it's his choice…" Damon replied, not seeing his point.

"He's falling for her…but… I think it's because she looks exactly like Katherine."

Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes.

"When you say she looks like her you mean like she had some resemblance with her?" Rachel asked, knowing her father needed time to process it. Even if he didn't love her anymore, speaking about her still reminded him how he had been used.

"I never saw Katherine but Uncle Stefan told me that Elena was like a living double of Katherine… it turns out that Elena got adopted when she was a kid…" Zack informed them.

"Rachel, I want you to be careful around this Elena Gilbert… I don't care if she acts nice right now, if she's related to the bitch, you need to be careful!" Damon told his daughter who nodded her head.

.

The rest of the summer vacation went on nicely. Damon made sure he was seen in town with his bracelet on and with Rachel. He met with the founders on several occasions and made sure to take Rachel with him every time.

Rachel was keeping in touch with Puck. He wasn't one to write big emails but his answered, even if they were short, were always complete and straight to the point. He gave her news of the other New Directions but Rachel didn't care much about the other: they had done nothing to be nice to her and had ignored her for several years, she wasn't about to go out of her way for them. She would see them at nationals, if they made it.

Damon was officially welcomed in the Founder's council mid-July during a Barbecue at the Lockwood's. Rachel managed to meet several of the other founder's kids and got along pretty well with Tyler, even if he mainly tried to flirt with her. She also got friendly with Caroline Forbes and a few others.

"Making friends Rachel?" Zack asked her while making sure Stefan didn't come near her.

"Not really… I mean they're all nice but I don't think any of them has the potential to be a real friend…" Rachel replied.

"How about boyfriends?" Zack asked with a chuckle when he saw Damon turning his head toward them.

"I don't think so…" She replied, chuckling as well.

"I see Tyler Lockwood has taken an interest in you…" he said.

"He's too much of a player for me I think… But I feel we could end up being friends…" Rachel said.

"You think?" He asked her as Damon's eyes narrowed on the youngest Lockwood boy.

"He can be charming when he wants to... I could fall for him I think!" She replied.

"okay, as long as your careful… I missed having you around Rachel!" Zack added as he hugged her to his side.

"I missed you too Uncle Zack!" Rachel replied.

They could see Stefan listening on their conversation from his place further away, he wasn't really being discreet about it either. Zack had told them earlier that he asked Stefan to stay away from them because he didn't want to put them at risk… Stefan had argued that if they were Salvatore he deserved to know them as his family but Zack insisted and Stefan ended up agreeing…for the time being.

Apparently, from what Zack could tell, Elena didn't know what stefan was yet but they sure had gotten closer... If they weren't dating yet they would be soon.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the summer went by pretty nicely for everyone.

Rachel got closer to Caroline and if they weren't best friends, they were friendly and hung out together. Caroline had tried to include Rachel in her group of friends but it hadn't been a success. Caroline had to divid her time between Bonnie and Elena and Rachel.

Elena had openly given Rachel the cold shoulder and if the young Salvatore girl didn't understand the reason behind it, she didn't care that much.

Bonnie Bennett didn't really seem to know how to act around Rachel but was still nice enough, polite. Rachel guessed that since the Bennett women were witches, Bonnie might get a vibe from her and since she wasn't trained yet, the young Bennett couldn't identify what it was. Rachel made a mental note to ask her father to take her to Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's grandmother, to introduce herself.

Tyler didn't stop his flirting, even when he was openly dating Vicky Donovan. Rachel didn't really mind since it was good for her ego to see someone so interested in her but she made sure he knew she wasn't really interested in anything but friendship right now. He understood and she was officially his first 'girl' friend...for now... He wasn't known to give up! Especially since rachel seemed to be slowly falling for his charms.

Matt, Vicky's brother, was nice to Rachel and she felt he had friend potential if he hadn't been so hung up on Elena and willing to do anything to please the little Gilbert.

.

When she celebrated her 17th birthday, Damon had for his daughter a big barbecue where he invited all their new friends from the council and their family. It allowed her to get to know April Young. The girl was nice enough and if she didn't go to a boarding school somewhere, Rachel thought that they could have been good friends.

RAchel was very exited because in one year, she would officially be a hybrid and would stop growing older. In one year she would finally have her forever with her father, she would be able to do spells and a lot of other things... Especially since Sheila Bennet had agreed to help train her when the time came!

"Uncle Zack!" Rachel exclaimed when the human Salvatore arrived as she jumped in his arms, not paying attention to Stefan who was by his side.

Zack had introduced them quickly once but Rachel ignored her real uncle as much as possible… She knew that her father had good reasons for wanting him gone and away from her.

"Happy birthday Rachel!" Zack said as he handed her a little wrapped box.

That day, Rachel received a lot of gifts. Most of them were gift certificates to several stores in town but she also got some cd's, dvd's, books and jewellery from her father. She had a lot of fun but she couldn't help but be nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight daddy?" She asked him.

Indeed, Damon had decided he would appear as Damon without the bracelet at the Boarding house (as vampire Damon) to try and get Stefan to leave town.

"Rachel honey, school is going to be starting soon and I'd like him gone before you have to be in all his classes!" Damon replied.

"But he's your brother… Don't you want him around? Don't you want to give him another chance?" Rachel asked him.

"You're my priority Rachel, you know that!" Damon said as he kissed her forehead and took the bracelet off before leaving the house.

.

When he arrived at the Boarding house, Damon knew that Zack was pretending to be asleep (or busy). He knew what was going to happen and didn't mind.

Damon decided to change into a crow and annoy his brother in that form for a while.

Stefan was weak…and slow…

Damon changed back and after beating up his brother a bit her threw him outside, managing to take his ring off in the process.

"What the hell Damon?" Stefan asked.

"What are you doing here Stefan? Got tired of drinking Bambi blood and you decided you wanted Katherine's look alike to be your first victim in this town?" Damon asked.

"Stay away from Elena Damon!" Stefan growled.

"Are you trying to scare me? Be serious Stefan, you're far from being a threat to me! I'm too strong for you!" Damon replied with an amused chuckled as he avoided the stake Stefan had thrown his way.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Stefan asked, looking like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Of course I can Brother, just leave town and I'll leave you alone!" Damon suggested.

"I'm not leaving town Damon! This is my home too! Why would I leave?"

"Because I want you gone!" Damon growled.

"Why is it so important to you? You want to be free to kill innocent people?" Stefan yelled.

"Uncle Damon isn't like that anymore! He drinks from blood bags only and is in perfect control of everything, unlike you!" Zack said from behind them both.

"Don't you start with me Zack, you owe me some respect, I'm your elder!" Stefan growled.

"Don't get involved Zack, it could be dangerous!" Damon warned.

"Oh, so you're trying to act like the nice brother now?" Stefan said in a surprised tone.

"He's not acting Uncle Stefan and I called him! I want you out of the house! I want you out of my house and my town!" Zack said bravely.

"Oh come on! He's helping you for now and he'll end up killing you!" Stefan replied.

"I'm not the one with an habit of killing family members Stefan! Remember dad? He definitely wasn't the last Salvatore you killed!" Damon reminded his little brother.

Stefan had walked close to Zack and the man was standing next to Damon.

"You're crazy Zack… You probably forgot to take your vervain or something!" Stefan said as he took a stake out and, planning to stake his big brother and get him out of his life for good, pushed his arm forward.

Damon hadn't seen anything since he was too busy telling Zack to go back inside where he would be safe.

Zack saw it coming and jumped in between the brothers to save Damon.

"NO!" Damon yelled as Stefan made his usual guilty face and fell on his knees saying "No, no, no… What have I done?!" over and over again.

"Why did you do that?" Damon asked.

"She…needs…you…" were Zack's last words.

"What did he mean by that?" Stefan asked curiously.

"That's none of your problem! You're going to pay for this Stefan, I swear I'll make you pay for this!" Damon said as he took his phone out and added: "If you don't want the founders to know you're a vampire I suggest you go back inside and pretend to be asleep while I cover this up! or better yet: leave town!" Damon snapped as Stefan ran inside.

Damon was on automatic. He put the bracelet back on and called Liz. He told her that Zack called him because he saw a vampire running around the house. He had arrived too late. Liz said she was on her way. Rachel…he needed to tell Rachel… He decided to wait until everything was dealt with.

.

Damon walked back in the house to see Rachel asleep on the couch. She had been watching TV, waiting for him. he took her in his arms, thinking of carrying her in her bed when she woke up.

"Daddy, you're back!" She exclaimed with a bright smile until she saw his face.

"What's going on daddy?" She asked him.

"Something happened…" he didn't know how to tell her.

"What happened? Are you sad because you ended up killing Stefan?" She asked him, worried.

"No, I didn't kill Stefan… We were fighting and Zack decided to come and let Stefan know that he didn't want him around… He ended up taking a stake meant for me…" Damon explained as best as he could.

"Oh no! But he's going to be fine right?" She asked.

"Honey… The stake went into his heart… He's dead!" Damon replied as his daughter fell in his arms and cried.

She cried herself to sleep. It was the first time she actually lost anyone and she hated it. She was really sad and Damon hated that Stefan had brought her this amount of sadness. If he hadn't been his brother, he would have killed him already…

* * *

**I guess I don't have to tell you what's coming in the next chapter...**

**Rachel will sing a song at the funeral...**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for following me,I love all of you, especially my reviewers.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	22. Chapter 22

The day of the funeral, Rachel wore a simple but pretty black dress with a gold ribbon that Zack loved and Damon attended with his bracelet on. He saw, the whole time, his daughter in tears and glaring daggers at Stefan.

As pastor Young kept on talking with the habitual ceremonial prayers, Damon looked around and saw that most people were crying too.

So was he. He felt like he had lost a brother and it hurt him a lot.

He took comfort in the feel of his daughter in his arms.

After a while, the good pastor said:

"We all know that Zack never had children. I remember talking about it with him one day and he told me that he didn't feel the need to have children because his niece was all he needed. That his brother and niece were all the family he needed… Zack talked a lot about Rachel, she was his pride and he once told me that if anything was to happen to him, he would like her to sing a couple of songs for him… Rachel, the mike is yours." He walked back to his seat and let Rachel take his place in front of the mike.

"Hello everyone… Zack was the best uncle there could be…He always came to see every single one of my singing competitions… We were really close and I miss him a lot already… I know I'm not the only one… He told me one day that whenever I sung he felt like everything was better, like the sun was shinning brighter… I chose two songs for today… Two songs I know he would want me to sing here today… The first one is '_I want to hold your hand_', by _The Beatles_. It's for you uncle Zack, I know it's one of your favourites!"

Rachel took the mike and as the music started, everyone watched her started singing, amazed by her sweet voice.

**Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**

Rachel had tears in her eyes but it didn't stop her from seeing the audience. Stefan was there of course and she hated it. She hated him. He had killed her uncle and she promised herself not to fall for his nice behaviour until he paid for it.

**Oh, please, say to me  
You´ll let me be your man  
and please, say to me**

Everyone in the church had their eyes on Rachel. She was amazing and several people were already planning on asking her to sing for them during special occasion…Except now wasn't really the time to think about this… She would be more receptive in a few days…

**You´ll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**

Stefan was wondering if this girl singing on stage was really a Salvatore… He could see some family trait in her but he couldn't help but think that something wasn't right… There was a secret to be uncovered about this girl…Something he didn't know... Something that Zack had been hiding from him...

**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide**

Damon was proud of his daughter. She was amazing and she managed to put all her feelings in this song…

**Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**

"Man that girl is hot _and_ she can sing like a goddess!" Tyler whispered to his friend Matt who nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, she's great!" Matt agreed, not seeing Elena's frown from her seat behind them.

**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide**

Liz Forbes was seated next to Damon and couldn't hold her tears any longer… Zack and her had been playing a slow game of flirting for the past few months and she was sure they would have ended up together if he had lived… She was grateful when Damon took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She wasn't alone. She had an understanding friend.

**Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand.**

Rachel finished the song and everyone stood to clap, some of them crying harder than they were before.

"Thank you… For the next song… Well, the first time I heard it I was with Uncle Zack and I mentioned that it would be a perfect song for a funeral. He agreed and told me he could picture it… It's called '_Say goodnight, not goodbye_' by _Beth Nielson Chapman_."

Everyone was silent as the soft music started and Rachel started to sing.

**Say goodnight not good-bye  
You will never leave my heart behind  
Like the path of a star  
I'll be anywhere you are**

Rachel took in her hand Zack's last gift to her: a golden necklace with a small gold star pendent with her name engraved on it. She loved it…

**In the spark that lies beneath the coals  
In the secret place inside your soul  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight not good-bye**

Elena was pissed off. How come Zack Salvatore's funeral turned out to be better than her parents? They were more important than he was… Did that girl had to go up and sing? Did she really need to show off in front of everyone? She, too, could have sung if someone had told her it was a good idea to get people's attention… She was sure she could have done something better than this Rachel girl… Jealousy was all over the Katherine look alike and her brother, Jeremy, felt bad for the new girl… Her life wasn't going to be easy here…

Elena sighted and held Stefan's hand tighter in hers. He was her boyfriend now and she wanted him to know that she was here for him.

**Don't you fear when you dream  
Waking up is never what it seems  
Like a jewel buried deep  
Like a promise meant to keep**

Damon still had Liz's hand in his own… He didn't know why he took it but he felt her sadness and knew that Zack and her were getting closer… Zack had been exited and happy about it… He wanted to be there for the woman who had been one of his first friend when he came back in town with Rachel as a baby.

**You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
I'll be right by your side  
Say goodnight not good-bye**

Rachel knew that she was crying in front of all these people and if she didn't like other people to see her in a moment of weakness, she held on and managed to finish the song with the strengths her father's eyes on her gave her.

**You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight not good-bye**

Once again, Rachel was welcomed by applause all over the church.

"Thank you Rachel, that was great!" Pastor Young said as he joined her and let her go back to her seat next to her father.

The rest of the ceremony went by calmly and, at the end, Stefan went to talk to the Salvatore who, technically, now owned the Boarding house.

"Hello, I'm Stefan, I'm…" Stefan started but was interrupted by Damon.

"We know who and what you are. What do you want?" Damon asked as he pushed Rachel behind him.

"I'm not going to hurt her you know… I'm the nice brother!" Stefan chuckled.

Damon maintained his hard look.

"If you're the nice brother explain to me how Zack died?" Damon asked harshly, keeping Rachel behind him.

He was amazed that Stefan still couldn't recognize him. Even when looking older, his eyes were the exact same.

"It was an accident… Zack shouldn't have come in front of my brother… Damon probably compelled him or something…" Stefan said.

"Zack was on vervain and Uncle Damon would have never done this. Don't forget who has an habit of killing family members! Don't even think of coming close to my daughter if you don't want a stake through your heart! Now what do you want?" Damon spat at his brother.

"You're the new owner of the Boarding house… I need you to invite me in." Stefan said, sighting.

"Like hell we are! You killed my uncle and want us to let you live with us? You can go to hell!" Rachel replied.

"You need to teach your daughter some manners!" Stefan said with a soft growl.

"My daughter has every right since Zack left HER the house. She is the heir to everything! If she doesn't want you in her house it's her right! We're signing the papers tomorrow, you have until then to go and pack your things!" Damon snapped back, hugging his brave daughter close to him.

"You have no right! I'm your elder!" Stefan exclaimed.

"You should have thought about it before you killed Zack!" Rachel replied before she took her father's hand and dragged him further away to receive condolences from people.

* * *

**What did you think of the song selection? Of the chapter?**

**Next chapter we have the reception and they decide if they want to move in the Boarding house or not... Will they really force Stefan to live somewhere else?**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this!**

**Thank you for all the nice comments, I love you all!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	23. Chapter 23

After the church ceremony and the burial, they had a nice reception at the Boarding house. It looked like the whole town was there and after Damon confirmed to the Founder's Council that he would still be one of their member and that he would in fact take Zack's very active place, he was able to spend some time with everyone and receive their kind words of comfort.

It lasted a while but once everyone had gone, it was just Stefan, Rachel and Damon (with Bracelet) in the big house.

"Rachel honey, do you want us to keep our house or to move here?" Damon asked her, ignoring Stefan's presence.

Whatever she decided, Stefan wouldn't be able to come back inside but he wanted her to decide where she wanted to live.

"I'd like to move back here… I miss this place… I know we just moved into our house but this feels more like home." She replied.

"It's okay baby. I'll just leave the other house as a safe house in case of problems!" Damon replied before he called a moving company to move their belongings from one house to the other.

Stefan wasn't happy.

He didn't want to leave the Boarding house but they weren't giving him a choice… he didn't want to have to threaten them but the fact that he wasn't welcome into his home was hurting him.

Where could he stay now?

He sighted as he packed his bags, put them all in his car and rented a bedroom at Misses Flowers' Boarding house. He would either prove that they aren't Salvatore and have them removed from the house or win their trust… Which ever came first.

But were they really impostors? The man looked a lot like his bog brother and the girl definitely had Salvatore traits on her face…

After the papers where signed and everything was in Rachel's name, she invited her father in the house and they proceeded in sorting their rooms. It turned out that Zack had prepared, without telling them, a bedroom for Rachel and that they didn't have much to do in it. When she found out, Rachel was in tears again.

He had wanted her here… She would have spent more time with him if it hadn't been for Stefan…

"What is it Princess?" Damon asked her when she came down from her bedroom.

"Zack had the bedroom prepared for me… The wall paper, the bed, she furniture… Everything is designed for me… He even stocked the bathroom with my favourites… He never told me…" She told her father as she walked in his arms.

"He loved you Baby… He wanted us to live together…" Damon said softly, stroking her hair.

"It's all Stefan's fault… I hate him daddy…" She said.

"I know Princess… So do I… I'll do my best to get him to leave town… I promise he will not hurt you!" Damon said as he walked her to a table where a lot of weapons sat.

"What is all this?" Bella asked.

"Those are weapons that Zack and I designed so you could protect yourself… I want you to always have some on you. Here is a pepper spray with vervain in it, you've got vervain darts, vervain perfume…. You can keep that one on you and spray him with it if he comes too close for your comfort… I know the bathroom supplies are the one we discussed… He ordered them from France, they are made with Vervain…" Damon said as he showed her every item.

"Thank you daddy!" she said as she grabbed one of each to take to her room and Damon put the rest away in a cabinet.

"Make sure to keep some in your locker. The principal is on the Council and he knows that you know… You won't get in trouble for having it." Damon added as she nodded and took it all to her bedroom.

Over the next few days, who were also the last days of summer, Sage came to visit them quickly. She of course made sure that nobody could see her since they didn't want Stefan to get suspicious and he knew her. Damon was sure that Sage's presence had helped Rachel deal with the loss of Zack. She was a good friend to him and a good Godmother to Rachel. The day he had run into her at the mall was a blessed one.

* * *

**This chapter was mainly a filler...**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review please?**

**Keep on reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	24. Chapter 24

Rachel was in town, walking and enjoying the sun while her father was in a council meeting. She walked pass the Grill and saw Matt looking grim through the window. She entered and went to him.

"Is everything alright Matt?" She asked softly as she took a sit in front of him.

"Oh, hey Rachel… I'm fine!" He replied distractedly.

"You don't seem fine… You want to talk about it?" She asked him.

"You remember my sister?" He asked her.

"Vicky? Yes, she's dating Tyler right?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently she's been screwing with Tyler AND Jeremy Gilbert the whole summer. Maybe even others who knows with her... They both found out, confronted her. They asked her to choose one and she said she didn't want to have to choose… Before that time I didn't see how much like our mother she really is…"

"Where is your mother? I don't think I've met her yet…" Rachel said.

"You didn't… she left town about six months ago and hasn't been back yet."

"Oh, she must have a very important job!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Nope, she's just a whore who follows her conquest of the month wherever he is and stays there until she's bored. Then she comes back and stays until she's bored again." Matt replied.

"I'm sorry… My mother isn't the best either…" Rachel said softly.

"Where is your mother?" He asked her.

"She's never been in my life… She tried to kill me when I was little… She never wanted me and thinks I'm a freak or something…" Rachel confessed truthfully.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." She smiled back.

"Well anyway, my sister didn't want to choose and we got into an argument… She's a year older than me… she's supposed to look after me, not the other way around but I feel like I've always been in charge of my own life… The bills keep piling up and I can only work part time because of the school… I told her it wasn't fair and that she needed to act more mature…"

"I take it that it didn't go very well…" Rachel said.

"She packed a bag and left town… I called everyone we know and nobody saw her…"

"Maybe she went to get your mother…" Rachel suggested.

"Maybe but she never told us where she was and she hasn't called in several months…" Matt said.

"Oh… I'm really sorry… If there is anything I can do…"

"I don't think so…Unless you can find me a part time job that pays as well as a full time job and gives health insurance!" Matt joked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any…" she chuckled before she added:

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know… I can't afford the apartment and it's one of the crappiest and cheapest in town… I could sell my truck to pay for the bills but it would be only a temporary solution and I need it to get to school and to work so… I don't know…" Matt said.

"Maybe you should talk about it with the Mayor… Maybe he can help you find a solution… what about your father?" she asked.

"My father was one of my mother's passing lovers… We don't know anything about him… What do you think the mayor can do?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm not 100 percent sure but there has to be solution they have planned in case something like this happened… Maybe you can be emancipated and get help… Or maybe the Pastor can find you some help too... Churches have things like that all the time! We could go and ask right now… The founder's council is almost over…" Rachel suggested as she looked at her watch.

"It's not a bad idea but my shift starts in 5 minutes…" Matt replied.

"Well, I'll just go find them and tell them what you just told me… We'll see what they have to say about it and I'll come back to tell you what they said okay?" She suggested.

"Thanks Rachel, you're a good friend!" He replied before he went back to work and Rachel left the Grill.

* * *

**So, what solution will they find for Matt?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**PLease review!**

**I know I haven't been the best at answering reviews lately but I'll make time for it now! Thanks for reviewing and following this story!**

**I love all of my readers!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	25. Chapter 25

When she reached the City hall, Rachel rushed and waited patiently in front of the meeting room. When the door finally opened on Pastor Young he said:

"Rachel, is there a problem?"

Immediately, everyone gathered around the door to see what the problem was, especially her father.

They all knew she was aware of the supernatural and wondered if it was a problem they would have to 'deal' with.

"Are you okay Princess?" Damon asked as he rushed in human speed next to her.

"I need to speak with someone but I don't know who is qualified to help in this thing… it's nothing… supernatural…" She said, whispering the last word.

Immediately, a few of the council members left, leaving Rachel with her father, the mayor and his wife, Liz Forbes and Pastor Young. They all walked back in the room and they closed the door.

"What is it Rachel?" Carole asked her softly.

"Do you know Matt Donovan's living situation?" She asked the group of adults.

"No, not really, why?" Liz asked.

"His mother hasn't been back in over 6 months, his older sister just left town and he is alone to pay for the bills, rent and everything else with his part time job at the Grill… He doesn't know what to do because obviously it isn't enough to pay for everything… I don't know how long it has been going on but I just saw him and we talked… He ended up telling me… He doesn't know what to do… I suggested coming here to see what could be done but he had to work... I told him I'd tell him how it went later." Rachel said.

Damon was proud of his daughter.

The rest of the council was proud of Rachel and worried about the young quarterback.

"He can't drop out of school, he's the quarterback of the football team!" Richard Lockwood said.

"Yes, because that's the most important here!"' His wife replied as she rolled her eyes.

"The church has founds for families in need but he's a minor… What he needs is a family…" the pastor said.

"Or maybe he could be emancipated… I mean, he's been taking care of everything on his own for a while… He is ready to be emancipated…" Rachel suggested shyly.

"Maybe but it's not for the best… Too much responsibility on someone so young… It would be better to find someone willing to take him in… Someone wealthy enough that they don't mind taking care of him…" Past Young said.

"I would volunteer but it's hard enough with Caroline since her dad left… I don't think I could deal with it…" Liz said.

"April has a crush on him… I don't think having him move in would help with that…" The pastor said.

"We could take him in… He's Tyler's best friend and we sure have the room…" Richard suggested timidly.

"You're right… We have enough room and maybe it will be easiest for Tyler to have someone else his age around…" Carole replied.

"Do you think he'll agree?" Richard asked Rachel.

"I think so… But I don't know him that well… He's working at the Grill right now… We could go and ask him…" She replied shyly.

"Let's go, I'm inviting everyone for a drink!" Damon said proudly.

He had raised his daughter the right way, he could tell the others looked at him with envy.

They arrived at the grill and sat around a table. Matt came to get their orders and Rachel told him to take a small break and come speak with them. When he did, they explained to him what they wanted to do and he was touched. He argued a bit that he didn't want to be a worry to anyone but they all said it would be okay and that they wanted it.

After they discussed it, it was agreed that Matt would keep his job to be able to pay for his truck's needs and put money aside for college and that he would move in the Lockwood's house the next day.

Right before Damon left with his daughter, he heard Matt thanking her and telling her that if she needed anything, he'd be there for her, that he owed her. They were at the door, about to walk out when Tyler walked in. He had just been told the news by his parents and was apparently very happy about having his best friend moving in with them.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this solution?**

**Next chapter we have some news from Shelby... Soon it's back to school time too!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!**

**Review please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel was having a very good last day of summer vacation. She had gotten a couple of emails from Puck, giving her some news and Mercedes, asking her for advises. She was about to shut her computer off when she decided to go check out Facebook. Quinn had sent her the link for an online interview of Shelby Corcoran.

Deep down, Rachel knew that clicking on the link was a bad idea and would only bring her bad things but she was curious as to why the blond cheerleader wanted her to see this so she pressed on the link and read.

It was in interview of Shelby Corcoran by Jacob Ben Israel about the adoption of baby Beth.

"_I always wanted to be a mother. It's a desire I've had in me since I was very young… I always knew I would have children some day and when I got into that accident and found out I wouldn't be able to have kids anymore, I decided that adoption was a great idea… I only regret that I couldn't have had children earlier on in life… My biggest regret is not having a child of my own, who shares my DNA!_" Shelby said.

Rachel was frozen… Not only her mother didn't want her and thought she should die but she went so far that she ignored her very existence in front of people who knew the truth… Rachel was hurt…very hurt and when Damon came in the room to tell her that dinner was ready, he found her seating by the window, looking out and with silent tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked her.

She didn't reply but gave him a nod toward the still open computer. When he saw the article, he growled before rushing to Rachel.

"I know it hurts baby… But you have me… I'll never leave you… You also have Sage… Do you want us to do something about it with Shelby?" he asked.

"It wouldn't be right… she has a baby right now… It wouldn't be fair to take her away from a child that she loves… I'll be fine…"

"Okay… if you say so…" Damon replied before he added "You coming to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry daddy… I think I'm going to go to bed and make sure I'm fully rested for tomorrow." She replied.

"As you wish Princess… Sleep well!" He said before he kissed her forehead and left the room.

He knew his daughter was nervous. During their time here, she didn't really make a lot of friends… She was friendly with Caroline but nothing more since the blond was best friends with Elena and the Gilbert girl hated Rachel for some reasons. He knew she had spent some time with Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood but she was not comfortable spending too much time with them since the three boys seemed to be interested in more than friendship with her… She had spent some time with April Young too and even if the girl was younger, Rachel and her got along pretty well. Too bad Pastor Young sent her daughter to study out of town…

Well, at least she wouldn't be lonely… she'd have the three boys ready to help her… Hopefully she would make more friends soon…

.

The next morning, Rachel was her happy self again and she ate her usual breakfast, followed by her usual half hour on the elliptical.

"Ready to go Princess?" Damon asked her.

"Yep!" She said before she asked him "Will you be driving me?"

"Actually, you're going to drive yourself…" He said as he showed her outside "…With your brand new car!" He finished, showing her a beautiful black Volvo with a big golden bow on top of it.

Rachel jumped in her father's arms to thank him before he told her there was a GPS inside and that everything was ready for her to go.

When she sat herself in the car, she realised that a MP3 with all of her favourite songs was installed. As she looked through it, she smiled when she saw a playlist called "Daddy's list'. It's with a happy state of mind that the human Salvatore drove herself to school and entered the building.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Next chapter see how Rachel first day at Mystic Fall's high goes.**

**To answer a review: No, there will be no love triangle between Matt, Rachel and Tyler!**

**Review please**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	27. Chapter 27

Rachel picked up her schedule and went to check out her locker. She had History first period and she found herself in class with Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. It didn't take her long to realize that the teacher, Mister Tanner, was an ass to people he didn't like.

She smiled when, after an hour, he obviously didn't like Elena and Stefan but liked her… Maybe it was Karma…

"Miss Salvatore, I was sorry to hear about your uncle…" Mister Tanner told her after she introduced herself.

"Thank you Sir." Rachel had replied politely.

"You have a great voice. Our Glee club could use your voice to win for once." He suggested.

"That was my plan Sir!" Rachel replied with a bright smile before she added: "This year Nationals are in New York and we will go!"

"Well, I always liked students with ambitions!" He said with a nice smile before he barked at Elena to stop texting and to pay attention because she didn't have any excuses anymore.

Later in the day, during lunch, Rachel picked up her tray and, at the end of the line started talking with Matt when Elena, who was right behind her said "_Move it Freak_!" Before shoving her and stalking right past her to the table she shared with Bonnie and Caroline, ignoring the girl she had just insulted for no reasons.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked Rachel who shrugged.

"Anyway, come over here!" He said and as she followed him to his table, Rachel realised that Stefan had been right behind Elena and hadn't said a thing to defend her… So much for being family…

Rachel enjoyed her lunch sharing a table with Matt, Tyler and a few cheerleaders that weren't so bad. She saw, out of the corner of her eyes, that Stefan went to seat with Elena and it was obvious they were both flirting.

"I guess Elena really moved on… Look at her and the new guy!" Tyler said to Matt.

"Yeah, she doesn't look like she needs time anymore…" Matt replied.

"By the way, his name is Salvatore too… Is he a member of your family?" Dawn, one of the cheerleaders at the table asked Rachel.

Dawn seemed nice enough and Rachel was surprised that the cheerleaders here were nicer than the ones in Lima. She had brown hair too that were cut up to her shoulders and the tattoo of a fairy on her forearm. Rachel couldn't help but think that Sue Sylvester wouldn't have let her keep that tattoo and be a cheerleader if she had been her coach.

"Yes… But I don't know him that well… He's not that close to my side of the family… He doesn't live with us! I guess you could say he comes from a…dysfunctional branch of the family!" Rachel replied, knowing he could hear her.

"Well, no family is perfect right?" Matt said jokingly.

"Talking about family, how is living with Tyler?" Dawn asked Matt.

"It's perfect. Why would living with me be anything else?" Tyler commented, making everyone laugh.

.

Later that day, Rachel was at her locker, sorting her books away and putting a small stock of vervain weapons in it when Stefan walked up to her.

"I know you're not really a Salvatore… For some reason that father of yours is lying!" He whispered.

"You really think you know everything don't you… What makes you think you know so much?" She replied.

"I am a Salvatore… You know very well that I am the first Salvatore that moved here! I know every member of this family and I know that Zack was the last one. He never had a brother or children!" Stefan said smartly.

"Well Stefan, you don't know nearly as much as you think you do… You should review your family history" She told him before she took the book she needed, closed her locker and walked away with a smirk that rivalled with her father's on her face.

Tyler, who was walking by with Matt at the end of their small conversation said:

"Man, that girl is Hot, she sings like a goddess and she's got spunk! I think I'm in love man!"

"You mean your dick is in love. I don't think she's that kind of girl…" Matt replied.

"I know… It makes her just that much interesting!" Tyler smiled as they walked away.

* * *

**Okay... How was that?**

**Dawn is inspired by my little sister and will NOT have a big role in this story... But she will come from time to time...**

**Next chapter we have the bonfire... Damon will make an appearance... With or without the bracelet?**

**PLease review!**

**A lot of you ask me who Rachel will be paired with... Well, She will be with Tyler for a while but it won't last. The real pairing for Rachel is...**

**...**

**Don't read if you don't want to know!**

**...**

**Klaus!**

**I'm working on chapter 39 right now! I hope you'll keep on liking this!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	28. Chapter 28

That night, Rachel went to the bonfire party with Matt and had fun. He introduced her to a few people and if none of them had the potential of becoming her best friend, she at least knew who to spend her free time with.

It looked like Stefan and Elena where having fun together and Rachel knew that her new friend was hurt, and, by the looks of it, so was Caroline.

"Is Caroline drunk?" Rachel asked Dawn.

"Yes… I think she was really interested in Stefan… she's tired of Elena always getting what she wants…" Dawn explained.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"When Elena started dating Matt, Caroline was interested in him first…"

"Maybe Elena didn't know it…" Rachel suggested.

"I doubt it… They've been best friend for ever, I'm pretty sure she knew. She just didn't care… She has always gotten what she wanted… that's how she was raised I guess…" Dawn explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

"That's sad for Caroline…" Rachel said.

"Yes… Well, she'll get over it… She always does! Wow…Who's the hottie coming our way?" Dawn asked.

Rachel turned around and saw her father, without the bracelet, walking their way.

"Da… Damon?" Rachel asked, catching herself before she called him daddy in front of everyone.

"Hello Rachel. Hello Rachel's friend." Damon said with a flirty smirk.

"Damon, this is Dawn, a friend from school. Dawn, this is Damon, my…" Rachel was cut off by Damon:

"Her cousin. I decided to come and make sure nobody tried to take advantage of my sweet innocent Rachel!" Damon replied and Rachel knew he was speaking the truth.

She had never been to a party before and he wanted to make sure nobody took advantage of her. Back in Lima, Puck had invited her to go with him to a few parties but she hadn't felt like going... She just didn't like the typical cheerios and jocks that were back there. Here, she felt it was different, she felt at home.

Soon, Dawn got called by one of her friend and she left Rachel and Damon alone.

"So, how is it so far?" He asked her.

"Not bad… I didn't have any problem grabbing a soda since everyone drinks alcohol…" she replied with a smile.

"Stefan looks like he's having fun…" He commented.

"Yes… I think he's pretty into Elena… They deserve each other!" Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, knowing his brother was listening and they couldn't let it out that he was her father.

"I don't know why but Elena has been very rude to me so far… Calling me names and shoving me…" Rachel explained shyly as she watched Damon's face turn in one of anger.

"She what?"

"Please calm down… I'm fine…" Rachel said, resisting the urge to call him 'daddy'.

"What did she call you?" Damon asked.

"It doesn't matter…" She replied, knowing that it would anger him even more.

"Please tell me Rachel…" Damon pleaded, knowing he couldn't get out the 'I'm your father I need to know' card because of Stefan's presence.

"She called me like Shelby does… She called me a freak…" She answered him, knowing he would see right through her and know she was hurting more than she let out.

"I swear she'll pay Rachel… _Your father_ won't let that slide!" Damon replied, glaring at Stefan and Elena who where watching them. He knew his brother was listening and maybe even repeating everything to his human girlfriend.

Rachel knew it was his way of saying he would take care of it.

"Don't worry about it… I'll be fine… I'm stronger that her insults." She replied.

"That's right, be the bigger person!" Damon replied, still glaring at his brother.

After that, Rachel started talking with Tyler, Matt and a few other people and Damon stayed by her side but decided to listen to his brother.

Apparently, over the summer, he had told Elena what he was and the girl was completely okay with it and sure she was in love with him.

"I thought you said your brother was a monster with people… Why is he acting so nice to _her_?" Elena asked and Damon hated the way she had said 'her'.

"I don't know… Maybe he's using her for something…" Stefan suggested and Damon could hear that he really believed what he was saying… stupid idiot!

.

After a couple of hours, Rachel declared that she was ready to go home.

"I drove you here, I'll drive you home!" Matt said, getting up from his spot.

"Don't worry about it man. I'll drive her home." Damon said, guiding his daughter, well, officially his cousin right now, toward his Camaro.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, looking at Rachel.

Damon smiled inside. At least he knew now that he could trust those two boys with his baby.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine with Damon!" Rachel replied before she let her father guide her away.

"Stefan is following us." Damon whispered while he drove.

"How are we going to deal with this once we get home?" she asked him.

"I'll wait until you get inside and drive off. I'll drive toward the other house and wait until he leaves before I run back here. I'll just leave my car back there." He replied and she nodded her agreement.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Keep reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	29. Chapter 29

The next week went by without any problems.

Rachel had received new from Noah who was informing her of her replacement: Sunshine Corazon. A foreign exchange student who was weak and let the other Glee members take lead that she would be best to sing. He also sent a small video of the girl singing and Rachel smiled: That girl had nothing on her, she was much more talented!

Elena convinced Stefan to join the football team and he managed to '_convince_' Mr Tanner, who was the coach, to let him play on the very first game. That news had angered Matt and Tyler though only Tyler acted on it.

Rachel went to find the Glee club adviser and he told her that he would hold the auditions some time next week and to be ready. Of course she already had a couple of songs ready and was sure that she would end up as the lead singer of this club. That teacher didn't look very passionate about Glee and Rachel made mental note to look for someone else to help them win.

.

The night of the homecoming game, Rachel went on her own while her father decided to attend the event without his bracelet on to try and get his brother into leaving town once more.

"So, are you really going alone to this game?" Damon asked Rachel as they were about to leave the Boarding house.

He couldn't help but notice that Tyler and Matt seemed interested in her and he wanted to be sure his daughter was being honest with him.

"Caroline and Dawn have to cheer, both Matt and Tyler asked me to come to cheer on them… As in I arrived with them and they would buy me dinner after the game before driving me home… I figured going alone was better than to hurt their feelings by choosing one of them… I don't know them that well yet and I don't want to ruin their friendship…" She replied.

"I knew that I raised you well!" Damon said proudly before he kissed her forehead and let her go first.

.

When he arrived, shortly after his daughter, Damon went to look for his brother and he ended up finding him outside the locker room, in a dark and deserted side of the parking lot. Stefan was dressed to play and the coach, Mr Tanner, was telling him he would be sitting on the bench unless he was needed.

Stefan apparently didn't like this.

He kept arguing that he needed to play and his temper was rising quickly. Just when Damon arrived next to them, Stefan had his vampire face on and punch Mr Tanner in the face. He hadn't controlled his strengths and the man went flying into the wall, cracking his skull and breaking his neck.

Dead.

Stefan had killed someone else, only reassuring Damon into thinking that he had done the right thing by keeping his daughter from him.

"What have you done Stefan?" Damon growled.

"It wasn't my fault! He kept talking with this…harsh and superior tone! I needed to play to please Elena! My face showed before I could do anything and I needed to cover my tracks!" Stefan babbled.

"You could have simply compelled him Stefan! What you need now is leave town before they find out about you!" Damon snapped.

"No… That's your plan isn't it? You want me to leave so you can have Elena for yourself… Well, you're out of luck because I'm staying!" Stefan said before he walked into the locker room, leaving a confused big brother behind him.

Did Stefan really think that Damon wanted Elena? The bunny diet really did make him act weird… If Rachel wasn't there he would try to give his brother control on the human blood but he couldn't risk his daughter… He couldn't leave her behind while he helped his brother either…

All he could do was do his best right now to keep his brother's spoiled child temper in check while he protected his daughter. Sighting, he looked around and when he was certain he was alone, he put his bracelet back on and called Liz Forbes, telling her he just found the coach. When she got there, he said he heard arguing and raised voices, that he walked over there only to find the coach dead.

The game was cancelled. Damon took Rachel home, much to the disappointment of two football players.

.

While this was happening, Bonnie was watching Mr Tanner's body being taken away, realising that the numbers she had seen all week led to this place, this time. Slightly shaking from that realization, she decided to pay her grandmother a little visit to ask if all this witch stuff was actually the truth or not.

They talked all night.

She was actually a witch. Her grandmother even told her how to light a candle…

Did she really want to learn more? Was she ready for this?

Her grandmother told her all about vampires too. Stefan Salvatore was actually one… One who fed on animal because he couldn't control himself around human blood… Was it actually a good thing or not?

"What about Rachel? She's a Salvatore too right?" Bonnie asked her grandmother.

"Ah, yes… Rachel… She's… complicated… Her father came and introduced himself a few weeks ago... of course I already knew... Spirits talk… Let me tell you a little story…" Sheila started before she told her granddaughter what the spirits had told her about Rachel Salvatore and the bright future she could bring to everyone.

"Wait, so she's half witch, half vampire?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Not yet… She's human until she turns 18." Sheila said.

"I guess Elena hit the truth when she called Rachel a freak!" Bonnie said as she sat back in her chair.

"She's not a freak Bonnie… She's a blessing and somehow, she's the only one who can prevent the doom that's about to fall on this town. You should be nice to her Bonnie… Elena… Elena's not the right person to follow anymore." Sheila said.

"Listen grandma, I don't mind you training me in being a witch and giving me advises but I will be the judge on who my friends should be." Bonnie replied.

"As you wish Bonnie… Just remember that I've warned you." Sheila said before letting her granddaughter going to bed.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Next chapter: Rachel will be auditioning for the Glee club... Who else will join?**

**Please review! I NEED your reviews!**

**Keep on reading and please check out my other stories!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	30. Chapter 30

Ever since the bonfire, Caroline had given up on Stefan and decided she would try to get his big brother but it seemed like Damon Salvatore was hiding… She hadn't seen him much since the Bonfire and when she finally found him, he wasn't receptive to her flirting at all… How could he reject her? Wasn't she hot?

Well, at least Matt was nice to her… He had even driven her home after Mr Tanner was found dead… Was it her imagination or did he try to kiss her?

That's when she decided to stop with the self pity and give herself a chance… She would try and get Matt to like her and, eventually, date her… After all, if Elena was dating Stefan Salvatore, it meant that she was done with Matt right?

.

"Do we know who's going to replace Mr Tanner?" Elena asked Caroline as they all waited in history class that morning.

"No, all I know is that we have a new teacher… he should be here soon." Caroline replied.

"I saw him talking with the principal earlier… He looks young enough." Rachel said.

"Nobody asked you freak!" Elena snapped.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Tyler snapped back while Rachel looked down sadly, not knowing why Elena hated her so much when she had never done anything against her.

"Don't be such a bitch Elena!" Matt added as he put a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Just as Elena was about to reply, a tall man entered the room and closed the door behind him, walked to the desk and announced.

"Hello class! I'm Alaric Salzmann, your new History teacher!"

.

"Well, he's not that bad… Seems nice enough!" Rachel said as they left the room.

"Yeah, guy is cool!" Tyler replied before he asked her "So, what are you doing after class today? I was thinking we could go to the grill or something…"

"I'd love to but I'm auditioning for Glee club!" She announced.

"Oh…Cool… I'll go and watch you there then…"

"You could audition. From what I've heard they don't have that many members…" Rachel said with enthusiasm.

"Sure… I'll think about it!" Tyler replied before he headed to his next class.

.

At the end of the day, Rachel went to the auditorium to audition. Once she got there, she found that Tyler, Matt and Caroline where there and had saved her a seat between the two boys.

She joined them and listened to the other auditions… She was happy to see that she didn't have any big competition so far. Sure, Caroline had a nice voice, but it was nothing near hers.

"Okay… Next to audition is Miss Rachel Salvatore!" The man announced in a rather bored voice.

Rachel walked on stage so she stood in front of everyone and declared:

"Hello, my name is Rachel Salvatore and I'll be auditioning with '_Taking chances_' by Celine Dion." She said it in a very confident tone and as soon as the band started playing she started to sing with her powerful and beautiful voice.

**Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth. **

Everyone was listening, mesmerised by her presence on stage. She looked like a real professional.

"She's good!" Caroline whispered.

"She's even hotter up there!" Tyler whispered back with a small smile.

"I don't think she's the kind of girl you like Tyler… She seems to be the kind of girl who keeps her legs crossed!" Caroline whispered back, seeing Matt nodding his approval.

"Well, I might be able to make an effort for a girl like her… I can always try and convince her later…" He replied, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

**You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last, **

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan had snuck in the back of the auditorium. They wanted to know if Caroline was going to be chosen and had been late.

"Wow…She can sing!" Bonnie said.

"She's just showing off!" Elena said.

"I don't think so… She just seems to be…herself on stage… She looks happy to sing…" Stefan replied, not knowing if he liked the girl or not.

"Whatever!" Elena huffed before she sat down, followed by her new boyfriend and her best friend.

"Is Caroline flirting with Matt?" Elena asked as Bonnie replied:

"I don't know… Why do you care, you have Stefan!" She said that in a low voice and Elena rolled her eyes. They didn't know that Stefan could hear them perfectly.

**But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say? **

Caroline was flirting heavily with Matt and the blond quarterback seemed to be receptive to her attentions.

"Rachel is really good isn't she?" Matt asked her after a while.

"Yeah, she's good." She replied.

"She's nice too… You should give her a chance!" Matt added.

"I'll… I'll try!" Caroline decided. After all, Elena didn't have the right to dictate how she could act!

**I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin? **

Rachel looked around and saw everyone looking at her. Her eyes landed on the teacher for a while and she was happy to see that he looked impressed enough. As she kept on looking, she could see Stefan in the back with Elena and Bonnie. He looked pensive and slightly impressed by her… Well, maybe there was hope for her uncle after all.

**What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say? **

As she kept on looking at the room, Rachel noticed her father in a far corner. He was watching her. She smiled even brighter than she did before… She loved that her father cared enough for her to snick into a Glee club audition.

"Man she's even hotter when she smiles like that!" Tyler said.

"Yeah, we get it… You want her!" Matt said, rolling his eyes.

**And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do. **

Damon couldn't help but be proud of his daughter as he watched her sing with so much confidence… he had done something right raising her… She was great… His eyes fell on the young Tyler Lockwood and his new roommate Matt Donovan… If Matt seemed to be interested in Rachel as a friend, he could see that Tyler wanted more… He would have to make sure he kept an eye on the boy… He couldn't have this boy stealing his daughter's virginity… Did they still make chastity belts?

**What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?  
Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world**

Everyone stood up and clapped.

"Good job Rachel, I think I speak for everyone when I say 'Welcome to Glee!'" The teacher said as Rachel smiled even brighter than before, if possible.

She walked off the stage and joined Tyler who was waiting for her.

"Matt and Caroline went ahead… I told them we would join them at the Grill." Tyler said.

"Okay… What did you think?" She asked him.

"You were great Rachel… So I was thinking… You know you were singing about Taking Chances and all and I was wondering if you'd like to take a chance on me and go on a date sometimes…" He asked.

"Oh… Hum… Why not…" Rachel replied.

"Great! Let's go!" He said as he took her small hand in his and guided her toward the parking lot, not knowing that he was being watched closely by the father of the girl he wanted to date.

* * *

**So, what did you think of Rachel's audition? Liked it? Hated it?**

**Where will Tyler take her on their date? Will Damon try and stop them? See in the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	31. Chapter 31

When Rachel got home that night, she was very existed, both about her acceptance in the Glee club and about her future date with Tyler.

"I don't know if I like the boy that much Rachel…" Damon said.

"Of course you don't like him, you're my father! It's like a rule or something!" she smiled.

"He's a player Rachel… I would know: I used to be one!"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful daddy!" She replied before she went up to her room to call Sage and tell her all about her very exiting day.

.

"When is you date with him?" Damon asked her during dinner.

"Tomorrow night, why?" She asked him.

"Just asking…"

"You're planning on spying on us, aren't you?" She asked him with a knowing smile.

"Of course not! … How do you know?" he asked, trying to deny it at first and admitting it with his question.

"Aunt Sage told me you probably would and that it would be pointless to try and stop you!" Rachel chuckled.

"Well, your aunt is a smart woman!" Damon replied with a smile.

.

The next day went by nicely. Caroline ate lunch with them and she got along pretty well with Rachel.

The four of them had been accepted into the Glee club and they had their first meeting after school, along with a couple of senior, a few freshmen and Jeremy Gilbert who was the only sophomore. He had been asked to join to get some extra credit and get his grades up.

During that first meeting, they had to choose a name for the club and name a captain. Since Rachel seemed to be the one with the bigger motivation and experience, they decided to name her team captain.

"How about the _howling wolves_?" Tyler suggested, thinking of the school's mascot.

"What about _the Mystic wolves_?" Matt suggested.

"Why do we have to have '_wolves_' in our team name?" Caroline asked.

"Because that's the school's mascot!" Jeremy explained.

"I don't think those are very good suggestions… We need something strong; something that says '_we're here to win and you know it!_' to the other teams!" Rachel said.

"I agree with Rachel… We need something else…" Caroline said.

"Well, why don't you two suggest something then?" Matt asked.

"I was thinking…_The Mystic tones_!" Caroline replied.

"I like it, it's nice!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too!" Tyler quickly replied after her.

Quickly, everyone agreed and the Glee advisor wrote the name down, officially.

"Okay, well, you're all free to go now, we'll start working on our numbers for Sectionals tomorrow. Have a good day people!" The teacher told them as they left the classroom.

"So, I'll pick you up around 7 okay?" Tyler asked Rachel as he walked her to her car.

"Sure, I'll be ready!" She replied with a small smile.

.

A little before 7pm, Rachel was ready and her father was right next to her. He told her he would chaperon her date without his bracelet, this way he could use the opportunity to try and scare Stefan away from the town again…

"He's here!" Damon said 5 minutes before 7.

"Why doesn't he come here?" She wondered.

"I think he's waiting until it's 7!" Damon chuckled.

Right on cue, when the clock announced it was now 7, Tyler rang the doorbell.

"Well, at least he's punctual!" Damon mumbled as Rachel opened the door widely.

"Hey Rachel! Mister Salvatore, I won't keep Rachel out too long, we're just going to eat at the Grill!" Tyler said.

"Good! Her curfew is set at 11pm." Damon replied.

A little after his daughter left, Damon took drove to the first house they rented, took off the bracelet and got out as the young vampire Damon Salvatore. Then he jumped into his old blue Camaro and drove to the Grill.

He immediately spotted his daughter and Tyler at an isolated table in the corner and he settled himself at the Bar.

.

Tyler wasn't a gentleman, he wasn't old fashion and Rachel quickly understood that he wouldn't be the kind of guy to open doors for her or to help her in her seat. When they entered the Grill, he showed her to a table in the corner that was slightly isolated and they ordered.

Obviously it wasn't romantic… Matt and Caroline were also at the Grill, playing pool with Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and a couple of other people. It was Friday night and they were surrounded by schoolmates.

"So… What do you want to eat?" Tyler asked her.

"A vegan burger if they have some, otherwise I'll just get a salad!" Rachel replied with a small smile.

She couldn't help but feel that things were weird…awkward… She knew he wasn't her soul mate for sure but she was hopping that things would ease up so she could get more comfortable and at least have some fun… She would like to have another boyfriend experience besides Jesse and Tyler would be the perfect kind of guy to get over it with.

The waitress arrived and they both ordered.

"So, you like it here?" He asked her.

"Yes… it's home… It's weird being here without Zack and I miss him a lot but… Well, we have to deal with things right?" She replied with a smile.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Stefan stiffen when she mentioned Zack and smirked inwardly.

"Yeah… Deal with things… Things are sure easier at home now that Matt is living with us!" Tyler said.

"Yeah? It's not hard on your friendship?" She asked him.

"No, not really… I think my mom likes having him around…"

"A second son to take care of, why wouldn't she like it?" Rachel joked as the waitress brought them their food.

They kept it to small talk and light subject while they ate and Rachel could see out of the corner of her eyes that Stefan was spying on her and repeating everything she said to Elena. It was seriously pissing her of.

"Excuse me Tyler, I need to go to the bathroom a minute!" She said after she purposefully put ketchup on her hands.

"Sure, I'll wait for you here!"

Rachel walked rather quickly toward the bathroom and gestured to her father to follow her. It was very discreet but he got it and left the bar to follow her.

"What's wrong honey… Things seemed to be going fine!" He asked when she locked them both in the empty bathroom.

"Can you do anything about Stefan at all? He keeps on spying on me and everything I say to Tyler he repeats to Elena! It's quite unnerving!" Rachel said in a quiet and fast voice as she washed her hands.

"I'll do my best to distract him honey… I promise! I didn't notice he was annoying you…" Damon replied softly.

"Thanks daddy." Rachel whispered before she kissed him on the cheek and left the room to go back to Tyler.

The rest of the night went by nicely. Damon got closer to Stefan and annoyed him, taunting him until he left the Grill with Elena.

After that, Rachel managed to relax and actually have fun with Tyler.

Right on time, he dropped her off.

"Is your father going to be mad if you don't come in right away?" He asked her after walking her to the door.

"No, I don't think he'll be mad!" She said.

Of course he wouldn't be mad, he was still at the Grill when they left and he needed to take the time to go to their old house to but the bracelet back on and change cars so they didn't get suspicious.

"Cool… So… You're my girlfriend now right?" he asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Yes…Of course!" She replied.

She thought he would have to take her on another date before accepting that title but he was nice and they got along well… Why stall?

"Great, do you want me to pick you up for school Monday?"

"Don't you have football practice after Glee? I thought the new coach was starting back practice." She asked him.

"Right… I forgot about that… I guess I'll see you in history then!" He said before he waved and watched her walk in.

* * *

**What did you thing of this one? **

**Do you like the name of their Glee club?**

**This is a long chapter so I think I'll wait a couple of days before I update again!**

**Don't forget to leave a REVIEW behind!**

**INFO: I'm going to say this once and for all since several of you asked about it: Rachel WILL NOT practice her magic before her 18th birthday for the simple reason that she's HUMAN until then and has no magic at all!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	32. Chapter 32

Stefan was getting really mad at his brother. Did he really have to come to town and bother him when he was having fun with his new friends? He tried convincing himself that Damon was just jealous of him for having Elena when he was still hung up on Katherine but he got a feeling that it was something else…something more…

It had to be something about Rachel… Damon appeared after Rachel left for the bathroom at the Grill and she did look upset if he considered the glares she kept throwing his way…

On the next Monday, after the history class where they got introduced to Alaric Salzmann, the new history teacher, Stefan decided to corner Rachel and get some answers from her. He told Elena not to wait for him and he grabbed Rachel by the arm, leading her to a nearby closet.

"This is kidnapping Stefan! Let me go right now! My father won't be please to know about this!" She snapped angrily.

He hadn't been very nice when he grabbed her and she knew she would have bruises the next day.

"What is going on between you and my brother?" Stefan snarled, taking the girl by surprise.

"What? How is this any of your business? First you spy on me and listen to conversations you had no right to listen to, then you repeat everything to your girlfriend and now you do this? You better watch out if you don't want me to rat you out to the council!" She was seriously getting scared, especially since he hadn't relieved her arm and that she was hurting.

"You won't do that simply because if I get caught, I'll tell them about my brother and he'll get caught too! I know that somehow you care about him and he cares about you and your father… I want to know why!" Stefan asked angrily shaking her.

"You have no right to demand anything now let me go you're hurting me!" Rachel yelled before she hit him where it always hurts and opened the door.

She ran out and was soon face to face with Tyler.

"Rachel, what's going on? Where were you? The teacher sent me to look for you since you didn't come and we all knew you were here!" Tyler asked, clearly worried about her.

"Please just take me home to my daddy… I just… I don't want to be here right now…" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course… what happened? Who did this to you?"

Of course he didn't know what 'this' was but he could tell that someone had hurt her.

"I… I just…I don't want to talk about it yet…" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Tyler quickly drove her home. The drive was silent and when he arrived, he helped her out of her car and stayed by her side until she was inside. He watched her run into her father's arms.

"What's going on? Why aren't you at school? What happened to you?" Damon asked her daughter, not knowing what was going on was pure torture to him.

"She was late to second period so I told the teacher I would go look for her and I found her running in a corridor looking like this… She didn't say anything except that she wanted to go home…" Tyler said.

"Thank you Tyler… You can go now… I'll call the school and let them know why you're late!" Damon said.

"Thanks… Get better Rach… I'll call you later!" Tyler said before he walked away.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened princess?" Damon asked his daughter.

Between her sobs, Rachel proceeded in telling her father what had happened.

Of course he was really mad but before he could do anything, Liz Forbes came over.

"Is Rachel okay?" She asked Damon.

Rachel was still in his arms.

"She will be… how did you know anything happened?" He asked her.

"The school called Richard when Tyler didn't go back to class and he called his son on his cell. Tyler told him what happened… Of course afterwards the school called, saying you explained why Tyler was late." Liz explained.

"I'll just go up in my room daddy." Rachel mumbled.

They both watched her going up to her room.

"So what happened? Did she tell you?" Liz asked Damon.

"Yes... She's pretty confused but a vampire grabbed her and tried to bite her…"

"Wow… I guess it's a good thing that she knows and that she can defend herself…" Liz mused.

"Yes, turns out even vampires can get hurt when you hit them in the privates!" Damon chuckled.

"Well, that's good to know! I'll let you get back to her then… Call if you need anything okay? I'll tell the council to be on the look out for a vampire!" Liz said softly before she left the house.

Was Liz hitting on him? It was soft but it was there…he could see it… She was into Zack but now Zack was dead… She couldn't be into him yet could she?

Shaking his head, Damon decided not to think about it for now. Liz and he were friends, nothing more and right now his daughter needed him… he would have to pay his brother a visit later…

He knew he was staying at Misses Flowers' Boarding house, he even knew which room it was... There was no keeping secret from a founding family member that was highly considered in the Founder's council… He smirked when he thought of all the things he was going to do after he checked on Rachel… He had a lot of vervain and he intended on planting it everywhere… Vervain shampoo anyone? Vervain milk in your coffee? Vervain sprayed in the sheets, on the clothes… and a little message that would warn him to stay out of the Salvatore's business if he didn't want to be in serious trouble…

.

Rachel went up to her room and after a few minutes, was joined by her father.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

"I was just really scared… he looked crazy and he grabbed me so hard… I just didn't know what to do… I panicked… My arms weren't free to grab my vervain dart in my bag and there was so little room to move… I just panicked daddy." She explained.

"Okay then… You stay here and rest… I have a few payback to prepare… I'll be back in a couple of hours and we'll grab lunch!" Damon said, kissing her forehead before he left her room, fully decided on making his brother's life hell until either he left or changed.

* * *

**So, I know I'm not being very nice with Stefan but things will change...eventually.**

**What did you think?**

**Don't forget to leave me a review, they're important!**

**PLEASE check out my new story THE CRUISE, it's a story with Bella and Klaus... I'm sure you'll like it too!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	33. Chapter 33

Alaric Salzmann was pretty new to MysticFalls but he had a hard time keeping his cool during his first hours of class. Elena Gilbert looked exactly like the vampire that had killed his wife and even if he knew she was relatively innocent, it was hard, when he looked at her, not to think of Isobel…

After the first day of class, he went to the Grill and grabbed a Bourbon. He didn't come here without a reason… After Isobel 'disappeared' he had read all her most recent researches left on her computer and that's how he learned about the Salvatore and Katherine Pierce.

Apparently Katherine, who was the one who changed his wife, had screwed the brothers up and he found out that they were both back in their home town… He wanted a chance to kill Katherine for revenge and intended on asking for the help of the Salvatore brothers.

.

Stefan was having a very bad couple of days. His brother had hidden vervain everywhere in his apartment and he kept on finding some new ones… His bed, his clothes, his food… He had to change everything! He was still curious about Rachel and her father but he knew now that he should stay away from her… His brother apparently cared about them… That was good right? If he cared then maybe he wasn't so evil… Maybe he could still be saved and move to the animal blood diet…

.

While Stefan was deluding himself, Rachel was not comfortable at all around him and she made sure Tyler and Matt knew about it. When they asked for an explanation she just told them it had to do with family problems, that Stefan was jealous of Rachel's side of the family. They bought it and told her they would do their best to keep him away.

When they asked her about what happened, she just told them it was taken cared of and not to worry.

"So, your father took care of whoever scared you?" Matt asked her while Tyler went to get her something to drink during lunch.

"Yeah… he did…" Rachel replied before bringing the subject back to Glee and school.

.

Elena was just starting to get used to the fact that her new boyfriend was a vampire and she felt very special. However she was worried now. Stefan's birthday was coming up and he told her that some girl named Lexi, which apparently was his best friend, would be visiting…

Another girl… he sounded very close to her…

Did anything ever happen between them? There was so much about his past that she didn't know… She couldn't help but be jealous…

.

When Lexi arrived in town, she was surprised that Stefan asked to meet her in town. She was even more surprised when he told her why he couldn't live in the Boarding house.

"Damon is such an ass! I'm sure he's the one who told your nephew not to let you in!" Lexi raged.

"I did kill Zack… They have a right to be mad at me…" Stefan confessed.

"It was an accident Stefan… It happens… You've been doing very well! Don't let this bring you down!" She reassured him as he showed her his room.

"You're right…Anyway… Damon made it clear that I shouldn't bother them anymore… Last time I tried to get an explanation from Rachel I ended up finding vervain all over my things here!" He told his friend.

"I'll try to look into it discreetly… Don't worry! But for now I'm here to celebrate your birthday! Let's go out!" She said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"My girlfriend wants to meet you." Stefan said later as they hanged out on his bed.

"Girlfriend? You didn't tell me you had one… What's her name? What does she look like?" Lexi asked curiously.

"That's the thing… Well her name is Elena Gilbert but…"

"But?"

"She looks exactly like Katherine!" Stefan announced.

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed before she hit him on the head and they proceeded to discuss the pros and con of this new relationship.

.

Later that day, Tyler was having dinner at the Grill with his parents, Rachel and her father.

Rachel and Damon turned around when Stefan walked in with a frowning Elena and a pretty smiling blond girl. Of course Rachel knew who the blond was: Lexi, her uncle's best friend. Her father had told her all about it!

"Man, Elena looks pissed!" Tyler said.

"Maybe Stefan cheated on her with the smiling blond… She is prettier than Elena!" Rachel suggested, knowing that Stefan and Lexi could hear.

Lexi heard the girl named Rachel make some comments about her and smiled… She liked the young girl! Looking around, she saw immediately who Rachel's father was.

Seriously?

Stefan didn't see anything?

On look in the man's eyes and Lexi knew that, somehow, it was a vampire. Not only that but the magical aura around him told her he was under some sort of spell…

It was obvious it was Damon, she just needed to look in his eyes to know it.

Why did Damon keep it a secret from Stefan?

How come Stefan didn't see this?

She decided not to tell her friend anything for now… She would meet up with Damon later ad get an answer from him.

* * *

**First of all I want to take a minute to thank every single one of my readers. I don't do it enough and you deserve a big round of applause for being faithful to this story!**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Next chapter Lexi and Damon talk... How is it going to turn out?**

**Alaric might talk with Damon soon too!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	34. Chapter 34

Rachel and Damon had just gotten home when someone knocked on the door. Damon went to open it and saw Lexi standing on the other side.

"Yes?" He pretended not to know her… Keep in character and everything!

"I know it's you Damon… I want to know why you're hiding from Stefan and who this girl you call your daughter is!" Lexi snarled.

"Do you swear not to try to hurt Rachel if we let you in?" He asked after a sight.

"I promise."

"Rachel honey, can you please come and invite Lexi in." Damon called out.

Rachel walked and arrived by his side.

"Are you sure? She's Stefan's friend and he already killed 2 people here… What if she wants to hurt us?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry, we can trust her." Damon replied.

"Okay then, you can come in!" Rachel said, staying by her father's side while the blond entered the house.

"I'll just be in my room…" Rachel said while her father directed their guest to the living room.

"Okay Star… I'll tell you everything later!" Damon said before she walked up the stairs.

"Who is she really?" Lexi asked.

"My daughter…My biological daughter." Damon replied.

When he saw Lexi's questioning look, he proceeded to tell her everything, including Shelby's reaction to Rachel and how he could look old.

"I can't believe it… That's… wow…"

"I know… She's everything for me now and I don't want Stefan near her! You might think that the bunny diet is best for him but it isn't… He can't control himself when he gets angry… That's how Zack and Mr Tanner got killed, that's how he hurt Rachel… Until he controls himself while on human blood, I won't tell him the truth and you owe me that." Damon explained.

"I understand but… Don't you think he deserves to know? Maybe it will help him get control…"

"Lexi listen… In 1942 I sacrificed the occasion to make things right with my brother and to be happy because you thought it would be best for him… You owe me to let me do this the way I believe is best for my daughter… I need you to trust me and keep this a secret!" Damon said before he added: "If you agree to do this, I might be able to get a witch friend of mine to make you a sun walking piece of jewellery…"

"Really? You'd do that?" She asked.

"Yes… You give me an address and I'll make sure you get it soon." Damon replied.

"Fine… I'll leave town tomorrow anyway… Here is my address… I won't tell Stefan anything… You have my word." She said before she rose and they said goodbye.

As soon as she was gone, Damon called the witch who made his bracelet and asked her to make a necklace for Lexi and to send it to the address he had. She told him a price and he told her he would send her a check the next day.

Like he promised, he went in Rachel's room and told her how things went with Lexi before he wished her goodnight and went back downstairs for a little drink before going to bed.

.

"So, did you find anything?" Stefan asked Lexi when she got back to their room.

"No, not much… I saw Damon with Rachel and her father… they looked like a nice family… They seem happy together… Damon looks…changed!" Lexi told him… So what if it was part a lie… It's not like Stefan would be able to find out the truth anyway!

"Oh…Well, let's talk about something else… What did you think of Elena?"

"I'm not sure… She's… She wasn't that nice to me…"

"She was jealous…"

"I know… I guess she seems nice enough… But she needs to let go of her envy… The way she looked at Rachel at the Grill… Anyway, what's important is that you're happy!" Lexi said before they proceeded to drink, watch old movies and have fun together.

.

Elena was home and thinking hard.

Lexi seemed nice enough but she also made Stefan smiled and have fun in a way that she hadn't seen him yet… He simply looked freer near her. She had to admit that it was hard not to be jealous but Stefan made it clear that Lexi was just his friend and that he loved her…

As she walked down the stairs to get something to drink, she saw her Aunt Jenna talking happily on the phone… She had been at the bar too…With the new history teacher… Jenna and Mister Salzmann? Would that work? Well, like they say only time would tell…

Jenna deserved to be happy too after what her ex Logan Fell put her through.

* * *

**I know this one is short... The most important thing here was Lexi... The rest was just fill up!**

**Sectionals are coming close!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW please!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black **


	35. Chapter 35

The next few days passed by pretty fast and soon Rachel and her Glee club were getting ready to compete at Sectionals.

"So, we need three numbers… Any idea?" The Glee club advisor asked them in a bored voice.

It was obvious that he didn't really care but Rachel was confident he wouldn't say for long. She had asked Alaric Salzmann to take over and he had agreed… For paperwork reason they would change at the end of the month but Mister Salzmann seemed pretty enthousiastic about this... More than the current teacher anyway!

"I was thinking we could do our boys against girls number… Us girls could sing out Mash-up version of _Start me up_ and _Living on a prayer_ while the boys sing their mash-up of _Stop in the name of Love_ and _Free your mind_…" Rachel suggested.

"I love this idea! We just need a group number to top it all and we'll roll!" Caroline squealed.

"Any group number ideas anyone?" The teacher said his bored voice.

"How about _We Got the beat_? It kind of warns everyone about us!" A senior girl suggested.

"Great! Since the other two numbers are ready all we have to do is rehearse this one! Let's vote, who agrees?" Rachel asked as she stood.

Everyone agreed with their new choice of songs and all they had to do is rehearse and choose who was going to sing what. Luckily, with their choices, they could have everyone singing a little bit and nobody was jealous.

.

"So, are you guys ready for Sectionals?" Damon asked his daughter later that day as they ate dinner at the Grill.

"Not yet but we will be. We have worked out what we would sing and who would sing what… We will definitely win this thing! I've googled the other two teams we are against and they are nothing to be afraid of!" She replied confidently.

"Good!" Damon replied just as Tyler came in the Grill.

"Okay well, you can go and have fun with your boyfriend… Don't come home too late and call if you get in trouble okay?" He asked softly.

"I will!" She replied before kissing his cheek and joining Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Caroline and a couple of others.

.

The couple of weeks separating them from the Sectionals went by pretty fast and when the Mystic tunes took the bus to compete, they were fully ready.

They arrived and learned they would be third to sing. They watched the other two teams pass before them and when it was their time to go on stage, they were confident they would win.

The girls did their numbers first and were followed by the boy's number right away. They finished with _We got the beat_ and got a standing ovation when they exited the stage and waited for the three judges to make a decision.

About half an hour later, they were on stage along with the other 2 teams and the judges walked in front of them. One of them grabbed the mike.

This was it…

They got first place!

"Okay people, let's get back on that bus! Daddy is hosting a party for our victory!" Rachel said after they were done celebrating on stage.

"At your place?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I just texted him that we won and he is setting everything up along with your parents!" Rachel replied.

"Great I can't wait! I'm getting hungry!" Jeremy said.

"When are you guys NOT hungry?" A freshman girl asked with a smirk.

"It's not all going to be vegan food right?" Matt asked once they were all on the bus.

"You definitely don't know my dad! He would have to be starving with no other option but death to eat vegan food! He calls it Bunny food!" Rachel said, remembering when he told her it was funny how she ate Bunny food while Stefan ate the Bunny…

The cycle of life, right?

* * *

**Okay people, what did you think of this? **

**Liked it? Hated it? The three songs were all on Glee!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	36. Chapter 36

The news of their victory got around the school pretty fast and soon, everyone was congratulating them. They knew that there was very little chance that any of the other teams of the school would win anything so they had to support whoever they could.

"You look pretty proud of yourself here freak!" Elena told Rachel right after a history class where Rachel had the best grade at the pop quiz.

Rachel saw a little crowd gathering and decided to make a stand for herself before Tyler or Caroline could defend her.

"Well Elena you know what they say… It takes one to know one!" Rachel smirked in a way that would have made her father proud at this minute.

"What did you just say to me?" Elena screeched.

"I believe I outsmarted you once again… Didn't I? Or maybe you didn't hear me clearly? Do you need me to repeat it or simply to explain it to you?"

Everyone was surprised at her.

"My girl is hot! Deal with it people!" Tyler said before he grabbed Rachel's arm and escorted her to her next class.

.

Class president elections were coming up too and Matt was planning on running, along with another guy.

Rachel thought about it a long time and even discussed it with her father. It would look great on a college application and she was pretty sure of winning a lot of votes by being the only girl who was running. Of course she liked Matt and he was a friend but she still wanted to try her chance at being class president…

Being president of the junior class didn't have the same importance as being the president of the senior class but she would still hold a pretty important place in the student government... It could be a great experience...

"I hope you're not mad at me for running against you Matt…" Rachel told him the next morning, right after she announced her decision.

"Of course not… A little competition is always healthy!" He replied.

"You should know that I'm aiming to win!" She said.

"So do I…" Matt smiled.

"Let's face it babe, the last few class presidents were boys for the past decade… It's not going to change now!" Tyler said.

"We'll see about that honey!" Rachel said smugly before she headed to class, planning a little something special for the lunch period.

She quickly texted Caroline, told her what she wanted to do and asked her for help. Caroline replied that she was in.

The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly until lunch came around and Rachel met with Caroline who was waiting for her with a mike.

"It's wired through the system and we have authorisation from the principal." Caroline said.

"Great! Thanks from doing this for me!" Rachel replied.

"No problem, you're here to defend girls, I'm in! Hell, even Bonnie and Elena are in. They want to sing chorus if you don't mind." Caroline knew that Elena hadn't always been nice to Rachel but she hoped Rachel would be the better person.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" The youngest Salvatore replied before they made their entrance.

They took a few minutes to set things up with the other girls, decide who would sing what and make sure they all knew most of the dance moves. After that Rachel turned on the mike and started addressing the people in the lunchroom. She knew the whole school could listen and she could see a sophomore girl who directed the school's blog taping it all. She had been warned and Rachel knew that it would be all over the school and the town very fast. She hoped her father would like it.

"I'm sure you've seen my posters people! I'm Rachel Salvatore and I'm running for Class president. I've been told that women's place was not in politics and I've learned that for the past decades, only men got elected in this school! This need to change and I'm here to convince you! I think Beyoncé said it better than me so I will be borrowing her words and sing for you people! Enjoy your lunch!" Rachel said before she nodded at Caroline who started the music and positioned herself behind Rachel along with the other Glee girls, Elena and Bonnie.

**_RACHEL (other girls) :  
_****Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)  
Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)  
Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)  
Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)  
GIRLS!**

Rachel and the other girls danced through the cafeteria and all the eyes were on them. The principal and some teachers even joined them to see better.

**_RACHEL_****:  
Who run the world? Girls!  
**

**_CAROLINE:_****  
Who run the world? Girls!  
**

**_RACHEL:_****  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
**

**_CAROLINE:_****  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
**

**_RACHEL:_****  
Who run the world? Girls!**

**_CAROLINE:_****  
Who run the world? Girls!**

"Man you're loosing votes by the second!" Tyler told Matt who had his eyes on Caroline.

"I'm voting for Rachel…" Jeremy said.

"Watch it Gilbert, don't drool all over my girl!" Tyler snapped with a small smile.

**_RACHEL:_****  
Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your cheques come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't**

"I'm surprised Rachel let Elena help with this!" Matt said.

"Man, this is a gender war, it's bigger than Elena not liking Rachel!" Stefan told them as he took a seat next to them to see better.

"You might be right…" Matt replied.

"Man they're hot!" Tyler said again.

**_CAROLINE:_****  
Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston, Texas baby**

"It would be wrong of me to vote for Rachel, against myself, just because Caroline is hot and on her side right?" Matt asked, making them all chuckled.

None of them looked away from the girls, dancing like Beyoncé on the music video.

**_RACHEL:_****  
This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later**

The girl who was taping it all made sure to always have Rachel in view. She could also see a lot of other people taping everything with their phones. She was planning on collecting everything to have everything she needed to make one hell of a video of this… She wanted to have every angles.

**_BONNIE:_****  
I think I need a barber  
None of these ** can fade me**

******_RACHEL:_****  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this  
Boy I'm just playing, come here baby  
**

**_ELENA:_****  
Hope you still like me, ** pay me**

******_RACHEL:_****  
My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, our love we can devour**

"Oh yeah, she can persuade me to do anything right now!" Jeremy said, escaping Tyler's small punch with a laugh.

**_ELENA:_****  
You'll do anything for me**

Elena had walked up to Stefan for her line and she sang it while looking him in the eyes and putting her hands on his knees.

Everyone laughed when Stefan nodded his agreement to it all.

**_RACHEL_****:  
Who run the world? Girls!**

******_CAROLINE:_****  
Who run the world? Girls!**

******_RACHEL:_****  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
**

**_CAROLINE:_****  
Who run this motha? Girls!**

******_RACHEL:_****  
Who run the world? Girls!**

******_CAROLINE:_****  
Who run the world? Girls!**

"You better watch out Tyler, looks like a lot of the boys here want a chance with your girl!" A football player told him.

**_RACHEL:_****  
It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world  
Have me raise a glass for the college grads  
Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is  
You can't hold me  
I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque  
This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
Get on your grind  
To the other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine**

"Matt man close your eyes or you're going to be tempted to vote for your concurrence!" Jeremy told him.

All Matt could do is nod. He didn't close his eyes though… there was too much to see.

**_CAROLINE:_****  
Boy you know you love it**

Caroline sung this right in front of Matt. Yep… He had better think hard on a way to pounce back or he would loose to Rachel… Even he was tempted to vote for her right now! He was lucky that the votes didn't happen right away.

**_BONNIE:_****  
How we're smart enough to make these millions**

Jeremy was seeing Bonnie with new eyes. Had she always been this hot? Why was she flirting with these jocks? Didn't she know that she was worth much more than them?

**_RACHEL:_****  
Strong enough to bare the children  
Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Don't come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
**

**_All the girls:_****  
** pay me!  
**

**_RACHEL:_****  
My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
Our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me**

Rachel sang the last line sitting on Tyler's lap, looking him in the eyes and she could see the other girls doing the same, either with their boyfriends or with other boys. She felt his excitement and knew she would be able to get him to vote for her, even if Matt was like a brother to him.

**_RACHEL and all the other girls:_****  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!**

The girls made their way all around the cafeteria and could feels eyes on them. Rachel could also feel the power that this little show was giving her. Along with the great program she had in mind, she would for sure be the next class president.

**_RACHEL:  
_****Who are we?  
What we run?  
****_THE GIRLS:_****  
The world!  
****_RACHEL:_****  
Who run this motha?  
Who are we?  
What we run?  
We run the world!  
****_RACHEL and the other girls:_****  
Who run the world? Girls!**

A thunder of applause met the end of their number. Rachel thanked everyone and reminded them to vote for her before she gave Caroline the mike and went to grab some lunch.

"You were great babe!" Tyler told her when she sat down next to him.

"Thanks! You'll vote for me right?" she asked in a small voice that she knew would world its magic on him.

"Of course!" He replied before throwing Matt a sorry look.

Matt sighted: He had lost. He just knew it.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this extra long chapter? **

**Will Elena and Rachel become friend or will Elena simply bury the hatchet?**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lorelei Candice Black **


	37. Chapter 37

The rest of the day, everyone congratulated Rachel on her song. She also learned that the video was already online so she texted her father to look at it.

He did.

He received her text during a council meeting and watched it during the small break they took between discussions. Everyone else watched it too with him.

He was proud of his daughter.

"Well, I'd hate to be the one running against her!" Richard joked.

"I always told her that she could be anything she wanted as long as she wanted it and worked for it. I didn't know she would do it this way but I guess her feminist godmother thought her well too!" Damon joked.

"I'm glad Caroline joined her, she looked like she was having fun!" Liz said, a hand on Damon's forearm.

"Yeah, they're becoming friends!" Damon said as he snuck away.

.

The next couple of weeks were filled with the high school elections. During the debate, everyone saw just how good Rachel's ideas were. She wasn't just a pretty head and a great voice and she showed them.

By principle, she had most of the girl's votes, the debate got her more votes and if she lost some because she wasn't as popular as Matt or the other guy, she didn't mind.

Elena apologised for being rude and admitted she was just jealous of the attention Rachel was getting. She promised to work on her jealousy and if they would not be best friends anytime soon, Rachel knew she at least didn't have her as an enemy. From now on, they would both be cordial to each other, mostly for Caroline's sake who was friend with them both.

Bonnie didn't seem to know what to do about Rachel… She was cordial of course but should she really go out of her way to be nice to the future hybrid like her grandma said she should do? Was Elena really doomed to become a manipulative self centred, selfish little bitch? She decided she would just go with the flow of things and be done with it.

When the Election Day came, Rachel was nervous but at the end of the day there was no surprise: She won.

They celebrated with a party in her back yard. She could have had it in her house but she didn't want to have to invite Stefan in.

Rachel had a nice talk with Matt and she was glad to know that he wasn't mad at her. They were still friends and he promised to be there for her should she ever need it.

Of course, during her party, she took a few minutes to call Puck and tell him to good news. He was happy for her and at a party of his own.

.

The next day, Rachel was with Tyler, Matt and Caroline at Tyler's house when the door bell rang.

Carole walked past then with a smile and went to open the door.

Tyler had realised that his parents were happier since Matt moved in. It was like they were finally a complete family… Even his father wasn't as angry anymore…

"She seems happy." Rachel whispered to Tyler.

"Yeah, I think she's very happy to have another kid…Even if Matt's my age, it seems to make her happy to take care of him." He replied.

"And you're not mad at him for this?" She asked him.

"Of course not, why would I be? My parent's are happy, I'm happy and my best friend is happy as well." Tyler said.

"What he doesn't say is that now I'm here for his mother to worry about and take care of, he's got more freedom!" Matt replied with a smirk.

"Well, that's what bro's are for isn't it?" Tyler chuckled.

From their place in the living room, they hear the door open and muffled voices that rose rather quickly.

Matt immediately recognised his mother's voice and they all walked to the door to see what was happening. As soon as they came near the door, Kelly Donovan raised her eyes to them and smiled at her son:

"Hey Mattie, what's going on? How come you left the apartment? Why was the lock changed?" She looked like she truly didn't have a clue and like he should have been waiting for her all along.

Everyone exchanged awkward looks.

Matt didn't know if he was shocked or angry at his mother.

* * *

**So, what is going to happen? Will Matt move in with his mother or not?**

**Next chapter could be called "Who's president of the 'worst mother' club?", Caroline and Rachel will bond a little.**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	38. Chapter 38

As soon as they came near the door, Kelly Donovan raised her eyes to them and smiled at her son:

"Hey Mattie, what's going on? How come you left the apartment? Why was the lock change?" She looked like she truly didn't have a clue and like he should have been waiting for her all along.

"Why don't you come in, we need to talk and it will be more comfortable in the living room!" Carole said, not liking the idea of _that_ woman anywhere in her house but knowing she had to be a perfect hostess.

As the bad mother walked in the house, looking around the hall in a way that displeased Carole, Rachel and Caroline looked at each other. If they stayed, it could become awkward.

"I think maybe Caroline and I should leave…" Rachel suggested, thinking that leaving the family alone would be a good idea.

Matt and Tyler nodded while Carole called Richard and directed the woman into the living room so they could all talk. Tyler kissed Rachel goodbye while Matt kissed Caroline, only to have Kelly glaring daggers at her in what seemed to be pure hatred.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend mom?" Matt asked sharply, wanting to defend his girl before she left the house.

"I don't want to see you with someone like her! Her family…they're all the same!" Kelly whispered harshly.

"Well, I don't care what you think!" Matt replied before he kissed Caroline again and promised her he would see her later that night.

.

Rachel drove Caroline to her house and they spent some time together. Caroline didn't know why the woman hated her so much but she didn't really care either. She wasn't about to let someone like Kelly Donovan dictate her actions.

"They should totally form a 'bad mother' club or something! Kelly Donovan would definitely be president!" Caroline said.

"I'm not so sure about that… I think mine could run for this position." Rachel said.

"Why? I mean I've heard Matt and Tyler saying that she never wanted you but… You want to talk about it?" The blond cheerleader asked kindly.

"Hum… I've never really talked about it to anyone other than my dad and my godmother… It could be kind of nice… Her name is Shelby Corcoran… She met my dad at a bar one day and they had sex just this one time… They stayed in touch the next few weeks and saw each other every nights at the same bar… Shelby was looking for a way to be able to live in New York and be on Broadway… She needed money… When she found out she was pregnant she decided she didn't want '_it_' and kept calling me '_the thing_', '_the freak_', _'the monster'_…"

Caroline looked truly shocked:

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, well… She went to find my dad and asked him for money to pay for the abortion procedure… Of course daddy refused to kill me… He wanted me so much… He told her he'd pay her enough money to live an entire year in New York plus an apartment if she carried me to term… I think he was hoping she would grow to love me… he even moved in with her to make sure she really took good care of me during the pregnancy…"

"She never changed her mind did she?" Caroline asked.

"Nope, never… She gave birth to me and even refused to hold me or to even look at me… Daddy took me and told her where she could find us for the first 3 years if she ever changed her mind… She never came!" Rachel seemed truly sad and the emotion was tick in her voice.

"That's so sad…"

"Last year in Lima she was directing the Glee club that was our main competition: the Vocal Adrenaline."

"Aren't they champions?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, they are… She asked her main lead, Jesse Saint James to make me fall in love with him so he could influence me in wanting to seek her out… It worked… Until that day I never wanted to know more about her but he found the right words to convince me… Long story short I ended up finding her, coaching our competition… Then Jesse broke up with me and egged me with his team mates in the middle of a parking lot. Shelby was there and told me she could never want to get to know me because I was a monster…a freak… She had planed it all so I would be too broken hearted to compete at Regionals…" Rachel could feel the tears running slowly down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline said as she hugged Rachel.

"It's not even over yet… A girl at school… She hated me for some reason and was pregnant… She put the child out for adoption and Shelby adopted her… A little girl named Beth!" Rachel said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know… In an interview later Shelby said that she had always wanted a child and that she was happy to finally be given the opportunity… That she felt like a dream come true and things like that…" Rachel finished.

"Well, you're right then Rachel, Shelby Corcoran deserves the president position in the 'Worst mother' club." Caroline said with a smile.

After that they put on a movie and spent some girl time together. They weren't best friends, they were too different for that and Caroline still had Elena and Bonnie as Best friends, but they were friends, and that was enough for her.

* * *

**So, what did you think of it?**

**Next chapter we know what will happen with Matt and his mother.**

**PLease don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	39. Chapter 39

**Before we start with this new chapter, I wanted to tell you something:**

**TheElegantFaerie** has a challenge she would like someone to accept. I personally think it could be a good story. If someone is interested, please **contact her**!

**Categories: Vampire Diaries/Veronica Mars**

**Pairing: Lamb/Elena**

**Settings/Notes: This takes place after Elena transitions into a vampire after the Season 3 finale. Elena and Veronica have met before; before Elena's parents died, her family took a vacation to Neptune and she met Veronica and they stayed in touch after she went back to Mystic Falls. This takes place during Veronica Mars Season 2.**

**Plot:**

**Elena decides she wants to go out to Neptune and finish her senior year with Veronica at Neptune High to get away from all the bad memories that Mystic Falls has held for the past year. What happens when she falls under the Sheriff's radar after accompanying Veronica to see the Sheriff for one of her cases? What happens when the supernatural drama of Mystic Falls follows Elena to Neptune? What will the reactions be when Elena is discovered to be a vampire?**

***Bonnie eventually finds a spell that can turn Elena human again. I want Elena and Lamb to be human together. (maybe in an old spell book)**

***Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy are optional to come to Neptune (though they don't come right away, they follow after Elena)**

**Here is her Veronica Mars challenge forum.**  
**fanfiction forum/Veronica-Mars-Challenges-And-Prompts/117440/**

**I hope someone will accept it!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

* * *

While Caroline and Rachel were busy spending some girl time together and bonding, Matt was nervous.

In the living room of the Lockwood's big welcoming house, Kelly was sitting on an armchair alone while Richard and Carole shared a couch and Tyler and Matt shared another one.

No one had spoken yet and the situation was very tensed.

They kept glancing at each other, wondering who was going to speak first.

Matt was obviously mad at his mother's presence and it didn't take an expert to see that Carole and Richard didn't want to loose Matt. They had grown to care for him like a son…

"So…why are you here Mattie? Why is our apartment locked?" The runaway mother asked, breaking the tick silence.

"Because I was all alone to pay for everything and I have to go to school so I can only work part time!" Matt replied with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Why? Can't your sister help?"

"I can't believe you! I left messages on your phone! You've been gone for 8 months mom! Vicky ran away a few weeks ago, leaving me alone with debts and bills to pay! You shouldn't even have left in the first place! We're only kids you know!" Matt snapped before he left the room, followed by Tyler who didn't want to leave his friend alone.

"Well, He's a bit overreacting but he'll calm down once we get home!" Kelly said.

"You don't have a home anymore here Kelly… The owner is renting your old apartment to another family!" Carole said.

"I'll just rent a room until I can find another place then!"

"With what money? Who will hire you in this town after you left your son to fend for himself for so long?" Carole tried not to snap.

"That's not for you to worry about Carole, there's nothing you can do to keep my son from me!"

"Really? You want us to go to trial with that? Let's see if the judge will want Matt to stay with the wealthy mayor and his kind wife who took him in when he needed it and make him happy or with the mother who left him alone to fend for himself for 8 months without ever calling or asking for news or sending money!" Richard said smugly.

"How dare you?" Kelly yelled as she stood.

"I want you gone mom! Get out of this house and leave me alone!" Matt said calmly from the doorway.

"I'll go for now Mattie but I'm not giving up… I'm staying in town and you will come back to me! I'm your mother, it's in your genes!" Kelly said before she left the house, trying not to look like she had just lost a fight.

Tyler, who had been in the corridor, followed the woman out.

"Wait!" He said.

"What? Want to tell me how bad a mother I am?" Kelly snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you that they have free rooms at Misses Flowers' Boarding House and that they're looking for a new barmaid at the Grill."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him, letting her eyes wander on her son's friend's body… Tyler had grown into a very good looking young man.

"Because maybe I think Matt will be sorry he made you leave after he calms down…The whole second chances thing and all!" Tyler replied, liking the way she looked at him.

"Thank you!" She said before she left.

Tyler walked back inside to see that Matt was trying to calm down and assuring Carol and Richard that he didn't want to give his mother another chance…

Well, looks like he did a mistake… Oh well, he'll deal with it later…

"Mom, Dad, we're going to Rachel's okay? Take Matt's mind off of things!" Tyler said.

"Sure son, take you time!" Richard said before he sat back down with his wife and called Liz, deciding to discuss eventual legal solutions to keep Matt away from his mother.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Next chapter:Anna comes in town!**

**Review please?**

**Just so you know, Kelly is still in town for a couple of chapters... I have plans for her...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black **


	40. Chapter 40

Anna had been in town for a couple of weeks and after watching Stefan for a while, she finally spotted Damon.

She had seen Rachel, a human Salvatore and her father, who looked oddly familiar but decided to put them aside. She would use them later if she couldn't get what she really wanted from Damon.

At the moment, he was going out of the Grill after pestering his brother so he would leave town.

"Really? They can't even be in the same town now? Katherine sure did a number on them!" Anna thought as she followed Damon to a simple but pretty house.

She decided to make her presence known before he entered. She had a feeling he had covered his tracks and that she wouldn't be able to enter this house.

"Damon Salvatore, you haven't changed much since 1864!" She said coolly, with a small friendly smile on her face.

"Annabelle? Pearl's daughter right? What are you doing here?" He replied.

He didn't look overly pleased to see her but not scared or displeased either. She didn't really know what to do of his reaction.

"I think you know why I'm here! I bet it's the same reason you are!" She replied confidently.

"I don't think so…" He said, turning away.

"I want my mother back Damon and I know you're here to open the tomb and free Katherine! I want in! I don't care what you do with the others, I just want my mother back!" She screeched.

"Don't you try and play me for a fool Anna! I know that Katherine isn't in the tomb! I'm not here for this." He said, turning back to face here.

"Then why are you here?" she asked him.

"That's none of your business! Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours!" He said.

"Emily told _YOU_ how to open it and her descendent the old teacher won't tell me anything! At least tell me what to do!" She asked desperately, making him stop in his tracks.

"I'm sorry but I won't do it. I won't help relish such hell on this town!" He said before he turned away and walked inside the house, locking the door behind him.

He waited a couple of hours for Anna to leave before he drove back to the Boarding house and informed Rachel to stay away from Anna after describing her.

.

Anna was pissed. Damon had to help her! How else was she supposed to get her mother from this tomb? The young Bennett would be easy to manipulate but she didn't have enough power to open the tomb… She would be dead before anything happened…

She started thinking of ways to force Damon to help her when she remembered hearing Stefan telling his Katherine look-alike girlfriend that he didn't understand why Damon cared so much about the young Rachel and her father…

Well, she didn't need an answer now did she? She simply needed to find ways to hurt the young girl…

.

Tyler was at the Grill. Rachel was practicing her singing with Caroline and other girls from Glee club so he was alone with Matt and a couple of other guys.

"Hey Matt look, your mother is at the bar!" Tyler said.

Of course he had noticed the woman right away. She was sexy and looked at him in ways he wished Rachel would look at him… Why was it so hard for him to get his girlfriend pass the kissing stage of their relationship?

"Yeah, she's trying to get a job here but I don't think she'll get it!" Matt replied.

"Why is that?" Tyler asked curiously.

"She slept with the owner's boyfriend a while back… She hates him and won't give her a chance anytime soon!" Matt replied.

"You seem happy about it…"

"Can you blame me for not wanting anything to do with her after everything she put me through?" The blond quarterback asked.

"I guess I get it…" Tyler replied, his eyes still on the woman who was now looking back to him.

Tyler heard Matt telling him he was going to see someone and when Kelly nodded his way and turned around to the bathrooms. He decided to follow her.

"Hello there good looking…" She purred. He could smell the alcohol strong on her breath but didn't mind much. He liked the way she was starting to touch his chest.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"So many things… I'm going to do something nice for you and when I get a job, you're going to do something nice for me and convince Mattie to give me another chance…" Kelly said before she dropped on her knees and opened Tyler's belt and gave him a blow job.

He should have stopped her. He had a girlfriend whom he liked a lot and he should have stopped this drunken cougar.

Why didn't he then? Why couldn't he stop? He still had no replies when, later, he was in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**Wow, is it really 40 already?**

**What did you think? Will Rachel find out or will she be told?**

**No matter what happens between Rachel and Tyler, they will end up being friends again. Don't doubt it!**

**Review, review, review please!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	41. Chapter 41

"So Tyler, are you exited about the football game tomorrow night?" Rachel asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts of Kelly Donovan and her remarkable mouth.

"Yeah, sure…" He replied.

"That's not really convincing…" Caroline frowned.

"The new coach is not as good as Tanner… We know we don't stand a chance at winning… Plus, there's some sort of bug running around school and half the team is sick and won't be able to play!" Matt replied.

"Tell me about it… The cheerleading team is cut in half also! Elena and Bonnie are both sick and I don't know how we're going to do a decent half time show this way!" Caroline said.

"Maybe the Glee club could join you… We could do something super cool! Oh, maybe the football team could do something with us too! Kind of like showing everyone that even when people are down we still kick ass!" Rachel said.

"You sound so hot when you say 'Kick ass'!" Tyler said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, making Rachel roll her eyes before she kissed him on the lips.

"It could work…" Matt said.

"Yes, it's a good idea…" Caroline said before she added "What did you have in mind?"

"How about a mash up of _Thriller_ and _Heads will roll_? I can almost see it happening in my head right now and let me tell you, we rock!" Rachel suggested happily and excitedly.

"Great! Let's suggest it to Mister Salzmann right now! We have very little time to rehearse!" Caroline said as they got up, kissed their boyfriends and ran off.

.

In 15 minutes, both Mister Salzmann and the football coach agreed and the repetition was planed the same day after school.

They all stayed very late to make sure everything was ready. Only the Glee kids would really sing but the other still had to dance and do the chorus. A lot of the Glee club was sick too so in the end, not many people were going to have to do the number.

"We're going to rock this thing!" Rachel said excitedly as they all walked toward their cars.

"Yeah, too bad Elena and Bonnie are sick, they would have loved to be a part of this!" Caroline said.

"So, tomorrow after the game there's a party at my place." Tyler said.

"I thought it was supposed to be some Council meeting or something." Matt said.

"I know but mom changed her mind… Don't ask me, I gave up on understanding that woman years ago!" Tyler said, lifting his hands in surrender.

"My father told me it's going to be some sort of charity exhibit of objects that belonged to the Founders of the town." Rachel said.

"Oh… Sounds about right!" Tyler said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why were you mentioning it?" Caroline asked.

"To make sure you'll come... It could be fun!" He replied.

They all went home and after a quick dinner, Rachel went to bed. She felt that something was wrong with Tyler, like his mind was somewhere else but she put it aside. If he needed to speak to her about something he would do it.

.

The next day, everyone at school was very exited for the game and the half time show.

"So, Are you all ready?" Alaric asked them as they were dressed up in their Zombie costumes. The girls had cheerleading outfits while the boys had old football jersey on top of their special make up.

"Let's do this!" Jeremy said, hoping his Aunt Jenna had lied when she said she had brought her camera to immortalise this show.

They all walked on the field and took their position when the music started. They even managed to get a couple of smock machines working.

Seeing her father in the crowed, next to The Lockwood's, Bill and Liz Forbes, Rachel smirked. Her father would definitely love this show.

**RACHEL:  
Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head**

Stefan was in the crowed, a few row behind the human Salvatore and the rest of the council. He was hoping to be able to see his brother tonight and see why he wanted him out of town so badly but apparently, he wasn't there. Well, he still had time to watch Rachel and the other perform. He knew Elena would criticise everything later, even if she wasn't here to see it. He had to admit though, it looked good. He wished he hadn't quite the team now… He could have been on the field along with them right now…

**JEREMY:  
It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**

Damon couldn't help but be proud of his daughter. He knew she was the one who came up with this number so close to the game and who arranged for everything… She really could do anything she wanted as long as she put her mind to it.

"She's great! They all are!" Bill Forbes said. He was seating right next to Damon, his old friend.

"Yeah, she always manages to surprise me!" Damon replied.

**MATT, TYLER, JEREMY:  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**

"I'm glad Rachel and Caroline are friends! It's a good change for Care… Not that I have anything against Elena and Bonnie… But I think a little change is always good!" Bill added.

"True." Damon said. He was glad that Bill's presence seemed to be stopping Liz's flirting but he coupld help but feel self couscious... Wasn't Bill checking him out earlier? He really hoped not!

**CAROLINE:  
Heads will roll, Heads will roll.**

Rachel was enjoying being part of this big show. In the crowed, she could see Kelly, Matt's mother… Well, maybe she was trying to make an effort for her son then… Maybe she did deserve a second chance…But then why didn't she looke at him? Why was she looking at Tyler?

**MATT, TYLER:  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**

**JEREMY:  
You're paralyzed**

The crowed was cheering and it was exhilarating for everyone. Tyler realised that Kelly was here and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her… Could he manage to have a little one on one time with her without Rachel finding out tonight? Was it really wrong of him to find some release elsewhere?

**EVERYONE:  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**

**TYLER:  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**

The rehearsed dance moves seemed to please to crowed. They were all cheering very loudly.

**EVERYONE:  
You know it's thriller, thriller night**

**MATT:  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

Kelly was pretty happy. She was having a good time and her son's friend seemed to be pretty into her… Maybe she could keep on having a good time with him and use him to get some money… Maybe she could convince him to pay for her room in town or something… But even if he refused, she was sure she could get a couple more hours of fun time with him before he started to feel bad about it…After all, weren't teenage boys ruled by their hormones?

**RACHEL:  
Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**

Alaric was proud of the Glee club but his mind was someplace else… Elena Gilbert… She obviously was human, he had checked it but if she was, then who changed his wife? He swore Elena was the portrait of the vampire that changed Isobel that night but she hadn't burned when he sprayed vervain on her 'by accident'. The answer was in this town, he was sure of it but he didn't know how to get it… He remembered a name that had been in Isobel's researches… Damon Salvatore changed in 1864 but according to what Isobel had written, he hadn't replied when she had tried to contact him… Maybe he should go and ask Rachel's father to see what this was all about…He had to be in on the secret right? Maybe he would finally find some answers about his wife and what happened to her.

**CAROLINE:  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**

Caroline couldn't help but think that Matt was hot right now… They were slowly moving forward and she was glad that he didn't care about what his mother seemed to think of her. Why did she hate her and her family right now?

**MATT:  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination**

Matt had noticed his mother but he also noticed that he wasn't the one she was looking at. Why was she looking at Tyler like she was hungry and he was the biggest hamburger around?

**GIRLS:  
Heads will roll, Heads will roll!**

The crowed was cheering again. They were very good and everyone was enjoying this half time show.

**TYLER:  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time**

"I might hire Rachel when re-elections comes! She seems to have a gift to know what pleases the crowed!" Richard told Damon.

"She's like Tinkerbelle, she needs applause to live!" Damon said, half joking. Rachel had told him this once when she was young and she couldn't sing because she was sick.

**EVERYONE:  
thriller, thriller night**

**JEREMY:**  
**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**

Jenna was taping Jeremy with a camera and was pretty happy. He seemed to have given up on drugs since he joined the Glee club and she knew that his new teacher, Alaric Salzmann was helping him change. She remembered seeing him at the Grill a few days ago and having a good time with him… Maybe she should give him a chance… He was good looking after all and would be a good role model for Jeremy…

**EVERYONE:  
Thriller, thriller night**

**MATT:**  
**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

"So Damon, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime... You know catch up and everything..." Bill whispered to Damon, making sure nobody else could hear them.

"Hum... Sure... Maybe you could introduce your boyfriend to me!" Damon replied. He had plaed slightly... He wasn't flirting right? He had a boyfriend right?

"Oh, we broke up a while ago!" Bill replied before he concentrated on caroline singing.

"Oh...hum... You know I don't... You know I like women right?" Damon replied, looking at his daughter.

"Oh... Of course I do!" Bill replied, visibly disapointed.

**CAROLINE:**  
**Off with your head**  
**Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**  
**Off Off Off with your head**  
**Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**

"Hey Damon, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me sometime next week..." Liz whispered to Damon then.

He wondered briefly what it was with the Forbes that had them all over him... Didn't Caroline flrit with his young self too?

"Oh hum... I... Sure, why not... It's always good to have dinner with friends! Rachel and I would love to have dinner with Caroline and you!" Damon replied, deciding not to shut her out but to take his distences.

"Oh... great! I'll arrange it tomorrow and keep you posted!" Liz replied, unable to hide the disapointment from her voice.

**TYLER:  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighbourhood**

Kelly was getting very horny... Tyler had such a sexy voice when he sung that! Did he have to hold his girlfriend so close while they danced though?

**RACHEL:**  
**Heads will roll, Heads will roll**  
**Heads will roll, Heads will roll**

Stefan had to admit that the more he watched Rachel, the more he was impressed by her. Also the more he watched her the more he realised that she reminded him of Damon. It had to be because he's her father's godfather right? Or maybe the reason why Damon is so interested in her was that he had a child back when they were human and they were from his bloodline… Who knew… It was his brother they were talking about here!

**TYLER:  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller**

Anna was in the crowed, watching everything and everyone. She had decided that she would get closer to Jeremy Gilbert to have an alibi to hang around everyone but the person she really targeted was Rachel Salvatore. For some reason Damon cared about her so she would hurt her…

The plan was clear in Anna's head… It would be easy really… She would start by flirting with Tyler Lockwood and make sure they get caught in a compromising position by Rachel… If seeing the girl heartbroken wasn't enough to convince Damon to help her then she would take drastic measures and kidnap the girl! She wasn't against torturing the help out of them!

**EVERYONE:  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, tonight**

Damon had noticed Anna earlier and worried when he couldn't see her again but he decided to put it aside. He couldn't blame her for wanting her mother back and so he wouldn't do anything to step in her way as long as she left him and his daughter alone.

**CAROLINE AND RACHEL:  
Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head  
Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
Off Off Off with your head**

When they were done and the music stopped, everyone clapped and stood to cheer on them. They all hugged each other before they walked off the field. The football players went to change back so they could play and the girls simply took their make up off and changed into 'normal' clothes.

They came back just in time for the second half of the game to be played.

* * *

**So, this was a long one... What do you think?**

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**This is a very long chapter (that couldn't be cut in half) so I won't be updating for a while (don't worry, no more than a week)... But the more you guys review and the faster I will update!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	42. Chapter 42

They didn't win the game but they didn't loose by too much so they weren't too disappointed. Rachel and Caroline waited on their boyfriend while they showered and changed and they all headed to the party together.

Rachel knew that her father had something to get back from the Lockwood mansion also and if she didn't know what it was exactly, she wanted to be there in case he needed distraction or something. All he told her was that it would prevent that Anna girl from opening the tomb… It had to be good news then, right?

.

Damon mingled a bit with everyone and when he finally managed to get Bill Forbes distracted by his daughter and Matt, he found Rachel.

"Rachel, can I speak with you for a moment please?" He said, getting her away from her boyfriend who told her be would be outside.

"Do you need me to look out while you get the thing?" She whispered.

"Yes, please." He said as they both walked up the stairs.

"Isn't there any risk of that Anna girl finding out about it by spying on us?" She asked him.

"No, she left with Jeremy earlier… They're back at his place." He said.

"Isn't it dangerous that he invited her in?"

"She doesn't want to hurt him… She needs him alive… She wants to use his blood to revive her mother…"

"A revenge then…"

He nodded and went in the room. He quickly found the little medallion he had hidden, grabbed it and walked outside with his daughter.

"What are you going to do with it?" She asked him.

"I'm going to give it back to its rightful owner." He said.

"Not Bonnie right? Who knows what she would do with this thing…" Rachel said.

"No, I'll give it to Sheila. She'll know what to do with it." Damon said as they approached the old witch.

"Mister Salvatore, it's been a while since you came to introduce yourself to me…" Sheila said when they came before she turned to Rachel and said "Rachel, it's an honour to meet you. It will also be a please to teach you all about being a witch when your time comes!"

"Thank you, I would like that a lot… I'm going to leave the two of you alone right now… See you later daddy!" Rachel said before she said goodbye to the old witch and walked in search of her boyfriend, knowing her father would give the medallion to the woman and stay a while longer before he headed back home.

.

As soon as Rachel followed her father, Tyler walked outside with a drink his parents wouldn't approve of in his hand and found Kelly, Matt's mother, in a very seductive dress, drinking what was certainly not her first drink of the night.

"Misses D…looking good tonight…" Tyler said.

"Thanks… I'm not about to pass free food and free booze!" She replied flirtingly.

"Did you manage to talk to Matt yet?" He asked.

"No, he refuses to leave that Caroline girl… I don't want anything to do with that family!" Kelly said before she drunkenly put her hand on Tyler's shoulder and brought him close to her.

Tyler let her move him and ended up against her, kissing her, pressing her against the wall.

"What are you doing Tyler?" Caroline said suddenly.

"Caroline!" Tyler exclaimed as he jumped away from Kelly who rolled her eyes, grabbed another drink and walked off.

"It's not what you think!" He said.

"Really? Because it looked like you were cheating on Rachel by kissing your best friend's mother." Caroline snapped.

"She kissed me! I was about to push her away when you intervened!"

"And you couldn't push her away before?"

"I was too shocked to do it!" Tyler said before he added "Please don't say anything to Rachel… I really like her… I don't want to loose her!" He pleaded.

"Fine, I'll believe you this once but just know that the next time anything like this happens, I'm telling! Rachel doesn't deserve to be treated this way!" Caroline said before she walked away, passing Rachel on her way.

"What's with Caroline, she seems so pissed off!" Rachel said as soon as she reached him.

"Something to do with Matt's mom not liking her or something…" He lied.

"Oh okay… Do you want to dance? I love this song!" Rachel said.

"Sure…" Tyler replied, willing to bring their conversation away from anything that could get him in trouble with Rachel… he had a feeling she wouldn't need her scary father to defend her if she was to find out about his little moment with Kelly…

Why did he do it? He had a hot girlfriend and even if she wasn't putting out, she let him touch her sometimes… Well, Kelly was a grown woman and it was a different thing… He had needs and as long as Rachel wasn't willing to take care of them, who could blame him for looking elsewhere?

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	43. Chapter 43

When Rachel got tired, during the party, Tyler drove her home and walked her to her door. When she turned to kiss him, he decided to try and get things a little further than they usually did.

She stopped him.

She didn't look too mad, she gently pushed him away with a soft smile on her face, saying no with her head.

He sighted.

He should have known it was pointless…

"Why?" He asked her, not backing off just yet.

"I'm just not ready okay… I need some time!" She replied, never parting with her enchanting smile.

"Okay… Well, I'll let you go to bed… Good night!" He told her before he kissed her once more on the lips and drove back to his house.

.

The next day, Tyler walked into the Grill, hoping to find some distraction while Matt spent the afternoon with his mother, hoping to get her to leave town when she realised that he didn't need her and that she just wasn't cut to be a mother.

Strangely, there weren't many people at the Grill. He could see Mister Salzmann at the bar, Elena and Stefan playing pool, Jeremy arguing with a small brunette… He decided to go and see what it was about first because it was entertaining and second because he liked to see Jeremy Gilbert mad.

"What going on here Jeremy?" He asked.

"Tyler… None of your business! We're done here anyway!" Jeremy said before he left, without the girl.

"You' okay there?" Tyler asked her.

"Yeah… It's fine… I guess I just wanted too much too soon! I'm Anna by the way!" She told him with an adorable sad smile.

"I'm Tyler… You need anything?" He asked her.

"You could buy me a drink and spend some time with me…I'm tired of being lonely…" She said, looking him in the eyes, compelling him.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do right now…" He said.

They played some pool and drank and even ate a little. Anna was compelling him to be interested in her and to really want to have sex with her and she knew it wouldn't be long before he gave in. Being a founding family member, she was surprised that she was able to compell him when she couldn't do it on jeremy but she figured his parents might put the vervain in something he didn't drink or eat...

.

Rachel was done with everything she needed to do at the house and decided she wanted to spend some time with Tyler. They needed to talk about the fact that he wanted to go further and that she wasn't ready to have sex just yet… It was obviously something he had done already and needed but she just couldn't right now… It was too soon into the relationship and every time she would consider it, images of Jesse throwing eggs at her would come back in her mind.

"Where are you going Rachel?" Her father asked her as she walked down the stairs with her purse.

"Tyler was planning to hang at the Grill, I'm going to go and try and talk to him… Explain why I'm not ready to take it to the next step…" she said.

"Wait a minute, I'll go with you! Your new History teacher is there and just left me a message on my cell phone… He wants to talk about our ancestor Damon Salvatore… He said he knows what he is…"

"What you are you mean…"

"We'll see… Come, I'll drive you!" He said.

.

When they arrived, Tyler was nowhere in sight. Damon walked up to Mister Salzmann while Rachel went in the corridor where the bathrooms were. She figured if he wasn't in the Grill she would catch him as he left the bathrooms…

As she neared the corridor, she could hear moans and as soon as she stepped inside, she couldn't help but turn in the direction of the noises to see that Tyler had his pants down and was having sex, right there, with a small brunette. He was holding her against the wall while her legs were around him.

_Anna_

The girl was Anna… The one her father warned her about…

"Tyler?" Rachel breathed out in a broken voice.

Her voice was barely audible, just above a whisper but it was enough to break their action and for Tyler to walk away and quickly pull his pants up saying:

"Rach, baby…It's not what you think… I… I was just…"

"I think I know perfectly well what that was…" Rachel whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm Anna!" The girl said, earning a glare from Tyler.

"Oh, I know _who_ you are!" Rachel spat before turning away and running out of the Grill.

"Rachel, babe wait!" He yelled after her.

"Don't… We're over Tyler… I… I can't do this right now…" She said before running out of the Grill.

* * *

**Next chapter we have some Damon and Alaric and then Damon and Rachel and Damon and Tyler...**

**What did you think?**

**PLease REVIEW! I love to read your reviews!**

**Keep on reading me and check out at my other stories!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	44. Chapter 44

Damon sat on the stool next to the man who had asked to see him.

"Hey, I'm Rachel's father… You said you wanted to speak with me Mister Salzmann…" He said.

"You can call me Alaric… Salzmann is too much of a mouthful!"

"So, you said you wanted to talk about my ancestors from the founding days?" Damon asked.

"I know they are still alive! I know about the town's council and I know you are part of it... I also know that Stefan is a vampire." Alaric said in a quiet voice so nobody else could hear him.

"How?"

"My wife…dead..._ex_-wife… She researched the supernatural a lot before she… Well, I know she tried to contact the vampire Damon Salvatore before she disappeared and I wanted to ask him if he talked to her, if he knew what she wanted from him… I fear I know the answer but I need it from him…" Alaric said.

"Closure and all…" Damon guessed.

"Yes…Do you know how to contact him or do I have to ask his brother Stefan?" Alaric asked.

"Stefan isn't the best person to question right now… Especially when it comes to his big brother…" Damon was about to keep on talking when he heard Rachel and Tyler.

Both he and Alaric turned around to see Tyler zipping his pants back up as Rachel ran out of the Grill, crying.

Everyone was watching the couple like it was the best show ever... probably the most interesting part of their day too.

"Why don't you come by the boarding house later tonight? I have to take care of my daughter right now!" Damon said urgently before he ran after his princess.

.

He found her crying against the car. He opened the door without a word and she rushed inside.

"What's going on baby?" He asked her.

"You were right about Anna… I'm sure she compelled him or something…" Rachel said, not adding anything as her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered, seeing it was Caroline.

"Hey, I just arrived at the Grill, where are you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm on my way home… Tyler… He… He was having sex with that girl… I… I just…" Rachel couldn't say more, she was crying too much and Damon was doing his best to stay in control and not go and rip the boy's heart out.

"I'm on my way! I'll be right there!" Caroline said immediately.

"Princess, what can I do to make it better?" He asked her.

"Nothing daddy… It's a part of life, right?" She said sadly.

"Do you want me to call your aunt Sage?" He asked, knowing she would be best to deal with this without killing anyone.

"No, last we talked she had a lead on the location of Finn's coffin… I don't want to interrupt… You know that she'll drop everything to come here, even if she's about to get the coffin… I'll deal with this… It's human right?" Rachel said.

"You're very mature baby…" Damon said as they arrived at the Boarding house.

Rachel had barely gotten into her bedroom when Caroline rang the doorbell. Damon opened it for her.

"That bastard, I'm going to kill him! I saw him kissing Matt's mother the other night and he assure me it was just a mistake, that she was the one who kissed him and that it wouldn't happen ever again… I'm going to kill that low life!" Caroline was muttering under her breath as Damon opened the door for her.

"She's in her room, I'm going to step out for a while, make sure she's okay please?" Damon asked the blond girl.

"Sure Mister S." Caroline replied before she walked into Rachel's bedroom and trying to cheer her up.

Also the blond cheerleader promised herself to make sure Rachel wouldn't forgive Tyler… He apparently wasn't ready to be in a steady relationship.

.

Damon drove straight to the Lockwood's and rang the doorbell.

He couldn't help but be disappointed when Richard answered. He would have loved to kick Tyler's ass.

"Damon? What are you doing here? Come on in!" Richard asked as Carole joined them.

"I'm trying to keep myself from murdering your son!" Damon said furiously.

"What? What did he do?" Carole asked as Richard gave Damon a glass of Bourbon after serving himself one.

Carole left the room to call her son then. He had just gotten home in a hurry and now she understood why.

"He cheated on my daughter! The other night he kissed Kelly Donovan, Caroline saw him and less than an hour ago Rachel caught him having sex with some girl at the Grill, in the corridor!" Damon raged.

"Mister S…" Tyler said as he came into the room.

"It's Mister Salvatore to you boy! You're lucky you're still walking!" Damon said, fighting really hard to keep his vampire face hidden.

"I'm so sorry… I really like Rachel you know… She's a great girl and…" Tyler started.

"You're damn right she's a great girl! I raised her well and even though she knew you were a player she gave you a chance… You better find a way to fix this! I will not have my daughter devastated because once more she put her trust in the wrong person!" Damon raged.

"I… I'll try to fix this… I'm really sorry Mister Salvatore… I don't know how it happened…I…"

"Stop this son! Don't make us the offence to lie like this!" Richard said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a daughter to console…" Damon said as he walked out of the house and back to his car.

Why did he come here in the first place? His first instinct had been to go there to hurt the boy but when he hadn't been there, instead of going away, he still came in… What did he expect Tyler to do anyway? He wouldn't allow the boy to date his daughter again…

Sighting, he drove back to his house to hear Caroline list to Rachel all the reasons why she was better off on her own right now as they ate Ben and Jerry cookie dough ice cream in front of _Funny girl_.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Will Rachel take him back? What will Tyler try to do to have her forgiveness?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**I want to take a minute to thank everyone who reads, follow, and review this story! I'm glad you all like it so much!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	45. Chapter 45

"Caroline, do you want to stay the night?" Damon asked his daughter's friend later that night.

"Sure, if you don't mind…" Caroline replied.

"I'll just call your mother right away… Why don't you order some Pizza for the three of us." Damon said while Rachel nodded and grabbed her phone.

Damon dialled Liz's number, watching the two girls deciding what they wanted on the Pizzas.

"Damon, is something wrong? Do you need me to come over?" Liz said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"No, I'm fine… I was calling to ask you if Caroline could stay the night with Rachel… Tyler cheated and I think Rachel would like to have some girly company…" Damon said, trying to ignore the fact that Liz seemed to be still very interested in him.

"Sure, no problem! Do you need me to do anything for you? I hope Rachel is okay…"

"It's fine, thank you!" Damon said before he added "I have to go."

"Okay then… See you tomorrow!" Liz said before she hung up.

Damon didn't even know they were planning on meeting the next day…

.

Alaric arrived a little before the Pizza did and Damon invited him to stay for dinner while the girls took their pizzas upstairs… They had chick flicks to watch!

"Thanks for inviting me… I know I have no right to ask for explanations but… I really need to know what happened to her…" Alaric said as they both sat down with Bourbon.

"It's okay, I understand. Before I answer your question, I need to know I can trust you to keep a secret from Stefan… What I'm about to tell you, only my daughter knows, along with an old family friend who isn't here right now…" Damon said.

"You have my word that I won't say a thing to Stefan." Alaric said.

"So, you know that Stefan and Damon were turned into vampires in 1864?" Damon asked him.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you know how it happened?"

"Yes, a vampire that looks like Elena Gilbert changed them… It's the same vampire that attacked my wife…or changed her…I don't know exactly what happened… I was hoping Damon would be able to tell me what it was that Isobel wanted exactly when she contacted him…" Alaric said.

"I'm about to trust you with a very private family secret now… A secret that concern my daughter, who she really is, what she is and what she will be… I have a feeling I can trust you…" Damon started…

He did feel a connection to Alaric, they could be friends.

"Thank you, I promise you can trust me."

"I am Damon Salvatore… The Damon Salvatore that died in 1864… I'm wearing a magical bracelet that ages me so I can actually act like my daughter's father… It all started one night in a bar when I had a one night stand with a selfish bitch who happened to be a witch…" Damon started.

He kept on telling the whole story, taking off his bracelet and telling everything to the man that, he felt it, would be one of his closest friends soon. He told him who Rachel was and what she would be after her 18th birthday, he told him why he didn't want Stefan to know anything about this, he showed him how his bracelet worked and put it back on, knowing that from now on Alaric would see him as he truly is all the time.

It took them about an hour to get it all explained and by the time Damon was done, they had finished the pizza.

"Wow, that's some story…"

"Yeah… So to answer you question, I remember getting a letter here a few years ago… Zack send it back to me… Isobel Fleming wanted to become her researches… I never answered… I guess she found Katherine… Why her though?" Damon said.

"I don't know… There is a room full of Isobel's researches of the supernatural and of Mystic Fall's at the university… I called earlier to have it all send to my apartment… I thought maybe I'll find more information than I did in the few computer files she left…" Alaric explained.

"That's good... Katherine is a selfish bitch… She wouldn't have changed Isobel if she didn't find something in it for her…" Damon said thoughtfully.

"In one of her files, Isobel said that both she and Katherine where from the Petrova bloodline…" Alaric said.

"I know Katherine used to be called Katerina Petrova… She became Katherine Pierce only after she moved in America…" Damon said.

"Katherine looks exactly like Elena Gilbert… If Isobel is from the same family…" Alaric said.

"Elena was adopted… I didn't research it but maybe you could find out more with Jenna…" Damon said.

"Maybe…" Alaric said before he added "I'm not really sure if I'm ready for this though…not yet anyway!"

"Well, take your time… if there's anything I can do about it, let me know!" Damon said.

They spent some more time talking about vampires and how to kill them, how to protect themselves. After a while, Alaric looked at the time and realised he needed to get back home to grade some papers.

"I better go, I still have papers to grade… Thanks again for your help! I will keep the secret, you can trust me!" Alaric said.

"I know I can!" Damon said with a nice smile before Alaric left.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know the friendship and the trust between Damon and Alaric is moving fast but I didn't want to waste much time on it.**

**Review please?**

**Keep on reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	46. Chapter 46

After Caroline left, Rachel finally turned back on her cell phone. Caroline had suggested she turned it off so she could avoid seeing all the messages Tyler had left her and if at first she thought there wouldn't be anything, she quickly realised she had been wrong.

In less than two days he had tired to call her 69 times, left 35 messages on her voice mail and sent her 25 text messages…

She read them all, she listened to them all…

He was basically saying the same thing all the time…

He was sorry… He didn't mean it… he really liked her and wanted for them to work things out… he didn't want to lose her… he understood he had hurt her but he promised not to do it ever again…

Should she forgive him?

Caroline told her about Matt's mother and when Bonnie called last night she did say she saw Tyler and Matt's mom a few days ago at the Grill… Kelly was giving Tyler a blow job…

She couldn't trust him to be faithful in the future…

The youngest Salvatore decided to send him only one reply. She took her cell phone out and wrote: _ 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me_' After that she hit send and ignored whatever he replied to her. He just wasn't the one for her.

It was the middle of the afternoon when she heard the door bell ring. She knew her father was out so she went to see who it was. Through the window she saw it was Tyler so she just didn't answer.

"I know you're here Rachel… Please just listen to me…" Tyler yelled loud enough to be heard.

Rachel didn't do anything. She sat behind the door and listened to Tyler begging her to forgive him.

"Please Rachel… It won't happen ever again!" He said again.

She considered turning the sprinklers on... it would be a clear answer to him right? She was about to do it when she chickened out. She didn't want to be mean after all.

It lasted about half an hour before he gave up and she heard his car starting and leaving.

.

The good point of this debacle was that Kelly was so ashamed that Matt found out about her and Tyler that she left town, wanting to escape the shame Matt had in his eyes when he looked at her. Once more she had given up on her son… Who knew when she would be back next…

"Well, that's good news for the procedure you'r going through for my custody right?" Matt asked Richard.

"Yes, it is." The mayor replied with a small smile.

"It would have been better if she had signed her rights away to us but whatever, we'll win anyway!" Carole added before she left the room to go to some meeting with other women in town.

.

Monday, at school, Jeremy looked just fine. No traces of tears, no anger, no hard feelings toward Tyler...

Apparently, he didn't care that much about Anna and knowing she had been with Tyler didn't bother him since he didn't love her or want to be with her in any way.

"You're okay Rachel?" Caroline asked her when they entered History. Rachel did her best to ignore Tyler even then.

"I will be…Nothing is therapeutic like Glee club!" She replied.

"Did you hear? We're having dinner together tonight. Mom told me last night!" Caroline said excitedly.

"I know... Apparently she meant as a date with my dad but daddy implied it would be all of us... I don't think he's ready to date anyone..." Rachel replied before Alaric came in the room and asked them all to go to their seats and be quiet.

she knew her father liked Liz as a friend and could have given her a chance but it could become serious and then the woman would have to find out who he really is eventually... There was no telling how she would react to this.

.

Rachel had a hard time avoiding Tyler but with the help of Caroline, Matt and a few other people, she managed to steer clear of him the whole morning…until lunch! Dawn had been supposed to play interceptor but she had been intercepted herself by the basketball star player she had the hots for.

"Rachel, please, just talk to me!" Tyler said as he cornered her before she got her food.

"What do you want me to tell you Tyler? You've hurt me… There is nothing else to say… I took a chance and I lost… We're over." She replied, moving toward the salad bar to get her lunch.

"Can't you at least think about it? We were good together!" He said.

"Yeah, I thought we were… I didn't know you were playing around the whole time!" She replied.

"I'll work on it… We can be great together!"

"The only way for you to manage to restrain yourself would be to cut your junk off! I need to get some lunch Tyler, let me pass!" she replied.

"Will you at least think about it?" He asked her as she walked away.

"I'll see you in Glee!" Was all she replied.

As she walked away from Tyler, Rachel could see Stefan retelling everything she had just said to Elena. Damn, did this girl have to know everything? Couldn't Stefan respect her privacy just a little bit? She watched as Tyler walked confidently back to his team mates and it made Rachel even angrier. Apparently, the majority of the men thought it was okay what he did.

"You' okay Rachel?" Caroline asked her.

"I can't wait for Glee to sing, I think I'll do a number right now!"

"Which one?" A senior girl that was in Glee with her asked.

"It's not right but it's okay from the great Whitney Houston." Rachel replied.

"I'll get the band ready immediately." The senior girl said.

After 10 minutes, everything was ready and everyone was watching, understanding that the girls were getting a number ready.

"I hope it'll be as hot as the election song!" Some guy said somewhere behind Stefan .

"I hope she uses the song to kick Tyler's ass!" The guy's girlfriend said.

Rachel didn't say anything. She didn't need to, the song would speak for itself.

"We've got your back Rachel." Caroline said as she organised back up and a quick choreography.

**RACHEL:  
Friday night you and your boys went out to eat**  
**Then they hung out**  
**But you came home around three, yes you did**  
**If six of y'all went out**  
**Then four of you were really cheap**  
**'Cause only two of you had dinner**  
**I found your credit card receipt**

Rachel looked ready for a fight and Tyler was seriously regretting trying to push her... He should just have given her time discreetly... he understood it now.

"I never paid anyone dinner but her... Why would I spend money on an easy lay?" He said to whoever was willing to listen to him. He realised that nobody was listening to him, they were all too busy watching Rachel.

**It's not right, but it's okay**  
**I'm gonna make it anyway**  
**Pack your bags up and leave**  
**Don't you dare come running back to me**

Rachel and the girls move in perfect sync. They had been practicing this song for a previous assignment and never got around to do it because they changed their minds... Now they were catching the attention of all the guys.

**It's not right, but it's okay**  
**I'm gonna make it anyway**  
**Close the door behind you, leave your key**  
**I'd rather be alone than unhappy**

"Does she really need all this attention? Can't she deal with things discreetly?" Elena muttered.

"She wants it to get through is tick skull and his ego... I think she understands him better than you do." Bonnie replied distractedly.

**I'll pack your bags**  
**So you can leave town for a week, yes I am**  
**The phone rings and then you look at me**  
**You said it was one of your friends**  
**Down on 54th Street, boy**  
**So why did 2-1-3**  
**Show up on your caller ID?**

Tyler looked down... This particular part of the song reminded him of a moment while he was with her at the Grill... He said it was 'one of the guys wanting to hang out' when really it had been Kelly asking when they could meet next...

**RACHEL AND CAROLINE:  
It's not right, but it's okay**  
**I'm gonna make it anyway**  
**Pack your bags up and leave**  
**Don't you dare come running back to me**

Matt had told the two of them that he would remain neutral but he couldn't help but feel bad for Rachel... He didn't understand how Tyler couldn't be satisfied with just dating such a wonderful girl... Of course now he had Caroline but he wouldn't have said no to a chance with Rachel when she first move in town. she was nice, smart and funny. She had a wonderful voice and was understanding... She was such a beauty too... he seriously didn't get his new brother sometimes.

**RACHEL:**  
**It's not right, but it's okay**  
**I'm gonna make it anyway**  
**Close the door behind you, leave your key**  
**I'd rather be alone than unhappy**

"Tyler man you should have said 'no'." One of his buddy told him.

"Don't give her idea... If she starts singing Taylor Swift to me in here I don't think my ego would survive." Tyler replied.

"You have ego to spare!" Matt joked.

**GLEE GIRLS (RACHEL) :**  
**I have been through all of this before (I've been through all this before)**  
**So how would you think (Don't think about, don't think about it)**  
**That I could stand around and take some more? (Get goin', get gone)**  
**Things are gonna change (Things are goin' to change baby)**  
**'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore (You don't stand no chance, boy)**  
**That's why you have to leave**  
**(I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)**  
**So don't turn around to see my face (Don't turn around)**

"I hope she doesn't give too many ideas to the other girls... That would suck!" A seniro guy said, looking nervously to his girlfriend and the girl he was cheating on her with.

**RACHEL:**  
**There's no more tears left here for you to see**  
**Was it really worth you going out like that?**  
**Tell me, was it really worth you going out like that?**  
**See I'm moving on and I refuse to turn back**  
**See all of this time**  
**I thought I had somebody down for me**  
**It turns out you were making a fool of me**

Alaric entered the lunch room and while Rachel knew that even if she was in trouble he would never interrupt her song, Tyler was praying he would stop everything before the end. he had had enough and was sure he would get more in Glee later.

**MOST GIRLS IN THE ROOM (RACHEL):**  
**It's not right, but it's okay (It's not right, it's okay)**  
**I'm gonna make it anyway (I'm gonna, I'm gonna, yeahhh)**  
**Pack your bags up and leave (Close the door and leave your keys)**  
**Don't you dare come running back to me**  
**(I'd rather be alone than unhappy)**  
**It's not right, but it's okay (It's not right, it's okay baby)**  
**I'm gonna make it anyway (I can pay my own rent)**  
**Close the door behind you (Pay my light bills)**  
**Leave your key (Take care of my business)**  
**I'd rather be alone (Oh, oh)**  
**Than unhappy (Ohhh)**

There was a lot of clapping as the other girls bowed down. Rachel gave Caroline the mic and went to Alaric.

"Rachel, you know that this isn't the place for this right? This is what glee is for..." Alaric told her.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked him with the puppy eyes look that got to her father every time.

"Of course not... Just keep it for Glee club next time..." He replied.

"Oh, trust me, I kept some for Glee!" Rachel said before she finally went to eat her lunch.

.

"Rachel, I believe you want to sing something to us?" Alaric said when everyone had arrived in Glee.

"Yes, I believe singing about something is the best way to get a point across most of the time… Tyler, this is for you." Rachel announced as the band started playing 'Take a bow' by Rihanna.

**How bout a round of applause?  
Standin Ovasion...  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
**  
Of course everyone knew what Tyler had done and why Rachel was singing but the young Lockwood didn't seem to be expecting this rebuttal… He couldn't have been hoping for a second chance could he? He was a little mad at Rachel for singing about it in front of everyone.  
**  
You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please  
Just cut it out**

"I didn't cry!" Tyler protested.

"But you did end up outside her house…begging for her forgiveness!" Jeremy tempted him. While Matt had been neutral about it, Jeremy openly supported Rachel.

**Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not**  
**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

Tyler looked down at that line… She was right… he wasn't sorry for what he did with Kelly or Anna… He was just sorry about getting caught. He really liked having Rachel as a girlfriend but he was a guy and he needed to play around… There was nothing he could do to change it.

**But you put on quite a show**  
**You really had me goin**

Rachel really had believed him… She believed they were happy and going well.

**But now it's time to go**  
**Curtains finally closin**  
**That was quite a show**  
**Very entertainin'**  
**But it's over now**  
**Go on and take a bow**

Rachel bowed slightly as she sung this line.

**Grab your clothes and get gone**  
**You better hurry up**  
**Before the sprinklers come on**

"I totally would have turned them on if he had done this to me and dared come in my house to ask for forgiveness!" A senior girl said.

**Talkin' bout "Girl, I love you you're the one..."**  
**This just looks like a re-run**  
**Please**  
**What else is on?**

"A lot of other stuff! Hopefully the next guy she'll fall for won't be a monumental jerk!" Jeremy whispered to Caroline who nodded.

**And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not**  
**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

As he watched the younger Salvatore sing, Alaric couldn't help but think back to everything Damon had told him the previous night… Rachel looked perfectly normal… Who knew she was such a concentrate of magic? Maybe that's where her superb voice came from… Who knew really…

**But you put on quite a show**

Rachel was standing directly in front of Tyler, singing only to him. He barely had the guts to look up to her. He did feel ashamed.

**You really had me goin'**  
**But now it's time to go**  
**Curtains finally closing**

When he dated Rachel his parents had been proud of him… Ever since they learned what he did, they had given him disappointed looks that had hurt him… He needed to change… Getting Rachel back would help him he was sure of it but it seemed pointless now…

**That was quite a show**  
**Very entertainin'**  
**But it's over now**  
**Go on and take a bow**

Once again, Rachel bowed down before walking away from Tyler.

**And the award for the best liar goes to you**  
**For makin' me believe**  
**That you could be**  
**Faithful to me**  
**Let's hear your speech**  
**oh...**

Rachel was away from him but she still looked at him in the eyes, tears running down her cheek.

**How bout a round of a plause?**  
**Standin Ovasion...**

Alaric had to admit it, Rachel was good. He could see a few of the girls in the room had tears in their eyes from the emotion she put in her song.

**But you put on quite a show**  
**You really had me goin'**  
**But now it's time to go**  
**Curtains finally closin'**  
**That was quite a show**  
**Very entertainin'**  
**But it's over now**  
**Go on and take a bow**

Rachel ended up bowing in front of Tyler right after she sang the last note.

"I guess you have your answer now!" Rachel whispered before she asked Alaric to excuse her and left the Choir room.

She wasn't too sad anymore, she managed to move on with the help of those songs. She felt strong enough to be in the same room as him now... She was sure that in time, she would be able to be his friend.

* * *

**So, what's the verdict? Will Rachel date someone else before her endgame pairing arrives?**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Keep on reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	47. Chapter 47

Anna was enraged.

Not only did she loose her influence on Jeremy but Damon still refused to help her... Well, when she managed to track him down that is... How could he manage to hide in this town? She was getting really frustrating right now.

When she tried to go see the Bennett's, all she received as answer was a magical headache from both women. They didn't even listen to what she had to say... How rude of them!

How did this happen? How was this possible? She was so sure she had everything under control when she arrived in town…

"So, what are you going to do now?" her accomplice asked her.

"I don't have a choice… I'm going to kidnap the Salvatore girl… Damon seems to care enough about her… I think he'll do anything he can to help her…" Anna replied.

"The girl in exchange for your mother… Nice plan!" he nodded before he left the room.

.

Anna followed Rachel for two whole days before she managed to corner her alone and without her purse loaded with weapons.

Rachel was at the Grill with a few of her human friends and had gone to the bathroom, leaving her purse with Jeremy, Caroline and Matt. Anna knocked the human Salvatore out quickly and left a letter behind addressed to "_Rachel's father_". Then she carried Rachel through the back door and ran in super speed to the motel room she was staying at.

.

"Rachel has been gone awhile…" Jeremy noticed.

"Maybe hanging with us was just too hard and reminded her of Tyler too much...Maybe she's crying in there..." Matt suggested.

"She might be sick... The burger had a different taste..." Caroline suggested.

"Well, she can't have left since her purse is still here... I think one of us should go check it out." Jeremy suggested.

"I'm not going in there man!" Matt replied with both his hands raised.

"I'll go and see if she's alright." Caroline said as she made her way toward the girl's bathroom of the Grill.

Caroline noticed immediately that she was all alone in the bathroom but she also noticed the envelope tapped to one of the stall doors. Knowing that something was wrong, Caroline panicked and ran back to the main room.

"What's wrong Care?" Bonnie asked her.

She had been playing pool with a few of her friends.

"Something's wrong with Rachel, she's gone and I found this letter behind. I need to find her father right away!" Caroline said.

"I think Rachel said that her father was going to meet the mayor before he picked her up for their monthly shopping trip." Jeremy said as he followed Caroline and Matt out the door.

They ran to the Town's hall and without listening to the agent telling them to slow down in the corridor. They arrived just as Damon was leaving the office.

"Matt, Caroline, Jeremy? What's going on?" Damon asked them worriedly.

"Something's wrong with Rachel… She went to the bathroom at the Grill and when she didn't come back after a while I went to see if she was sick or something because the hamburger had a weird taste that it didn't usually have but when I arrived the bathroom was totally empty except for me and there was this letter behind addressed to Rachel's father so we ran here to give it to you!" Caroline said in one breath while she handed Damon the letter.

"Thank you kids… Maybe you should let me deal with this…" Damon said immediately, not wanting to have to explain anything if a vampire was involved.

"Please just call us as soon as you have any news…" Caroline asked Damon before she left the building, followed by her boyfriend and Jeremy.

Damon quickly went back to his car and opened the envelope.

**"Mister Salvatore,**

**I know about your uncle, the other Damon Salvatore and I know you're aware of him being a vampire. **

**I will keep Rachel with me until he agrees to help me open the tomb and free my mother. I don't care about the rule '****_with one comes all'_****. I just want my mother back.**

**Convince your uncle to help me or Rachel will die. In a day the vervain will have left her system and I'll be able to feed…**

**Make the right decision.**

**Tell your uncle to text me soon...unless you want me to hurt her any more...**

**Annabelle."**

Under the letter there was a cell phone number.

Damon growled and took his phone out, calling Alaric.

"What is it Damon?" The teacher asked.

"Remember I told you about Anna? Well, she decided to force my hand and kidnapped Rachel! I need help!" Damon growled.

"I'll be right over with my weapons. We'll find her Damon!" He said immediately.

Before he ran home, Damon re-read the last line... _"Unless you want me to hurt her any more..."_

Anymore...

It meant that Anna had hurt his baby... The bitch was going to pay, one way or another!

* * *

**What did you think? Who will help? Who won't help?**

**Will Rachel get hurt?**

**Please review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black **


	48. Chapter 48

Damon didn't have to wait for long until Alaric arrived.

"What can we do?" Alaric asked as soon as Damon was in sight.

They didn't know each other since long but a connection was established between them and they both knew they could count on the other.

"We don't even know where she is!" Damon growled.

"Maybe we should ask your brother for help…or the Bennett's…" Alaric suggested.

"I don't want to involve them… But I don't really have a choice… I'll call Stefan right away… I'd like it if I didn't have to involve the witches… Sheila likes Rachel but she hates vampires… She'd probably end up sacrificing Rachel to save the town from the tomb vampires!" Damon said.

"And Bonnie is too close to Elena and Stefan to side with you and help Rachel!" Alaric admitted sadly.

"I have to talk with Stefan then… try and convince him to help me…" Damon declared, knowing it was a lost battle.

"Rachel is half vampire and half witch though, so she'll be fine right? She'll be able to fight back?" Alaric asked.

"Not yet she isn't... She won't be 18 before this summer... Right now she's as breakable as any human and could be killed like one of them..." Damon replied, angst audible in his voice.

"We'll find her and get her back in time then. Don't worry. What about your vampire friend Sage?" he asked.

"She'll never be here in time... Last we heard she was in Asia..." Damon shook his head and took his cell phone out, knowing he didn't have a choice, he needed to involve his little brother.

.

"What is it Stefan?" Elena asked him when he frowned.

"Damon, my brother just called me… he wants to talk… he said he needs my help…" Stefan said.

"With what? Maybe it's a trap…" She replied.

"No, that's not his style, he's pretty open with his intentions…I think it's serious… You want to come with me? He asked for us to meet at the Boarding house…"

"Sure, let's go." Elena agreed as she grabbed his hand and let him guide her outside.

.

When they arrived at the Boarding House, Damon (without the aging bracelet) was waiting for them outside with Alaric by his side. They both looked very serious and it worried Stefan.

"So, what's going on? Why did you need me?" Stefan asked.

.

While Damon and Alaric were trying to convince Stefan to help them look for Rachel without telling him anything they didn't want him to know, Rachel was slowly waking up.

Her head was throbbing and it didn't take her long to remember what had happen. She could feel more pain in her legs and ankles as well and she guessed that Anna must have hurt her to make sure she wouldn't run away. If the bitch thought it would be enough to slow her down she was dreaming. Rachel had a lot of will and a father with vampire blood that would heal her in the end. She was ready to run with a broken leg if necessary, or run on he hands.

She didn't open her eyes and pretended to still be asleep as she listened to her captors. They were talking, not worrying about keeping their voices low.

"Am I allowed to taste her?" A masculine voice asked.

"Not yet… let's give Damon and her father time to decide to help us. They love her; they'll decide to help us soon! Plus, she's loaded with vervain. Can't you smell it?" Anna replied.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked as Rachel heard a door opening.

"I have to pick up a few things for when my mother is free. Keep an eye on the girl, she should be out for a few more hours. After that, you keep her quiet but don't hurt her anymore than she already is. I don't want her to die on us yet." Anna replied.

"She'll have a hard time running away as it is since you made sure to break her left leg."

"It's the right one. I just twisted the left ankle." Anna replied as she walked. Rachel guessed it was the door since she heard it open.

"Hey, leave the curtain close! I don't have a ring. Sun actually burns me you know!" The masculine voice protested.

"Sure… See you in a bit!" Anna said before Rachel heard a door close.

Rachel tried to discreetly open an eye and saw that she was in some sort of bedroom. Since her captor was concentrated on the TV and not looking at her, she opened her second eye and looked around the room. There were two beds and she was laying on the one close to the window. If she wanted to run away, she would have to do it now and be fast about it. She would have to swallow her pain too.

Taking a big breath, she thought carefully about what she was about to do and after making sure that her captor was still concentrated on the football game on the TV, she silently got off the bed, ignoring the pain in her leg and ankle and she stood in front of the curtains. Still looking at her captor watching TV (He was so concentrated on his game that he didn't even hear her!), she opened the curtains as fast as she could.

He turned around only to be burned by the sun that was shining in the whole room. Cursing, he went to the bathroom and Rachel smiled. He had forgotten his cell phone behind. She grabbed it and put it in front of the window, where he couldn't get it anytime soon. Then she ran to the door, opened it and ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, in her leg and ankle, she ran as fast as she could.

Thankfully, the motel wasn't too far from the Boarding House if she cut through the woods. It was a good thing Zack had taken her for walks in those woods when she was little and once they had managed to get to the motel… She remembered using the bathroom there after Zack bought her a chocolate bar from the vending machine.

Shaking her head, Rachel decided not to think of this and run. It came to her that she could have stolen the cell phone and used it to call her father but it was too late now… She couldn't risk going back. Who knew, Anna might be back already? Maybe they were even running after her right now... She panicked and adrenaline helped her going faster...

At this moment, more than ever, she couldn't wait until she turned 18 and gained some power. She was tired of being human and weak. She wanted to be strong already.

.

"Why would we help you finding Rachel? I'm sure she must have done something for Anna to take her..." Stefan replied to his brother's plea.

"Anna wants to open the tomb under the old church and free her mother who's locked in there. Unfortunately, with one comes all and so I refused to help. Anna took Rachel to force me to help her!" Damon growled, tired of Stefan and Elena bad mouthing his daughter.

"Why would she ask you though?" Elena asked as Stefan nodded, also wanting to know.

"Because Emily told me what to do to open it back when I still wanted Katherine."

"So that's it, you want our help to open the tomb because you want Katherine back!" Stefan shouted liked he was having an illumination.

"No! I told you, I'm over Katherine. She's not even in the tomb, she's running around free somewhere. I don't care about opening this tomb! I want it to stay locked so those vampires can't hurt my…Rachel or anyone else in this town!" Damon snapped.

"I don't see why I would help you though…You've done nothing for me since we were changed! I came here to live a happy life with friends and family… I don't need you and I won't help you!" Stefan said.

"Rachel is a member of your family and she's innocent!" Alaric said, stopping Stefan mid-step.

Just as Stefan opened his mouth to talk, Rachel appeared on the edge of the forest, bleeding a little from the head and running in a way that showed her legs where hurt. She was crying and holding herself up with a hand on the tree.

"Daddy! Daddy I escaped! I need your blood daddy it hurts so much!" Rachel yelled as Damon took her in his arms.

"Daddy?" Stefan and Elena asked at the same time.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**Don't forget to review! Every time I read a review it makes me happy!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	49. Chapter 49

As soon as Rachel appeared, they all looked up. Some were shocked, some were worried, some were angry...

"Daddy!Daddy I escaped! I need your blood daddy it hurts so much!" Rachel yelled in a weak voice as Damon took her in his arms.

They didn't even realise that Damon had rushed to her and had her in his arms.

"Daddy?" Stefan and Elena asked at the same time.

"It's okay princess, you'll be okay!" Damon said as he bit on his wrist and put it on her mouth so she could drink and heal while he walked her back to the house.

"Why did she call you daddy?" Stefan asked as Damon walked in front of him. He had Damon's arm in a tight grip.

"Let me go, I need to get her inside!" Damon growled as he noticed Rachel's leg was twice the size it should be.

"Answer me!" Stefan demanded.

"I think it's time to tell him everything daddy…" Rachel whispered as she stopped drinking.

"Are you willing to invite him in then?" Damon asked softly in a tone Stefan had never heard him use.

"Sure… Uncle Stefan can come in… We'll always be able to shut him back out with Sheila's help later. She told me she could do it." Rachel said, her head on her father's shoulder.

They all walked inside and settled on the couches. Damon kept Rachel in his arms while she healed and Alaric stayed close to them while Stefan and Elena sat on another couch. The history teacher was galring daggers at the Gilbert girl, he couldn't help himself, she looked too much like the woman who had killed his wife.

"How can she be your daughter? Did you adopt her or something? What about the other Damon? Where is he? Who is he?" Stefan asked. He looked really confused.

Damon sighted, took his bracelet out of his pocket, showed it to Stefan and put it on his wrist, doing what was necessary for him to look 40.

"What? It was you all along!" Stefan exclaimed as suddenly, Elena and him could see him young.

"A few years ago I asked a witch to do this for me… So I could follow my daughter around and actually act like her father and not have to pretend I'm her young uncle or her brother or something. Since you know about it, you won't see the old me anymore." Damon explained.

"How can she be your daughter? You're a vampire!" Elena asked.

"Why don't you shut up and listen to the explanations?" Alaric snapped at her.

"What? Mister Salzmann… What did I do? Why are you so rude and why do you keep glaring at me?" Elena asked in a whining tone. She had realised that the teacher seemed to hate her for no reason.

"Alaric, keep in mind that she's human… She's not Katherine. She's not the one who killed your wife!" Damon said softly as he put his hand on Alaric's shoulder.

"You're right… It's better if I leave anyway… Call me later to tell me how Rachel is doing okay?" Alaric said as he stood.

"Sure mate!" Damon replied as his human friend left the house.

"Katherine killed his wife?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, but this is a story for another time. You'll have to ask him if you want to know more about it. If you want to know about Rachel I suggest you shut up and listen because this is a story that very few people know."

"Did Zack know?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, uncle Zack knew and you killed him! Daddy told you to stay quiet so stop talking right now!" Rachel snapped, already feeling better, beside the headache that was still very present.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Elena snapped back at the human Salvatore.

"He's hurt my family and me, I can talk to him the way I want! You better shut it too or you're out. I have no obligation to tell _you_ anything!" Rachel snapped as Elena looked down and sat closer to Stefan.

"Are you sure you want him to know Star?" Damon asked his daughter.

"I don't like him much right now daddy but I know that even if you hide it, you want your brother in your life…and he obviously needs your guidance! I know you'll be happier with him in your life." Rachel replied.

"You're so smart!" Damon said proudly before he turned back toward his brother who still looked confused:

"It all started on night in a bar…"

"It always does with you…" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I met a woman, a witch. Her name was Shelby Corcoran. She was looking for a way to go to New York… she needed money and had done a spell that told her she would find the answer that night in the bar. I was curious so I stayed too. When nothing happened she spent the night with me."

"You had sex, you mean!" Elena intervened.

Damon acted as if she had said nothing at all.

"She kept going to the same bar the next few nights and so did I. I was curious as to how her little problem would end… One night, she came and told me that she was pregnant. That it could only be mine and that she had done a spell to figure out how it was possible. The child was going to be human until her 18th birthday. Then she would be half witch and half vampire. She had a destiny to save a lot of people, do lots of good…You know the kind of prophecy I'm talking about... Clear and confusing at the same time. Shelby was afraid and wanted me to give her some money to get an abortion." Damon stopped and looked at his daughter to check if she was okay. He knew that this story always made her feel sad.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm fine. You can go one." She replied softly. He put his arm around her shoulders and kept on talking, looking at his brother and ignoring Elena.

"I paid Shelby to keep the baby and make sure she was healthy during the pregnancy, I even moved in with her for this. I just couldn't let her kill that baby… The second she told me about it I felt so much love for this child that was half me… I couldn't let her be killed… I stayed with Shelby until she gave birth to my princess… Shelby wanted nothing to do with this child but before we went on our separate ways, I still told her where she would be able to find us for the next three years…just in case... She never came…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked. It was obvious in his voice that he was hurt. On his face they could all see guilt and pain.

"Because you might think the Bambi diet is best for you but you're not in control. I didn't want you anywhere near my daughter until you were in control of yourself while drinking human blood. It's also why I wanted you to leave town so badly..." Damon replied.

"You want him to become a monster!" Elena snapped.

"No, I want him to accept that he is a vampire and to act as such! I want him to gain control of his action while on human blood! Do I need to remind you that he killed two people since he got in town?" Damon snapped.

"Damon, you know how I am when I drink human blood… I can't be the ripper again. It's not two people I'll kill it's the whole town!" Stefan whined.

"You won't if we do this the right way! You need to slowly increase your intake of human blood. Drink a little everyday until you can drink more and more… Accept that those dark feelings are a part of you… Lexi gave you what could be called an emergency solution for someone who is afraid of dealing with the truth… If you want to be a part of our family and live here with us, you will do this and get some control." Damon said.

"You could move in with us today if you agreed to try and gain control!" Rachel added when she saw her uncle hesitate.

"Really?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan… you don't have to do this…" Elena said.

"But he's right… I didn't even recognise my own brother when he was right in front of me…I'm weak! I think I should do as he says… A little bit everyday can't hurt…I think I'm going to accept this offer… I also need to make amends for trying to hurt Rachel…my niece… I...I have a niece... I… I'm truly sorry for everything…" Stefan said, looking first at Elena and then at the other two.

They talked for a few more minutes before Elena went home and Stefan went to Mrs Flowers' Boarding house to get his things and settle back in his family home.

* * *

**Anna isn't gone yet... it's far from being over.**

**Keep on reviewing!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	50. Chapter 50

Right after Stefan left, Rachel decided she needed to call Caroline, Matt and Jeremy. She needed to find a believable excuse.

"I'll just tell them that I got kidnapped for money and that you solved it but you probably should called the sheriff and find a story to get her to cover it up…" Rachel decided.

"I'll just tell her a vampire took you to get me to back the council off of their tracks. I'll tell her I busted you out and killed the vampire." Damon said.

Rachel nodded her agreement to this story and they both headed their own way to make their phone calls.

Caroline was relieved to hear from Rachel and she believed the story. She assured Rachel that she would tell Matt and Jeremy and that she should just stay home and rest.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come over? You know, some girl time or something…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine! I just need my father right now…"

"I understand. See you tomorrow then!" Caroline said before she hung up.

On his side of the living room, Damon was selling his story to Liz who was believing it all.

"And you managed to kill him on your own?" She asked him.

"Yes. She was holding Rachel in a motel room… I opened the curtains while Rachel left and since the vampire was unable to move from his dark corner, it was easy to kill him."

"Do I need to take care of the body?" Liz asked.

"No, that's fine, I took care of it." Damon said before he made an excuse to hang up. He didn't really need to hear Liz telling him what a hero he was. As much as he liked hearing just how great he was, he didn't want to deal with her flirting at the moment.

"Are you going to go to the motel daddy?" rachel asked him after they had both hung up.

"They're probably long gone by now... Don't worry, we'll get her soon enough!" He replied.

.

Stefan arrived a couple of hours later with his bags.

"You didn't change your mind about this offer did you?" He asked his big brother before he stepped into the big family home.

"No…But let me warn you one time Stefan, you hurt Rachel one more time and you're out of this house. Also I don't want to see Elena Gilbert here anymore. She's rude and selfish. She's hurt Rachel for no reason and I won't allow her in this house again. If you want to see her it's outside. Don't force me to put a magical ban on this house so she can't enter!" Damon threatened his brother.

"Okay… I promise you Damon, I will do anything in my power to try and make up for everything. I… I'm sorry… I don't know how to prove it to you…" Stefan replied sincerely.

"I guess time will tell. We didn't touch your bedroom so you might want to clean it up a bit before you settle there. Dinner is at 7." Damon said before he went into the living room and grabbed a book to read while his daughter did her homework next to him.

As Stefan walked past them, he could see a truly happy family and he couldn't wait until they trusted him enough to include him into it.

.

Elena was at home with Bonnie and she was just done telling her everything she had learned.

"I… I knew that already…" Bonnie confessed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Elena sounded hurt.

"Because grandma told me not to… She said that even if I didn't want to be friendly with Rachel I had to keep the secret or the spirits would be mad at me…" Bonnie tried to justify herself.

"But I'm you best friend! Why couldn't I know? Your grandmother likes me!" Elena said.

"Not really no…"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Grandma said that you're not what you seem to be… Remember that vampire that looks like you? Well, apparently you won't be able to help it, it's in your blood… You will end up acting like her…"

"What? Your grandmother thinks I will become a selfish bitch and manipulate people?" Elena half yelled, getting angry.

"I'm sorry Elena but you have to look at yourself… Look at the way you've treated Rachel when she arrived… You were so rude to her…and for absolutly no reasons… I think it kind of sealed your fate…" Bonnie explained.

"What if I change? I can be nice to her…" Elena said before she added "I've been nice to her lately!"

"No, you haven't been as mean as you used to be but you haven't really been nice…" Bonnie noticed.

"I just… I don't like her… but I guess since Stefan decided to play nice and live with them I'll have to get used to seeing her… I'll be at their place a lot." Elena said.

"I don't think Damon will let you in that easily… he gets very protective of his daughter… She's his everything." Bonnie said.

"It's not like he can shut me out of the place… I'm not a vampire, I don't need to be invited in…" Elena said smugly with an amused smile on her face.

"He could ask Grandma to bane you from the place… it would work… Be careful Elena… I won't go against my grandmother and you shouldn't go against Rachel… She really has a great destiny ahead of her… According to Grandma she will be the only one capable of saving us all at some point…" Bonnie said before she left the house, leaving her best friend deep in thoughts.

Could little Rachel Salvatore really be this important? Could she really be that powerful? If Stefan decided to be with his family again, she would have to go out of her way to be nice... She had a feeling Stefan would choose his family over her anytime... After all, she was human and didn't want to be a vampire... Stefan was a vampire who wanted his brother to be a part of his life...

About an hour later, Elena received a text message form Bonnie saying: "**By the way, you're supposed to keep all of this a secret and not tell anyone!**" Sighting, she put her phone away, thinking of everything.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	51. Chapter 51

The next day, Elena was deep in thought, thinking of ways to keep Stefan interested in her when her brother's ex girlfriend, Anna, appeared in front of her. They were in a small street in town and there were very few people around.

"Anna? What do you want?" Elena asked with surprise in her voice.

"Well, if you're offering… You see, I thought kidnapping Rachel would be enough to get Damon to help me open the tomb but apparently Rachel Salvatore is smarter and stronger than I gave her credit for… So I figured I'd take you and your little witch friend instead… Bonnie is already with my…friend… Now all that is missing is you… Stefan and the old Bennett witch will help me and in no time, I'll be reunited with my mother, reviving her with the blood of a Gilbert...your blood!" Anna said before she knocked Elena out and dragged her to the motel room that was right next to the one she used for Rachel… Hidden in plain sight…

.

Stefan was supposed to meet with Elena but when she didn't show up at the grill he went to see her at her house only to have Jena telling him she left over 3 hours ago…

"What's wrong Uncle Stefan?" Rachel asked him when he got back to the house. He jumped…he was still getting used to being called _uncle_ by that sweet innocent voice.

"Something's not right… Elena left her house 3 hours ago and yet she wasn't at the Grill when we were supposed to meet…I can't find her anywhere..." He replied as Damon came in the room.

"Maybe she's with Bonnie or Caroline. Don't worry too much brother or you'll be the first vampire to ever go grey." Damon was about to add something when his cell phone rang.

"Damon speaking." He replied, not recognising the number.

"Damon, it's Sheila… Please, I need your help."

Damon but her on speaker and asked:

"What's going on Sheila?"

"Bonnie was late to come home and I had a bad feeling so I did a spell to know what was wrong… She's been kidnapped by that Anna girl… I think Elena is with her."

"Do you know where they are?" Damon asked as Rachel looked scared and Stefan worried.

"The spirits only told me it was the same motel Rachel was in, only a different room... One very close by though... That's all they could tell me." Sheila said.

"Listen, Stefan and I will go and take care of this, why don't you come to the Boarding house and wait safely with Rachel? We're leaving right away."

"Thank you Damon… I owe you." The old woman replied softly.

"Not at all. You promised to train and mentor my princess, we're even." Damon replied before he hung up.

"Please be careful daddy…" Rachel said.

"Don't worry baby… Anna is just as old as we are, she was changed a couple of months before we were and her size makes her even weaker than I am." Damon reassured her.

"But she has that guy with her…" Rachel reminded him as both brothers got ready.

"And I have Stefan and Bonnie… Don't worry Star… Why don't you start some tea for Sheila and you? We'll be back before you know it." Damon replied before he kissed her forehead and left the Boarding house behind Stefan, running through the woods toward the motel Rachel had mentioned but that he hadn't had the time to check out yet.

.

While Rachel and Sheila were waiting anxiously, Stefan and Damon burst though the door of the motel, immediately opening the curtains while the other blocked the door. Anna wasn't anywhere to see so Stefan gestured for the girls to wait for them outside, in the sun, while Damon held the guy by the throat against the wall.

"Where is Anna?" Damon snarled.

"She's waiting at the tomb with Jeremy Gilbert. If you want him to survive the night, you better get the tomb opened before midnight." The guy laughed and Damon staked him.

"You're just going to leave him there?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I'll call the sheriff on the way and ask her to take care of it… I'll tell her that it was an accomplice of the one who took Rachel, she'll buy it." Damon replied as he dialled Liz's number on his cell phone and texted her with the information, saying he couldn't call right now.

Seconds later he got a reply saying she was taking care of it.

.

When they arrived at the Boarding house and everyone settled in the living room, Damon and Stefan decided to reveal what was going on.

"Apparently Anna is waiting at the tomb with Jeremy… She'll kill him if we don't open the tomb by midnight." Stefan said while Rachel hugged her father.

"Would it be so bad to give Anna her mother back? Everyone deserves to be with their parents if they want to. Family is important!" Elena stated.

"With one comes all… If we let one vampire out, we have to let all 27 of them out…" Sheila replied sadly.

"26… Katherine was never inside…" Damon corrected.

"How about we open it so she can step inside, let her walk in and then close it right up behind her? It won't be breaking a promise since she'll be reunited with her mother." Rachel suggested.

"That could work…" Sheila replied, impressed by the young girl.

"Will we have enough power though?" Bonnie asked her grandmother.

"You can always use Emily's medallion… It was designed for this anyway right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, it was…I can't wait until you turn 18 so I can start working with you young Rachel…You're so smart already!" Sheila replied.

"What do you need?" Stefan asked, getting up.

"Candles, a bowl with water inside it… I think there are torches down there so I'll just have to light them." The witch replied as Stefan nodded and left to go buy what was needed.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter, things don't go as planed...but then again, when do they go as planed?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	52. Chapter 52

"Rachel please…" Damon pleaded, trying to get his daughter to stay home.

"Daddy, I need to be there… I need to see that Jeremy is fine… he's my friend! I also really want to be there to make sure that everyone is fine… please daddy…" She looked at him with the puppy dog eyes she knew would sway his will.

"Fine…" Damon sighted.

He had always been powerless in front of the puppy dog eyes and her head tilt... Maybe he should ask Sheila is she could do something magical to cure him of this? She shook his head... his daughter would always know how to get him to agree to things she really wanted, how could he say no to her?

.

They quickly arrived at the tomb to see that Anna really was there, holding Jeremy in a tight grip and that there was a party in the old cemetery, near the old church.

"We'll have to keep things discrete…" Stefan muttered as they walked past it.

"Looks like Tyler isn't too hurt by the break up after all… He moves on fast doesn't he?" Elena whispered.

Rachel of course heard her and looked down while Bonnie hit her friend on the side and Stefan just shook his head and frowned. Elena sighted and acted like nothing had happened as they all settled around the tomb.

"Are you alright Jer?" Elena asked from her spot behind Stefan.

"He's fine Elena… but he's been compelled not to speak to you and to stand by my side until I get reunited with my mother… Sorry, no contact allowed!" Anna smirked.

"Let's get started…" Sheila said as she and Bonnie were ready and started muttering ancient words together.

After a moment the flames flared up to the ceiling and a small pop could be heard around the big stone door.

"You can open it now." Sheila said, clutching her ancestor's necklace in her hand.

Stefan and Damon went to move the big door out of the way and before they could blink, Anna was pushing Jeremy toward Elena and, in vampire speed, she grabbed Rachel who squealed as she was being dragged into the dark tomb by the small vampire.

"Rachel!" Damon yelled.

"Daddy!" She yelled at the same time.

A couple of seconds later they could smell her blood and Damon, only listenign to his parental instinct, rushed inside, staked both Anna and Pearl, who was starting to wake up. He took Rachel in his arms, gave her a bit of his blood so she could heal and carried her to the door, helping her pass it as he was stuck inside.

"Daddy, no!" Rachel cried.

"It's okay baby… you're safe, that's all that counts… Call Sage okay, tell her what happened…" Damon said before he turned to his brother and said:

"Run back home, I've got a flame thrower in the basement. Bring it here, it's time to kill some vampires."

Stefan, who also had tears in his eyes, nodded and ran out faster than he ever had while Sheila and Bonnie talked among themselves in a ushered tone.

"There's got to be something I can do daddy… Please don't leave me… Don't stay in there daddy…" Rachel kept on crying, breaking Damon's heart and making him cry too as he watched her crumble to the floor.

"Rachel, it's okay… With the Medallion, Bonnie and I can open the tomb back up… We'll wait until Damon has killed the other vampires… By then the moon will be at its highest and we will have more power…" Sheila said comfortingly, bringing hope in the young Salvatore's eyes.

"Are you sure Sheila?" Damon asked her.

"I can do it." She replied.

"I don't want you to bite more than you can chew… I don't want you to die over this!" he said.

"My family owe you Damon… We both know that without you neither I nor Bonnie would have been born." Sheila reminded him.

"What do you mean Grams?" Bonnie asked.

"Emily, along with several other witches were dragged to a site to be burned as witches… Damon risked exposure to save the life of her children… our lives…" Sheila told her granddaughter.

By then, Stefan was already back in the tomb with the flame thrower. He gave it to his brother who rushed inside immediately and started killing vampires while the two witches did the spell to open the tomb.

It was all fast and soon, the barrier in front of the door opened. Smoke was starting to reach them and Stefan forced them all to go wait outside, even Rachel, who was worried sick about her father.

The next few seconds seemed like hours to Stefan and Rachel but eventually, Damon walked out and pulled his daughter into a big hug while he smiled at his brother.

"Let's all go back to the Boarding house, we'll order some pizzas… I think Jeremy needs to be brought up to date with everything." Damon said.

"I agree!" Jeremy said, glaring at his sister who had just asked Stefan to compel him to forget.

.

While they all got back to the Boarding house for a little bit of celebrating, nobody saw a man walking out of the tomb.

He was barely able to move without hurting but was able to follow the smell of young blood… he found a girl sitting at the bottom of a tree and crying… He compelled her to tell him what year it was and a few others things before he drank from her, compelling her to think an animal attacked her before he followed the music and was able to feed on a few more party girls…

He didn't want to go up against the Salvatore brother's just yet, especially since they almost killed him along with the others but he was curious and decided to stay in town.

He knew very well that knowledge was power and he needed to KNOW what was happening in town to have a minimum of power.

* * *

**I hope you liked it...**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	53. Chapter 53

The next few days went by quietly.

Jeremy was mad at his sister for keeping the secret from him and insisting that someone needed to erase his memory but he had gotten closer to Rachel and they were now real friend.

.

It was now time for yet another charity and both Liz Forbes and Carole Lockwood cornered Damon and convinced him to be one of the Bachelors they were going to auction. He agreed on the condition that Alaric, who had been standing by his side, entered as well.

They were now candidate number 2 and 3.

As soon as it was established that Damon was participating, Carole, who was organizing everything, asked Rachel if she could sing a few songs and of course she agreed. Carole and her committee left Rachel free to choose the songs she would perform and the young Salvatore was very existed.

When the night of the auction finally arrived, everyone was very existed. Well, everyone except for Alaric who didn't really like the fact he was going to be sold like a piece of meat. He really hoped Jenna got him. He didn't see himself spending the rest of the night with anyone else.

"Ladies and gentleman, before we start with the main part of this evening and to give you more time to buy tickets at the stand, the young and lovely Rachel Salvatore got a few songs ready. If you like what she sings, donate!" Carole said before she left the stage to go flirt with Bachelors while her husband talked with Tyler and Matt.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Salvatore and I'm going to start with the top song you guys asked for when we asked you. I'm sure you'll recognize it quickly…here we go!" She said before the music started.

A few cheerleaders had agreed to dance backup for her. It was for charity after all. Among those cheerleaders, Dawn had agreed to help her friend Rachel. Caroline wanted to help but she had already volunteered to sell the tickets and she apparently couldn't do both at the same time.

As the music started, the crowd started cheering wildly. Apparently, it had been a good choice to start the night with this song. It would put the single women in the right state of mind.  
**  
RACHEL:  
Humidity is rising, barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go**

Rachel and the cheerleaders were dancing in perfect sync and people were amazed at how Rachel managed to keep her voice perfect while dancing.

**DAWN:**  
**Cause tonight for the first time**  
**Just about half-past ten**

"I'm surprised she let someone else sing… She usually likes to be the centre of attention when she sings." Elena whispered to Bonnie.

"Don't Elena, she knows what the crowd wants." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, my baby is a real crowd pleaser!" Damon beamed from behind them before he went to try and convince more ladies to buy tickets.

**RACHEL:**  
**For the first time in history**  
**It's gonna start raining men.**

"It's in moments like this that I miss her the most!" Tyler stated.  
"Well, next time you won't cheat when you get a good girl!" Matt replied.  
**  
RACHEL AND THE CHEERLEADERS:  
It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! amen!**

Rachel was singing perfectly and everyone was mesmerized by her. She was very popular.

**RACHEL:  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!**

"Just what every father wants to hear, right Damon?" Alaric asked his friend.

"I'm trying very hard not to think about this!" Was all Damon replied as Alaric chuckled.

**RACHEL AND THE CHERLEADERS:**  
**It's raining men! Hallelujah!**  
**It's raining men! Every specimen!**  
**Tall, blonde, dark and lean**  
**Rough and tough and strong and mean**

Rachel was pleased to see that everyone seemed to enjoy the show she was giving. She smiled when people went to put money in the free donation box.

**RACHEL:**  
**God bless mother nature, she's a single woman too**  
**She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do**  
**She taught every angel to rearrange the sky**  
**So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy**

When she looked around the room, Rachel could see the single women going wild and checking out the bachelors that would be auctioned off later on.

**THE CHEERLEADERS:**  
**It's raining men! Hallelujah!**  
**It's raining men! Amen!**  
**It's raining men! Hallelujah!**  
**It's raining men! Amennnn!**

Jenna couldn't take her eyes off of Alaric and she really hope to be the one to end up winning the date with him. She really liked him and hated the very thought of him with another woman.

**RACHEL:**  
**I feel stormy weather**  
**Moving in about to begin**  
**Hear the thunder**  
**Don't you lose your head**  
**Rip off the roof and stay in bed**

Rachel smiled when she saw Liz Forbes buying more tickets, her eyes on her father. The woman wasn't about to give up apparently. Caroline looked up at Rachel and they knew they were both thinking the same thing.

**DAWN:  
God bless mother nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy**

RACHEL:  
It's raining men! Yeah!

**DAWN:  
Humidity is rising, barometer's getting low**  
**According to all sources, the street's the place to go**

Rachel and Dawn were having a lot of fun with this song. It was obvious that they were enjoying it and everyone could see it.

**RACHEL:  
Cause tonight for the first time**  
**Just about half-past ten**  
**For the first time in history**  
**It's gonna start raining men.**

Just then, Rachel and the cheerleaders invited women in the room to sing with them and they joined in for the last part.

**It's raining men! hallelujah!  
It's raining men! Amen!  
It's raining men! Hallelujah!  
It's raining men! Amen!  
It's raining men! Hallelujah!**

Applauds were wild and Rachel smiled brightly at her audience. She smiled at her uncle Stefan who was taping everything so they could show it to Sage later on. Damon was going to pay someone to do it but Stefan insisted that he wanted to do it, so they let him.

"Well, I'm glad you people loved this one! The next song was chosen among your suggestions by Misses Carole Lockwood. It's Fireworks!" Rachel smiled and drank a glass of water before the music started.

Just as the first notes were heard, she got in her spot. This time, she was alone. The cheerleaders were passing around boxes to collect donations.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

"Man, I don't know how Tyler could let her go… Rachel is awesome!" Jeremy exclaimed to his friends who nodded.

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?**

Stefan felt happy. He had started working on increasing his intake on human blood and was getting his brother back. As a bonus he was getting a super niece. Now that he thought of it, he didn't know why he didn't like her before… Mainly because he knew she was hiding something and because Elena didn't like her. Elena still didn't like her much but now he knew what she was hiding and he loved being part of the secret.

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**

"Such a talented young lady!" An old woman exclaimed from her spot next to Liz Forbes.

"Yes, she's going places this one!" Liz agreed.

"And you'd like to get places with her father, I can tell!" The old lady added before she walked off to the bar.

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

Rachel was smiling at the crowd and making them all feel like she was singing this just for them.

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**

Damon was proud of his daughter. He was also happy that Stefan had volunteered to tape this event for them. He was showing them that he truly wanted to be a part of their family and it made Damon happy.

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**

Carole was happy, the donations seemed to rise quickly when Rachel sung. It had been a good idea to invite her to sing… She would have to remember to do it again next time. The next charity she was planing was about raising money to help abused women... Surely RAchel would be able to find a few songs about this subject right?

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

As the music ended, Rachel was once more welcomed by lots of cheering and applauds. She got a glass of water, thanked them and reminded them to donate money for the cause before she announced:

"This last song was chosen among your suggestions by our good and hard working Sheriff Liz Forbes. It's Crush by Jennifer Paige. Enjoy people!" Rachel said before the music started.

Before she started singing, Rachel grabbed one of the donation boxes and hung it around her neck with a long string. For this last song she was planning on walking and singing among the crowd.

**I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby**

She got off the stage and while everyone looked at her, she easily made her way across the room.

**If you see something in my eye**  
**Let's not over analyze**  
**Don't go too deep with it baby**

Rachel made her first stop in front of Jeremy and his friends and managed to get a few bills from them.

**So let it be what it'll be**  
**Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me**

She stopped in front of Liz and the old woman who also filled her box.

**Here's what I'll do**  
**I'll play loose**  
**Run like we have a day with destiny**

Damon could feel Liz's eyes on him and did his best to ignore it. It was obviously a message to him and he didn't know what to do about it. Across the room, he could see Jenna eying Alaric in a more discreet manner.  
**  
It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch**

Rachel was now in front of the Lockwood's and managed to get a 20 dollar bill from Tyler. He must have been feeling bad about something…

**It's just some little thing (crush)**  
**Not like everything I do depends on you**  
**Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la**

Caroline was still selling more tickets. Apparently, a lot of the women were hoping to get Damon or Alaric, the only two Bachelors they hadn't had a chance to date yet.  
**  
It's raising my adrenaline  
You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby  
You say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe"**

Rachel was now in front of a group of wild young women who looked relatively drunk, that's probably why one of them put her driving licence in the donation box while another donated her library card.

**So let it be what it'll be**  
**Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me**  
**Here's what I'll do**  
**I'll pay loose**  
**Run like we have a day with destiny**

**It's just a little crush (crush)**  
**Not like I faint every time we touch**  
**It's just some little thing (crush)**  
**Not like everything I do depends on you**  
**Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la**

**Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)**  
**White picket fences in your eyes**  
**A vision of you and me**

Rachel slowly started to make her way back to the stage to finish her song.

**It's just a little crush (crush)**  
**Not like I faint every time we touch**  
**It's just some little thing (crush)**  
**Not like everything I do depends on you**  
**Sha-la-la-la**  
**Not like I faint every time we touch**  
**It's just some little thing**  
**Not like everything I do depends on you**  
**Sha-la-la-la**  
**Not like I faint every time we touch**  
**It's just some little thing**  
**Not like everything I do**  
**Depends on you**

Once more, everyone clapped and cheered. Some were asking for more but Rachel quickly thanked them and reminded them why they had come. Carole came to take back her place on stage and presented all the Bachelors one by one.

After making quick work of bachelor number one, it was turn for Alaric.

The history teacher looked nervous but relaxed when the ticket number that was selected belonged to Jenna. He smiled softly as he joined her in the room, throwing sympathetic glances at his best friend Damon.

The elder Salvatore didn't look nervous because he knew how to hide his nerves but he truly hoped that he didn't end up being chosen by…

"… and the lucky winner of a date with the charming Damon Salvatore is Liz Forbes!" Carole announced, confirming the vampire's fears.

Liz beamed and Damon could see Rachel and Caroline giggling. So was Stefan. Well, he needed to face the music now. Bravely, he smiled at his friend and joined her for the rest of the night. He really needed to consider telling her the truth about him one of these days.

The rest of the night went well. Rachel went home early with Stefan while Damon had fun drinking, eating and talking with Liz. She had paid for a date after all, he might as well enjoy the one he was giving her.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the song choices? Did you like this chapter?**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**Do you want Damon to tell Liz the truth now or do you want her to find out by herself like in the show? Do you want to see Damon with Liz or with someone else or single?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	54. Chapter 54

"You're okay Rachel?" Jeremy asked her as she hung up her phone.

"The senior class president was supposed to announce the Sadie Hawkins dance today but she's sick and won't be in this entire week. I have to do it." She replied.

"So, what's the problem?" Dawn asked her.

"I'm not good with big speeches… I think I'll find another way to announce it." She said.

"You should sing about it. Like you say there is going to be a dance and sing a song to explain it." Dawn suggested.

"You're right… I have to speak with Caroline and a few other Glee girls, I know exactly what I'm going to do." Rachel said with a determined look on her face before she half ran inside the building.

"Wow, where's the fire Rachel?" Stefan asked her as she accidentally ran into him.

"Sorry Uncle Stefan, I need to find Caroline and the Glee girls before last period." Rachel said as she went back to running.

.

Rachel quickly found the people she was looking for and after explaining what she had in mind, everyone involved was very excited.

"When are we doing this?" Caroline asked her.

"Tomorrow at lunch, it's the best moment I think." Rachel replied before they said goodbye and went home.

.

The next day, for lunch, Rachel went to stand in front of everyone with the girls she chose to help her standing behind her.

"Hello everybody. I have an announcement to make. Next Saturday we're going to be hosting a Sadie Hawkins dance. You know what it means: the girls are supposed to ask the boys. Not the other way around. Sadie Hawkins dance means 50's decade dance. Here is a little song for the occasion." Then the music started and the girls positioned themselves.

Rachel got another microphone ready for Caroline and checked to see if it was turned on. They all had the same dress on and even if the dress was old fashion (50's), they looked cute.

**RACHEL:  
I know something about love**

Rachel and the other girls where dressed the same in old fashion dresses and they all had bright smiles on their faces as they looked at the student body assembled before them.

**CAROLINE:  
You've gotta want it bad**

Matt smiled at Caroline who winked at him. He liked that she was good friend with Rachel. She seemed happier now that they were both friends.

**RACHEL:  
If that guy's got into your blood**

Rachel threw an amused smile at Stefan who chuckled. Elena put her hand on his tight, willing to remind him that she was right next to him.

**CAROLINE:  
Go out and get him**

As they had decided, the girls who were dancing with Rachel and Caroline were slowly making their way to the boys they wanted to ask out. Rachel didn't really see who she wanted to go with so she wasn't going to ask anyone.  
**  
CAROLINE AND RACHEL:  
If you want him to be  
The very part of you  
Makes you want to breathe  
Here's the thing to do**

Tyler was frustrated. He couldn't ask Rachel to go with him since it was a girl's choice. Who was she going to go with? He knew he could impress his team mates not to agree to go with her but the school is big and there are a lot of guys she could go to… Maybe she was even going to ask someone from out of town… Did she know other people in town? He really hoped he would be able to get her to ask him….

**ALL THE GIRLS:  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now**

This song seemed to be enjoyed by most of the audience. Girls liked the empowerment that came with this kind of dances and boys just liked to watch girls move in pretty dresses.

**CAROLINE:  
I know something about love **

However, boys were starting to understand that they would be at the mercy of girls for the next week and a half and they were getting very nervous. Was that how girls felt all the time?

**RACHEL:  
You gotta show it and  
Make him see the moon up above**

"So, how are things at the Boarding house with Rachel and your brother?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Everything is going great. I think they are slowly starting to trust me again and I love feeling part of their family." He replied.

"Great! So I was thinking I could come over tonight and we could do something."

"Elena, you know they don't want you here for now… Give them time." Stefan replied before he turned back to the girls.

**CAROLINE AND RACHEL:  
Reach out and get him  
If you want him to be always by your side  
If you want him to only think of you**

Dawn moved from her seat at the cheerleader table to a chair right next to Jeremy Gilbert.

**ALL THE GIRLS:  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now**

"Hey Dawn. What's up?" Jeremy asked her.

"Not much… You want to go to this dance thing with me?" she asked him.

Of course she was older than him and for a guy his age, it was just hot.

"Sure, I'd love to." He said, smiling her way.

**CAROLINE:  
Ever since the world began  
It's been that way for man  
And women were created (Girls: Ah)**

"Man you must be mad that you lost Rachel now. She's hot and is going to be able to go with whoever she wants!" A senior boy taunted Tyler.

"Whatever, I'll get a hot chick to go with me." Tyler replied.

**RACHEL:  
To make love their destiny  
Then why should true love be  
So complicated, oh, yeah**

Oh yeah, love was complicated but Rachel knew at the end it was worth it… But who was she going to invite to the dance? She considered asking Jeremy as a friend but she knew Dawn had her eyes on him…

**CAROLINE AND RACHEL:  
Oh (GIRLS: Ah)  
I know something about love (Girls: Ah)  
You gotta take his hand (Girls: Ah)  
Show him what the world is made of (Girls: Ah)  
One kiss will prove it (Girls: Do, do)  
If you want him to be always by your side (Girls: Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do)  
Take his hand tonight (girls: do, do, do, do)  
Swallow your foolish pride**

Rachel and Caroline were both having a great time singing this song and everyone could see it. Rachel also loved being in the spot light and she was surprised at how much she loved sharing it.

**ALL THE GIRLS:  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him**

"This girl is revolutionizing this school…" The principal said from the door to Alaric.

"I think it's a good thing… Change is always good once in a while." Alaric replied.

"True."

**ALL THE GIRLS (Marley):  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now (Oh, you have to tell him now!)  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!)  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him (Yeah!)  
(Girl, you gotta to tell him right now!)  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!)  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him (Yeah!)  
(Just take his hand in yours and tell him!)  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now  
(Just take his hand in yours and tell him!)  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now (Tell him right now!)**

Cheers erupted all over the school as the girls started to ask their boys.

"Matt, will you go to the dance with me?" Caroline asked her boyfriend.

"Of course Care." He replied while Rachel joined them.

For once, Matt wasn't sitting with Tyler and so Rachel decided to join them with her salad.

"So Rachel, who are you going to go to this dance with?" Caroline asked her.

"Nobody from here that's for sure… I've got an idea but I need to check if he's free first." She replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Do I know him?" Caroline asked.

"You know of him… You might even have seen a few pictures…" Rachel replied before Matt moved the conversation to something else.

* * *

**Did you guys love this or not?**

**Who is Rachel going to go with?**

**Don't forget to review, it's almost a life line for me! :-)**

**I PUT UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE, GO VOTE PLEASE!**

**Soon someone is coming back into the story for a couple of chapters... Can you guess who it's going to be?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	55. Chapter 55

As soon as she got home, Rachel went to her father.

"How was school today princess?" He asked her.

"Good. On Saturday next week we're having a Sadie Hawkins dance."

"Who did you ask to go with you?" he asked her curiously.

"Nobody yet…"

"But…" He guessed she wanted to say more.

"I was wandering if you'd mind me asking Noah to come here for the week-end so I could have him as my date at the dance…"

"Noah? Why don't you ask someone here?" Damon asked.

"Because boys here are not interesting, taken or playing in a team with Tyler. His team mates won't agree to go with me out of loyalty to him and I need someone to show him that I can get someone better than him if I want to. I need to prove him that he's not the center of the world." She replied.

"Okay then, invite him here. But what if he can't come?" Damon wondered.

"Then I'll borrow Finn, Matt or Mike…as a very last resort I can contact Jesse… he's been leaving constant messages on my Facebook wall for months… I haven't replied but I'm sure he'll rush here if I ask him to." Rachel said like she was speaking of a pair of shoes, making her father chuckle.

"Very well then, but before you call him will you call your aunt Sage? Apparently you haven't called her in a couple of days…" Damon said.

"Sure, I have tones of things to tell her anyway." Rachel replied before she kissed her father on the cheek and ran up to her room.

Damon sighted. His baby was growing up and soon, she would get married and leave him… Sometimes he wished he could bring her back to when she was a toddler and keep her a baby forever.

.

While Rachel was on the phone with Sage, telling her everything that happened lately in Mystic Fall's, Stefan was with his brother downstairs.

"So, how was your date with the lovely sheriff?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Not too bad actually… We had fun, it was nice…" He replied.

"But…?" Stefan asked.

"I feel bad lying to her. I know it could go much further between us and become serious or we could stay good friends like we are now. Now is the moment to decide on this. But I don't know what to do. I can't be with her without telling her the truth about me but…"

"But you wish you could tell you, find out her reaction and be able to make her forget it if she reacts badly." Stefan guessed.

"Exactly." The elder brother nodded.

"On other words I talked with Lexi last night… She told me that she agrees with what you're doing right now with helping me get control. She's considering visiting again soon."

"Oh…Okay."

"You've been alone for a while Damon… You need some closure too." Stefan told him seriously.

"The last woman I touched was Shelby, Rachel's mother… I didn't want to bring unimportant women in her life and again today I don't see myself going back to the sorority girl one night stand kind of thing." Damon explained.

"Then find yourself someone to love. I'm not saying jump on Sheriff Forbes because she's asking you out and likes you… You need to take your time, get to know the one you're interested in and make sure she's the right one." Stefan explained.

"You might be right… But I have time… I don't want any feminine distractions until Rachel graduates." Damon nodded.

.

Rachel had just hung up with Sage and decided to dial Puck's cell phone number.

"Salvatore, it's been a while since you called me… How is it going in Vigina?" Puck said as soon as he answered the phone.

"It's Virginia Noah, and everything is going well."

"Right, Virginia...The perfect land for the Virgins." Noah chuckled.

"I see your mind is still on the same track then." Rachel replied with a chuckle.

"So, why are you calling then?"

"Can't an old friend call to get news once in a while?" Rachel asked in a fake offended tone.

"Okay then, sorry. Everything is fine here in Lima." He replied.

"I actually called to ask if you would do me a favour…"

"Ha! I knew it!" he shouted in victory.

Rachel chuckled.

"What are you doing next week-end?" She asked him, laughter still fresh in her voice.

"I dunno… There might be some lame-ass party I'll go to. Why?"

"Well, remember how I told you my boyfriend, who's now my ex, cheated on me with at least two different girls and I broke up with him?"

"You need me to come and beat him up?" Noah asked her.

"No, daddy or uncle Stefan can take care of that… There is a Sadie Hawkins dance next Saturday and I was wondering if you'd do the trip to be my date. You're much hotter than him and I know he expects me to ask him because his team mates won't agree to go with me out of support to him."

"All I got out of that is that you think I'm hotter than him." Puck said proudly.

"Anyway, would you come for a visit and go to this dance with me?" She asked him.

"I have to check if I have the money to make the trip…" He replied thoughtfully.

"Daddy would pay your way over here." She said.

"Then I'll be happy to come for the week-end and go to this dance with you. I'll need to bring some sort of tux right?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, daddy has a lot of different ones here, you'll get your choice." She replied.

"Good then. See you then Rachel." Puck replied before he hung up and she sighted.

She was glad he had agreed to help her. Puck was slightly taller than Tyler and he definitely had more muscles. He was much hotter than Tyler and would make the boy sick with jealousy. Plus, he looked good on her arm.

"So, did your friend Puck agreed to go with you?" Stefan asked her as he stood in her doorway.

"Daddy told you?"

Stefan nodded.

"Yes, he's coming." She replied.

"You like him." Stefan realised.

"Not this way… Noah is just a friend. We tried the dating thing but it just didn't work out… But we do look great together and I just know that Tyler's male hormones are going to go wild with jealousy when he'll see Noah with me." Rachel concluded, making Stefan chuckled as he nodded and left the room.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? What should Damon do? Did Rachel make the right choice?**

**Don't forget to go vote on the poll i put on my profile. it's about Damon and YOU get to choose.**

**Please Review.**

**Thank you for all the love you've given and keep on giving this story. You guys are great.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	56. Chapter 56

The next week and a half went by pretty nicely and Puck arrived the Saturday of the dance right before noon. They picked him up at the airport and Damon, Stefan, Puck and Rachel went to get some lunch at the Grill. He only had a small bag with him. Damon assured him that he had several suits he could choose from and since Puck liked Damon's style, he figured whatever he was offered would be bad-ass.

There wasn't many people there but Rachel recognised Elena, Jeremy and Jenna who were having some lunch with Alaric and Caroline and her mom at another booth.

"Watch out daddy and hide, Sheriff Forbes is here!" Rachel joked.

Stefan and Noah laughed too. The boy had been told everything by Rachel. He already knew everything about vampires so she figured she could tell him everything else.

"Very funny." He said as the Lockwood's came in and joined Caroline and Liz in their booth.

Tyler didn't see Rachel until Matt came over to say 'hi' to her. When he did, his eyes immediately zeroed on Puck who had an arm around Rachel's waist and was whispering in her ear. His eyes grew wide and she swore he looked pissed at this moment. She laughed as Noah's breath was tickling her and she knew that he had done it on purpose. Right now, Puck and her looked like a couple and Tyler obviously hated it.

"Well Rachel, looks like you were right. Tyler looked positively pissed that you're here with Puck. He definitely thinks of him as a threat." Stefan said.

Noah smirked and put his arm away from Rachel's waist so he could jokingly flex his arms, showing his 'guns'. He and Rachel had agreed to pretend they were together while he was in town.

"What can I say, the ladies dig me!" Noah said as Damon shook his head, trying to hide his amusement.

They ate while talking and catching up.

Puck and Rachel were keeping their act perfectly and for anyone who was watching, it looked like they were dating and happily in love. Rachel exchanged a look with Caroline who discreetly sent her a '_thumbs up'_. She knew what Rachel was doing and agreed with her. Her words had been "Fair is fair, Tyler needs a little ego check and that Puck guy can do it.".

After dessert, while Damon drank his coffee with Liz, the Lockwood's, Alaric and Jenna, Rachel, Puck and Stefan joined Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler at the pool tables.

"Hey Rachel, so this is the famous Noah you told me so much about?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Noah, this is Caroline and her boyfriend Matt. This is Elena, Stefan's girlfriend and her little brother Jeremy who is also a good friend of mine. This is Tyler." Rachel introduced.

"Cheater Tyler?" Noah asked with an angry face on as Caroline nodded happily, ignoring the glare Tyler was sending her way.

It was all part of the show and he enjoyed watching Tyler going from being intimidated to jealous, to angry and back to jealous.

"Let's play some pool." Stefan suggested to try and ease up the tension.

He also noticed that Elena seemed to be sensible to Puck's charm and he, too, was growing jealous of the young human. Luckily, Noah wouldn't be in town for long.

They stayed together at the Grill long enough to show Tyler how good they were together and then they left to go get ready for the night.

.

While the teenagers of Mystic Fall's were getting ready for their dance, the vampire that had escaped from the tomb, Frederick, was finally settled in a small, isolated house. He had gotten up to date with the past few years' events and had looked around town.

He knew of the originals and decided he wanted to stay in town to see how things would play out. They had a doppelganger, Bennett witches and a werewolf line ready to be triggered. It was everything Klaus would need to break his curse.

Frederick had been out of the loop for too long to be able to contact anyone anymore but he knew somehow, Klaus would hear about the doppelganger being alive and would come here to break his curse. The plan was to wait, then go propose his services to Klaus and help him get back at Katerina the bitch.

Until then, he was settled in a nice house with an old couple compelled to think of him as their long lost son and to let him feed on them as much as he wanted.

.

The dance went without any major incident.

Rachel got several envious looks for her date and she proudly walked with him on her arm. They danced a lot and enjoyed their time together.

"I missed this." Puck told Rachel as they went to get some drinks.

"Missed what?" She asked him.

"Us being together. I forgot how easy it was."

"Noah… We can't get back together… You know that right?" She reminded him.

"I know Rach, don't worry." He smiled softly in a way he reserved just for her. He added: "I just forgot how nice it was not to have to work so hard to be happy with someone…"

"Well, at least we have tonight… What time does your flight leave tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Around 10. Your father said he would drive me."

"Cool." She replied.

Rachel smiled softly when she noticed Jeremy and Dawn having fun together. After Vicky and crazy Anna, she truly hoped things would work out with the cheerleader. She grabbed Puck's hand and joined them. She noticed that earlier, at the Grill, Jeremy and Noah had gotten along pretty well and she figured that it would do Jeremy some good do have a good friend, even if it was an over the phone friendship.

"So, how is it going?" Noah asked Jeremy while Dawn and Rachel went together for the restrooms.

While Noah was giving the young Jeremy some 'bad ass' advises along with his cell phone number in case he needed it, Rachel was speaking with Dawn.

"So, are you having fun with Jeremy?" Rachel asked her while they washed their hands.

"He's nice and all but... I think we're just going to be friends after all..." Dawn replied.

"You might grow to regret it, I know for a fact that Noah is giving him advises now... _No man coached by Noah Puckerman loses a lady_." Rachel said, imitating Puck's voice near the end.

"Well then, I'll try not to resist too much!" Dawn giggle as they made their way back.

Rachel and Noah went back to dance.

"So, what did you talk with Jeremy about?" She asked him.

"Just gave him some advises so he didn't loose a lady when he really wanted her."

"I hope you told him to wear protection!" Rachel scolded him.

"Totally, that's like the first thing I told him, even before I gave him my phone number." Puck chuckled.

"Now, that's the Noah I know and Love." Rachel giggled too.

"Oh, so you love me now?"

"You know what I mean!" she said, rolling her eyes at him.

.

At some point, Tyler managed to corner Rachel and asked her if she really was serious with Noah.

"It's none of your business anymore Tyler."

"Where you with him when we were together?" He asked her.

"I can't believe you just asked me this! Are you trying to somewhat justify your cheating on me? Noah and I have dated and are now very good friends. Maybe we'll get back together in the future, who know… But don't even think of accusing me of something like cheating!" She shrieked in rage before she threw her drink at him in front of his date who was just coming back from the bathroom and turned around, going back to Noah, Matt and Caroline while Tyler watched her go away with lust in his eyes.

She was so hot when she was angry...

.

The next day, when Noah left to go back to Lima, Rachel was happy.

Not only she had spent some quality time with an old friend she really liked to spend time with but she also managed to get back at Tyler even more. It wasn't really her style to want to hurt someone but she wanted to prove to him that she wasn't going back to him, that she wasn't some weak little girl he could play with as he wished.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Coming up Regional's and Miss Mystic Fall's.**

**Don't forget to leave a review behind!**

**Keep on the voting on the POLL! The results will be blind until the end to surprise you more and not to influence your voting.**

**Another little question for the future: Should Puck be a werewolf? Should Santana be a werewolf?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	57. Chapter 57

Regionals arrived quickly. They trained really hard and decided that Rachel would write one of them, the one that would be her solo. They also decided on "We got the beat" for their group number. They were currently discussing the third song.

"So, we just decided that it would be a duet, now, who should sing it and what will it be?" Alaric asked them.

"Of course Rachel should sing it." A senior girl said like it was obvious.

"It's a duet, we need two people to sing it." Caroline reminded her.

"I think I have a good idea…" Jeremy said shyly.

"What is it?" Rachel asked him kindly.

"I think you should sing 'Rolling in the deep' with Tyler." Jeremy said.

"That's a great idea!" Alaric exclaimed.

"Yeah, totally! Great idea Jeremy." Caroline congratulated him.

"Sure, why not." Tyler said, thinking it might be a good opportunity for him to get closer to Rachel again and to convince her to give him a second chance.

.

As soon as they had decided what they would sing, they started working on the costumes, the singing and the dancing. When the day came for them to compete at Regional's, they were ready and they all got on the bus loaded with confidence.

Their parents went to support them and this time, Stefan went with Damon.

Rachel started by singing her creation "GET IT RIGHT" with the Glee girls in the back ground and she even got a few tears from the audience on top of her standing ovation. Right after that, she sand "ROLLING IN THE DEEP" with Tyler. It was intense and people definitely loved it. They closed it with "WE GOT THE BEAT".

They were very happy when they learned that they won and would be going to nationals in New York. Rachel immediately called her aunt Sage, then Puck to tell them the good news.

When they got back to Mystic Fall's they had a big party at the Lockwood's to congratulate them. At this party, Jeremy and Dawn realised that they just weren't fit to be together and decided on staying friends.

.

After that, the time for Miss Mystic Fall's arrived and apparently, Damon had managed to make the ladies in charge bend the rules so Rachel could enter, even if she hadn't been in town for the registrations.

She had to find an escort and ended up asking Jeremy in Glee club while Tyler, who had been hopeful, was watching.

Of course Jeremy jumped on the occasion to spend more time with Rachel, piss his sister and Tyler off and show off at the same time. People still saw him has Elena's LITTLE brother and he wanted to use this occasion to show that he had grown up.

About a week before the election, Rachel was just coming home when she noticed Elena and Stefan arguing in the drive way.

"Why are you defending her Stefan? I'm your girlfriend!" Elena snapped.

"Elena, she's my niece and has the same right as you do to enter this election." Stefan said in a tone that could have been used with a toddler.

"She entered after the due date!"

"Because she wasn't in town back then! She had the same right as you and Caroline do to enter Elena, she's a founding family member."

"And why did she have to ask Jeremy to escort her? She had no right to do this!" Elena said.

"What's your problem exactly Elena? I know it has nothing to do with my choice of escort, even though he told me you tried to get Jenna to ground him so he couldn't come with me…" Rachel said, deciding to rescue her uncle.

"You, you are my problem. Why do you have to move in town and suddenly everything is about you?" Elena screeched.

"You're behaving like a spoiled brat Elena. What, you have so little self confidence that you're afraid you'll lose? Is this election really this important to you or is it something else entirely?" Rachel asked her.

"I'm not worried about this. It doesn't matter if you sing the town into liking you, I'm going to get all the sympathy votes since my mother wanted me to sign up for this before she died. You know, a mother…something you know nothing about since you don't have one." Elena snapped as Rachel's face looked shocked.

"How dare you…" Rachel started to say as tears made their ways to her eyes. She had been feeling on edge lately and felt that she was about to break.

"Elena it's enough! I don't know what has gotten into you but you need to calm down if you really want me to escort you. You're really being unfair right now!" Stefan snapped harshly as Rachel ran inside the house in tears.

"But Stefan…" Elena tried to say but was cut off by Stefan.

"You're lucky Damon isn't here or you'd probably be dead right now. Go home Elena and either find a way to apologise to Rachel or find yourself another escort...along with a new boyfriend." Stefan said before he turned around and rushed inside the house after his niece.

He found Rachel in her bedroom, crying in front of what seemed to be a picture of her mother.

"I didn't know you had a picture of her… Damon told me you didn't want anything to do with her after that article got out…" Stefan said, not sure of what he needed to say.

"It doesn't matter how much she's hurt me, she's still my mother… Having this here reminds me of what I don't have… Don't worry… I just miss Sage… Having her around usually helps me deal with my lack of a mother…but she's been away for so long…" Rachel said, already calming down.

"Why didn't she visit? You've been here a while." Stefan asked.

"She's been following a few trails to find Finn… I know she'd come if I was to ask but…I don't want to come in the way of her finding Finn. Don't worry uncle Stefan… I'm a teenage girl… I'm overly emotional sometimes…"

"Elena will apologize… I don't know what came over her…" Stefan said.

"She's jealous of me… I don't know why but she is…" Rachel explained.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Simply show her that even though you're my Uncle you still choose her. Even before you knew about me you spent a lot of energy trying to figure out what my secret was… You need to spend more attention on her." She suggested.

"I don't really want to have to choose… Don't worry, I'll find a way… Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I will be… Thanks."

Stefan left her room and closed the door to find Damon in the corridor, watching him with concerned eyes.

"Why was she crying?" Damon asked in a tensed tone.

"Long story short she arrived during an argument between Elena and I about her and Elena ended up making a mean comment about Rachel's mother… Rachel said she's fine but I think she misses Sage more than she says…" Stefan explained.

"I suspected as much… She refuses to ask Sage to come and visit because she's afraid of preventing Sage to finally find Finn… She's afraid Sage will come to her right when she's about to find Finn…" Damon replied as they made their way downstairs.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked.

"Sage is in New York right now… I'll call her and send Rachel to her for the weekend. 3 complete days with Sage and Broadway should help Rachel feel better and be in perfect mental shape to win this election." Damon said as he got his cell phone out and walked in the office he settled for himself.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Don't worry, Elena is going to calm down and her behavior will find some sort of explanations.**

**Keep on voting on the POLL!**

**REVIEW PLEASE§**

**Thank you for following this story so far... I hope you're still happy with it.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	58. Chapter 58

Rachel had been super happy when her father told her about her new weekend plans and she quickly packed a bag.

She knew she was going to New York for a surprise but she didn't know what it was. Since she was going alone, she figured she would meet someone there, like maybe Puck or even Kurt, she wasn't sure, she could only guess.

She was taking a plane Friday morning on her own for the first time and meeting her surprise in New York. She couldn't wait and when she finally landed, she looked up to find herself face to face with a smiling Sage.

"Oh my god Sage!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran into the tall woman's arms.

"Rachel sweetheart… You should have called me… You know I would have come for you… We'll have so much fun this weekend, I have it all planed." Sage said as she pulled Rachel to the exit and her car.

Sage drove to the apartment she was renting and after Rachel settle down, they went to eat something, then shopping, then they ate again before they changed and went to see a Broadway musical.

When she went to bed that night, Rachel felt happier. Being near Sage always did that to her… Sage wasn't her aunt biologically…She wasn't family if you listened to blood and genes but in Rachel's heart, she was the substitute of the mother she never had.

"I love you Rachel…You'll always be one of my priorities." Sage told her after Rachel went to bed.

"I don't want to take you away from Finn." Rachel replied silently.

"You're not honey…I will be reunited with him some day… But he's not here right now. You are. And right now your well being is my priority. I love you Rachel… I don't want you to feel like you have to stay away from me…" Sage said, caressing her hair like a mother would her child.

"I love you too Sage… I've missed you so much…"

"Don't worry, I won't stay away so long anymore… I've missed you too… Over 900 years on my own, caring about only finding Finnik and now I can't bring myself to stay away from you for more than a few month… I grew to love you so much…" Sage looked down to see that Rachel was sleeping.

"You're the mother I always wanted Sage…Love you." Rachel muttered in her sleep.

"And you're the daughter I never had honey… I love you too." Sage said, kissing Rachel's forehead before she decided to lay next to her on the bed.

The next morning, after they hate some breakfast, they went for a tour of the town, ate lunch in a very fancy restaurant owned by a vampire friend of Sage, visited a few witches who, super happy and proud to meet Rachel, gave her a couple of books she could read before she came to her power to help her get ready along with their phone number should she need anything.

At some point, Sage started looking around.

"What's going on Aunt Sage?" Rachel asked her in a concerned voice.

"I don't know... I feel...I can sense Klaus around."

"Finnik's brother? He's here? Where?" Rachel asked exitedly as she started to look around.

"I don't know, I can't see him..." Sage replied.

"Maybe we should call out to him?"

"No!We're going to be late to the new Broadway play I got us tickets to." Sage replied, dragging Rachel away.

As much as she would have loved to confront Klaus, she didn't want to put Rachel to risk, she loved her too much for that.

After that, they went to an afternoon showing of another Broadway play, got some dinner and then went to another play before they went home and got some sleep.

"That's so cool. Three great musicals in two days and so much new things… It was a great weekend." Rachel said the next morning when they were making their way to the airport.

"Yes, I was great. I'll come and visit soon honey, I promise." Sage told her.

* * *

Klaus has been in New York, looking for a powerful coven of witches that might have the power to break his curse without needing the doppelganger. He was about to go and see them when he saw Sage, Finnik's old Love, walking out of the witches' house with a girl.

He didn't pay attention to the mass of brown hair that had her back on him and kept his eyes on Sage. He held a breath and hid behind the corner of the street as he kept on spying. Apparently Sage loved the girl as family and the two of them were going to see some shows on Broadway.

He listened to them talk and wondered why the young girl didn't look as scared as Sage did. Sage obviously wanted to protect her from him but why did she look almost happy at the idea of him being around?

He shook his head. He didn't have time for this. he couldn't let Sage catch him, even if she couldn't hurt him, she could still do some damages and finf a way to free Finik. Klaus couldn't have one more of his brother trying to stop his plans.

He turned around and decided to leave town for a while. If Sage was here, it meant she was on his trail and he couldn't have that. He would come back in New York later to see those witches...

If he had to choose between breaking his curse and keeping his family safe from Mickeal and Esther's attempts, he chose to keep them safe. Maybe it wasn't the best way to do it but it was the only one he knew.

* * *

Rachel got home feeling much better and proudly showed her father her new clothes and told him what happened with the witches. He was just happy that she had a good time. Rachel was now ready to do her best in the elections.

"So, do you need to go shopping for a dress?" Caroline asked her at lunch right after Elena apologised quickly for her behaviour.

"No, my aunt Sage took me shopping this weekend in New York. I have a couple of selection… I'll decide which one I'll wear later." She replied.

"What colour do you have?" Elena asked Rachel, trying to show Stefan that she could play nice.

"I have a red one and the other one is salmon. They are both really cute… I guess I'll choose later.' Rachel replied.

Stefan was sitting with Jeremy and Matt, giving the girls a little time. He was glad that Elena decided to play nicer with Rachel. He had had a long heart to heart with his girlfriend and he listened as she apologised earlier. He knew they wouldn't be best friends soon but they would at least be friendly to each other.

When the day of the election of Miss Mystic Fall's finally arrived, Rachel had decided on a very pretty red dress. Caroline had a green one and Elena had a blue one. She was, along with the other contestant, ready and waiting on top of the stairs for her name to be called. Caroline was first to be called and walk down to be greeted by Matt, then came a couple of other girls, then Elena went to join Stefan and then Rachel was called. She was the last one and smiled when she saw Jeremy proudly waiting for her.

They followed the others and did the traditional dance to perfection. They did everything they were supposed to and every time Rachel turned to look at her father, she saw him looking happily at her with Liz by his side. He had his cell phone on Visio so Sage could watch what was going on. Rachel gave them her brightest beaming smile and followed the other girls on stage.

Mayor Lockwood came back in front of everyone with an envelope in his hands.

"The time you've all been waiting for is finally here. Our judges have deliberated a while and have reached a decision. Your new miss Mystic Fall's is… the beautiful and talented young Rachel Salvatore! Caroline Forbes is second and Elena Gilbert third. Congratulations girls!" He said as the previous Miss Mystic Fall's put the crown on Rachel's head and the mayor gave her some sort of sceptre and put the scarf on her.

"I'm so happy for you Rachel!"

"Congratulation Rachel!"

"You were the best at this Rachel!"

Words of encouragement came from all around her and she only had eyes for her father who was still holding the phone with Sage. Rachel ran to Damon and hugged him close, listening to Sage congratulating her too.

"I'm proud of you baby. You deserved it." Damon said.

"I just hope Elena isn't too pissed at me… She was just starting to be nicer…" Rachel replied.

"Don't worry about this… Now, why don't you go back on stage and sing us something? Carole and Liz asked me if I could get you to sing something for them." Damon told her.

She nodded and went on stage, talked to the orchestra and after thanking everyone, she announced that to thank them she was going to sing one of her favorite Barbara songs, BEING GOOD ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH.

The music started and everyone turned to her.

She sang it perfectly and got a standing ovation when she was done.

When she got to bed that night, she had a bright smile on her face. She was Miss Mystic Fall's and she had gotten a standing ovation on top of it all.

* * *

**I hope you liked it... I added the Klaus bit last minute for those of you who couldn't wait for him to come in the stroy... It's not much but it's all I can give you right now.**

**Next chapter, it's time for Isobel to come and it will give Rachel and Elena an occasion to play nice. With Isobel comes...JOHN! I played him a little differently than in the TV show... He will want more...**

**Thank you for all the reviews, keep it coming.**

**REVIEW please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	59. Chapter 59

Isobel had just arrived in the small town of Mystic Falls and was settling in a big foreclosure house along with her minions. She loved to live in style, just like Katherine had taught her to.

She had been disappointed all those years ago when Damon Salvatore didn't reply to her plea but she was glad that Katherine somehow found her and got word of her desire. John had been super mad when he found out what she did, what she became, but he couldn't do a thing about it.

She found it funny how he hated vampires but was still as in love with her as he was when they were teenagers. She was still capable of manipulating him into doing what she wanted…

.

Rachel was having lunch with Stefan, Carline, Elena and Bonnie and they were talking about unimportant things when Rachel noticed Elena looking at her cell phone, paling and making a lame excuse to go to the bathroom.

Stefan looked up and looked at her half running away with concern when Rachel told him she would handle it and go check on Elena. It was part of her efforts to play nice with her uncle's girlfriend. They couldn't be best friends but they at least could be friendly to each other.

Rachel found Elena in the bathroom, she came in and blocked the door, preventing anyone else from coming inside.

"What's wrong Elena?" She asked.

Elena was sitting against the wall, her phone clutched tightly in her hand and she was crying.

"It's okay… I'll get over it… I'm just so tired of this…" Elena replied as Rachel sat down next to her.

"Who sent you the text? What did it say? Why did it have this impact on you?" She asked her softly.

"You noticed?" Elena asked and Rachel nodded.

"I've been getting those weird text messages for months now… It started shortly after I got with Stefan… They come from two different blocked number… At first it was just from one number, asking me to leave Stefan if I didn't want trouble. I decided to ignore it, figuring it didn't matter. Over time the texts grew more menacing and a few months ago, another number joined. While the first just texts about Stefan, his past and how we're not good together because I don't want to be a vampire, the second one tempts me about who my biological parents are…" Elena explained, needing to get everything off her chest and figuring that Rachel would be able to help her.

"You were adopted?" Elena nodded.

"Did you tell anyone about those messages?" Rachel asked her.

"No… They always say that if I say something they will hurt Jeremy or Jenna… Last time I tried to tell someone, Jeremy came home late and didn't remember what he did… I grew so scared that I changed my mind and didn't tell Stefan after all…" Elena said.

"What did the message you got today ask?"

"For the past few weeks I've been wondering who was sending the second texts… The first ones are signed with a '**K'** and I figure it's probably Katherine… Since I look like her and she's kind of evil… But the second ones are signed by '**I'** and I have no idea of who it could be. The one I got today was the one too many… Here, look." Elena said as she handed Rachel her phone:

**-Poor whining Elena isn't even good enough to be Miss Mystic Fall's. Want a consolation prize and know who I am? I'll see you soon daughter of mine.**

**I-**

"How can she be my mother and torture me like this?" Elena cried.

"Trust me, I know something about this kind of mother. We need to do something about this… Come, with me." Rachel said as she lead Elena to Alaric's classroom.

"If you two are looking for a place where you can fight, I'm going to have to say no." Alaric said before he really looked at them.

"What's going on?" he asked more seriously.

Elena was crying and looked shaken up and was crying on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked worried.

"Can you get us out of school for the rest of the day please?" Rachel asked.

"Just the two of you?"

"I think we need Stefan too… Bonnie and you should join us later too… Someone has been harassing Elena." Rachel explained quickly.

"Who?" Alaric asked.

"Two people… One of them is probably Katherine… The second one…is apparently Elena's birth mother." Rachel said.

"What do you know about her?" Alaric asked Elena.

"Nothing… I learned I was adopted a few months ago but didn't look more into it… All I know is that it was a young girl that came into my father's office late one night." Elena replied between sobs.

"You're okay to drive Rachel?" Alaric asked her.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, the two of you go then. I'll send Stefan your way and I'll tell Bonnie to find me after class. We'll join you then." Alaric decided as Rachel nodded and pulled Elena outside and to her car.

"What about my car?" Elena asked.

"Text Jeremy to take it home." Rachel suggested.

Elena nodded and did as she was told.

.

When they arrived to the Boarding house, Elena was still shaken up and Rachel helped her until they were inside and in the living room.

"Rachel, what's going on? Elena?" Damon asked as he left the kitchen with a cup of warm blood in his hand.

He had been on the phone and didn't hear them come in.

"Stefan is about to arrive, we have a problem." Rachel quickly said as she helped Elena sit down on the couch and went to get her some tea.

Damon followed Rachel back to the living room and Elena started to drink from her tea just when Stefan arrived.

"What's going on? All Alaric said was that something was wrong with Elena and that you took her here." He shouted as he entered.

Rachel took the time to explain the situation and Elena gave Stefan her cell phone with all the previous texts still in it.

"I deleated the first ones..." ELena explained.

"First Katherine and now this '**I**'… Why does it all arrive at the same time?" Stefan growled.

Damon had been thoughtful the whole time and said:

"I think I know who Elena's mother is… A while back, when Rachel was just a little girl, Zack called me, saying I had gotten a letter her which was weird… Long story short, Alaric's wife, Isobel Fleming Salzmann wanted to become a vampire and was asking me to do it. I never replied but Alaric came home one day to see a vampire looking like Elena drinking from Isobel and snapping her neck… It was Katherine… If Katherine didn't kill Isobel and changed her like she wanted... Those two could be working together…" Damon explained.

"Alaric's wife?" Elena asked in a sod as Stefan was stroking her back.

"Yeah… She was researching the supernatural… he got all of her researches sent to him a few weeks ago but didn't look through it yet…" Damon added.

"So Isobel is now a blood thirsty vampire who works with Katherine and wants to make her daughter's life hell? What a lovely person she is! She should form a club with Shelby and Kelly Donovan..." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Do you have any idea who your father is Elena?" Stefan asked her

"No… I just asked Jenna if she had any idea who they could be and when she didn't know and found no trace of it in dad's records, I gave up… It didn't seem important…" Elena said.

They decided to let Elena rest until Alaric and Bonnie joined them and when they did, Jeremy was with them. They explained everything and if they didn't know what to do right now, they at least knew to be careful. Alaric showed them all an old picture of his wife and gave it to Elena. he figured that Elena at least deserved to know what her birth mother looked like if she ever crossed her on the street.

They all went home, knowing they would have to be careful and that their quiet lives were going to be shaken a bit.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Elena was a b!tch because of the stress of the messages she was getting (and because of the Stefan thing we dealt with already)**

**There won't be a device hunt here since it was with Pearl, it burnt with her in the tomb.**

**The POLL is still up and the votes are really close between Lexi and Rebekah... Keep on voting.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	60. Chapter 60

Just as Elena and Jeremy got home, right in time for dinner, they were surprised to see their uncle John sitting face to face with a very angry looking Jenna.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked, making both adults look at the two of them.

"John is back in town and wants to stay here." Jenna said.

"As is my right!" John said.

"No it's not. Jenna's got custody of us, not you. Jenna gets to decide who lives here or not." Elena declared.

"Actually…" John started.

"What?" Jenna barked.

"I came back here for a reason. Apparently Elena found out that she was adopted, I thought it was the perfect time to inform her that I am her father. I will be moving in as soon as I manage to get full custody of both Jeremy and her. As for you Jenna, you will be able to go back to your dorm room." John said before he turned on his heals and left the house.

Elena looked to be in shock and sat down on a chair, not moving.

"Elena, you're okay?" Jeremy asked her while Jenna called Alaric to vent.

"I've despised that man my whole life… he can't be my father…" Elena said.

"I can't believe aunt Jenna dated him…" Jeremy said.

.

Alaric was still with Damon when Jenna called him.

"He's Elena's father?... Don't worry Jenna, I will help you find a solution… Damon will help too… No Jenna, you won't loose them, don't worry. I love you. Don't worry… See you tomorrow." Alaric said before he hung up.

"So John is Elena's father?" Damon asked.

He remembered John from back when he was visiting Zack and he never really liked the man.

"Apparently so…and he wants custody of both Elena and Jeremy." Alaric explained to Damon, Stefan and Rachel.

"I'll go and check on Elena now." Stefan said, leaving the house.

"What can we do to stop it?" Rachel asked.

"I think we'll figure a way to stop him It won't be too hard… John is unstable and nobody likes him anyway…" Damon said.

"Right, well', I think I should go and help Jenna calm down before I grade those papers." Alaric said, leaving the room.

.

The next day, Elena felt super tired. Between her newly found father and her bitchy mother, she didn't know what to do anymore.

**"What's wrong Elena, not happy to see daddy again? Between the 2 of us, we'll take good care of you. –I"**

"I'm so tired of this thing… I just want a normal day." Elena sighted as she sat with her friends at lunch and showed them the new message.

"We won't let John and Isobel take you Elena, there's no way it's happening." Stefan said with conviction.

.

While the others were at school, Damon met with Richard and Liz to explain the situation to them.

"John is Elena's father… I can't believe it." Liz was in awe.

"He's not fit to take care of kids… he's still immature…" Richard said.

"Elena hates him." Damon added.

"What can we do?" Richard asked.

"We just have to try our best to make him feel unwelcome and run him out of town." Damon suggested.

"He wants his rightful spot in the council back…and we can't legally refuse it to him." Liz protested.

"We'll just have to hope that he won't notice when we don't inform him of the right meeting times." Richard suggested.

"I feel like a mean girl in a high school 'let's ruin him' meeting." Liz chuckled.

"Well, he does act like he's back there." Damon shrugged.

.

For the next few days, while Elena did her best to ignore the messages she was getting on her cell phone, she decided to tell the entire truth to Jenna, about vampires, Damon and who her mother was. Jenna was chocked but now that she knew the truth, they all knew things would be easier. Jenna now knew never to invite Elena in, to simply let her walk in. If she needed invitation, Jenna now had Alaric and Damon on speed dial.

John was pretty annoying and kept on harassing Alaric so he would get the ring back. Apparently, not only did it bring him back to life, but it had belonged to John first and Isobel had given it to him later… Alaric would have liked to keep it, in a town like Mystic Fall's, it could become useful but he also wanted John away. The ring was a reminder of Isobel and he needed to let it go.

Alaric ended up giving him the ring as long as he left town. John ended up agreeing, thinking he would be able to come back at some point. Before he left thought, he went to see Jeremy and gave him the ring that belonged to him.

Before John left however, Damon and Alaric decided to make sure he wouldn't be trouble. They waited until John left Jeremy's room and they grabbed him, pulling him against the wall in the hall.

They had been exchanging John's daily vervain for days now and since he was vervain free, Damon compelled him to leave town and to never again call his family. He also added in the compulsion that John couldn't ever answer to Isobel and Katherine or contact them in any way. Damon also tried to make him rat Isobel's plan out but since he had been compelled not to say anything, they couldn't do anything about it.

The compulsion worked and so John left town with no desire of ever coming back.

Damon was disappointed, he would have loved for John to put up a fight so he could drain him dry without his ring but he couldn't.

"Why didn't you take the ring back? It can come in handy in a town like this..." Damon asked his friend.

"It's his to start with...and it's a reminder of Isobel... I need to really move on." Alaric replied.

.

In her foreclosure house, Isobel was mad when John stopped answering her but she didn't care, she would get what she wanted anyway. She was resourceful enough and had her minions to do her dirty work.

Who needed John Gilbert?

When she was in high school, all she wanted from him was a good time and it ended up with her getting pregnant. Then she contacted him about his vampire stories and his knowledge but when Damon Salvatore didn't reply like John said he would, he became useless. Katherine had then found her and advised her to keep John close by... A human in love with her would always become useful, she knew it.

She had been right of course but now she could do without him. He was getting soft anyway...

* * *

**So, what do you think? Liked it? hated it?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 64 will be an extra long for you...keep on reviewing so much!**

**Poll still up!**

**Spoiler: I decided to include Santana in the story... She will arrive some time during Rachel's summer I think.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	61. Chapter 61

When she learned that John had left town for good, Elena felt instantly better. To prevent from getting any undesirable new text messages, she changed her number and only gave it to her friends, asking them not to give it to anyone else. Since all of her friends were, willingly or not on vervain, she figured she could trust them.

.

Isobel was furious.

Alaric had obviously moved on with her daughter's aunt Jenna and he was on vervain so she couldn't compel him to do as she asked.

"Hello Alaric…long time no see." She said, appearing behind him in the empty school corridor. He had stayed behind a while so he could calmly correct a few copies.

"That's what happens when you disappear without a trace." Alaric replied, hiding his surprise.

He discreetly tried to reach for his phone but she saw him:

"None of that now… I just want to talk Ric… You try and call someone and I'll just kill one of your students." Isobel stated.

"What do you want?" He didn't manage to hide his anger this time.

"You could be a little warmer, I'm your wife." She replied.

"You're my ex wife."

"We never got a divorce." She reminded him.

"That's because you disappeared and were declared dead…which you are. Now what do you want?" Alaric replied.

"I want a special device that was locked in the tomb under the church with one of the vampires there. Damon Salvatore can get it for me." She said.

"Everything and everyone in this tomb got burned when we opened it and locked that Anna girl inside." He explained.

"The device is mechanic and made of metal, it would have survived. Pearl had it on her. We want it."

"We? Who's we? Who are you working for?" Alaric asked her.

"You don't actually think that I'll answer you do you? Now go see your friend Damon and have him get this device for me or I'll start killing your students one by one. I'll start with your favorites." She was about to turn around when Alaric asked:

"Why did you send those messages to Elena? Do you have no feeling what so ever for this girl that's your daughter? Your own flesh and blood?" Alaric asked.

"I turned it all off darling, things are much more fun this way. But looks to me like you care for us both… Look at it this way, if I had kept her, you would have been her step-father… You can play this role now. Don't forget, do as I say or I start killing your student, then I'll move on to their parents, their grandparents and their neighbors until this town is nothing but a pile of corpses on your conscience…" Isobel smirked before she disappeared suddenly.

.

Rachel was in her living room with her father, trying on for the Founder's day parade a dress that used to belong to her grandmother and was so pretty she wouldn't need to change much on it when Alaric arrived, looking panicked and angry.

It was so unusual for him to come inside without knocking first that they all turned toward the friendly intruder.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked him.

"Isobel just found me at school." He said before he sat down, drank the glass of whiskey that Damon handed him before he retold them what Isobel said.

When Alaric was done explaining everything, Rachel went up to her room to change out of her dress and start working on it. She knew that her father would want her to stay out of it and since she was just human right now, she didn't have any right argument to convince him. She used this opportunity to call first Puck, then Sage. She gave them both updates and received some from them. Puck asked her to send pictures of her in the 1860's dress and she said she would.

"I'm try to make it Rachel, I promise you." Sage had told Rachel.

"It's okay Sage... You're closer than you've ever been on Klaus's trail... Don't screw it for me... Daddy will send you a few pictures." Rachel replied.

"Very well... I miss you Rachel..."

"I miss you too."

"Okay, I've got to go now, take care of yourself please... Call if you need anything."

"I will. Bye." Rachel said as she hung up.

.

The next day, at school, Rachel was discussing dresses for Founder's parade with Caroline as they walked through the floats that the students were building. Suddenly, as Caroline went to bark some orders at a group of impressionable freshmen, Rachel recognised Isobel talking with Elena.

The young woman looked rather scared and kept on glancing around. Rachel discreetly got her phone out of her pocket and texted her father that Isobel was there so he could come and take care of the trouble maker vampire.

Rachel kept on with guiding student who wanted to help make the floats but she kept a discreet eye on the vampire mother that was obviously scaring her daughter.

"Hey Rachel, who's going to be on this one again?" Dawn asked her, pointing to the thing she was working on with a few of her friends.

"The English literature club I think." She replied.

Dawn nodded and walked away.

When Rachel looked back toward Elena, she found her alone. She wondered for a second if her father would arrive too late but she suddenly felt a pair of hand grabbing her arms as someone breathed down her neck, near her ear.

"Don't make a sound and walk with me to the shadows over there or I'm snapping your neck." A woman's voice said in a sweet yet threatening voice.

Rachel nodded and bravely did what she was told. As soon as they reached the desired place, slightly isolated from the rest of the place, she turned around:

"What do you want from me Isobel?"

"Oh, you know who I am don't you? There is so much I want… I'll settle with Damon's help getting what I want…" She replied.

Rachel was about to say something when she heard her father say:

"Let her go now or die Bitch."

It was her father's voice and she had never been happier to hear it in her life.

"Damon… let me think about it…hum…no!" Isobel said with a smirk.

Rachel looked at her father in the eyes and knew what she had to do. She hit Isobel in the stomach with her elbow and stepped away quickly while he rushed to the heartless vampire and pulled her heart out, letting the body drop to the ground.

"You're okay princess?" He asked his daughter.

"Yeah, I knew you'd be there soon…I just needed to keep her busy... We need to clean this off…" Rachel replied.

"No, you need to go back to what you were doing and supervise the floats construction, I will take care of this." Damon said gently.

"I'll tell Elena that she has nothing else to fear." Rachel suggested.

"Good idea… See you at home… Have fun." Damon said with a smile as Rachel left him to clean off the body.

Damon looked around, they were isolated but the body was still in a very public place with a lot of students around… he sent Rachel away because he didn't want her to have to watch the body longer than necessary but he did need help…

"Ric? … It's Damon, I'm behind the dumpsters in the parking lot of the school, you know, the dark isolated place? Your now very dead ex wife is with me… I need help cleaning it off without any students seeing it… Can you get here with your car?" Damon asked him.

"You killed her?" Alaric asked as he already left his spot in the lunch room where he was supervising some students.

"Yep, 'you coming?"

"I'll be right there." Alaric replied as he hung up and told the student to keep on working, he would be right back.

Alaric arrived soon and together, they put Isobel's body in the trunk before they went back to the Boarding house to bury it. When the history teacher asked his friend why he didn't call Liz Forbes, Damon replied that he didn't want to have to lie to her again and that he wasn't totally ready to tell her the truth yet...but soon maybe...soon...

.

When the day of the parade finally arrived, Rachel stood proudly on her float and saw her father taking pictures. She was glad that she could enjoy this moment without having to fear anything from anyone. Jeremy stood with her since he had been her escort, next to her was Caroline and Stefan and next to them, Elena and Stefan.

.

Katherine stood away from the festivities and watched as Elena kissed Stefan over some cotton candy… Even Damon seemed happy with this girl… She got lucky when her witchy friend Lucy managed to make her see Damon… She had been wondering why he wasn't in town and Lucy help her so they could be even… Now she knew that Damon had somehow fathered a child and was over her… She wasn't deluded enough that she hoped to manipulate Damon into doing what she wanted but if Stefan was dating her doppelganger, maybe there was hope for him after all… The younger Salvatore obviously wasn't completely over her.

Nothing happened like she had initially planed but she was smart and if her plan A didn't work, she had a plan B, C, D and E prepared just in case… She had a whole alphabet of plans and was ready for any obstacle… She would be able to get through it… She would win her freedom soon…

Katherine smirked and as Elena giggled happily and joined her brother and her group of friends at a table at the Grill.

After a while, she saw the one called Caroline getting in a car with Elena's ex Matt and Mason's nephew Tyler…

"Time to play this game by my rules…" Katherine whispered wickedly.

She followed and waited until the car was started and on the road to run by and push the car into a poll on the side. She didn't know why Matt was driving when it was Tyler's car or why Caroline was in the front seat but she watched as the quarterback managed to crawl out of the car painfully only to cry out when he saw Caroline unconscious. Tyler seemed to be fine but he was stuck and bleeding a little on the forehead.

"Plan B just started perfectly…" Katherine whispered for herself as an ambulance and a police car arrived.

"Caroline!" The sheriff cried out.

After listening for a while and following them, Katherine learned that she managed to give Caroline very serious internal bleeding… Well, things couldn't have worked out better could they?" She wondered with a smirk as she turned around…

She had an ex to visit…

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one?**

**I think you know what's in the next chapter... What will come of Caroline and will Liz find out about Damon sooner?**

**Don't forget to leave a review behind you!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	62. Chapter 62

While Caroline was fighting for her life at the hospital, Stefan was leaving Elena's house when Katherine appeared before him.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked her, surprise showing on his face and anger in his tone.

"What do you mean Stefan? I'm here so we can be together again..." She replied, putting her hand on his chest seductively.

"I'm taken." He replied, grabbing her hand and pushing it away.

"I've seen… She sort of looks familiar doesn't she… I wonder why… Wait I know why! I see her every time I look in the mirror." Katherine smirked as she circled Stefan, her hand touching him always.

"It's not about the looks Katherine! She's different from you." Stefan was having a hard time thinking about what he was going to do next… She seemed to know the effect she had on him.

"Yes, I know… Miss rude and whining…"

"She's not rude!"

"You didn't complain about the whining." Katherine realised, smirking.

"What do you want Katherine?" Stefan asked her, getting annoyed.

"It's simple really. I want you back. I want an 'us' again."

"Like I said, I'm taken and I love Elena. We were never truly together anyway...You compelled me and screwed with my brother behind my back. By the way, you better stop sending her messages, it only pisses me off. Why don't you go for Damon, he's single." Stefan barked out as he tried to turn around.

"Now don't you play with me. We both know that Damon is long over me and has his precious daughter capturing all of his attention… My witch warned me and I know better than to upset the girl who's going to be so powerful…"

"Well, I'm also over you!" Stefan snapped.

"Keep trying to tell yourself that Stefan… One look at your present girlfriend is enough to know that you're not over me… I want you and I always get what I want." Katherine said before she grabbed Stefan's arms, pined them to his side and forced a kiss on his lips.

He managed to push her away and she giggled before she disappeared away.

"Damn it!" Stefan growled out before he got into his car and rushed back home to tell his brother everything that happened.

.

In the waiting room of Mystic Fall's hospital's ER, Liz Forbes waited along with Damon, his daughter and a few of Caroline's friend. Matt had just gotten out with only a cast on his wrist and Tyler got a few stitches but they were both fine, even if they needed some rest.

"The doctor said she has internal bleeding… They're trying to stop it but they doubt they can stop it all… Her life is on the line…" Liz explained to Elena as soon as she arrived with Jenna and Jeremy.

"I'm so sorry…" Jenna said.

"I'm going to go and call Bill…maybe get a coffee… Damon, you'll call me if the doctor comes back?" Liz asked.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." He replied gently.

"I'll go with you, I need to get my pills before I go home and sleep a bit." Matt suggested, not wanting to leave the woman alone.

"I have to go home… My parents are worried… But call me with updates okay?" Tyler asked Rachel who simply nodded.

Soon, the only people in the room where supernatural-aware. Stefan arrived not long after Tyler left the room and was explained everything by his brother.

"What a night…" Stefan sighted before he told them of his encounter with Katherine.

"We don't care about sluty Katherine right now! We have to save Caroline." Elena said.

"There is nothing we can do, we just have to wait Elena." Jenna replied.

"Isn't there anything you can do Bonnie?" Elena asked her friend, ignoring the others.

"No… I… I'm not strong enough to heal people Elena…"

"What about your grandmother?" Elena insisted.

"She's out of town, visiting a friend in Florida for the next few days… I don't even know if she can do that…" Bonnie apologised, worried about what would come of Caroline.

"Stefan, you've got to give her your blood! It will heal her! Damon, you're even stronger than Stefan, it would heal her faster!" Elena demanded.

"What if she dies? She'd become a vampire!" Rachel replied.

"It would be better than her dying." Elena snapped back.

"What are you talking about?" Liz's voice came from behind them and they all looked at her.

She was alone and they all thanked God that she wasn't in uniform.

"Misses Forbes… I…" Elena didn't know how to justify herself when everyone was glaring daggers at her.

"Damon? What's going on?" Liz asked. She was shaking and it was hard to know if it was from fear, anger or sadness.

"Why don't you come and sit, I think it's time to explain everything to you Liz." Damon replied.

"Are you sure daddy?" Rachel asked him.

"I was going to do it soon anyway… Might as well get it over with…" Damon replied before he turned back to Liz.

"You know you can trust me Liz right?" Damon asked her and she nodded. He kept on talking: "Keep in mind that we're friend and what I'm about to tell you won't change things from my part but it might change them from yours… It's also the reason I've been trying to get out of dating… Stefan and I are the Salvatore brothers that died in 1864…" He started.

He told her everything from who changed them to the fact that Katherine looked like Elena and had just gotten back in town. They told her Katherine was the one who created trouble back in 1864 and that now that she was back, they feared she was responsible for Caroline's accident and that she was up to no good.

After explaining the major lines of his history, he told her about Rachel and about his bracelet. It took time but they were alone since Matt decided to go home and get some sleep.

"And when you arrived Elena was suggesting we fed Caroline our blood so she'd heal." Damon concluded.

"What did you say?" Liz asked.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked her.

"What did you say to Elena's suggestion?" Liz asked again.

"I told her Caroline could die and become a vampire… I was about to tell her that it wasn't our decision to make." Damon replied.

It was silent for a minute.

"I… Listen… I trust you Damon and of course we're still friend but… I don't want my daughter to become a blood thirsty monster that goes on a rampage in town." Liz replied.

"The blood will heal her, not change her. Plus, she's in the hospital anyway… What's going to kill her here?" Elena asked, rolling her eyes.

"Anything can happen Elena..." Rachel replied before she added "Stop acting like you're calling the shots. Misses Forbes is her mother, she's the one making the decision here." Rachel replied, annoyed at Elena's bossiness.

"Damon, if instead of Caroline it was Rachel, what would you do?" Liz asked.

"I would feed her my blood of course… But then I know Rachel wants this…" Damon replied.

"If I let you feed her your blood and something happens that makes her a vampire, would you help her… teach her to have control and to be good like Stefan and you?" Liz asked her friend.

"Of course Liz."

"Then do it… I don't want to loose my daughter…I'm not ready for this…" She replied.

"Okay then… I'll do it as soon as the doctor tells us she's out of surgery." Damon replied.

.

Of course Liz had been shocked by what Damon told her about him but she believed him when he said they didn't kill people… He had been a good friend to her and was trying to help her daughter… She was grateful to him.

When the doctor came to update her about Caroline's state, Damon ran quickly in the hospital room and fed the unconscious girl his blood before he joined the others again.

Damon and Rachel decided to stay the night at the hospital with Liz while the others went back home to rest until they could exchange place in the morning.

.

Once she was back home and in her room, Elena was finally able to process the whole day and mainly the fact that Katherine was in town and wanted Stefan for herself... How could she fight against a vampire that looked exactly like her and wasn't afraid of anything?

She sat in her window seat and looked outside... Was Stefan really over Katherine? Was she really in his past? and if so, how could he love her, Elena, when she looked just like Katherine? Was she just a place holder? She really didn't know what to do and when Jenna came in her room with a cup of hot chocolate, Elena accepted it with a soft smile... She could use with the comfort of her aunt until she figured a way to rid this town of Katherine Pierce.

* * *

**what did you think?**

**Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Review please...**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	63. Chapter 63

Caroline was feeling much better that afternoon. She remembered her mother being here earlier and explaining everything that's happened to her. Her mother even told her about vampire and Damon giving her blood to save her life.

Now her mother had gone to take a shower and rest a little and Matt just left because she asked him to help Rachel organising the Fair. Indeed, before she left that morning, Rachel promised Caroline she wouldn't cancel the Fair and that she would handle everything.

She was sitting on her bed, reading a people's magazine and waiting for her mother to drop by again when Elena walked in.

"Hey, I thought you were helping Rachel out at the Fair? I love what you did with your hair though." Caroline asked.

"You look much better Caroline." Elena said.

Caroline couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her friend, something looked off.

"What's wrong Elena?" Caroline asked.

"My name is Katherine and I need you to give Damon Salvatore a message for me…"

Caroline realised it wasn't her friend when the face changed. Her mother, Damon and Rachel had explained enough to her and she now understood that she was face to face with a crazy and dangerous girl. She tried to scream but the vampire already had a hand over her mouth. All she could do was cry and listen…

Then it all went black.

.

Liz and Damon came to sign Caroline out of the hospital when they found her crying in a dark corner of her room.

"Caroline?" Liz asked, worried as she rushed to her daughter.

"Don't come near me!" The frightened girl shrieked.

"Caroline, what's going on?" Liz asked.

"She's in transition!" Damon exclaimed in horror.

"Elena… She looked like Elena…" Caroline muttered as Damon and Liz took her in their arms.

"Katherine…"

"She said to give you a message Mister Salvatore… She said _Game on_." Caroline cried.

"What game?" Liz asked.

"Her own sick game…and she's the only one who knows the rules, or the goal…" Damon spat angrily.

"I'm so sorry…" Caroline kept on repeating it.

"It's not your fault Caroline… Don't worry, Katherine won't hurt you anymore… We'll help you…" Liz tried to reassure her.

"She needs to complete the transition…and she needs a daylight ring…" Damon said, taking his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked as she closed the curtains so Caroline could go back in bed.

"I'm always prepared… I have a couple of daylight rings back at home, I just texted Rachel to get one and bring it here… It should fit Caroline since it was made for Rachel."

"Won't Rachel need it? I don't want to take anything from her…" Caroline cried.

"You won't. She won't need it… I just had one in case something happened to her before her 18th birthday… I'll get another one… Bonnie might be willing to make you something else though… Like a necklace or a bracelet or something…" Damon said as Rachel replied that she was on her way.

"What does she need to complete the transition?" Liz asked Damon as she held Caroline close to her and the girl kept her eye shut in deep concentration.

"She needs to drink human blood…"

"Is that why mom smells so good? It's really hard not to bite her right now…" Caroline asked.

"Yes, it is… I'm actually surprised that you've been able to have such control already… You're strong Caroline, you'll be a good vampire." Damon said.

"I'll do it. Caroline can drink from me as long as you pull her off before she drinks too much…" Liz said, willing to save her daughter's life through and through.

.

After that, Caroline drank from her mother's wrist who then bandaged herself and Rachel arrived with the ring and hugged her friend before she gave it to him.

"What now? I can't go to the Fair or see Matt when I'm like this! I can't let people see me before I am in complete control of myself…" Caroline exclaimed.

"You can't stay locked in your house either, you'll go crazy." Damon argued.

"Why don't we send her to Aunt Sage or even to Lexi? They can help her! They both have great control and on the plus side they are girls too… They will be able to understand Caroline better." Rachel suggested.

"Damon, what do you think?" Liz asked him. She trusted him completely with this.

"I think that Sage would love to do this but she's far away right now and it would take her a while to come back... I think Lexi is the better choice… She's not living too far from here. Also I would advise Caroline to train in fighting with Sage anyway later…" Damon replied.

"Do you have her number?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, she gave it to me last time she was here… It was before I made up with Stefan… I'll go call her now." Damon replied, leaving the room.

"What are we going to say to people? What am I going to tell Matt?" Caroline asked.

"You can tell them that even though you feel much better, you need to rest and so you're going to spend a few days with some relative out of town and will be back in a week or so…" Rachel suggested as Liz nodded.

.

Of course Lexi was happy to help and she said she would be in town that evening so they hid Caroline at the Boarding house in the mean time while she called and texted everyone to tell them what had been agreed on. Of course Bonnie and Elena knew the truth and both felt bad about it, especially Elena who had been the one to suggest giving Caroline blood in the first place.

"Don't beat yourself up Elena, Katherine would have been capable of feeding Caroline her own blood to complete her plan.

.

Lexi had taken Caroline to some town a couple of hours away and was explaining things to her.

"You're not going to make me drink from animals right?" Caroline asked her, having been told, as she waited, of Stefan's previous diet.

"You would want to?" Lexi asked her, amused.

"Not really… Isn't feeding from cute defenseless animals the first step to becoming a serial killer?"

"You kind of skipped the serial killer stage and went straight to vampire." Lexi chuckled as they bonded and as she taught Caroline to feed and listen to heartbeats as she does.

All in all, Caroline was a good student and after a week and a half, she was ready to go home. She thanked Lexi and ran back home, ready to live her new life and enjoy it as best as she could.

* * *

**What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? be honest!**

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out please!**

**Now, don't you think this last few chapters lacked songs? A few are coming in the next one...**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	64. Chapter 64

Caroline had been back for about a week and everything was good.

Katherine was apparently staying out of their businesses for now and if they knew it was only the calm before the tempest, they decided not to worry about it for now. Whatever the bt!ch was planing, they would deal with it when it came.

Caroline and Rachel were about to join the other Glee members in the choir room for the first session since Bonnie and Elena joined, when the blond vampire stopped. It was early and since the football players had a big game to prepare for, they were having their meetings before school this week.

"What is it?" Rachel asked her.

"I smell blood… Someone is bleeding…" Caroline replied.

"Not like menstruation bleeding right?" Rachel asked.

"No… Come on, it comes from this way…" Caroline said as she led her friend.

They arrived in front of the Spanish room to see their Spanish teacher, Miss Young, (the pastor's elder daughter) crying on her chair as she tried to apply make up on her face to hide some nasty looking bruises.

"Miss Young, what happened to you?" Caroline asked in horror as they both rushed to her.

"Nothing girls… Don't worry about it… You go about your business, I'm fine…" The sweet teacher told them.

"Who did this to you?" Rachel asked.

"I just fell down the stairs… I can be a klutz sometimes…" She replied with a fake chuckle.

"Who…" Caroline started to ask but Miss Young cut her off:

"Thank you Caroline and Rachel for worrying about me but I'll be fine. Now I believe you're both here early for your Glee club meeting so why don't you go there now?" The young teacher then stood up and went to the bathrooms.

"Screw Glee club, I need to call my mother." Caroline said.

"You do that and I'll call daddy and tell him to bring Pastor young here."

Caroline called her mother and told her what they had walked in on and since Liz was already with Damon and the Pastor at a council meeting, she told her daughter that they were on their way.

"I'll go and warn Alaric, I'll be right back." Rachel replied while Caroline waited in front of the school's entrance for her mother.

Rachel busted the door of the choir room open:

"Nice of you to join us Rachel but you're late… Where is Caroline?" Alaric asked her as Elena, done singing her audition song, went back to her seat. Everyone was watching Rachel.

"Can I speak with you outside please Mister Saltzmann?"

"Of course. Bonnie, you can go ahead and start singing." Alaric said as he followed his best friend's daughter.

"What's going on Rachel?" He asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Caroline and I just found Miss Young trying to cover wounds with make up… Caroline smelled blood… The sheriff and Pastor Young are on their way." Rachel explained quickly.

"Okay, you can go ahead. Keep me informed okay?"

Rachel nodded and walked to join Caroline just as Liz, Pastor Young and her father arrived. They quickly explained what they had seen and they all went to confront the young teacher.

.

As it turned out, the young Miss Young had been beaten by her boyfriend… She kept on finding excuses for him until she burst in tears in her father's arms, crying that she was sorry for being so weak... She kept on whispering that she had been an idiot, that it was all her fault, that she was sorry... She ended up going home with him while Liz left to arrest said boyfriend.

"You did well girls. Now you should go about your day." Pastor Young said before he turned around and took his daughter home.

Rachel and Caroline were both still pretty shaken up about all of this but they got a hold of their emotions and managed to get to class.

.

By lunch time, the rumours where all around the school and the next morning in Glee, Alaric was forced to explain what had happened to the students.

"Now, the principal wants to have an assembly to talk about domestic violence Friday afternoon and he wants us to perform. I know most of you boys won't have time to prepare something so this is mainly for the girls… I want you to prepare a few numbers for this assembly. You have until Friday to do it. The assembly is before the game. choose the song well because the principal wants it to be a surprise. He asked that even I don't know the songs so i'm trusting your judgment here... Don't screw up, this is pretty important!" Alaric told them.

.

In the end, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie got together with the other Glee girls for their own number but since Rachel thought it wasn't a good song, she left to perform on her own. Jeremy went to help Rachel and she wasn't sure if she would be able to include him on the song but he would be playing the music behind her anyway.

When the time for the assembly arrived, Miss Young was sitting by her father's side, near the rest of the council who came for the occasion and the Glee club members were ready to show their performances.

Elena and the girls of her group arrived on stage and the music form the musical CHICAGO started for the song CELL BLOCK TANGO. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Annie, a senior Girl, were going to be singing while a few other girls were dancing and singing in the background. They were all dressed in a very sexy kind of way and looked provocatively toward the crowd.

Alaric was nervous, he let the girls choose their songs and had no idea what they had planed before this moment. The principal thought it would be a good idea to let it be a surprise for everyone but Alaric started having doubts when he recognised the music. Surely those girls wouldn't be this stupid to sing such a song…right?

**BONNIE:  
Pop!  
ANNIE:  
Six!  
CAROLINE:  
Squish!  
ELENA:  
Cicero (Smoke puffs)**

"I can't believe they did it…and Elena Gilbert is smoking on stage… How stupid are those girls?" Liz whispered.

"Rachel argued with them about it… She told them it was a bad idea and Elena told her she was just jealous she wasn't getting the lead. Rachel chose her own song." Damon explained.

**JEREMY:**  
**And now the 6 merry murderers of the cook county**  
**jail in their rendition of the cell block tango**

Jeremy had accepted to help them simply because his sister asked him and Bonnie insisted… He couldn't help the feelings he felt for his sister's best friend and he wanted to please her, even if their song was a bad idea.

**ALL:**  
**He had it coming**  
**He had it coming**  
**He only had himself to blame**  
**If you'd have been there**  
**If you'd have seen it**

Pastor young had a comforting hand on his daughter's knee and said:

"I'm sure the next song will be better than this one…Rachel Berry is smarter than them." She nodded and fought against her urge to run far away from this place.

**ELENA:**  
**I betcha you would have done the same!**

"I can't believe Elena is smoking on stage… She's in so much trouble when we get home!" Jenna told Alaric angrily.

**BONNIE:**  
**Pop!**  
**ANNIE:**  
**Six!**  
**CAROLINE:**  
**Squish!**  
**ELENA:**  
**Cicero (smoke puffs)**

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to the principal and supervised the song choices and everything else… I just hope Rachel was smarter… I know there has been some sort of clash and she decided to do things on her own…" Alaric commented, ashamed by the girl's song.

**BONNIE:**  
**You know how people have these little habits that get you down. Like Bernie. Bernie like to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "you pop that gum one more time..." and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots...into his head.**

If the performing girls had no experience and couldn't tell if people liked it from their reactions, Rachel could and if she had felt bad for a while about not performing with them, she now felt much better. She had made the right choice.

**GIRLS:**  
**He had it coming**  
**He had it coming**  
**He only had himself to blame**  
**If you'd have been there**  
**If you'd have heard it**  
**I betcha you would**  
**Have done the same!**

The only good reactions were coming from the horny teenage boys that couldn't get their eyes away from the girls. They were in very small clothing and of course boys found them sexy… They didn't have to listen to the song to appreciate the show.

**ANNIE (Spoken):**  
**I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.**

"This morning Caroline told me she was feeling bad about following Elena and Bonnie instead of Rachel… Now I know why… Really, how could they have chosen this song at an assembly against domestic violence after what happened to their teacher!" Liz commented.

**GIRLS without ELENA:**  
**Hah! He had it coming**  
**He had it coming**  
**He took a flower**  
**In its prime**  
**And then he used it**  
**And he abused it**  
**It was a murder**  
**But not a crime!**

"They're young… I know Rachel and Caroline have a duet planed too later… At least she won't leave on a bad number…" Damon whispered back.

**ELENA:**  
**Pop, six, squish, uh-uh**  
**Cicero, Lipschitz**

Of course Caroline could hear the people's reactions to their song and knew she should have followed Rachel out of that room but it was too late now, she couldn't just interrupt the song in the middle of it… She didn't have a choice, she had to sing… She put on her best show face and started:

**CAROLINE:**  
**Now, I'm standing in the kitchen minding my own business, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwin the milkman." And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!**

"Well, you better watch your mouth when you're with your girl Matt!" Tyler joked.

"She told me she made the wrong choice singing with Elena instead of Rachel… I get why now… Really, what was Elena thinking?" Matt replied.

**ALL:**  
**If you'd have been there**  
**If you'd have seen it**  
**I betcha you would have done the same!**

As he watched his girlfriend, Stefan knew exactly why she had insisted on being in charge. She wanted to show off for him because she felt threatened by Katherine's presence in town. She was humiliating herself without even realising it because she wanted to show him she could be just as good as Rachel and just as sexy as Katherine… Why couldn't she just believe him when he said he didn't care about Katherine anymore? He hated when she let her insecurities dictate how she acted.

**ELENA**  
**My sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie, travelled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.**

It was really hard for the young teacher not to leave this room. She hated what she was listening and if it wasn't for her father's strong hand on her shoulder, she would be out and back home now. Every single verse of those girls reminded her a moment when her ex-fiancé had beaten her up for some reasons, telling her that _she had it coming_…

**ALL:**  
**They had it coming**  
**They had it coming**  
**They had it coming all along**  
**I didn't do it**  
**But if I'd done it**  
**How could you tell me that I was wrong?**

**ELENA:**  
**They had it coming**  
**GIRLS:**  
**They had it coming**  
**CAROLINE**  
**They took a flower**  
**ELENA:**  
**All along**  
**GIRLS:**  
**In its prime**  
**ELENA:**  
**I didn't do it**  
**GIRLS:**  
**And then they used it**  
**ELENA:**  
**But if I'd done it**  
**GIRLS:**  
**And they abused it**  
**ELENA:**  
**How could you tell me**  
**GIRLS:**  
**It was a murder**  
**ELENA:**  
**That I was wrong?**  
**GIRLS:**  
**But not a crime!**  
**BONNIE (Spoken):**  
**You pop that gum one more time!**  
**ANNIE (spoken):**  
**Single my ass.**  
**CAROLINE (Spoken):**  
**Ten times!**  
**ELENA (Spoken):**  
**Number seventeen-the spread eagle.**  
**BONNIE:**  
**Pop!**  
**ANNIE:**  
**Six!**  
**CAROLINE:**  
**Squish!**  
**ELENA:**  
**Cicero (smoke puffs)**

As they finished their number, they all stood and, after a few second, a few tentative and polite applause were heard while Alaric rose furiously to tell them off. They had done a terrible number and they needed to know it and they better apologise to Miss young later.

Rachel wanted to tell them she was right but held her tongue as Jeremy announced her next on stage with a song by Lori Crandall "Horror in your eyes". Not many people knew the song but Damon smiled, it was a good choice. (_I personally advise you all to listen to this song. Lori Crandall is great and I just love her songs._)

The music was a bit angsty at first and then a bell was heard. After the second bell sound, Rachel started to sing:

**RACHEL:  
Sitting alone on my bedroom floor, fighting back the pain from the beating he gave me just a moment before. I know he said he'd stop but I guess he lied, cause I've got a busted nose and a bloody face to testify. I know I thought all was lost, yeah I thought I'd die, but the very next day I came walking way and you suddenly came alive… You see… I was hiding my face and my swollen eyes, and you ran to me and you held me close and I started to cry, and slowly you looked at me and said…**

Rachel looked at the audience and knew that she was getting a better reception than the previous one. People were appreciative and she could see Miss Young was more receptive to this one.

**RACHEL AND JEREMY:  
I saw the horror in your eyes, I felt the pain you felt inside and now I scream to tell the world just what he did to you know that I saw it too, I felt the blows as they pierced you, my body shakes and my soul is tired, how could he do this to you?**

Since Jeremy wanted to help her, Rachel let him sing the chorus with her. She knew he hadn't liked the previous song and only participated because Bonnie had asked him to. He was happy to be in a good number for once.

**RACHEL:  
Now I've gotta move fast, now I've gotta get out because of you I finally see that I am worth it now. But see I've got no money, see he took that too, but I've got my legs, my brain and now my courage too. Then you took me in, and you cleaned all my wounds, and gave me a home some love and now my dignity too. I'm alive because of you! When you said…**

"You must be so proud of your daughter…" Liz told Damon.

"I'm always proud of her!" Damon smiled. The member of the council came mainly to show support to Pastor Young and his family but also because Liz, as sheriff, had a speech to speak.

**RACHEL AND JEREMY:  
I saw the horror in your eyes, I felt the pain you felt inside and now I scream to tell the world just what he did to you know that I saw it too, I felt the blows as they pierced you, my body shakes and my soul is tired, how could he do this to you?**

Alaric had given the girls back stage a quick lecture and gotten back to his seat before the song started and he was happy to know Rachel was capable of choosing a decent song without help from anyone.

**RACHEL:  
But why did you do this, oh why did you care? Why'd you come back for me don't you know I was as good as dead? ****You see nobody cared, yeah they heard all my screams, but they turned their backs and left me alone to live this fatal dream. ****And as I looked in your eyes, I saw a glimpse of pain and could see you were just like me when you said...**

"Jeremy is so hot up there…When did he become so hot?" Bonnie asked.

"He's my little brother Bonnie, he's not hot!" Elena replied as they all watched Rachel and Jeremy on stage. They had to admit they were pretty good.

**RACHEL AND JEREMY:  
I saw the horror in your eyes, I felt the pain you felt inside and now I scream to tell the world just what they did to you, know that I saw it too, I felt the blows as they pierced you and now you ask me how I knew… ****Because he did it to me too.**

Everyone got to their feet and started clapping. Rachel and Jeremy bowed down and while Jeremy talked about the next song, Rachel got back stage to drink some water.

"I'm sorry Rachel, you were right about the Chicago song, I should have listened to you…" Elena told her.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes sometimes… it's what makes us human right?" Rachel replied with a wink as she and Caroline got on stage.

Jeremy had just announced that they were going to sing "Shake it out" by Florence against the Machine. He was already sitting down on a stool with his guitar, ready to play alongside them.

Caroline had changed and was now wearing the same style of dress as Rachel. They both sat on stools, on either sides of Jeremy and as he started to play the guitar, they started to sing.

**RACHEL:  
Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play**

The eldest Young daughter was relieved that the two other songs weren't as bad as the first ones. The previous one had been slightly comforting, making her remember the help she had gotten rather than the pain she had been through. This one was along the same lines, it was helping her realise she had made the right decision.

**CAROLINE:**  
**Every demon wants his pound of flesh**  
**But I like to keep some things to myself**  
**I like to keep my issues drawn**  
**It's always darkest before the dawn**

"I'm glad Caroline is friend with your daughter Damon… She's matured so much since Rachel got in town…" Liz whispered.

"I'm not sure Rachel has anything to do with this but I'm glad they are friends too." Damon replied as he eyed, amused, the council's doctor, Meredith Fell, flirting with Alaric as he held on Jenna's hand for dear life. The doctor was here to present the medical effects of domestic violence and she was obviously very taken by the history teacher…

**RACHEL:**  
**And I've been a fool and I've been blind**  
**I can never leave the past behind**  
**I can see no way, I can see no way**

Pastor Young looked at his daughter and knew she was seeing herself in this song. He hoped she would feel better after this… He really wanted for her to move on.

**RACHEL, JEREMY AND CAROLINE:**  
**I'm always dragging that horse around**  
**All of these questions' such a mournful sound**

Bonnie couldn't take her eyes away from Jeremy. She couldn't help but find him sexy… She eyed as the muscles on his arms moved while he played and wondered if Elena would really object to them dating… Then she shook her head… She didn't even know if he liked her.

**RACHEL:**  
**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground**  
**CAROLINE:**  
**So I like to keep my issues drawn**  
**But it's always darkest before the dawn**

"Don't worry so much Jenna, Elena understood her mistake… She's sorry…" Alaric said when he realised that Jenna was still tensed when she eyed Elena.

"She still smoke… She could have done her song without smoking… It was stupid and she will be grounded for this." Jenna replied.

**RACHEL, CAROLINE, JEREMY:**  
**Shake it out, shake it out**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**  
**Shake it out, shake it out**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**  
**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**  
**So shake him off, oh woah**

Rachel was happy to see people being so receptive to her choice of songs. She could tell Caroline was relieved too.

**RACHEL AND CAROLINE:**  
**And I am done with my graceless heart**  
**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart**  
**Cause I like to keep my issues drawn**  
**It's always darkest before the dawn**

"You were right dad, this is better than the sympathy pies…" Miss Young whispered.

"I'm always right honey!" The good pastor chuckled.

**JEREMY AND CAROLINE:**  
**Shake it out, shake it out**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**  
**Shake it out, shake it out**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**  
**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**  
**So shake him off, oh woah**

"Instead of training for tonight's game we should have helped Rachel… Look at Jeremy, he's popular with the girls now… They're all eating him with their eyes." Tyler whispered to his brother.

"We needed to train… Don't be jealous, when we win tonight you won't be able to choose, you'll have so many girls at your feet." Matt replied.

"You're right." Tyler chuckled.

**RACHEL:**  
**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
JEREMY:**  
**And given half the chance would I take any of it back**  
**CAROLINE:**  
**It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone**  
**JEREMY:**  
**It's always darkest before the dawn**  
**RACHEL AND CAROLINE:  
Oh woah, oh woah…**  
**RACHEL:**  
**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't**  
**CAROLINE AND RACHEL:  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road**  
**RACHEL:  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope**  
**JEREMY AND RACHEL:  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat**  
**CAROLINE:**  
**Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me**  
**Looking for heaven, found the devil in me**  
**But what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me**

The young Spanish teacher found strengths in the songs. She could do it, she could stay strong and away from him… She would forget about him and get stronger… She would even take Alaric up on his self defence lessons proposals.

**CAROLINE, RACHEL, JEREMY:**  
**Shake it out, shake it out**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**  
**Shake it out, shake it out**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**  
**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**  
**So shake him off, oh woah**  
**JEREMY:**  
**So shake him off**  
**RACHEL AND CAROLINE:**  
**Shake it out, shake it out**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**  
**Shake it out, shake it out**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**  
**JEREMY:**  
**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**  
**So shake him off, oh woah**  
**RACHEL, CAROLINE, JEREMY:**  
**Shake it out, shake it out**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**  
**Shake it out, shake it out**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**  
**JEREMY:  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**  
**RACHEL, CAROLINE, JEREMY:  
So shake him off, oh woah**

As Jeremy stopped to play and they all stood, everyone in the audience stood up too and started to clap loudly. They could see some people crying as they clapped. Rachel smiled at her success.

They got to their seats and listened as the doctor and the sheriff spoke of what they had seen and how to prevent it. Then a few women that had been through domestic violence came up and spoke too. In the end, everyone knew what to do if they were confronted with a situation like this.

When it was over, Damon congratulated his daughter, along with Alaric while Jenna was grounding Elena for smoking. Stefan, willing to show Elena that she had nothing to prouve, followed her.

* * *

**Hey readers, **

**did you like it? I strongly advise you to listen to Lori Crandall's song ****Horror in your eyes**** (I also love THE WARRIOR IN ME). This chapter is an extra long one, a reward for you, to thank you for following me so faithfully.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	65. Chapter 65

Life quickly went back to normal in Mystic Fall's and they were all wondering why they didn't have any news from Katherine. Of course she had sent her usual threats, saying that she wanted Elena and Stefan to break up but she hadn't been seen in a while, which worried some of them.

"Maybe she simply realised that there was no way she could win… She gave up and left town." Caroline suggested in a very optimistic tone.

"I don't think so…" Stefan replied.

"Yeah, it's simply not the bitch's style." Damon added.

"I warned the council about her, so they won't invite her in." Liz said.

"What? How?" Stefan asked, glaring at his brother.

"Give us a little credit brother. We said we found out something about her in an old family journal and that there was a picture along with it. We showed your old picture of Katherine to them and advised them to never invite Elena in. All they know is that there is an old and very dangerous vampire that looks just like Elena somewhere in town."

"You still have a picture of Katherine?" Elena asked Stefan in a hurt voice.

"She was part of my life in 1864 Elena… I just had a picture stuck in the journal I held back then… Simply because I can't draw to save my life…" Stefan replied.

Elena didn't reply but looked dawn, obviously hurt, as Stefan was trying to justify himself.

"The good news is that now the council is on the lookout of whatever Katherine does or wherever she is. With everyone searching we'll surely be able to locate her quickly if she's still in town." Rachel declared.

"Yes, now that Jenna and Alaric joined the council to represent the Gilbert family, we just settled a plan… Jenna and Alaric will come every week at the meeting with Elena's whereabouts. Elena, you will have to be very honest with them. Whenever a member of the council sees you, he will tell us and we will be able to tell when it was you and when it was Katherine." Liz explained.

"But what is the point of it one week later?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll be able to learn more about what she's doing, her habits…everything. It can help us figure out what her plan is." Damon replied.

"What if she tried to pretend she's Elena in front of us and we know she isn't?" Caroline asked.

"Don't try anything if you're alone. It's too dangerous. It's safer to play along. We told the same thing to the council." Damon replied.

"What if she threatens us? Tries to scare us?" Caroline asked again.

"Listen Caroline, I know Katherine scares you, especially because she killed you but you don't have anything to worry about… She's alone…she's always been working alone or with people who's loyalty she's forced or compelled. We're together… We're stronger than she is." Rachel reassured her vampire friend.

"I know…and it's probably because she killed me but... I just can't help but feel than I'm still very weak…" Caroline replied.

"Would it make you feel better to train with Sage?" Damon asked her.

"The woman who trained you?" Caroline asked.

Damon had taught her a few moves but she felt that he was being gentle with her because she was a friend of Rachel. She was still in touch with Lexi too and they were becoming good friends but she didn't have much experience in fighting.

"Yes, she did. She's very good at it…the best actually." Damon replied.

"I would love that yes…but you said she was far away…" Caroline replied.

Damon looked at Rachel and when she nodded he said:

"Sage was supposed to spend the week-end with Rachel not too far from here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you instead, she'd do anything for Rachel." Damon replied.

"I just texted her, she says it's okay." Rachel added.

"I don't want to take anything away from you Rachel… You need those rare moments…" Caroline told her.

"Right now you need it more." Rachel replied.

"If it helps you feel safer, you should do it Caroline." Liz advised.

"Okay then, I'll do it."

"You'll have to leave tomorrow morning, it will give you more time." Damon said.

After that, they all went back to their daily activities while Caroline went home with her mother to pack.

.

Meanwhile, Katherine was pretty proud of herself. She managed to get her new boy-toy to visit his family in Mystic Fall's. She now had someone inside the Lockwood house that would invite her in and find the moonstone for her.

Of course he still wanted to protect his family and no compulsion would convince him to invite her in. It didn't matter… She would get the moonstone one way or another… She already had her werewolf in Mason but she still needed another one in case there was a problem with him, so she prepared a plan to have Tyler trigger his gene.

As soon as he arrived back home, Mason had to tell his brother that he triggered his curse by accident and was now a werewolf. They had both ensured that the old cellar would be able to hold him and after a long and tiring argument, Richard agreed that it was time to warn Tyler about what he could become and to tell him everything about it.

Tyler took it pretty well and when his uncle showed him the video of his first transformation, Tyler decided to try his best to get a hold of his temper… he didn't want to have to go through this ever.

.

That day, a lot of people where in the park, helping out with yet another town event's preparation.

It started with some guy pushing Tyler to get in a fight and Mason coming between them. Of course, Damon was able to see the new Lockwood's eyes turn yellow for a second and he also wondered what was going on with his strength and bad ass fighting abilities.

Later, as Mason helped Bonnie moving something that was in her way, she touched his arm to thank him and ended up with a vision of him and Elena in bed. Of course one conversation with Elena and Stefan was enough to realise it was Katherine in the man's bed.

Stefan went to warn his brother while Bonnie warned Liz and Bonnie. Damon decided to try and put doubt in the man's head and staged an argument with his brother.

"Damn it Stefan, how many times do I have to tell you, Katherine Pierce never cared about anyone but herself." Damon snapped loudly as soon as Mason was around.

"But she said she wanted me back Damon… I love Elena but… I don't know, she seemed sincere…" Stefan replied, as agreed.

They noticed, out of the corner of their eyes, Mason listening attentively.

"She's a master at manipulating people, she used her gift on us back then and she's using manipulation on you too… Who knows how many boys she's screwing around at the same time… That girl has had more men in her than a football stadium." Damon replied.

"I know… you're right… The reason she's in town must be that she needs something from us… who knows what it is…" Stefan said.

"I've learned she escaped in 1864 because she exchanged her liberty against something she gave Georges… She must want it back…" Damon said, informing his brother of this fact for the first time.

"Georges? Georges Lockwood? How do you know that?" Stefan asked him. They knew Mason was listening closely.

"After I learned that she was out of the tomb I wanted to know how she managed that so I asked another witch... She told me everything." Damon replied.

"Did Mayor Lockwood tell you anything?"

"Just that the vampire looking like Elena tried to get Matt to invite her in but since the custody win isn't effective just yet, Matt couldn't and so she found an excuse to leave." Damon explained before they walked away.

Mason was already suspicious of Katherine but the conversation he just heard only made him sure he was right about this… She was using him. The way he triggered his curse was highly suspicious… She must have planed this… She probably even planed their meetings…

He knew he could trust the Salvatore about this, Katherine told him everything about them but he decided to go and introduce himself to them. He decided to be honest and tell them about him being a werewolf and about everything they would want to know.

He found them with Rachel, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline and since Katherine told him those people where aware of everything supernatural, he was honest right there and then. He told them everything he knew and everything there was to know, he told them he didn't know who to trust anymore and Damon told him of who really was Katherine, what she had done and how she used people.

In the end, he truly believed that he could trust this group of people. He informed them that Katherine was out of town for a while and he agreed to act like he believed her next time she called him.

* * *

**I know it's kind of fast and I could have expended the whole Mason thing but truthfully, it bored me... You have the basis, it's the most important. I might rewrite it later.**

**Review please.**

**I would really like for you guys to check out my story "_Candy's eternal life_". Please ready it and tell me what you think of it. You don't have to know the anime Candy Candy to read it, I explain what needs to be.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	66. Chapter 66

Like they had planed, Caroline trained with Sage for a few days and the others used this opportunity to finally look through Isobel's researches. Mason helped them and since Tyler was finally aware, they decided to also tell Matt so he didn't have to feel left out of the whole thing.

It was a lot for him to take in but he accepted it and when they warned him about Caroline, he promised to treat her just like he always did.

"Look, here, it looks really old…" Jeremy handed an old piece of paper to Alaric.

"It speaks of a cruse…An old shaman apparently put a curse on vampire and werewolf so werewolves were slaves to the moon and vampires were weakened by the sun… It's possible to break the curse…" He said after examining the scroll.

"That's great!" Stefan and Tyler shouted.

"It's a fake!" Damon and Rachel said at the same time.

"How do _you_ know?" Elena asked them.

"Sage told us. This was drawn by her brother in law Klaus. The curse is on him only and he can't find out and come here right now." Damon replied.

"Why is that?" Matt asked.

"Because in order to break the curse that's on him he needs to kill a vampire, a werewolf and a Petrova doppelganger." Damon said.

"What's a Petrova doppelganger?" Jenna asked curiously.

Rachel grabbed an old looking book with PETROVA written on the cover and gave it to Elena as she replied:

"A Petrova doppelganger is a living, breathing double of the girl that was sacrificed in the curse making. Her name was Tatia Petrova… Elena is the doppelganger and if Klaus finds out she is alive, he will kill her to break his curse."

"I'm sure that's why Katherine is here. She has been running a long time to hide from Klaus after she betrayed him… According to Sage Klaus wants to break his curse almost as badly as he wants to torture Katherine." Damon added.

"This is the Petrova family history…my family history…" Elena said as she looked through the book and took a piece of paper out with a girl that could have been her and who were possibly her parents.

"This is probably Katherine and her parents…" Mason suggested, looking over her shoulders.

"Oh, here Bonnie, this is for you and your grandmother I think…" Stefan said.

"What is it?" The witch asked.

"Well, it starts with your family tree… It goes up to Sheila… I'm guessing this book has to do with your own family…" Stefan replied, getting the attention away from Elena who was starting to feel overloaded and sat down.

"Wow, I come from a very long and powerful line of witches… Here they talk about Qetsiyah… She lived over 2 thousand years ago…and she trapped a vampire…" Bonnie read from the book.

"What? A vampire over two thousand years ago? That means that the Originals aren't the first vampires of history like Esther thought… She didn't originate all vampires like she thought and has been trying to kill her children for nothing!" Rachel shouted.

"This is interesting, I wonder if Sage knows…" Damon replied.

"I'll write it down on the list of things to talk to her about when she's done with Caroline." Rachel replied as she wrote on a small pad of paper quickly.

.

Soon, Caroline came back and was much more confident than she had been before.

"The Masquerade Ball is coming and Katherine is planning to attend with me… I think she compelled someone to push Tyler to trigger his curse though…" Mason replied.

"What makes you think that?" Alaric asked the werewolf.

"I caught her on the phone earlier… She was speaking to a witch and said that even if I was to get suspicious, she had a backup werewolf ready to trigger his curse." He explained.

"What do I do?" Tyler asked, getting scared.

"We can't do much… You have to be careful and try to control yourself, even if someone pushes you over the edge." Rachel replied softly.

"Try to hang around people that can actually stop you from killing anyone…" Jenna suggested.

"Listen, why don't you go to the Masquerade Ball as Caroline's date? I have to work that night anyway… This way she'll be able to hold you back in case you loose your control." Matt suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Caroline clapped her hands.

"Okay, now, I'm going with Jenna, Elena is going with Stefan, Bonnie, who are you going with?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know…hum…I…" She looked down, not knowing if she should admit that she wanted to go with Jeremy.

"Why don't you go with Jeremy? You two would make a cute couple and he can help you settle the room upstairs to trap Katherine in." Rachel suggested, earning two bright smiles from Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Sure!" They both replied.

"What about you Rachel?" Caroline asked.

"Going to bring Puck back in town once more?" Tyler asked in an annoyed tone.

"Noah is my friend and I won't ask him to come in town when there is so much danger! I'll go alone." Rachel replied.

"She'll be going with me. It's masked anyway…" Damon replied.

"Great, now all we have to do is find our dresses and some masks." Caroline clapped before she dragged the girls away and to the mall.

* * *

**So, what's going to happen during the ball? Will Tyler trigger his curse and if so, who will die?**

**The more you guys review, the faster I update!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	67. Chapter 67

The day of the Masquerade Ball had finally arrived and everyone was ready.

Bonnie had asked her grandmother to go to the party and help them but the elderly woman replied that she was getting too old for this kind of frivolous things and that she was too tired at the end of a day to perform any powerful magic. She was in the middle of grading papers for the classes she gave at the local college and it was taking all of her time and energy.

.

Katherine was pretty sure that Damon, Stefan and their little group of friends were planning something against her, she knew they wouldn't just let it go and that she wouldn't be able to scare Elena away from her favorite boy-toy. Of course she was prepared… They wouldn't be able to hurt her without hurting Elena…It means they wouldn't kill her… She was just that good at ensuring her own safety.

"What's wrong Katherine, why are you frowning?" Lucy, her best witch 'friend' asked her.

"I just feel like Mason is getting away from my influence… Maybe bringing him closer to his family was a bad idea after all… I might have to dispose of him sooner than I planed… Good thing I planned a replacement." She replied as she chose the dress she would wear to the ball that night.

"You can't keep on acting like everyone is disposable Katherine... He's human." Lucy told her.

"Yeah well, to me humans are disposable." Katherine snorted before she turned around to look at herself some more in the mirror.

.

Rachel was putting her mask on her face when her father knocked on the door and came in her bedroom.

"You're beautiful honey." He told her.

"Thank you… I'm also pathetic… Seriously, who goes to a Ball like this with her father?" She asked, shaking her head sadly but making sure to maintain the smile bright on her face.

"Anyone with a father as hot as yours!" Damon replied with a smirk.

"This is so wrong!" She chuckled.

As she turned to him she realised he wasn't wearing his bracelet. He noticed her looking and he said:

"Yep, I'll be attending as your hot cousin tonight, not your father." He replied.

"And where is my father shall anyone ask?" she asked with a smile as he escorted her downstairs.

"Your father? He's already sleeping, that big bore." Damon replied with another chuckled as they entered his blue Camaro.

.

As soon as they arrived at the party, Jeremy and Bonnie went upstairs to the room they had all agreed on to set up the trap. When they were done, they went down the stairs. At some point, Bonnie got a weird feeling but she brushed it off quickly. They joined Tyler and Caroline who where having fun.

"Why is Dawn looking at Tyler this intensely? She looks like she's about to eat him or something..." Bonnie wondered.

"We need to keep on eye on her… She looks like she's getting ready to jump on him at the best opportunity…" Jeremy replied as they turned to see Stefan and Elena entering.

"How do we know it's actually Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Her necklace." Jeremy replied as his date for the night nodded.

.

Caroline was nervous… She had to keep an eye on Tyler and on Katherine at the same time… She knew that the wicked vampire would try to use her against the other and even if she wasn't scared anymore, she was nervous… She was really hopping that she managed to get Katherine to the right place.

As for Tyler, she knew she wasn't the only one looking out for him but she figured she better put all of her attention into this in case the other got distracted. She didn't want for her friend to go through the pain his uncle is going through.

.

"So, why don't you give me the moonstone Mason?" Katherine asked him, gripping his arm tightly.

"Here is not the place for this." He replied as he was forced to dance with her.

"I know you've been speaking with Damon… I want to know what is going on Mason… Why are you going against me?" She asked him with a seductive look on her face.

"I'm simply trying to ensure my family is safe. I know you're trying to trigger Tyler's curse… The minute it happens the moonstone gets lost!" Mason said.

They were dancing outside and Katherine was getting seriously pissed. She eyed Stefan and Elena, not too far from them and grabbed a passing girl named Amy.

"I think your new friends and yourself need to be reminded that I don't like people telling me what to do. Here is a reminder. Her death is on you." Katherine said as she snapped the girl's neck and let her fall in Mason's arms.

Elena cried out and ran to Mason while Katherine walked toward the door. She turned around and said:

"If I don't have the moonstone before the hour is over, I'll kill someone else... Maybe even that hot brother of yours Elena."

.

Rachel was unable to relax. She just wanted this Katherine to be dealt with. She didn't really care about her present behaviour, she wanted her to suffer for playing with her father's feelings.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Caroline being dragged upstairs by an Elena look alike. She ran to her dad, who was with Stefan and Mason while Elena was with Jeremy and Bonnie. They were trying to cover up the murder.

"Katherine is dragging Caroline upstairs." Rachel said.

"Okay, Mason you deal with the body, Stefan and I will go upstairs." Damon said as Rachel followed him.

"Hum guys, who is with Tyler right now?" Jeremy asked.

They all look at each other and turned toward the house. They were about to walk in when Bonnie's phone rang.

"Caroline just texted me that she's going back to Tyler." Bonnie said.

"Okay, good, now we can deal with the body." Mason replied as they carried it as discreetly as possible toward the woods.

.

Caroline laughed with happiness when she realised she had been able to trick Katherine and trap her in the right room. She texted Bonnie that she was going back to Tyler and walked down the stairs, crossing the Salvatore on the way. She nodded their way, wondering why they were letting Rachel come with them before she found Tyler.

He was in his father's office and was making out with Dawn. Before she could do anything, Dawn had stabbed a letter opener into Tyler's shoulder and he had pushed her away, making her fall and break her neck on the side of the desk.

"Oh no!" Caroline exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

"What did I do?" Tyler said, fear evident as he realised that he had just triggered his werewolf gene.

"Don't worry, I'll get my mom and your dad, they will cover it… It will be okay… We'll find a solution." Caroline soothed him as he sat on the floor in horror, his eyes locked on Dawn's lifeless brown eyes.

.

"Rachel, you're not coming inside, it's too dangerous." Damon said in his best daddy voice.

"But daddy…" She started to protest as they were in front of the door and Katherine said:

"Yes daddy, let her come in and play… I've been here a whole 2 minutes and I'm bored already… Imagine the fun the four of us could have together…"

"You're disgusting!" Stefan exclaimed.

Stefan and Damon both entered the room while Rachel stayed in the doorway.

"Ah… here they are… The brother who used to love me too much and moved on with his life, making somehow a daughter about to be the most powerful thing on this earth and the brother who didn't love me enough but yet has an actual girlfriend who is my living double… What shall we do boys?" She smirked.

Stefan didn't wait anymore, he grabbed a stake and stabbed her in the stomach while Damon held her down. Katherine laughed.

"You don't know what you just did…" She said.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"She's just trying to distract us… Just get it over with Stefan." Damon replied.

"Yes, please Stefan, get it over with…" Katherine said with her smirk firmly in place.

"Wait stop!" Rachel said as she entered the room and held Stefan's arm back she added "Everything you're doing to her is also happening to Elena. Bonnie and Jeremy are with her right now… She's healing as fast as Katherine but if you kill her…" Rachel looked worried.

"I also kill Elena…" Stefan realised.

"I told you Stefan… I always have a plan B in case plan A doesn't work… I have an entire alphabet of back up plans…" Katherine said, looking smug as they let go of their hold on her while she started taunting them, cutting her wrist.

"I've got to say Damon, you did a good job with your daughter… Beautiful, sexy, smart, talented, driven, confident…a natural leader… She'll make one extraordinary immortal… The fun the two of us could have together later..." Katherine said.

"Did you already contact Klaus about Elena?" Rachel asked the vampire, ignoring whatever her father was about to say.

"Now, why would I do that when I don't have everything I need to walk out of this free?" Katherine replied.

"You could have found another way… You didn't have to come here and start this much trouble." Damon replied.

"I've been on the run for over five hundred years Damon… I'm tired of running! I can't get Klaus of my back and I'm tired of it!" She exclaimed.

"Did you try standing?" Damon replied with a smirk.

"Very funny… I want my freedom and will do anything in order to get it." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"What's the point of being free if you're all alone?" Rachel asked her, hoping the give Bonnie enough time to break the bond.

"I'll make new friends when I'm free." Katherine snapped as she was being held by both brothers so she didn't hurt herself anymore.

"Yeah, make new friends after you betrayed or killed all your old ones… Is that really so smart?" Stefan replied as a tall dark skinned young woman entered the room, followed closely by Bonnie.

"Ah, Lucy, right on time, get me out of here will you…" Katherine said smugly, thinking she was getting out of this freely.

"You should have told me that there was a Bennett witch involved… I'm sure you knew that… We're done Katherine…" Lucy snarled as Katherine dropped to the ground in pain before she completely stopped moving, unconscious.

"Wait, what about Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She's okay… She's free… I'm sorry for my involvement in this… I'll be leaving now. Bonnie, it was nice to meet you… Tell grandma… Don't tell her anything… I screwed things up with the family too long ago." Lucy said before she turned around and left, followed by Bonnie who was trying to get her to talk to her.

.

After that, Damon and Rachel made sure Katherine ended up locked in the tomb while Stefan helped Caroline dealing with Tyler. Jeremy told them that Elena went back to her car and went home when the spell was broken.

.

As soon as the pain stopped, Elena felt herself starting to heal but also felt drained.

"Okay, I'm going to go home now… I'm exhausted… Tell Stefan I'll see him tomorrow okay Jer?"

"Sure, you get home safe. I'll go and check on Tyler before I drive Bonnie home." He replied.

Elena was slowly walking to her car and was about to open it with her key when someone grabbed her and put something over her mouth. Soon, she felt herself fall asleep, unable to fight it.

* * *

**So, I guess you know what is coming next...and who is coming next...**

**Who will survive, who will die? Some things will change from the show.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	68. Chapter 68

While Elena was being exchanged between the human who had kidnapped her and the vampire who had ordered her kidnapping, Jeremy was being woken up by Tyler warning him that Elena's car was still in their driveway.

After he hung up his phone, he called Stefan to check if she wasn't with him and when it was sure that nobody had seen her, they asked Bonnie if she could locate her with a spell.

While Caroline, Matt and Mason did their best to help Tyler deal with things, Bonnie used Jeremy's blood to locate the area Elena was in. Using the maps on their phones, they managed to get a closer location.

"You coming Damon?" Stefan asked his brother as he was about to get out the door while Jeremy drove Bonnie home so she could rest after this spell.

"I don't know… I don't want to risk leaving Rachel alone when Elena never did anything nice towards her…" Damon replied.

"Please daddy… Can you go and help her please?" Rachel asked him.

"Are you sure?" he asked his daughter.

"Of course… You go and bring Elena back and I'll go and keep Jenna and Alaric company." Rachel decided.

.

Elena just woke up on a dirty couch in what looked like a big and dusty room. She could feel something out of place in her back pocket and when she noticed that nobody was around, she took out a piece of paper. It was a message from Bonnie, telling her that Stefan and Damon were on their way to save her. She sighted in relief and put the piece of paper back in her pocket as a young and tired looking man entered the room.

Talking a little with him, she realised she was being exchanged for the curse breaking ritual to buy the guy's freedom along with his friend Rose who entered the room barking at Trevor not to talk with her and not to get attached. They hadn't called Klaus but this Elijah that seemed to be close to him. Apparently Trevor had been the one helping Katherine escape and for a moment, Elena wondered if she would be able to use him to escape like Katherine had.

Elena didn't really know how long she had been held in this house by Rose and Trevor but at some point, someone knocked on the door and they both tensed. As she watched Rose get out of the room, she guessed it was this Elijah… Maybe she would be able to escape from him…or maybe Stefan and Damon would arrive in time to fight him off.

.

Right after Elijah beheaded Trevor, he looked back at this new human doppelganger and after being told that Katherine was trapped in a tomb, he grabbed her arm and looked disdainfully at Rose, weeping on the floor. He was about to walk out with the doppelganger named Elena when suddenly he heard a commotion upstairs.

.

Stefan and Damon arrived and while Damon killed the vampire brunette, Stefan took Elena away from Elijah. Alaric had loaded them with weapons and they used a few vervain grenades during their fight with the old vampire.

"Excuse me but to whom it may concern… If you think you can beat me, you can't!" Elijah said.

Damon, from his spot, vaguely heard Elena whispering to Stefan that his name was Elijah. If it was right, and he had every reason to believe it was, he needed to make sure he was on their side.

However, before Damon could say or do anything, Stefan quickly managed to fight Elijah off with the help of Elena and her grenade and he staked a big piece of wood through the man's chess.

"Let's go home now." Stefan said as he led Elena outside.

"Why don't you two go, I'm going to clean up here in case someone comes. I'll run back home." Damon suggested.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked him softly.

"Yeah, you two go ahead, I'll deal with this." Damon replied.

"Thanks brother." Stefan replied as he walked out with Elena and started the car.

Damon waited until his brother was far enough before pulled Elijah from the stake and laid him on the couch he had seen in the other room. After that he sat down and waited until he woke up.

He didn't have to wait long. Elijah soon opened his eyes and looked surprised to see he wasn't alone.

"You're Elijah… Finn's big brother right?" Damon asked him.

"You know Finn?" Elijah replied as he sat up, wondering what was going on.

"I know of him…I'm friend with Sage… She told me all about the Original family…"

"You took the doppelganger… Do you know what risks she's in?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I do. Sage also told me…although she hasn't see Elena yet… Anyway… I figured it would be best to wait until you woke up to talk things out… Maybe reach some sort of deal…" Damon replied.

"Where did the other go with the doppelganger?"

"My brother took Elena back home. He doesn't know who you are, I didn't tell him… Anyway, I figured you could come home with me… I'll call Sage and ask her to come over." Damon said.

"You and Sage are close then?" Elijah asked as he stood up, wondering of Sage had finally moved on from Finn.

"Well, I met her in 1912 and she became some sort of mentor to me… We lost touch after that but we met at a mall a few years ago… I was in a...special situation and she became a close friend…she became family…" Damon replied.

"What was your special situation exactly?" Elijah asked curiously as they both walked to his car.

"It's a long story but then again, we've got some road ahead of us…" Damon then proceeded to tell Elijah, who was driving, all about his daughter and how they met Sage.

* * *

**I know I skipped some part but since they are basically the same as in the show, I didn't want to rewrite it all.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Thank you for all the reviews you gave me already, I love you guys.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	69. Chapter 69

Damon finished his story just as they arrived at the Boarding house. Rachel was already waiting outside for them.

"Daddy, you're here! I was so worried! Uncle Stefan said you stayed behind but he was to busy with Elena to give any kind of real explanations…" Rachel said as she rushed to her father and they hugged.

That's when she looked up and noticed the other man who had been driving the car they arrived in.

"Oh, um…Hello… I'm Rachel Salvatore." She said politely, offering the man her hand.

Elijah took it and kissed it like a true gentleman before he said:

"I'm Elijah."

"Finn's brother? That's great! Can I invite him in daddy?" Rachel asked excitedly, making both men smile.

"Of course, that's why I brought him back here. Why don't you call Sage and tell her everything?" Damon suggested.

"Elijah, please come on in."

They all entered the house and while Damon invited Elijah to sit and gave him some bourbon, Rachel took her phone out.

"Aunt Sage it's Rachel! You'll never believe who tried to kidnap Elena today! Elijah!" Rachel said quickly and excitedly, like it was the best news ever that Elena had been kidnapped.

"Elijah? Are you okay Rachel? Did he try to hurt you?" Sage asked worriedly, showing Elijah just how much he missed.

"No, he didn't hurt me…Not even daddy… He's right here now. Daddy says you should come… I think they mean that Klaus is near and they want to be prepared to make a deal with him…" Rachel replied.

"I'm actually not far, I'll be here soon. Be careful sweetie… I'll be here in less than 4 hours." Sage replied.

Rachel could hear the sound of a car being pushed to its limit. She agreed and hung up.

"Sage considers your daughter family…" Elijah realised.

"Yes… Sage became the mother figure Rachel didn't have before we met her…" Damon replied.

"It's not like I could count on Shelby for that… She did try to kill me a few times…" Rachel said sadly.

"Yes, your father did tell me your story… It's hard to believe and quite intriguing…" Elijah said.

"You also have experience in dealing with a parent that wants you dead, I'm sure you can understand how happy I felt to have Sage in replacement." Rachel told him as she sat down with them.

.

To pass the time, Damon and Rachel took Elijah to see Katherine.

She was really weak but conscious enough to be afraid of Elijah. Throughout the conversation the two had, they realised that Elijah was still a little in love with Katherine but that he was really mad at her and wanted to make her pay for betraying him and not trusting him five hundred years ago.

.

They got back home with time to spare and since Stefan had gotten back home, they explained everything to him and even if he didn't truly trust the Original vampire, he knew that he could trust his brother's judgment. He also understood that if Elijah couldn't be killed, it would be a bad idea to get on his bad side. Plus, if everything he had heard about Klaus was true, they would need him to defend Elena.

.

Frederick was tired of just sitting around his borrowed house and he decided to walk a little in town. Thanks to his super hearing, he managed to hear that Katherine had been in town and was now locked in the tomb. He laughed at the irony of things. The b!tch had managed to escape being locked in the tomb in 1864 but she ended up in it anyway. It was only some sort of justice.

He needed some action and he was a little curious as to how resourceful the Salvatore brothers could be. He walked up to their Boarding house and managed to catch a glimpse of Elijah, the Original vampire, sitting in their house… He seemed in a friendly mood and it only intrigued him more…

If Elijah was working against his brother with the Salvatore who already had Sage on their side, then Klaus was in trouble and could very well end up dead when he tried to break his curse… Frederick was wondering what could possibly stop them from harming Klaus… it would surely please him if he managed to prevent his enemy from acting.

Just as he was about to leave, he watched as another old vampire named Sage arrived and hugged the young human Salvatore close to her heart. It didn't take him long to form a plan in his head. He needed to hold the young Rachel away from them and tell them she would stay there until Klaus had broken his curse and walked out of it alive… Easy right?

He kept on watching and listened to what was happening inside the house. At some point, while Sage and Elijah were catching up, Rachel said she was going to get some fresh hair and walk outside a bit to get rid of the tension of the day. He took it as his opportunity and made sure he had the syringe of sedative in his pocket.

He silently came behind the fragile girl and quickly injected her with the sedative before he hid again so she would simply think it was an insect biting her or something. He watched as she started feeling bad and sat on the ground before passing out. He grabbed her before she could hit the ground and ran her up to the house he was occupying.

.

"Rachel has been gone a while…" Sage said, realising her favourite human wasn't here anymore.

"That's weird, she usually doesn't stay out that long… She knows how easily I worry about her…" Damon said as he walked to the door and started calling out for her.

"I can't smell her at all…" Sage said, standing by his side.

"Maybe she went to see a friend…Teenage girls do that…" Elijah suggested.

"Not Rachel and certainly not without warning us before she does." Damon replied.

"I've called Bonnie, she can't do any magic right now, she needs to rest but Sheila is trying to do a locator spell on Rachel's necklace right now." Stefan said.

Damon and Sage were both pacing the living room while Elijah and Stefan were sitting on the couch, waiting. About 15 minutes later, Sheila called Damon with a street… She could tell him the approximate place Rachel was in but there was still a couple of houses in that circle and she wasn't sure which one it was.

"It's okay, we'll find her. Thank Sheila." Damon replied before he hung up.

"You've got Bennett witches doing magic for you… I'm impressed. Usually Bennett women try their best to keep to themselves." Elijah said as he followed them, willing, too, to try and save the young Salvatore girl that intrigued him.

.

Rachel came to her senses to realise that she was tightly tied up to a chair in a room where she couldn't see outside. She didn't know how much time had passed but she knew for sure that her father would be looking for her now along with Sage. She listen closely and could hear a male voice ordering a woman to stay away from this side of the house… No, not ordering she realised…compelling.

She had been kidnapped by a vampire that lived with compelled humans… It meant that her father and Sage wouldn't be able to come in anytime soon. She really didn't know how they would be able to rescue her… She was gagged and couldn't scream for help, she couldn't ever try to loosen the ropes around her feet and hands since they were almost cutting her circulation off…

"Now, don't try to get free little girl… it won't work…You'll only manage to hurt yourself…" The vampire said to her.

Rachel would have liked to be able to reply to him but she couldn't so she settle for glaring daggers at him and doing her best to look confident.

She couldn't even scream when he started biting her and drinking from her. He made it so it would hurt her like hell and she couldn't do anything about it… She was trapped…

All the confidence and the strength in the world wouldn't have been enough to stop her tears.

.

"Nobody was in the other house, it has to be this one." Sage said after a nice old lady told Damon he couldn't enter and closed the door.

"She's been compelled not to let anyone in, it's obvious…" Stefan said.

"Then we need to trick her out." Damon said.

Sage nodded and Damon rang the door bell again but hid while Sage got on her knees and acted like she was hurt. This time a man answered and rushed to Sage along with a woman that followed when he told her to call for some help.

Not willing to waste some time in trying to compel them to do as they wanted, Damon and Sage killed the couple and rushed inside to smell blood…

"Rachel's blood…" Sage said in horror as Damon growled in rage.

They all rushed upstairs and found a vampire Stefan and Damon remembered as Frederick drinking from Rachel. The poor girl was so pale and her heart was getting weak.

"Now, not a step closer or I'll kill her… I've got to say… She truly taste good this one." Frederick said.

"Do you know who you're up against?" Elijah said calmly.

"I know who I can get on my side… I keep this one here and you stay out of Klaus' business… When he gets in town, which should be very soon, he'll be thankful to me for helping him and will reward me."

"The only reward you'll get from my brother is your heart being pulled out for butting into his business." Elijah replied as Damon growled louder.

Stefan knew his brother was about to loose it and he didn't know what to do… He had a vervain grenade in his pocket but he didn't know how to use it without hurting Rachel. They couldn't do anything without the man hurting or killing Rachel before they reached him.

Suddenly, Damon and Sage both lost it and jumped toward Frederick who, understanding that he wouldn't be able to win, pushed Rachel toward them and jumped out of the closed window.

While Sage took Rachel in her arms and started feeding her some of her blood, Damon and Stefan jumped out the window too, to try and catch the vampire.

Unfortunately, they came back a few hours later, unable to locate him.

"It's okay, he won't try any thing else." Sage replied confidently while Damon hugged his sleeping daughter close to his heart and stayed with her until the next morning.

* * *

**What did you think of it? **

**Like it? hated it?**

**Don't worry, Frederick will get what is coming to him.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	70. Chapter 70

The next morning, Rachel was feeling a lot better but still shaken up so she stayed close to her father and her aunt Sage the entire time. She felt like a little girl again, very vulnerable and felt better close to her father and Sage, where she knew that she was safe.

"So, how are you planning to deal with your brother exactly? I mean, you were ready to take Elena so you must have an idea of what you want to do." Damon asked Elijah.

"During the ritual he has to go through in order to break his curse, there is a moment when Niklaus will be vulnerable. Right after he kills the three sacrifices and just before he shifts into his wolf form, if we can find a witch who can channel enough power to immobilise him, I will be able to rip his heart out." Elijah stated.

"But that would kill him" Rachel shouted.

"So?" Elijah asked her, like it was no big deal.

"That's the point Rachel." Stefan added.

"That's not right! You can't possibly speak of killing your brother!" Rachel argued.

"Klaus is evil Rachel, he deserves to die." Elijah argued back, talking to her as if she was a toddler.

"Nobody deserves to be killed like this for no reasons! You're not even going to wait and see if there is a possibility of making some sort of peaceful deal with him?" Rachel glared at him.

"Why would I give him this opportunity? He killed all of my siblings…it's his fault if your _aunt_ Sage has to go through each day on her own." Elijah snapped.

"They're not dead they are daggered! You could simply make a deal with him, asking for your siblings in exchange for not trying to ruin the ritual or for your help in it." Rachel suggested.

Right now, Rachel and Elijah looked like two kid arguing and it was very entertaining to Damon and Sage.

"You seriously think you can make a deal with my brother?" Elijah asked, looking at her like she was dreaming.

"Yes, I really do."

"You're dreaming kid."

"Kid? Just wait until my birthday this summer, as soon as I come to my powers I'll show you who the kid is!" Rachel yelled at him.

"How about you try and make your deal with Niklaus the way you foolishly think you can and I make my own plans. We'll see who the fool is afterward." Elijah growled back before he left the house, claiming he would find a room somewhere in town.

.

Katherine was finding the time very long in the tomb, especially since the only visit she had gotten had been from Elijah and it was only because Damon wanted to prove that they had her.

Fortunately, she had been prepared for the eventuality she would get locked in this tomb and had another witch that would come in town any day now and knew the few places to look for her. This witch was completely under her control and would do anything she could to help her.

Katherine had no idea how long she had been locked in this tomb when she heard a human heart coming closer.

"Katherine, are you here?" A feminine voice she recognised said.

"Yes…Now get me out of here quickly…The pain is unbearable." Katherine managed to say over the pain of thirst.

"Sure…"

The young witch started chanting and even though she was channelling the power of an entire coven, she was still getting weaker. When she finally managed to free Katherine, the vampire blurred to the witch and drained her dry, gaining some of the strengths she had lost.

She knew that if Elijah was in town, Klaus wouldn't be far so instead of planning some kind of revenge, she ran away quickly. There would be time for revenge later.

.

Klaus had just arrived in the small town of Mystic Fall's. He initially planed to take over someone's body but Isobel, the vampire he had compelled to do it for him had been killed so he had to come in his own body.

He settled in an empty house he found and asked his witches to find as much as possible about everything. He didn't want to be seen or found until the very last moment. He had to put every chance on his side for this to work, which was why he had a female werewolf drugged and locked in a room.

.

"We have a problem." Sage said as she entered the Boarding house.

"What is it?" Damon asked her.

"I went by the tomb to check if Katherine was still there and to tempt her a little but the tomb was empty and a girl was dead in front of the door." Sage explained.

"The little bitch must have found a witch to die for her." Damon spat.

"It will be hard to negotiate with Klaus if we don't have Katherine to give him in exchange." Rachel sighted, looking down.

.

Frederick quickly found himself face to face with one of Klaus' witch who simply knocked him unconscious, using magic. He woke up some time later tied up in a chair in front of Klaus.

The original vampire didn't want to waste any time so he compelled the vampire to tell him everything he knew. Unable to resist, Frederick told him all he had found out since getting out of the tomb, including about Sage being in town and caring for a human girl and about Katherine's recent escape from the tomb. He also informed the original of his own plan to gain his favor and how it had backfired.

"Well, I think it's time for me to seek a meeting with Sage." Klaus said before he ordered one of his witches to lock Frederick and keep him down for the ritual while he told the other to find Sage and tell her to meet him at the Mystic Grill the next day.

* * *

**What did you think of Klaus' arrival?**

**Keep on reviewing like you have people, the more you review and the faster I update!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	71. Chapter 71

"I just received an interesting message…hand-delivered personally by one of Klaus' witches. He heard I was in town and wants us to meet at the Grill in two hours." Sage said as she walked inside the Boarding house to meet with Damon and Rachel.

"That's good…right?" Damon asked.

"Of course it is! Let's go!" Rachel replied.

"You're not coming Rachel!" Sage and Damon said together.

"It's not like he's going to try anything while in a public place!" Rachel protested.

"I don't want you in danger…" Damon protested weakly as his daughter gave him 'the look'.

"Rachel come on… it could be dangerous…" Sage protested, just as weakly as Damon.

They argued for a few more minutes before they agreed to have Sage come in first and if Klaus behaved himself, Rachel would be able to join them. Damon would stay at the bar but wouldn't get involved in the conversation to ensure that he wouldn't loose his temper.

They knew that Stefan was with Elena and Elijah, working on their plan to kill Klaus and Rachel really wasn't comfortable with this idea… She didn't understand why she wanted Klaus to survive when she didn't know him but she did.

.

A little earlier than the agreed time, Sage entered the Grill and scanned it quickly. She could see the usual customers there, most of them on daily vervain so she knew that Klaus wasn't controlling them. Then, sitting alone at a table with two cups of coffee in front of him, was Klaus. Sage took in a big breath and when she saw that he was watching her, she walked towards him, knowing that Rachel was sitting herself next to her father at the bar.

"Klaus…" She greeted him.

"Sage, please take a seat. I ordered you a cup of coffee too, I hope you don't mind." He said pleasantly.

"Not at all, thank you." She replied politely.

"I guess we should get down to business then…"

"Yes, we probably should." She agreed.

"Why are you in town, really? Is it really for some human that has nothing to do with my doppelganger?" he asked her.

"Yes. Rachel is…family I guess. She's important to me."

"Is she the one I saw you with in New York in front of the witches' house?" he asked her curiously.

"So you really were there… Yes, she's the one."

"The one sitting at the bar near the eldest Salvatore brother…"

"How… yes. She wanted to meet you but I wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt her before she joined us." Sage explained.

"I won't hurt her if you don't try to hurt me." Klaus said.

"Can I have your word on this?" She asked, knowing how he liked to stick to his word.

"Yes, you can." Klaus nodded.

Sage turned around to see that Rachel was already making her way to them. Damon must have told her what was being said.

"Rachel honey, this is Niklaus. Klaus, this is Rachel." Sage introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you sweet Rachel. I want to apologise for what that Frederick did to you supposedly on my behalf. He will pay by being the one killed in the ritual." Klaus said politely.

"Oh, thank you. That's very nice of you. We wanted to give you Katherine at first but she managed to get a witch to help her escape." Rachel replied.

"Yeah well, the witch paid with her life for it so I guess it's okay." Sage said.

"Katerina will get what is coming to her some day. She won't be able to run forever." Klaus said as he drank from his coffee.

"I'd like to be here to see it when it comes." Rachel said, making her father smirk from his spot at the bar.

"I'd be happy to contact you when that day comes…If everything goes well and we're still on good terms after…everything." Klaus replied with a sincere smile.

He was intrigued by this human who knew everything about him and yet didn't run away and didn't seem to be afraid…

"Why don't we get back to the reason we're here for?" Sage said.

"You're right, sorry." Rachel told Sage before she turned toward Klaus and added "First of all you need to know that we have absolutly nothing to do with Elijah's plans."

"Ah yes my brother… I've heard he was trying to find a way to kill me…working with the doppelganger and everything… Let's hope for everyone that he won't fall in love with that one." Klaus replied.

"We will stay out of your business and maybe even help you as long as you give me Finn back." Sage said.

"You want Finn back? That's what you want to trade for your help?" Klaus asked.

He really didn't like the idea of freeing his brother…He didn't even really need Sage's help anyway… the only problem was that he didn't want her working against him. If Sage teamed up with Elijah he would end up dead, he was sure of it. He would probably be able to convince her to stay out of it if he threatened to hurt Rachel…

"Please Klaus… I want to get to know Finn and Sage deserves some happiness don't you think? I know that no matter what people say you're not the ultimate villain in the story that is life. You have to believe in Love, somewhere in you is someone that wants to believe… Please free Finn and make both him and Sage happy, prove to everyone that you can be fair… Maybe Elijah will even stop working against you when he finds out that you freed Finn…" Rachel pleaded, interrupting his thoughts.

How could he have been thinking of threatening her? Why was she making him so confused and who was she really? Could she possibly be only a normal human?

"Klaus, I understand that you're afraid of being betrayed, especially after everything you've been through in your long life but you have to learn to trust your family. If you do something good, life will give it back to you ten folds." Rachel insisted.

"You have good arguments Rachel… Okay, I agree. I give Finn to you and you don't try to stop the ritual. I give Finn and you stay out of it." Klaus agreed.

"That's great! I knew you were better than what people said." Rachel said, clapping her hands excitedly and making Klaus and Sage chuckle.

Klaus took out his phone and called his witch.

"Yes, I need you to undagger Finnik and to drop him off at the Salvatore Boarding house. Give him only to either Sage or Damon Salvatore. Don't give him to Elijah or Stefan." Klaus said before he hung up.

"Thank you Klaus. I won't forget it!" Sage said before she stood up.

"Goodbye Klaus. I hope we'll meet again soon. Good luck with your curse." Rachel said gently before she followed Sage and her father out of the Grill.

.

Once they arrived at the Boarding house, Damon and Rachel went upstairs to look for more recent clothes to give Finn and put them in sage's bedroom before they joined her downstairs. When the witch dropped Finn's body off, it was just starting to get better.

"Klaus asked me to give you this. It's the dagger he used against Finn. This way you'll know he'll keep his word." The witch said before he left the place.

"Thank you." Sage told the witch before she carried her love inside and to her bedroom.

They all waited together and when Finn finally opened his eyes, Damon and Rachel left the room.

"We'll leave the house for a while Sage, to give you two some time to catch up and be brought up to date. There will be time for introductions later." Damon suggested.

"Thank you." Sage replied, turning her head to smile at then.

Before she left the room Rachel hugged Sage close and told her how happy she was for them.

.

While Damon went to spend some time with Alaric, Rachel told him she was going to see Tyler to find out how he was copping with the changes he was going through. On the way, she crossed Elijah.

"Elijah… Still planning on killing your brother?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes Rachel… He's evil. You don't know how…" Elijah started.

"You should know that he gave Finn back to Sage today…"

"What? It's impossible!" Elijah exclaimed.

"It's true… I will convince Sage to let you see Finn if you give me your word that you won't try to kill Klaus."

"I… I give you my word. I won't try to kill Klaus." Elijah said, thinking that it wasn't a lie if he didn't try but succeed.

"Once the curse is broken, you can come by the Boarding house then… Finn will be waiting for you." Rachel told him.

"Klaus still has the rest of them daggered you know. He's not that innocent." Elijah shouted to her.

"He still deserves a chance!" Rachel told him before she left, not knowing that Klaus was nearby and had heard everything, wondering why this human girl was doing so much for him without knowing him.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Will everything go well during the ritual or will someone die? **

**Don't forget to review! The more you do the faster you'll find out if Elena survives.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	72. Chapter 72

Klaus had planed to confront his brother and try to dagger him when he over heard the young Rachel speaking with Elijah and getting his word not to work against him. He had no idea why she would do that since she didn't know him that well but it made him think over things and he decided to go home, without trying to dagger his brother. After all, if a human aware of who he was could give him another chance, he surely could give another chance to his big brother... As long as said big brother held on to his word to Rachel.

When he got home, he made sure that his witches had everything under control and would be able to perform the ritual the next night. He made sure to send a message to the doppelganger saying that if she didn't come willingly to him, he would hurt all of her loved ones and he watched as she paled. She wasn't half the fighter Katerina had been and it would be easy to get to her, he knew it.

In the back of his mind, he wondered why Rachel hadn't tried to make a deal so Elena would come out of it alive but he shrugged it off. Maybe she simply didn't care about the girl.

.

"I don't understand why you simply don't try to make a deal with Klaus uncle Stefan. If you're upfront with him, he won't get mad that you save Elena's life. But if you go behind his back he will get mad." Rachel told her only uncle as they stood in the living room, waiting for Sage and Finn to walk back down the stairs after giving Finn a new and more modern haircut.

"He will get mad anyway because he's evil Rachel. You can't do anything against that." Stefan replied;

"If he's so evil then why did he free Finn?" Damon asked, deciding he better try and break the argument they were having before one of them lost control and attacked the other.

"Because he didn't want you to work against him. I don't care what you think anymore. I'll be staying with Elena until the ritual." Stefan said before he left the house.

"Do you think Elijah will really stay out of it then? Only so he can see his brother?" Rachel asked her father.

"If Elijah gave you his word, he will hold it." Finn said as he followed Sage in the living room.

He had been introduced to his Love's new family quickly earlier when they got back home and immediately understood that he wouldn't be able to get them out of Sage's life. He didn't want it either. Sage took the time to tell him how Rachel came to be and if he was surprised and shocked, he decided to make an effort so he would be, too, a part of the girl's life.

"Tonight is the full moon…" Sage said quietly.

"It doesn't concerns us anymore. We're not getting involved remember?" Damon said.

"What about the doppelganger? You don't care if she dies?" Finn asked them.

"Well, first of all she was born to do this, it's the only reason she exists. Secondly, Stefan and Elijah made sure she would survive it… They're hiding it from Klaus so I'm sure that will get them in trouble later but I don't specially like the girl so…" Damon replied.

"Yeah, from what I've been told she's been quite a pain in Rachel's ass." Sage said.

"She's just insecure…it's not her fault… She apologised." Rachel protested weakly.

"Yeah well, it's not our concern anymore. Elijah is already so taken with her…We'll see what happens next." Sage replied with a shrug of the shoulders before they ordered pizzas so Finn could try that wonderful food.

"Yeah, well, I'll leave you to it. I promised Mason Lockwood that I would make sure they didn't get out of the cellar they locked themselves in." Damon said as he grabbed his leather jacket and left the house, trusting Sage and Finn with his daughter.

.

When the full moon finally arrived, Klaus went and successfully picked up the doppelganger while his witches brought the werewolf and Frederick to the site of the ritual. He first killed the vampire, then the werewolf to finally end with the doppelganger. At some point Stefan arrived to try and stop it but he snapped his neck quickly, thinking he would have plenty of time to deal with everything later.

When Elijah appeared, Klaus knew that his brother would be breaking his word to Rachel. He was barely done processing that thought that he found himself with his heart held in Elijah's hand.

"Why? You gave Rachel your word." Klaus said, in pain.

"You killed all of our siblings Niklaus." Elijah reminded them.

"I freed Finn."

"One is not enough." Elijah yelled, tightening his hold on the heart.

"If you let me finish the ritual, I promise I will reunite you with our family tomorrow." Klaus said.

"Do I have your word?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, you do." Klaus nodded.

Elijah loosened his hold on his brother's heart and while Klaus completed his change, his male witch gave Elijah Klaus' present address so he could join them.

.

Damon arrived in front of the Lockwood's cellar just in time to hear Tyler and Mason starting the change. It sounded really painful and he was really thankful that he never had to go through this. He didn't think of checking if the door was really closed. He simply leaned against the opposite wall and waited, hoping he didn't have to get involved.

At some point, the human groans of pain changed into animal growls and he found himself in front of an open door with two wolves growling at him. Damon reacted quickly of course and as they started to charge him, he kicked them both back and closed the door again, locking it this time and pushing against it so they couldn't open it again.

.

The rest of the night seemed long to Damon and by morning he was really growing weak. When morning came he stood up as best as he could and when he raised his arm to close the door, he realised that one of the wolves had bitten him a little. He hadn't felt it then but he surely felt it now.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Mason asked.

"You're pale man." Tyler added.

"You almost got out…One of you bit me… Take me home please…" He replied in a whisper.

Immediately the two Lockwood's took a hold of Damon and drove him to his house where they were greeted by a worried looking Rachel.

"Daddy? What's going on? What's wrong with him?" She asked them.

"One of us bit him at some point last night…" Tyler said sadly.

"No, Daddy!" Rachel cried as she let them in and told them to put her father in his room.

"Rachel? Damon… Oh no!" Sage exclaimed, understanding what was going on.

"You stay here and take care of him, I'll go and look for a cure. I'm sure Klaus knows something about this." Rachel ordered before she ran out of the house and to her car.

.

Rachel drove as fast as she could and arrived in front of the house Sage told her Klaus had taken possession of for the time being. She parked carelessly and ran to the front door before she rang the doorbell several time.

"Can I help you Miss?" A young man asked her.

"I'm Rachel Salvatore and I need to speak with Klaus, It's urgent." She demanded.

* * *

**So, what is going to happen? Will Rachel have to pay for the cure? Will ELijah get daggered or will he escape free with his siblings?**

**Don't forget to review a lot please, I love you all!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	73. Chapter 73

Klaus had just gotten back home with his brother Elijah and was about to get the dagger out of its hiding spot when he heard the doorbell ring several times.

"I'm Rachel Salvatore and I need to speak with Klaus, it's urgent."

Klaus was wondering what the young girl was doing here and told his witch to let her in.

"Rachel, I'm surprised to see you here. What is so urgent? Finn giving you any trouble already?" Klaus asked her joyfully. He didn't know why he was in such a good mood in her presence, he simply couldn't help it.

"Daddy was accidentally bitten by a werewolf last night and I know you know how to cure it. Please, I can't loose him. I'll do anything. Please can you tell me how to find the cure?" Rachel begged him.

"Now, now Rachel, no need to beg. I happen to have the cure on me at all times." Klaus said as he grabbed an empty bottle of beer, bit his wrist and bled in it.

"Your blood is the cure." She said in realisation.

"Yes, it is. Here you go." He said, giving her the bottle.

"What do you want in exchange?" She asked him surprised.

Elijah, too, looked shocked.

"Pretty Rachel, you don't owe me anything. You did, after all, try to prevent my brother from trying to kill me." Klaus said, getting a gasp from Elijah.

"You now? What do you mean by tried? Elijah gave me his word…" She didn't understand.

"Elijah broke his word and tried to kill me… Now brother I gave you my word that I would reunite you with the rest of our family. Here you go." Klaus said as he trusted the silver dagger and ash in his chest.

After Elijah dropped to the ground, Klaus turned toward Rachel:

"I'm sorry you had to witness this. I hope it didn't shock you too much."

"No, not really… He did break his word…faire is fair." Rachel shrugged her shoulder.

"You should go and give this to your father now. He doesn't need to be in any unnecessary pain." Klaus told her gently.

"Thanks again Klaus." She said before she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the house and to her car.

.

While Rachel was giving the cure to her father and telling him, Sage and Finn everything she had seen at Klaus' house, the hybrid was meeting with Stefan.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it enough that you killed my girlfriend?" Stefan asked him as he got out of the Gilbert house, hoping that Klaus would never find out that Elena had survived thanks to Elijah's old potion.

"I came here for a reason Stefan. We used to be good friends in the 20's. I'm here to give you back the memories I took from you back then and to ask you to come with me this summer while I look for werewolves to change." Klaus said.

Klaus compelled Stefan to remember and the young vampire was shocked to see everything. He didn't want to go but if he did follow the hybrid out of town he could make sure that he stayed away from Mystic Fall's and never found out that Elena was alive. Also he was intrigued by the memories that were coming back to him and he wanted to find out if he could manage to befriend the man.

"Okay… I'll come with you." Stefan eventually replied.

"Wonderful. I'll give you a few hours to pack and I'll pick you up at the Boarding house." Klaus said before he turned around.

.

Elena had woken up with Stefan by her side and after she was done dressing up, she found a note from him, telling her that in order to protect her from Klaus, he had gone with him, that he would try to contact her and that she shouldn't wait for him.

Of course she immediately ran out of her house and drove to the Boarding house, only to find that he was already gone.

"Why are you still here then? You should go after them and get him back!" Elena yelled at Damon.

"My brother went with Klaus willingly Elena. He didn't do it only to protect you but also because they knew each other in the 20's and he wanted to reconnect. Let it go." Damon replied before he kicked her out of his house and watched as she got back into her car and drove off.

.

In the Lockwood house, Mason was telling goodbye to his family. He needed to go back to the life he had in Florida and even if he didn't want to leave Tyler, he knew his nephew wouldn't be alone in his curse. He had now a close circle of friends who would help him through everything.

.

The day after Klaus left town with Stefan, his male witch came knocking on the Salvatore's door and handed Rachel an old water bottle filled with blood. With it came a note from the hybrid himself:

**"A little something in case there is any more incident involving werewolf venom.**

**In hope to see you again some time pretty Rachel.**

**Take care of yourself,**

**Klaus"**

If Rachel was shocked, Sage and Finn were even more surprised by this. They wondered why Klaus was so different with Rachel but shrugged the thought off because they were planning to get out of town for a small time.

* * *

**So, what's the verdict?**

**Review please!**

**Please check out my new story called ALARIC GRIMM. Give it a chance and review please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	74. Chapter 74

Once Klaus and Stefan left town, life went back to normal.

Elena was still mad that they didn't try to go after Stefan and Elijah to get them back and since she couldn't do anything on her own and that Bonnie and Sheila decided to stay out of it, she sulked and showed her anger by dropping out of the Glee Club.

"I know she left right before Nationals but it's not like we absolutely need her…We're more than 12 members and she didn't have any important part of the songs…" Caroline said as they were finishing rehearsing again their numbers for Nationals.

"I know… I think once more she's holding me responsible somehow and she thinks that Glee club is the best way to get to me." Rachel replied.

"I know for a fact that she holds you responsible. She thinks that if you had asked Damon, Sage and Finn, they would have gone after Klaus for you. She's mad that you didn't side with her." Bonnie explained.

"Well, Elijah broke his word so he deserved what he got. As for Uncle Stefan, he went willingly with Klaus, not only to protect her but also because he wanted to dig deeper in the history he had with Klaus. He called us last night so it's not like he is held hostage or anything." Rachel replied before Alaric asked them to do the last number one more time and to make sure their clothes for the big show were ready.

.

Everything was ready for the Mystic Fall's Glee club to go in New York. They had plane tickets, hotel room reservations and even a few parents to escort them. Indeed, Damon and Jenna were going with Alaric in the capacity of Chaperon and to film the show. It would then be presented to the people who wanted to see it later in the town's hall. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were good enough to at least place in the top 3.

They travelled happily and when they arrived at their hotel, everyone was ready. They got into their rooms and called for a meeting.

"I'm not going to ask you to rehearse. You're more than ready and it would only make you nervous. I want you to enjoy your time here and rest. I also want you to behave yourselves and make us proud." Alaric told them.

"The New Directions are staying in this hotel too. I'd like to spend some time with Noah." Rachel announced.

"That's okay, as long as their Glee advisor doesn't forbid it. They might have their own plans." Alaric nodded before he went to the bar with Jenna and Damon, trusting the students to behave themselves.

Rachel called Noah and they agreed to meet in one of their rooms. Rachel was still with her entire Glee club in the Girl's room when Puck arrived with _almost_ all the New Directions, with a few exeptions.

"Don't you have to rehearse at all?" He said as he stood in the door.

"Nope, we're ready for anything anyone can try to throw at us!" Rachel replied before she went to hug him.

"You seem pretty confident here Berry." Santana said as she followed Puck and Brittany inside.

"It's nice to see you too Santana." Rachel greeted before she introduced everyone.

Of course most of Rachel's friend had already met Puck but they were happy to meet her other Lima friends. Rachel couldn't help but notice how Tyler seemed to be unable to take his eyes from Santana. She was sure they would have hooked up had they been in the same school.

Soon, it turned into a small party and everyone was having fun until Finn came in the room:

"What are you all doing here? Mister Schue asked us to get ready." Finn said.

"We are ready Finnessa." Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

"No we're not. The Vocal Adrenaline are still rehearsing you know! We need to win this! Come on now or I'll tell Mister Schuster." Finn replied.

"Well, I see some things have changed a bit…" Rachel said.

"Rachel…" Finn seemed to only now see her and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Finn what are you… Oh, I see… You found Man-hand and her little group of wannabe." Quinn said as she entered the room.

"Let it go Quinn." Puck said, rolling his eyes as Tyler and Caroline seemed to be getting ready for a fight.

"Finn is mine RuPaul, get it through your head." Quinn snarled at Rachel.

"Yeah, like I would want Finn… Be serious would you. I was just here catching up with a few friends when Finn came and crashed it. I don't want him. He's all yours. And stop with the nicknames would you. When you're the president of the chastity club that got knocked up by your boyfriend's best friend, you don't have lessons to give to anyone." Rachel replied.

"How dare you…Oh, I see, you're still mad that the mother that didn't want you adopted my perfect baby." Quinn looked about ready for a fight but Mercedes and Tina helped Brittany and Santana holding her back.

"The only reason Beth is perfect is because she's Noah's daughter. She must be thanking God that she doesn't have too much you in her. Well, if she has your temper it would give Shelby a lesson..." Rachel replied as Santana and Brittany tried to drag Queen out of the room.

"We'll crush you!" Quinn yelled before she got taken back to her room.

"I hope we beat them, just to see the look on that fake blonde's face." Caroline said happily before they all went back to relaxing and decided to take a walk in New York.

.

The next day, everyone was ready to compete.

When it was their time, Rachel started with her solo of **New York State of Mind**. It was a great success and everyone loved it. After that, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Matt went on stage to sing **A thousand years**. It was a very moving song and once again, it was a real success. They ended everything with a composition of theirs **Light up the world**. They were great and had a very long standing ovation in the end.

In the audience, Rachel could see Sage and Finn sitting next to her father and was happy that they found time to come and see her. She had been afraid that Finn being back would take Sage's attention away from her but she was wrong. They both came to see her and they both seemed very happy to be there.

When Rachel and her friends were done singing, they went in the audience to watch the Vocal Adrenaline and the New directions singing. Finn and Quinn had a romantic duet and it would have been good if Finn didn't spend the entire song looking at Rachel in the audience instead of Quinn. It was very uncomfortable and Rachel realised that a member of the Jury noticed it. Also Queen looked more angry than in love when she sung.

.

Once Rachel and her Glee Club were done singing, Finn looked around, feeling something weird and his eyes found his brother's.

"What is Klaus doing here?" Sage asked him in a hushed voice.

"Maybe he just came with Stefan to see Rachel…I know he promised to come. I'll go and talk to him." Finn replied.

"I'll stay here." Sage said, kissing him quickly as Finn walked to his brother, standing in the back of the room.

"Niklaus, what are you doing here?" Finn asked him.

"Finn, nice to see you. I came with Stefan. He wanted to see his niece and I rather enjoy the girl myself… she's so full of light… I was curious… She has a great singing voice too… A big presence on stage." Klaus replied.

"Yes, she's a great girl…and important to Sage." Finn said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry Finnik, hurting Rachel Salvatore is very far from my mind right now…" Klaus replied.

"Are you going to show yourself to her?" Finn asked.

"I don't know… I don't think I'm ready for this… She wakes something in me and I'm not ready to face this yet, whatever it is." He said honestly.

"Very well… I need to get back to Sage… Here, it's my phone number… if you want to stay in touch…brother." Finn said, handing a folded piece of paper to his brother.

"I'll send you a text message later so you have my number." Klaus replied before they shook hands and parted ways.

.

Finn got back to his seat and they watched as the other groups perform. Eventually, it was over and the judges retired to their room to deliberate. Everyone was nervous when they came back to put the list of winners up. The top three was supposed to go on stage to find out who had won and what position they had.

"We're in the top three!" Caroline said excitedly.

"So are Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions…" Jeremy sulked.

"No big surprise here…they were the best teams beside us. Let's go and find out how we places shall we?" Rachel asked with her great smile, making everyone else smile with her as they went to the stage and stood around Alaric, like they were supposed to.

The judges arrived on stage and quickly announced the results.

"First of all, every year we give out a trophy to the person who, in our mind, sang the best and has the most promising talent. This year, this award goes to… miss Rachel Salvatore!"

Rachel was ecstatic and super happy to get this price. She thanked them and smiled brightly at everyone. She could see Quinn being mad and in the audience, her father and Sage being proud of her. She even caught a glimpse of her Uncle Stefan clapping and smiling at her. She was very happy that he found the time to come and see her. She looked some more, in hope to see Klaus but all she could see was a shadow, close to Stefan, clapping too. She knew, deep in her, that it was him and she didn't know why it made her so happy to know that he had come to see her. She went back in her place with her group and listened as they announced the rest of the results.

"The second place is…the Vocal Adrenaline!" A member of the jury announced as he gave the second place glee club their trophy.

Once they had left the stage, it was only the New Directions and the Mystic Fall's glee club.

"And finally the winner for the first place is…the very talented Glee club from Mystic Fall's in Virginia. Congratulations! New Directions, from Lima, Ohio, you're third!"

Cheers erupted all around Rachel and all she could see was happy faces, all she could hear were cheers. She turned toward her old friends from Lima and went to congratulate them while they congratulated her. Even if Quinn was still glaring at her, Rachel knew that this day would say in her mind forever as one of the happiest in her life.

She finally found her father's welcoming arms and her aunt Sage.

"I'm so sorry that we can't stay any longer Rachel, but we have to go…" Sage told her as they stood alone for a bit.

"I know, don't worry. I understand that after all this time apart you can finally be together. You want to enjoy it and you should. I'm happy you found time to come and see me." Rachel replied.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Even Finn wanted to come. We're family Baby, always and forever." Sage replied before they managed to say good bye once more.

As she said good bye to Finn, Rachel knew she wouldn't see them again for a while but she also knew that they would keep in touch with her.

.

She was happy and still on the high from her happiness when they got back home. In front of the Boarding house' front door, she found a gigantic bouquet of splendid flowers.

"There's a card." Damon told her, handing it to her as he carried it inside.

**"Rachel,**

**You were amazing in New York. You deserved to win, you were the most talented of them all.**

**I'm glad Stefan told me about it and wanted to come.**

**You're an amazing person, don't ever let anyone make you think otherwise.**

**Yours truly,**

**Klaus"**

"That's… I don't know if it's nice of him or weird." Damon said, wondering if he needed to be worried about his daughter running off into the sunset with the old hybrid.

"I think it's very considerate of him." Rachel decided before she asked her father to carry the flowers into her room.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one?**

**REVIEW please!**

**Next 2 chapters: Damon's birthday and a lot of songs!**

**Please take the time to read my _Alaric Grimm_ story. It's a crossover between The Vampire diaries and Grimm. Alaric and Nick find out they are long lost brothers. Action both in Portland (Grimm) and in Mystic Fall's (Vampire Diaries). I want to know if you like it and where you'd like it to go.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	75. Chapter 75

After the Nationals and their big win, time flew by and quickly, it was time for Damon's birthday. Rachel had organised a party at their house. Stefan said he was coming and bringing Klaus along so Rachel warned Elena to stay away if she didn't want Klaus to kill her.

"It's going to be open mic. There will be music but if someone wants to sing, they will be able to." Rachel told Liz and Caroline.

"Something tells me you already have songs planned." Caroline said.

"Of course I do. I'm going to sing some duets with daddy and I warned Stefan that I found the perfect song for daddy and him to sing and that they better be ready to sing it." Rachel replied.

"Well, I can't wait to see it." Liz said as Caroline agreed.

.

It wasn't a surprise party, Damon knew that his daughter was organising something for him and he knew who was invited and what they would do. He was really touched that she would do this for him. He also knew that if Sage and Finn wouldn't be able to make it, Lexi was coming, along with Stefan and his new friend Klaus.

He didn't care much if Lexi came or not but she had helped a lot with Caroline and he was grateful for this. As for Klaus, he was curious to see how it would play out. On the plus side, Elena would stay in her house and wouldn't be able to bug him about trying to get Stefan back. He hoped his brother would be able to get away from the hybrid long enough to have a talk with Elena.

Slowly, people came.

Mainly it was the friends he had made in town, along with her friends. Alaric arrived a little early with Jenna and, for a gift, Damon got a new set of vampire killing weapons.

From his daughter, Damon knew that she had listened to him and hadn't bought him anything but he also knew that she had written a song for him.

"Hello brother." Stefan said, surprising him from behind.

"Stefan, nice to know that you made it." Damon said happily.

"Happy birthday. Here." Klaus told Damon, handing him a very old bottle of fancy Bourbon.

"Thank you. What about you brother? Don't you have a gift for your older brother?" Damon joked, turning to Stefan.

"My presence alone is your greatest gift brother!" Stefan said with a joyful smile.

"You see daddy, they aren't even late!" Rachel said, joining them.

"Yes, I see that." Damon smiled.

"Thanks again for the flowers Klaus, they were great." Rachel told the hybrid.

"What flowers?" Stefan asked, confused.

"You're most welcome." Klaus smiled, wondering if he didn't do a mistake by coming. He couldn't help himself, this girl was too intriguing.

"So, what is keeping you two so busy?" Damon asked as Rachel went to greet somebody.

"We're trying to locate werewolves bloodline to turn into hybrids… Not an easy thing to do. Most of them are either extinct or hiding" Klaus replied.

"You know we have some right here, right?" Damon asked.

"Yes of course. We came across Mason Lockwood a few weeks ago. He pointed us in the right direction." Stefan said.

"Did you change him?" Damon asked.

"No, he said he might be up for it later but not at the present time." Klaus replied.

They talked for a while longer until Rachel came up on the small stage area she had sat up and grabbed the mic.

"Thank you all for coming. We're all here to wish my father a Happy birthday. Daddy, you did a lot for me and I know you radically changed your life when I came. You're the reason I am here today and I want you to know that I'm really grateful for it. I wanted to find the best way possible to let you know this and I figured writing you a song would be the best thing to do. It's called "**You're the reason why**" _(By Victoria Justice in Real life)_. I love you daddy. Always. Never forget it." Rachel said, moving everyone before the band she had hired started playing behind her.

**I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know  
**  
"I can't believe she wrote you a song… That's so original!" Liz told Damon who couldn't do anything but nod.

He had his eyes on his daughter and he felt he was about to cry with the emotion. For once, he didn't care. He had the best daughter ever.  
**  
You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why  
**  
Rachel looked her father in the eyes as she sang and danced on stage. Slowly, she made her way toward him. He had done so much for her that she wanted him to be in the centre of all attentions tonight.  
**  
I don't even care when they say  
You're a little bit off  
Look me in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know  
**  
"She's got it right… You are a little crazy." Lexi told him as she came to stand by his side with her cup of champagne.

"It's nice to see you Lexi." Damon greeted her.

"I couldn't pass on free booze and on an occasion to see Stefan and Caroline now, could I." she replied.  
**  
You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why  
**  
Klaus was mesmerized by the talented Salvatore and he couldn't look away from her. Was it wrong of him to hope that some day she would sing for him?  
**  
If it was raining, you would yell at the sun**

Rachel remembered that her father and her had done that once, when she was a little girl and by the nostalgic smile on his face, he remembered too.  
**  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
But look at what a mess we made  
**  
"Why are you filming it?" Jeremy asked Caroline.

"Rachel asked me to. She wants for her father to have something concrete for his birthday so he'll have a video of the night. I'm only filming this song because the guy she hired needed to use the bathroom." Caroline explained quickly.  
**  
You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why  
**  
Rachel was now right in front of her father and he wasn't doing anything to hide his emotion tears. He was happy and proud of his daughter. For a second, he got mad at Shelby for trying to kill such a great daughter but he caught himself and went back to concentrating on all the good feelings his princess made him feel. In this instant, he remembered all his past birthdays…

His first birthday with her, spent just the two of them and Zack. He lined up in his head all the cute little gift she had made him herself when she was a kid… All gifts he kept preciously in the safe that was in his bedroom. This song, the memory of his daughter singing this just for him, was going right into the safe of his memory.  
**  
You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why**

When Rachel finished her song, Damon went on stage to hug her close to him while everyone clapped loudly, cheering and asking for more.

"I know you guys want more… There a song daddy and I like to sing to have fun… Well, a couple of songs really… We're going to sing one of them for you now." Rachel announced before she turned to the band and asked them to play "**Juke Box Hero**". She knew that she didn't need to ask her father's opinion. He wouldn't be able to resist her and he was too happy to refuse her anything.

The music started and as soon as it did, people recognised the song and started cheering loudly.

Damon was the first one to sing. He was facing his daughter on stage and they were both going to have fun with this.

Damon:** Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
**Rachel:** Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show  
**Damon:** Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
**Rachel:** Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream  
**Damon:** He heard one guitar, just blew him away  
**Rachel:** He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day**

"Those two are just great together…" Jenna whispered.

"I know right? They're rocking this thing." Alaric replied, enjoying the performence.

Damon:** Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store  
**Rachel:** Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure  
**Damon:** That one guitar, felt good in his hands  
**Rachel:** Didn't take long, to understand  
**Damon:** Just one guitar, slung way down low  
**Rachel:** Was one way ticket, only one way to go**

"This girl is amazing…" Klaus said, still looking at Rachel as he downed the glass Stefan handed him.

"I know... Why are you so interested in her?" Stefan asked him.

"I wish I knew…I wish I knew…" He replied simply.  
**  
**Together:** So he started rockin' Ain't never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin' Someday he's gonna make it to the top  
And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero  
He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes  
Juke box hero, he'll come alive tonight**

"I'll never understand how one girl who's so good at singing classic musical songs can also be so good at singing songs like this." Carole told Liz.

"She's just talented." Liz replied.

"One day that girl is going to get famous and bring great publicity for our town." Carole added with a satisfied smile on her face.

Damon:** In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour  
**Rachel:** Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door  
**Damon:** Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain  
**Rachel:** And that one guitar made his whole life change  
**Damon:** Now he needs to keep rockin'  
**Rachel:** He just can't stop  
**Damon:** Gotta keep on rockin'  
**Rachel:** That boy has got to stay on top**

"Man, I've got to get her back… She can't just end up with anybody… She's star material…" Tyler said.

"You should let it go and just stay her friend Tyler. She's just not the one for you." Matt said, clapping him on the back.

"But she's so hot…" Tyler protested.

"I think you've got to start thinking with your head instead of your dick man." Matt said before he walked off to Caroline who had given the camera back to the guy that had been hired for it and was now drinking some soda.

Together:** And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Yeah, juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
With that one guitar he'll come alive  
Come alive tonight  
Yeah, he's gotta keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top  
And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Just one guitar, put stars in his eyes  
He's just a juke box hero, aah aah aah  
Juke box hero, juke box hero, he's got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes**

When they stopped, everyone clapped again and asked for more. This time Damon was the one who spoke.

"Thank you, I'm always great when I sing with my princess. I believe there is one more song we do sometimes just for fun that you'd enjoy. This one is from a musical." Damon said before he mentioned for the band to play "**Anything you can do I can do better**" from Annie get your Gun.

When the music started, Rachel squealed happily and went back to her mic, ready to sing it with her father. She always enjoyed singing with him and this was no different.

**Rachel: Anything you can do I can do better I can do anything better than you  
Damon: No, you can't  
Rachel: Yes, I can  
Damon: No, you can't  
Rachel: Yes, I can  
Damon: No, you can't  
Rachel: Yes, I can, yes, I can**

"Oh I remember Zack telling me they both loved this one. They used to sing it when Rachel was a kid. Zack said it was funny to watch them." Liz told Alaric.

"Damon really enjoys it a lot." Alaric replied.

**Damon: Anything you can be I can be greater Sooner or later I'm greater than you**  
**Rachel: No, you're not**  
**Damon: Yes, I am**  
**Rachel: No, you're not**  
**Damon: Yes, I am**  
**Rachel: No, you're not**  
**Damon: Yes, I am, yes I am**

"They look like a couple of kids arguing." Stefan chuckled.

"Damon is so hot right now…" Lexi replied, getting a look from Stefan. She told him:

"Don't look at me like this. I'm just a girl and Damon has been known to make me horny." Stefan chuckled and shook his head, trying to ignore this.

"He doesn't date right now… He's waiting until Rachel has her own life. He wants to concentrate on her for now." He informed her.

"It's okay, I can wait." She replied with a smile.

**Damon: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge**  
**Rachel: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow**  
**Damon: I can live on bread and cheese**  
**Rachel: And only on that?**  
**Damon: Yes**  
**Rachel: So can a rat**  
**Damon: Any note you can reach I can go higher**  
**Rachel: I can sing anything higher than you**  
**Damon: No, you can't**  
**Rachel: Yes, I can**  
**Damon: No, you can't**  
**Rachel: Yes, I can**

"Hey, you're Klaus right?" Tyler asked the Original Hybrid.

"Yes. What can I do for you mister Lockwood?" Klaus asked politely.

"This hybrid thing… Is it true? Can you do it?"

"Yes. Well, I haven't made one yet but… I can. Why?"

"I think it might be something I'd like… But I want to make sure I won't just die. I want you to change someone else successfully first." Tyler told him.

"Just like your Uncle then… Okay, I'll be back in town later and we'll get on it." Klaus replied.

"Thank you." Tyler said before he walked off.

**Damon: Anything you can say I can say softer**  
**Rachel: I can say anything softer than you**  
**Damon: No, you can't**  
**Rachel: Yes, I can**  
**Damon: No, you can't**  
**Rachel: Yes, I can, yes, I can**

As Stefan watched his brother and Rachel, he was trying to figure out what the best moment would be to go and see Elena. He figured it would be better for him to wait a while longer.

**Damon: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker**  
**Rachel: I can do it quicker and get even sicker**  
**Damon: I can open any safe**  
**Rachel: Without being caught?**  
**Damon: *scoff* too bad**  
**Rachel: That's what I thought (you crook)**  
**Damon: Any note you can hold I can hold longer**  
**Rachel: I can hold any note longer than you**  
**Damon: No, you can't**  
**Rachel: Yes, I can**  
**Damon: No, you can't**  
**Rachel: Yes, I can, yes, I can**

"How does she do that? How can she hold it that long!" Bonnie exclaimed at her grandmother.

"I don't know… But even if she wasn't so extraordinary just by her linage, she would be exceptional, just because of her voice." Sheila replied simply.

**Damon: yes, you can Anything you can say I can say faster**  
**Rachel: I can say anything faster than you**  
**Damon: Noyoucan't**  
**Rachel: YesIcan**  
**Damon: Noyoucan't**  
**Rachel: YesIcan**  
**Damon: I can jump a hurdle**  
**Rachel: I can wear a girdle**  
**Damon: I can knit a sweater**  
**Rachel: I can fill it better**

"Well, she's got it right." Tyler joked.

"Oh, I don't know…Damon has the guns to fill a sweater too… It does make him kind of sexy…" Caroline said before she saw Matt's face and quickly added "That's what I heard from Lexi anyway."

**Damon: I can do most anything**  
**Rachel: Can you bake a pie?**  
**Damon: No**  
**Rachel: Neither can I**  
**Damon: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter**  
**Rachel: I can sing anything sweeter than you**  
**Damon: No, you can't**  
**Rachel: Yes, I can**  
**Damon: No, you can't, can't, can't**  
**Rachel: Yes, I can, can, can, can**  
**Damon: No, you can't**  
**Rachel: Yes, I can**

As both father and daughter hugged and bowed theatrically to the guests, everybody clapped and cheered.

"Happy birthday daddy." Rachel said.

"Thank you sweetheart. You're the best daughter ever." Damon replied in her ear.

* * *

**This is only part 1 of the party. Another long chapter is coming later.**

**What did you think of this one?**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	76. Chapter 76

After his duets with his daughter, Damon went to spend some time with his brother and his friends, while Rachel used the time to get to know Klaus better.

Klaus told her quickly what they had been up to and how he was planning on taking Stefan to Chicago so he could get his memories back faster and in hope they would bond over it.

"Why don't you free Rebekah then? If she really liked Stefan, she'd probably help you as long as you're honest with her…" Rachel told him.

"You might be right…That is something to consider." Klaus replied.

"Hey, would you like to do a song with me later?" She asked him.

Klaus was about to politly refuse when he made the mistake of looking up and in her eyes. He simply couldn't bring himself to say no. How was he suppose to refuse such a charming smile?

"Sure, why not." He replied with a smile.

.

Stefan had been talking with his brother for a while and they both had been drinking a lot. Of course they weren't drunk. However, they were more sensible to suggestions and when Rachel asked them to go sing a song together on stage and when she told them which song to sing, they laughed and did it.

"Daddy and Stefan are now going to sing "**Fighter**", enjoy people." Rachel announced quickly as the music started.

**DAMON:  
After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end  
I wanna thank you 'cause you made that much stronger**

When most people thought it was a alcohol filled choice of song, Rachel and a few trusted others understood otherwise. Both Salvatore brothers had put each other through hell and yet, they owed each other that they were still alive, fighting, living.

Damon had been really angry when his brother forced him to change and when Katherine chose to be with the two of them instead of just him. In exchange, he had made sure his little brother knew how angry he was and that his life became hell.

All in all, they had both made each other's fighter because truth was, had they been changed alone, they probably would be dead by now.

**STEFAN:**  
**Well I thought I knew you**

**DAMON:**  
**Thinking that you were true**

**STEFAN:**  
**Guess I, I couldn't trust**  
**Called your bluff**  
**Time is up**  
**Cause I've had enough**

"This is actually very hot…" Lexi said.

"I thought Uncle Stefan was just your best friend…" Rachel asked him.

"So? That doesn't stop me from having eyes does it?" Lexi replied with a little smirk.

"I can actually imagine them boxing or something while singing this…" Caroline said with dreamy eyes as Rachel rolled hers.

**DAMON:**  
**You were there by my side**  
**Always down for the ride**

**STEFAN:**  
**But your joyride**  
**Just came down in flames**  
**Cause your deeds**  
**Sold me out in shame**

"Do you think that Stefan will have time to go and see…you know…" Bonnie asked Jeremy.

"I don't know… Maybe later… But better not speak about it, we never know who might be listening." Jeremy whispered back at her while Rachel was making her way to Klaus with a piece of cake.

**DAMON:**  
**After all of the stealing, your cheating**  
**You probably think**  
**That I hold resentment for you**  
**But... you're wrong**

"They're good aren't they? I like the song they chose." Rachel told Klaus as she handed him a piece of cake.

"Funny, Stefan told me you sent him the lyrics by email and told him not to come if he wasn't ready to sing the duet with Damon at some point during the night." Klaus replied with an amused smile.

"I wasn't serious… I was just…strongly suggested that singing this together would be a very good idea for them." Rachel replied with a blush as Klaus chuckled.

**STEFAN:**  
**Cause if it wasn't for all that**  
**You tried to do**  
**DAMON:**  
**I wouldn't know**  
**Just how capable**  
**I am to pull through  
**  
**BOTH:**  
**So I wanna say thank you**

"So Liz, I heard you gave up on Damon… Why is that?" Carole asked her.

"Oh…We're better off as friends." Liz replied.

"Did you at least get to take him to bed first? Is he as good as he looks?" The mayor's wife asked.

"No, I didn't… You're married Carole!" Liz scolded her.

"Oh…Yeah… I often come to forget that when I drink too much…" Carole said with an amused smile before she went off to find her husband.

**TOGETHER:**  
**Cause it makes me that much stronger**  
**Makes me work a little bit harder**  
**It makes me that much wiser**  
**So thanks for making me a fighter**  
**Made me learn a little bit faster**  
**Made my skin a little bit thicker**  
**It makes me that much smarter**  
**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**DAMON:**  
**Never saw it coming**  
**All of your backstabbing**  
**Just so you could**  
**Cash in on my good thing**  
**Before I realized your game**

People who knew both brother usually thought that Damon was the real player, that he was the one who stole things from his brother but he became like this after his transition, as a defence mechanism. Stefan had been the one to always steal things from Damon when they were human, simply because he was the younger brother and the younger son. He was the most loved one and took a lot from Damon in their human years. Damon himself used to let young Stefan do whatever he wanted when they were humans...

**DAMON:**  
**I heard your going round**  
**Playing the victim now**

**STEFAN:**  
**But don't even begin**  
**Feeling I'm the one to blame**  
**Cause you dug your own grave**

Katherine had planed on coming back and trying to lie her way back into Damon's life but as she neared the window, she could see not only Stefan and Damon singing together when Stefan was supposed to be away but Klaus too. Eating a piece of cake and laughing with a few people. Not wanting to be caught by Klaus, she left a card in the mail box and left. Maybe it would be ineffective, maybe it would work... She wanted Damon to know she had come for him...she also wanted to hurt him for not wanting her anymore.

On the card that Damon would find later was a note that said:

_"Happy birthday Damon.  
Sorry I couldn't be there for the big event, from the window it looked like a great moment. Even though you were always the better lover, it always was Stefan…among many others… don't worry, I'm sure you'll find Love some day...  
I won't let myself be caught by Klaus and I will fight my way out of this situation.. I'll see you later if you survive your friendship with the Original hybrid.  
Love,  
Katherine."_

She didn't really care that much about him but she needed him to want to be near her and to fight with Stefan. She would need his help if she ever found a way to kill Klaus for good. She needed to still be involved in their lives.

**STEFAN:**  
**After all of the fights and the lies**  
**Guess you wanted to harm me**  
**But that won't work any more**  
**No more... it's over**  
**Cause if it wasn't for**  
**All of your torture**  
**I wouldn't know how**  
**To be this way now and**  
**Never back down**

**DAMON:**  
**So I wanna say thank you**

**TOGETHER:**  
**Cause it makes me that much stronger**  
**Makes me work a little bit harder**  
**It makes me that much wiser**  
**So thanks for making me a fighter**  
**Made me learn a little bit faster**  
**Made my skin a little bit thicker**  
**It makes me that much smarter**  
**So thanks for making me a fighter**

The brother playfully bowed and got cheered for wildly. They quickly got off the stage and while Damon was trying to fight off some flirting girls, Stefan managed to make his escape out of the house without being see by Klaus. He took the opportunity to run to the Gilbert house and see Elena a while.

After a few more drinking and eating and having fun, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy decided to grab the mike and sing a song they were getting ready for Glee Club but didn't think it was good enough for school. They went on stage and announced that they would be singing "**You gotta fight for your right to party**".

For this song, the boys took their place behind some of the instruments, letting hte band free to grab something to drink and to eat.

**Tyler:  
KICK IT!  
You wake up late for school - man you don't wanna go**

"I'm sure that happens to him all the time… That's probably why he's always late in first period." Bonnie gossiped.

**Matt:**  
**You ask you mom, "Please?" - but she still says, "No!"**  
**You missed two classes - and no homework**

**Jeremy:**  
**But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk**

"Nothing wrong about preaching…" Pastor Young said.

**Together:**  
**You gotta fight for your right to party**

"Man I love that song." Alaric said.

**Jeremy:**  
**You pop caught you smoking - and he said, "No way!"**

"I could totally imagine you up there with them." Jenna replied to him.

**Matt:**  
**That hypocrite - smokes two packs a day**

"Maybe I'll do a number with them when school starts again…" Alaric said quietly, thinking.

**Tyler:**  
**Man, living at home is such a drag**

**Matt:**  
**Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (Bust it!)**

"I feel like I spend my time doing this…" Carole told her girl friends from the council.

**Together:**  
**You gotta fight for your right to party**  
**You gotta fight**

"That's something I used to fight very hard for!" Damon told his daughter as she brought him a piece of cake.

**Jeremy:**  
**Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear**

"Do you regret it?" Rachel asked him.

**Tyler:**  
**I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair**

"Nope, not at all. I've got the best life ever since I got you." He replied as he hugged her close.

**Matt:**  
**Your mom busted in and said, "What's that noise?"**  
**Aw, mom you're just jealous - it's the**

**Tyler:**  
**Beas-**

**Jeremy:**  
**tie**

**Tyler:**  
**Boys!**

**Together:**  
**You gotta fight for your right to party**  
**You gotta fight for your right to party**  
**Party**  
**Party**  
**Fight for your right**

The boys had a great response to their song and everybody clapped. They bowed a little and all went to get something to drink while Rachel left her father to approach Klaus.

"So, you're still on for that duet?" She asked him with a smile he knew deep inside he would never be able to say no to.

"Sure…Why not." He replied, trying to look and sound as detached as possible.

"Great! Come on!" She said as she lead him on stage and announced to everyone that they would be singing "**Party for two**" from Shania Twain.

**RACHEL/ (KLAUS)**

**Hey Klaus **Rachel said that looking at him with a small grin on her face.**  
(Yeah?) **Was it wrong of Rachel to think that his voice was sexy when she was singing at her father's birthday party?**  
I'm havin' me a party  
(I don't think I can come)  
Ah... This ain't just any kind of party  
(Nah, I think I'll stay at home) **Klaus was surprised at how easy it had been for him to enjoy himself tonight and singing that duet with Rachel was really doing the trick. **  
Ah, oh no... It's gonna be really, really hot  
(It's startin' to sound good)  
I'm gonna put you on the spot  
(Baby, maybe I should) **Klaus was more and more intrigued by this young girl. Why was he so calm in her presence? Why didn't he refuse singing with her? Why couldn't he say no to her?**  
And there'll be lots of one on one  
(I guess I could be there) **Damon could see the connection between Klaus and his daughter and he was getting worried. Was it really a good thing?**  
Come on and join the fun  
(What should I wear?)  
I'll tell you that it,  
It doesn't matter what you wear,  
'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there**

Damon could tell that Rachel and Klaus weren't seeing the connection between them but he knew for a fact that his daughter was intrigued by the hybrid and he did see him at Nationals and the way he looked at her earlier as she sang… There was definitely something between them, even if they didn't see it.

**TOGETHER:**  
**I'm havin' a party**  
**A party for two**  
**I ain't inviting nobody**  
**Nobody but you**

Klaus was so busy enjoying himself that he didn't realise that Stefan had stepped out. Rachel saw it though and she was struggling. Should she rat Elena out to protect her Uncle from the anger Klaus would be in once he realised what had been done or should she stay out of it? She hated lying to Klaus and she knew that as long as he didn't bring up the subject she wasn't directly lying… But she was still keeping something from him and for some reason she wanted nothing more than to tell him…

**You'll be sexy in your socks**  
**(we could polish the floors)**  
**In case that anybody knocks**  
**(Let's lock all the doors)**

Tyler could see the looks Klaus was giving Rachel and he didn't like it. He really was happy that the vampire would soon leave town again.  
**  
Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I'm wanna try something new  
(I wanna try that too)  
I'll tell you that it  
(It doesn't matter) uh, uh (what I wear)  
('Cause it's only gonna be)  
You and me there**

"What has you so pensive Damon?" Jenna asked him.

"She's growing up… she'll soon be leaving me…" He replied.

"She'll never leave you Damon. She loves you too much for that. the connection the two of you have... She'll never be able to turn her back on it." Jenna told him sweetly.

**TOGETHER:**  
**I'm havin' a party**  
**A party for two**  
**I ain't inviting nobody**  
**Nobody but you**

"I love that song!" Caroline said.

"Yeah, they do it well together." Matt agreed.

**Yeah, you**  
**(I'm here)**  
**You're there**  
**(That's all) we really need**  
**(We're) We're gonna party hearty**  
**(Just) Just you and me**  
**(Don't) Don't think about now**  
**(Don't) Don't even doubt it now**  
**I'm inviting you to a party for two**  
**Shake it, Shake it**  
**(Come on baby)**

Klaus didn't know why but he really wanted to reach out and touch her hands…or hold her… Why did he felt that urge to touch her? He really needed to get out of town as soon as this party ended because he couldn't have a clear head around her…

**All the things I'm gonna do**  
**(I'm gonna do with you)**  
**I'm wanna try something new with you, ooh**  
**(I wanna try that too)**  
**I'll tell you that it,**  
**It doesn't matter what you wear**

"Yeah, well, he better be wearing something if I ever catch them alone together." Damon muttered.  
**  
('Cause it's only gonna be)  
It's only gonna be you and me  
(Awww yeah)**

Rachel was really happy that Klaus agreed to sing this with her. They sounded good together and she felt, for some reason, happy about it. They were vocally compatible… Why did she still want more though?

**I'm havin' a party**  
**(A little bitty party baby)**  
**A party for two**  
**It's just me and you**  
**Invitin' noboby**  
**(That's right)**  
**I ain't inviting anybody**  
**(Nobody baby)**

**TOGETHER:**  
**I'm havin' a party**  
**A party for two**  
**I ain't inviting nobody**  
**Nobody but you**  
**I'm havin' a party**  
**A party for two**  
**I ain't inviting nobody**  
**Nobody but you**

**Come on, Come on**  
**(Come on, Come on)**  
**Come on, Come on, Come on**  
**(Come on, Come on, yeah)**  
**Come on, Come on**  
**(Just you and me there)**  
**That was great!**  
**(Let's do it again!)**

Once their joyful song ended, everybody cheered again before they got off the stage to get a drink.

"That was great… I had fun. Thank you." Klaus told her.

"You're welcome." She replied, feeling shy all of the sudden.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go see if I can find Stefan so we can get back on the road, we have a lot of miles to cover before the next full moon." He told her.

"Good luck!"

.

When he got to bed that night, after the last guest had gone home, Damon was happy.

It had been a great party and he had been able to spend some time with his brother for the first birthday in a long time. He was surprised that Stefan had been able to spend a couple of hours with Elena without Klaus finding out but he decided to stay out of it. Just like his daughter, he felt the need to tell Klaus Elena was still alive just so Stefan didn't get blamed for it later. Even if it wasn't the best thing to sacrifice a human… Better Elena than Stefan.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this second part of the birthday party?**

**Next chapter we'll go into their summer vacations...**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	77. Chapter 77

When summer finally arrived, Rachel and Damon had everything ready and were on a plane to Europe on the first day of summer vacations.

Indeed, they were going to spend the entire summer in Europe, including Rachel's birthday. Damon had everything planed, including a few meetings with Finn and Sage. They were going to visit historical monuments, places Damon had seen in his young vampire days and possibly even meet with old friends of his.

Rachel was very excited and on the plane, she had a hard time sitting still. She was going to see Europe for the first time and do so many fantastic things, she just couldn't wait.

She had spent a lot of time reading all the different books the witches from New York had given her and she had gotten a couple more from Sheila for her trip. She couldn't wait for her 18th birthday to try her first spell. She was also nervous. What if it all was some sort of joke and in the end she was just a simple human? Would her father be disappointed.

.

On her 18th birthday, Rachel was in Italy with her father, Finn and Sage. They had started the day by going to the beach, then shopping, then at the Opera. She also got a few text messages from her friends and her uncle Stefan, wishing her a happy birthday.

"Do you feel any different princess?" Damon asked her when they got back from the Opera to eat her birthday cake as a family.

"I'm not sure…But today I have been much more tired than usual. Right now i can barely stand and I haven't done anything unusual." She replied.

"Maybe we should try blood to see if you want some or not…" Finn suggested.

"Good idea." Damon said as Sage left the room and came back a few minutes later with a warm cup of blood.

"We'll try it warm at first, it tastes better this way." She explained.

Rachel nodded and nervously took the cup in her hands.

"Well, it smells good so that a good sign." She said with a chuckle.

"Try it baby, take a sip." Damon encouraged her.

Rachel nodded and drank a mouthful of the red liquid.

"Hmmmm…" She said, clothing her eyes in delight as veins appeared and her fangs grew.

"I take it that's good then." Damon said, relieved.

"Yes… I can feel that I'm not as tired anymore. It was true, I'm half vampire!" Rachel squealed as she looked at herself in the mirror and tired to retract her fangs and bring them out again a few times.

"It also means that your witch half has awoken too. You should try it too." Finn suggested.

"Right, I learned a simple spell I wanted to try… It's an easy levitation spell…" Rachel replied before she concentrated, mumbling in a low voice some strange words and managed to lift the now empty cup in the air.

"Happy birthday Star." Damon said proudly as he hugged her close to him.

"I'm so happy for you Rachel… You're with us forever now!" Sage added as she and Finn hugged her close too.

Rachel was very happy and for the rest of her summer, when she wasn't busy enjoying herself and visiting new places, she was training her vampire abilities and her magic powers. Her heart was still beating and it looked like it would be beating forever.

.

While Rachel was having a great time in Europe, Lexi temporarily moved to Mystic Fall's and spent some time having fun with Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena. She was enjoying her time there, even if Elena was kind of making it hard when she shared her time with whining about missing Stefan and begging people to help her look for him to 'save him' from Klaus.

"Lexi, come on, you have to help me save Stefan, he's your best friend." Elena begged her.

"Elena, I talked with him on the phone no later than two days ago. He's fine. He didn't go because he had to but because he wanted to see if he could reconnect with Klaus…He's still in control of his blood diet and he's fine even if he misses you. You're safe here, that's what he wants the most." Lexi replied, feeling like she wasn't the first one to tell her this.

"You're wrong, I know you're wrong. I will find him, I don't need you or anyone to help me you know. I'll end up finding him and when I do, I'll make sure to tell him who his real friends are!" Elena replied before she turned around and went back home.

Lexi shook her head. She was decided to ignore Elena and her trouble looking abilities and to enjoy this summer with the new friends she had made.

* * *

**What did you think? I know this is short... Some chapters were just meant to be short I guess...**

**Next chapter I'm bringing Santana in the story for good!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	78. Chapter 78

Santana's summer had started out pretty well until now. She had been able to spend time with her beloved Abuela, to see Brittany and convince her that they could kiss without it being weird, she even found time to go shopping and have a few parties with her friends.

Until now.

Only a couple of weeks left of vacation before school started again and it was going to ruin her memories of this summer vacations forever… Suddenly, she picture the horror movie guy on the phone telling her _"I know what you did last summer..."_ in a super creepy voice just when she's standing in her underwear, about to take them off to shower.

She hadn't been careful enough driving her Abuela to the drug store and she had accidentally ran an old lady over. Sure, the woman was probably close to the end of her life anyway, but it still was wrong. She hoped they didn't take her licence away for this. However, the instant it happened, she felt something happening in her and she didn't know what it was but a big change happened inside her, she could feel it.

As they answered questions from the cops and the paramedics, she couldn't help but notice her grandmother's anxious stare and wandered what it was all about. Surely her grandmother couldn't be afraid of her simply because she had a little accident right?

"What's going on Abuelita? Why are you looking at me this way?" Santana asked her grandmother when they finally arrived at the old woman's house.

"Sit down Santana, it's time I tell you a family secret that has been hidden for a long time. Your parents know about it but I think it's my duty to tell you now."

"What is it?"

Then Santana's life changed forever as her grandmother told her that her family were issued from a long and old werewolf line and that by causing the death of this old lady, she had triggered her curse.

"Santana, your grandfather was a werewolf and he died killed by a hunter… Werewolves are dangerous and even though I love you, there are some things I simply cannot go through anymore. During the next full moon you will change and you won't have a choice. You won't control yourself anymore and you will end up hurting people."

"What if I lock myself in my room?" Santana asked, tears in her eyes.

"It won't hold you Santana. You have to go now… Please, don't come back. I just can't go through it all again, supporting another werewolf in this town is just not possible."

Santana was both shocked and sad. She managed to keep her tears at bay while she was driving. She didn't want to have yet another accident now did she.

.

When she finally got home, her parents had heard about what happened from her grandmother and knew what it meant. They were both waiting for her, looking grave.

"Abuela told me… She doesn't want me to go see her anymore… She said I should leave…"

"Santana sweetheart…You know we both love you but… We're afraid… We don't want to get hurt…" Her mother told her.

"Where am I supposed to go?" She asked them, in tears over what she felt in her heart like a betrayal.

"The full moon is in a few days… You have to go as far away as possible honey… Come, I'll help you pack… I have money saved for your college education, I'll give it to you. You'll call us when you're settled and we'll send you the rest of your things." Her mother said.

Santana resigned herself to do as her parents told her and packed a few bags before she went to her car. She still had a couple of DVD's to give back to Puck so she swung by his house, figuring she'd give him the goodbye letters she had written for her friends as well.

"Yo Satan, what's up. What are the bags for?" He asked her as he eyed the bags in the back of her car.

When she arrived, he had been in his yard, picking out a few plants she guessed where bad seeds. She knew that his mother had asked him to do this during the entire summer to teach him about responsibilities or something like that.

"It's a long story but I have to leave… Anyway, here, I'm returning these to you." She said handing him the DVD's.

As he took them, one of the plant he had been holding fell on her bare arm and burned her skin.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed.

"This is wolf's bane… You're a werewolf? Since when?" He asked her in realisation and surprise.

"How do you even know about this?" She asked him, shocked. Even she didn't know that some plants could burn her.

"It's a long story, come on, we'll be better inside to talk, my mother and sister are out for the next few hours." He replied.

Once inside, he served Santana a cold bear and told her of Damon and Rachel and of how he came to know all those things about the supernatural. In return, she told him what had just happened to her.

"And now my parents are too afraid to let me stay here and I don't know what to do or where to go…" She ended.

"You could go to Rachel's… She knows another werewolf in Mystic Fall's. Her ex. Plus now that she's 18 she's like half vampire and half witch, totally bad-ass. I know she'll help you."

"You think?"

"I know she will. Here, last time I saw her she gave me an open plane ticket to visit her if I ever needed her help or something, you can use it. I'll call ahead. I know she just got back from her summer vacations in Europe." Puck said.

"That would be cool."

She didn't know if Rachel would really end up helping her but she figured that she didn't have much of a choice anyway. Puck and her checked departure times, he helped her sell her car quickly before he drove her to the airport. She was nervous about what would happen to her next but she knew that she didn't have much of a choice.

.

"Hey Noah, what's going on?" Rachel said as she answered her phone.

She was just finished putting all her summer purchases in her room and was about to head to Sheila's to give her back her books on magic when he called.

"Listen, I have some important news from you."

"What is it? You sound serious…" She replied as her father came next to here to listen.

"Long story short, Santana accidentally killed an old lady and found out in the process that she's a werewolf. Her parents are afraid and kicked her out. I found out accidentally when Wolf's bane burned her skin and told her about you. I told her you'd help her, that you'd find a safe place for her to shift during the full moon…You know, since Tyler is one and all…" Noah explained quickly.

"Of course we'll help. Where is she now?" Rachel said as Damon nodded.

"She's using the airplane ticket you gave me. It should land in a few hours. I just texted the flight info to your father."

"Yes, he just got it. We'll pick her up and help her. Thanks Noah, we'll keep you informed." Rachel said before she hung up.

"So, we're getting a pet?" Damon asked with an amused expression on his face.

"You don't mind helping her do you?" Rachel asked him.

"Of course not. Come one, we better leave now if we want to catch her flight. We also have to warn Tyler that he's going to have a cell mate."

"Those two will end up either killing each other or fucking the entire night." Rachel replied with a blush at her own language.

"You're right!" Damon chuckled.

.

Santana was happily surprised to see a smiling Rachel waiting for her.

"Rachel... Thank god you're here! I was afraid Noah wouldn't be able to convince you and that I'd end up all alone..." Santana said as she let herself go and hugged Rachel.

"Welcome to your new Home Santana. Daddy's in the car. We'll get one of the guest rooms ready for you and tomorrow we'll talk with Tyler about sharing his cellar during the full moon." Rachel said.

"Thank you…For everything you're about to do."

"You're welcome. Now come. Oh, and now that you know who we are, you'll see my father as his young self." Rachel added.

"Yeah, Puck said something about that." Santana nodded as they grabbed her bags.

During the drive, they talked a lot, making sure everyone knew the same facts and telling Santana everything she needed to know about supernatural and the town of Mystic Fall's. The young woman was grateful for what they were doing when her own family didn't want to step up for her.

When they got home, Rachel showed Santana to her new bedroom and told her they would be able to redecorate it to her taste later. Then, since it was still early, she took her in town where they met up with everyone and ate some dinner at the Grill.

Of course Tyler was there and he agreed to share his cellar, he didn't know what else to say. He couldn't refuse refuge to a hot girl now could he? Especially when this super hot girl was apparently friends with Rachel... he knew Rachel was just his friend but why didn't he want to make her mad at him?

When she went to bed that night, Santana smiled. A bright new life was starting for her. She knew that the people around her now knew the real her and accepted her just the way she was... The only thing missing was her sweet Brittany...

As she thought about her innocent blond friend, her cell phone rang. Brittany wanted to chat.

* * *

**So, what do you think of Santana's introduction in this story? Yes, Brittany will appear. No, she won't go to Mystic Fall's.**

**Review please, I love it when you review a lot...and it makes me post a new chapter faster too.**

**Don't forget to answer the Poll on my profile, it's about a potential new Cross over.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	79. Chapter 79

During the summer, Bonnie and Jeremy had gotten a lot closer and were now dating. They never announced it officially to their friends but everyone still knew since they weren't that good at keeping it a secret. They didn't know how to sneak around and were caught making out several times by different people.

Of course Elena had gotten pretty mad about it and it had been hard for her to accept it but eventually, she learned to accept it and live with it. She didn't really have a choice when Jenna showed just how happy she was about it. After all, dating a girl like Bonnie would keep Jeremy off the drugs right?

.

Santana had easily found her place in Mystic Fall's.

Rachel was slowly become like a sister to her and she made a few good friends among the group of people who knew of the supernatural. She also was glad to know she would have the opportunity to be both in Glee club and in the cheer-leading team when school started again. She liked how life was in this town and how many different occasions to party they seemed to find.

She didn't like Elena Gilbert much but it didn't matter, she was now close to Caroline, Matt and Bonnie. Who needed whining control freak Elena Gilbert, right? They did snap at each other a few times but did a good job at ignoring each other. Elena was too concentrated on Stefan and on missing him to do anything else.

She had told her parents where she was and they transferred her file along with the rest of her things and an official letter giving Damon parental rights over their daughter. They were happy that their daughter had found a safe place to stay at with people to help her. Even if they were afraid, it didn't stop them from loving her dearly. They had even called Damon, suggesting they paid him a monthly allowance for Santana but he had refused, saying they didn't need the money and that he was more than happy to have her with them. They didn't know that he was a vampire but they knew he was supernatural aware and trained.

Santana however had a hard time forgiving her parents, she was persuaded that they could have found a way to help her while staying in Lima. According to her, they had simply given up.

.

In Chicago, Klaus and Stefan had un-daggered Rebekah, trying to find out why the werewolves they tried to change into hybrids kept on dying instead of completing the change. He had awoken her to please Stefan of course but also because Gloria, a powerful witch, needed Rebekah's necklace to get answers… of course his sister had managed to loose it between the moment they left the club in the 20's to escape from Mickeal and the moment he had daggered her…

Using Rebekah, Gloria was able to locate the necklace. Klaus couldn't help but notice that Stefan looked tensed as the witch did the spell.

"It's in Mystic Fall's… The doppelganger has it." She replied, in some sort of trance.

"The doppelganger is dead." Klaus said as Stefan started to get even more nervous.

"No, she isn't. She's very much alive… Stefan knows it, he's trying to hide her survival from you from the beginning." Gloria replied as Rebekah rushed to snap Stefan's neck in anger.

"What now Nik?" Rebekah asked her big brother.

"Now, we take a trip back home and find the doppelganger… I'm sure once we have her we'll be able to convince her little friends to help us solve my little problem." he said as he carried Stefan into their truck and dropped him there.

On the way, he told his sister of what happened when he broke the curse. He told her how he freed Finn, who was now traveling with Sage and he told her about Rachel. It wasn't hard for the blond vampire girl to notice that her big brother had some sort of feelings for the human Salvatore.

.

Tyler and Santana were flirting often. It was some sort of game between them. As easy as breathing, as natural as batting their eyelashes.

When the full moon arrived and they found each other half naked in the same room, it became much harder to resist the sexual tension that was between them however. Rachel and her father made sure everything was strong enough to hold them in and even reinforced everything, just to be sure. Rachel even did a little barrier spell so that they wouldn't be able to cross the limit of the door as long as they were in wolf form.

"You know, we're both kind of the same… We should totally get together. Come on Santana I know you're as horny as I am. Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy it." He suggested to her as they got ready.

He had tired convincing her several times over the past few days and it was getting harder to say no every time, especially since being a werewolf made her super horny and she hadn't had any since the last party she went to in Lima, over 3 weeks ago.

"I'm not Rachel Salvatore Tyler. While Rachel is a pretty fragile little flower, I'm a carnivorous plant. If you cheat on me, I won't sing you a sweet little song that will make you and everyone around cry, I'll castrate you and make you eat your balls with hot sauce and pepper and watch as you choke on it. I'm not the kind of girl you cheat on. You sleep with someone else, I'll sleep with two of your closest friends, boy or girl, I don't care, I'm fine either way. You kiss someone else and I'll make out with Two different people, again, boy or girl, who cares, as long as it's people who you care about and that it hurts you to watch. Got it dog?" She told him fiercely.

"Does it mean yes?" he asked as he tried to swallow the drink laced with wolf's bane supposed to keep them weak. Santana had spunk and he loved it.

"Yes, it is. But consider yourself on trial man." She warned him before she, too, started drinking from her bottle.

* * *

**So, what did you think of it?**

**A little review for a little chapter?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	80. Chapter 80

While Santana was busy getting used to this new town and getting _closer_ to Tyler, Rachel was busy too. She had decided to use the remaining days of summer vacations to train her witchy powers with Sheila for a while.

"You're very powerful Rachel…and you learn quickly. I'm proud of you." Sheila told her after their third day of practice as Rachel had managed in a few hours to master a spell that had taken Bonnie a lot longer.

"I guess I just have a good teacher." Rachel replied modestly.

"It's easy to be powerful when you're a blood sucking vampire whose powers aren't limited by her personal health." Bonnie snarled.

"Bonnie!" Sheila exclaimed, shocked at her granddaughter's tone.

"Just saying it how it is. You shouldn't even exist!" Bonnie replied before she left the house.

"Don't listen to her Rachel, she's just a little jealous at how easy things are for you to understand." Sheila told a sad looking Rachel.

"But she's right… I'm not a human and I can't be one. I'm not really a vampire I'll never understand what my father or my uncle or even Caroline went through to learn control. I'm not a witch and I don't have the same weakness' you have… I don't fit in with anyone… In the end, I'm the only one like me and I shouldn't even exist…"

"Don't say that. Bonnie is just jealous because she's having trouble learning some spells and she's taking it out on you… I think probably because Elena has worked her up against you with the whole missing Stefan thing… You do fit in Rachel. You still have your humanity, so you do fit in with the humans. And I think once you get used to being half vampire and half witch, you will change your mind about not fitting in. Plus, don't you think that it's kind of cool that you don't have to be invited into houses? Also I personally think that your super self control around human blood is great." Sheila said, trying to cheer her up.

"You're right… I should just go home and relax… I'm being silly."

"Yes dear. Now you go home, rest and don't come back for a few days… You're doing fine for now and you're learning plenty on your own."

"Thank you." Rachel replied before she said goodbye to the witch that had been so nice with her and left the house.

.

Rachel went to the Grill to meet up with Santana who had just bought herself a new car when she realised that Bonnie was already there with Jeremy. She considered backing off and going home but decided not to. This was her home town, she had a right to be here and she wasn't about to let Bonnie Bennett guilt her into hiding.

"Hey Santana, Tyler. Everything okay?" She greeted them as she approached the group.

"Hey Rach. I didn't see you this morning you left early. How did your lesson go?" Santana asked her.

The two had grown closer and were slowly becoming as close as sisters. They even fought like sister at home.

"Yes, everything went perfectly well. Sheila said I was making exceptional progress." Rachel replied, sounding proud of herself but not saying more because she didn't want to rub anything in Bonnie's face.

"Yeah…you could say your fast advance and progress is _freaky_…" Bonnie smirked.

"Bonnie…" Jeremy warned her softly.

"What is your problem witchy?" Santana asked, defending the girl who helped her when nobody would.

"Like I'm the only one to think she's a freak. She's not human, she's not capable of fitting in with normal vampires because she never had to go through what they did, she never died and she's not a normal witch either. She's too powerful for her own good. Elena's right, it's going to end up all going to her head and you'll all come to me, begging me to help you stop her." Bonnie replied.

"So we're listening to Elena now? Seriously?" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah, last week you said she was going a little crazy because she was mad at you for not performing a tracking spell on Stefan." Caroline added.

"And Rachel fits perfectly here Judgy. If you're not happy you can leave." Santana added.

"You guys will see that I'm right sooner or later… She's not even defending herself, meaning she knows I'm saying the truth. Come on Jeremy, we're going." Bonnie stood and grabbed Jeremy's hand as Rachel looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

"No way. You want to be a bitch and leave you can go Bonnie but I'm fine staying here. Rachel is my friend. You should really learn not to let your jealousy get to your head. You're starting to sound more like Elena with every passing day." Jeremy said, freeing his arm and sitting back down.

"Fine, be like that." Bonnie said before she left as Santana and Caroline went to hug Rachel.

"Don't listen to her Rachel… She's just jealous because magic is so easy for you. She told me so herself yesterday." Jeremy said before he added "She'll get over it."

"She's not the only one to think that way though… Even my mother…" Rachel started before being cut off by Santana.

"Don't you start with this Shelby crap Rach. That woman was crazy. Come on, let's all go back home and have a small slumber party." Santana suggested.

"Don't you need to ask Damon first?" Tyler asked as they all made their way outside.

"Well,** I** would need to but one look from Rachel and he'll agree." Santana replied with a smile.

.

When they got home, Caroline and the others went upstairs with Rachel while Tyler and Santana told Damon what happened. Of course Damon agreed to let them all slumber it out, he even ordered them pizzas and brought them sodas before warning them that he was going out with Alaric and Jenna.

At some point during the night, as they watched a movie, Rachel sat up.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"I just got an interesting idea... Jeremy, can I borrow your ring for a minute?" Rachel asked.

Knowing which ring she was speaking off since he only wore one, he took off the ring that could bring him back to life and placed it in her palm. Rachel then closed her hand and her eyes before she started muttering. After a few minute, she had a smile on her face as she gave it back to Jeremy.

"I now know how it is made. I know how to make it." She replied with a satisfied smile.

"You know how to make a ring that would bring humans back to life if killed by supernatural?" Matt asked her.

"Yes, I do. I'll go shopping tomorrow and make one for Alaric. Do you want one? I was thinking of making one for Jenna as well…" Rachel asked Matt.

"Hell yeah, that would be nice, especially in this town." Matt replied.

Rachel quickly wrote down what she would need to buy and what she would need to do before she joined them again in front of the movie.

"See? Bonnie is just jealous because she can't do half of what you do. I bet she couldn't have done this!" Santana said, trying to help her new sister forget about her day.

.

The next day, Rachel took her father with her and they shopped for the rings they would be using before Rachel got home and did it. She was afraid she might have to wait after the first one to make the second one but she was fine and was able to make all three rings in a row.

After that, she drove to Sheila's place and asked the woman to check if everything had been well done.

"Congratulation Rachel, even I'm not sure I could have done this… I don't know if I have much more to teach you…" Sheila had replied.

Rachel was proud of herself and decided right there not to pay attention to what people thought. She did fit in. She had her place in this town and she wasn't a freak.

She gave Matt his ring first before heading to the Gilbert's house to give a surprised and happy couple their own rings. They were simple but classy.

"Thank you Rachel… That's very nice of you…" Alaric said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could do this and when I figured that I could do one for you, the one you gave back to John, I figured I could do one for Matt and Jenna too."

"Thanks Rachel, you're the best." Jenna said, hugging her before Rachel left.

The next day, Bonnie apologised, admitting that she was only behaving this way because she was jealous. Elena still seemed mad that nobody wanted to look for Stefan but she got out of it. School was starting in a few days and she didn't want to start her last year of high school friendless.

Caroline was seriously thinking about asking Rachel for a ring for her Sheriff of a town like Mystic Fall's, it was bound to be useful.

* * *

**Wow, has it really been 80 chapters already?**

**Thanks for following this story for so long... Don't worry, it's not even near over... There are still a lot of events that need to take place.**

**Next chapter is Senior Prank Night...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	81. Chapter 81

"I just LOVE this tradition!" Santana told Rachel as they entered the school with the rest of the seniors who wanted to be a part of the Senior Prank Night.

"Yeah, being free to prank the entire school without being punished is a very entertaining idea. I don't know why more people aren't here." Rachel replied.

She took the opportunity to show Santana around so she wasn't too lost on her first day.

"So, did you talk with Brittany lately?" Rahel asked.

"Yes, this morning. I told her about Tyler... She understands... I think she hasn't quite realised what really used to be between us. She's way too innocent for that." Santana replied.

"Do you still love her?" Rachel asked her.

"I think I'll always love her somehow...But she's not ready for this kind of relationship and I'm happy with Tyler... I guess that it just wasn't our time to be together..."

"You miss her though."

"Yes...I might go back to Lima during the next school break to visit her..."

"That's gonna create some tension with Tyler... he know how things used to be with you and Brittany..." Rachel warned her.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm an independant woman!" santana said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Just like everyone else, they got to work quickly and, about an hour and a half into their pranking work, Rachel and Santana left the group to go and get some more toilet paper from the car while Tyler started to prank the toilet seats.

The two girls started to walk toward the door, talking among themselves and laughing when Rachel literally walked into a hard chest. She thought she was going to fall over but two strong hands came and held her up.

"In a hurry Rachel? I've got to say, it's nice to see you again. The summer did you some good. Oh and before I forget, Happy belated 18th birthday!" he told her in a charming voice as he handed her a small wrapped jewelry box.

Rachel blushed and hoppened it It was a very beautiful bracelet that must cost a fortune.

"Klaus! Thank you, that's so nice. You didn't have to do this though..." She replied with a smile.

"Not at all. It was something I had lying around that would look much better on you." He smiled softly at her before looking curiously at the girl by her side. He was positive he hadn't seen her last time he was there.

"Santana, this is Klaus. Klaus, this is Santana, a good friend from Lima who's now living with me. She's a werewolf." Rachel said quickly when she caught Klaus' look.

"I'm looking for Elena..." Klaus started to say, wondering what her reactiohn would be.

"I can't wait to see her's face when you appear… I'm dying to tell her _'I told you so'_." Rachel smiled.

"You might want to add a '_bitch_' to it, she's been awful to you. That habit she's taken to blame you for everything is getting annoying." Santana added.

Klaus chuckled.

"So, you knew that she was alive…" He told the brunnette that was, for an unknown reason, important to him.

"Well, I didn't want to hide it from you but I didn't want to go against Uncle Stefan either, neither did daddy so we decided that if you asked us, we wouldn't lie to you but that we wouldn't get involved otherwise." Rachel replied as she glanced at the blond beauty by his side.

"Very well, I can accept that. I agree that being loyal to family members is important. Oh and speak of family, Rachel, allow me to introduce the two of you to my little sister Rebekah." Klaus said politely.

"So this is Rachel…" Rebekah started to say but Klaus glared at her so she changed tracks and instead of telling Rachel how much Klaus had spoken about her, she said:

"In the short time I've been back Stefan talked about you a few times."

"Where is Uncle Stefan?" Rachel asked curiously, looking around.

"In the truck, with his neck broken… He'll be here soon I guess… I just need to find Elena now…" Klaus said.

"What are you planning on doing to her? Because as much as she annoys me lately, I don't want to see her dead..." Rachel asked.

"You're too good Rach." Santana said.

"Well, at first I wanted to kill her but I changed my mind... She will survive since there is something that I need from her." Klaus informed her.

"Oh, okay. She was heading to Alaric's history room a few minutes ago… I can bring her to you if you want…" Rachel suggested.

"That would be very nice..." he replied.

"Yeah, bitch needs to learn to be polite with people." Santana added.

Klaus wanted to know more about Elena's treatement of Rachel but he decided to ignore it for now and nodded.

"Why don't you bring her to the gymnasium… There's more room…for fun." Klaus smirked as the girls nodded and he walked off trying to ignore the fact that he was tempted to forget about Elena just to talk with Rachel.

"So this was Klaus...interesting." Santana told Rachel.

"Shh." Rachel replied, knowing Klaus could listen. She chanced a look backward and noticed the hybrid watching her. She blushed before she turned around, making Santana smirk knowingly.

.

Rebekah followed her brother as he scared the teenagers off the school and kept a selected few of them there.

"So, this was Rachel hum…Interesting…" She started to say.

"Don't start Rebekah. I told you, I don't know why I care about her and now isn't the time to figure it out. All you need to know is that she's off limits and that I don't want her armed by anyone." Klaus replied.

"Okay brother, I'll stop nagging you about her and try to get to know her… Oh, here is Stefan. Things should get entertaining."

Stefan came in and immediately, Klaus compelled him to stay in place and not to do anything until he told him anything.

Rebekah wondered what was so special about this girl but decided to give her a chance. If she was good enough to give Klaus a chance after knowing everything about him, then she deserved to be given a chance too. Plus, apparently she hated the doppelganger, which, in Rebekah's book, was a sign of great intelligence.

.

Rachel and Santana found Elena alone, super-gluing Alaric's desk shut.

"Hey Elena, Caroline sent us, she needs your help in the gymnasium." Rachel said.

"I thought she was in Ms Young's class room… What does she want over there?" Elena asked as she started to follow.

"I'm not sure… Even I didn't understand all the orders she barked, you know how she can get…" Rachel smiled softly.

"You're right, we should hurry before she forgets herself and vamp's out." Elena replied as they all half ran into the gymnasium to find Stefan being restrained by Rebekah.

"And here she is, the supposedly dead doppelganger… I've got to say, you're looking good for a dead girl." Klaus said.

"Klaus please don't do this… Please, I love her, let her live…Please." Stefan said.

"How could you Rachel… I was right, you're a freak and simply evil…" Elena started to say before Santana slapped her hard across the face.

"Stop this stupid name calling and insult throwing right now because if Rachel is too much of a peace maker to end you I'm not." Santana snapped at the doppelganger.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have found you if Rachel wasn't here? Rachel is actually the only chance you have at staying alive Elena so I suggest being nicer to her now." Klaus said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel and Stefan asked.

"Well, she's really the only one who hasn't tried to kill me here…" Klaus simply said, not wanting to expend in front of everyone about his conflicted feelings.

"Yeah, because she's not hu…" Elena started to say when Stefan interrupted her:

"Elena enough… Why don't you tell us what you want Klaus?"

Elena looked down as Klaus talked. She was hurt that Stefan would want to protect Rachel's secret when her life was in danger.

"You see, I can't make any hybrids and when my witch contacted the original witch, all she got from her is that Elena should be dead… The original witch hated me…" Klaus started.

"No surprise there…" Elena muttered.

"So it got me thinking… I think Elena being alive is a good thing… I think Elena's blood is what I need to change werewolves into hybrids…" Klaus finished.

"So you'll be able to change me into a hybrid so I don't have to change again?" Tyler asked the hybrid.

He had stayed behind too to make sure Klaus didn't arm Santana by mistake. Unlike Caroline, Matt and Bonnie, he wasn't being restrained or threatened.

"That would be something I'd be interested in too." Santana said as Stefan started to fight against Rebekah's hold.

"Please, no! It's wrong, you know it's wrong! Please don't hurt me. Please." Elena pleaded.

"Seriously Stefan, you refuse to go back to me to be with this whining wrench? I thought you had better taste than this..." Rebekah said, shaking her head.

"You knew the Ripper, not the real Stefan." Stefan replied before he managed to break free.

The next few events happened very quickly.

Stefan tried to get Elena away but Klaus caught him and told him that his love for Elena was destroying him because she was no better then the previous doppelgangers, that she would end up breaking his heart once she was done using him. Stefan shook his head, refusing to admit it. They argued and fought for a couple of minutes in super speed when Klaus compelled Stefan to "_Turn it off_".

"No!" Elena and Rachel exclaimed before Elena added "What have you done?"

"I fixed him." Klaus replied.

He turned around and for a moment, his eyes crossed Rachel's very disappointed ones and he actually felt guilty. What was she doing to him, why was she making him feel this way? Just to take that look off her face he was about to turn the compulsion off but he changed his mind. Why would he let a simple girl he barely knew dictate and change how he acted? He was the hybrid, he was a king, he wasn't about to let anyone dictate how he acted... he would make her forgive him later. He would find a way.

"I'm going home Santana. You'll be fine here?" Rachel asked in a quiet voice that showed how mad she was. It was the kind of quiet voice that people used to try to hide the burning rage in them.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… Are you okay?"

"My Uncle was just compelled to turn his emotions off when his emotions are the only thing keeping him from being a ripper… Why would anything be wrong?" Rachel snapped before she left.

"Someone is in trouble…" Rebekah sing sang as Klaus glared at her.

"Give it a rest Bekah." He snapped at her, obviously mad at himself.

They all watched as Rachel left the building, obviously angry.

Klaus tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in his chest. He would have time to make peace with Rachel later, he couldn't think of this now.

"What are you going to do? Run after her and apologise or drain Elena to make your hybrids?" Rebekah asked him.

"I'm going to make my hybrids…" Klaus replied angrily as he dragged Elena to the hospital and compelled a nurse to take as much blood as she could without killing Elena.

He arrived in the parking lot to see Rebekah, Tyler and Santana waiting for him.

"Are you sure you want to be the first? There is a chance it won't work…" He warned them.

"We trust you." Tyler said before they both drank Klaus' offered blood and got their neck snapped.

They woke up less than an hour later to find Klaus waiting for them with a cup of Elena's blood. They drank it and could feel the change happening slowly.

.

After spending an hour talking with his new hybrids in the house he had been renovating in town, he informed them that Rebekah would be staying there while he went to look for werewolves to change. Stefan decided to go with him for a few days...at least until school started.

"Something else before I leave... The two of you are my first hybrids...I trust you to look after my assets here in Mystic Fall's while I'm gone." Klaus said.

"Your assets? You mean your house?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, my house...but also my sister and...Rachel."

"Rachel is your asset now? Last I knew she left the building mad at you." Rebekah argued.

"I don't care Bekah... I just... Listen, just make sure that nothing happens to Rachel and don't discuss it!" Klaus said before he turned around, getting ready to leave.

"Hey Klaus." Santana called him as he was about to turn away.

"What is it?"

"Rachel will forgive you… When you come back to town, if you're still interested in her, she'll forgive you if you give Stefan his humanity back. Forgiving is in her nature."

"What makes you think that I'm interested in her?" Klaus asked in a cold voice.

"I have eyes to see." Santana replied with a smirk.

"Don't worry brother, I'll keep an eye on her for you, no matter what you end up figuring your feelings for her are." Rebekah smirked by Santana's side. She knew already that they were going to be great friends.

Klaus nodded and left to go pick up the blood bags from the hospital before he and Stefan left town. Elena had Caroline and Bonnie with her and a note, explaining that Klaus was ready to take only one bag and leave but since Elena had insulted Rachel, she was being punished by having so many taken from her.

.

Back at the Boarding House, Rachel told her father what happened and if he was mad at Klaus for turning his brother's emotions off he said:

"Well, on the plus side, maybe when he turns them back on he'll end up forgetting his love for Elena Gilbert… This has brought him nothing but trouble since he met her. Maybe this Rebekah will be better for him."

"I'm so disappointed in Klaus…" Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because… I…"

"This is how he is honey… I'm actually surprised that everybody got out of it alive… I think he went softer on all of them because of your presence, because of whatever he feels for you…" Damon explained.

"He doesn't feel anything for me… We're just becoming friends…slowly…" Rachel replied but on the inside, she was wishing that what he father said was true.

* * *

**So, here we are. I might rewrite it later, I don't know.**

**I noticed that we're almost at 1000 reviews... Around 50 to go... Shall we try and reach this number before the next update? **

**Please review.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	82. Chapter 82

"I'm telling you Rachel, I feel so much better now! Do you realise that last night was a full moon and I didn't have to change. I'm so happy!" Santana told Rachel as they walked inside the school for their first day of Senior year.

"I'm happy for you. You have to be careful though, as a vampire, everything you feel will be heightened. It might not be easy to always control them." Rachel warned her.

"Oh I know what you mean. Tyler and I are having a hard time staying off of each other. I actually can't wait for cheerio practice this afternoon to let out some steam." Santana replied as they reach their lockers who happened to be side by side.

Rachel had been thinking of feelings like anger or jealousy but she figured that pointing it out to her new sister would be useless.

"Hey Santana, Rachel. Looks like we're locker neighbors." Rebekah told them as she smiled shyly at them, wondering if they would indeed be friends or if they were just playing nice to her because her brother was there.

"How are you doing Rebekah?" Rachel asked her gently as Santana rushed to meet up with Tyler before class.

"I'm fine… I'm happy to be able to live as a human for a while but I'm having a hard time with fashion… I can't believe what some girls around here wear these days! And to say I got dirty looks for wearing pants back in the days!" Rebekah said as they both made their way to history class.

"I think you wore pants so women today could wear close to nothing." Rachel replied.

"You know, that's exactly what Klaus told me!" Rebekah chuckled as they took their seats.

Elena was already in class, seating between Bonnie and Caroline, with Matt behind her. She was glaring at both Rachel and Rebekah.

"I hope you didn't get in trouble with your friends because of Klaus and me." Rebekah told Rachel.

"Don't worry, the only friends I have in this group understand. I never got along with Elena and Bonnie, it might have something to do with how they're always insulting me." Rachel replied with humor.

"Well, you shouldn't burden yourself with people like that." Rebekah advised Rachel nicely.

"Yeah, I'm starting to learn that."

Then they were interrupted by Alaric starting class. 5 minutes after school started, Stefan entered, apologizing for being late. It was obvious that he still had his emotions turned off and as they talked after class, he informed his niece that he was back because Klaus asked him to keep an eye on Elena and make sure she was staying alive and human so they could use her blood. He was also supposed to collect a bag of blood every month.

"So you're coming back home?" Rachel asked him.

"No, Damon said I can't come back as long as my emotions are off. I'm going to be staying with Rebekah at Klaus's house." Stefan replied in a emotion less voice before he turned around and followed Elena to their next class.

After that, Rachel told Rebekah to find her at lunch if she wanted to eat with her and Santana. Of course Rebekah agreed. She was starting to enjoy talking with those two girls and was going to do whatever she could to remain friends with them.

"So, isn't it lonely in this big house your brother is renovating?" Santana asked the Original vampire as the three of them sat at the same table for lunch while Tyler sat at another with Matt and other football players.

"It kind of is… That's why I'm going to join the cheerleading team, do something outside of school and make some friends…"

"You could join Glee too if you like to sing. I'm already in it and Santana will join too. We're good, we won first national place last year. We'll win this year too." Rachel added confidently.

"It might be a good idea… Klaus told me you sang beautifully." Rebekah replied, making Rachel blush.

The three girls kept the conversation flowing until they had to go back to class and decided to meet after school at the Boarding house.

.

"You don't mind do you daddy?" Rachel asked him.

"Of course not…" he told her with a smile before he jokingly added: "I'm being invaded by teenage girls… Why can't you have more guy friends?"

"Yeah, because you'd let her have a sleep over with several guys." Santana said.

"True…Even if I had the proof that they were gay, I don't think I would let it happened." Damon replied honestly.

Both girls knew that he loved having them around. Santana was becoming a real member of their family and the three of them were pretty happy together.

.

The girls were trying to find good songs for the first week of glee club. Both Santana and Rebekah needed to perform in order to be accepted and Rachel had the perfect idea: the two of them were going to sing "_I wanna dance with somebody_" together. They spent the entire night working on a choreography with Rachel's help before they went to bed, ready to perform the next day.

.

The next day, during the first Glee meeting of the year, the girls showed everyone what they had prepared and everyone loved it and accepted Santana and Rebekah in the club. After that, they started auditioning the other students who wanted to join before Alaric told them it was all for that day and to meet again the next day.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this one?**

**Don't forget to review. Soon we'll reach the 1000 reviews! yay to you!**

**Next chapter: Homecoming...**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	83. Chapter 83

Bonnie and Elena had been plotting with Katherine to find someone special, someone who had been hunting Klaus for a long time now. They knew that they needed help and so they decided to tell Stefan their plans and to get him to help them. After all, even with his emotions off, he wanted Elena safe...right?

Katherine and Elena both managed to get him to help by saying the right words and putting in front of him all the things Klaus had done to ruin his life. It worked and the young Salvatore vampire decided to help them. Even if he didn't feel much, apparently, he could feel anger and the want for revenge. Bonnie managed to locate the man, named Mickeal, with the help of a special and energy draining spell.

"It's going to take her a while to recover from this…" Elena said.

"Yeah well, I'll go and get this Mickeal back here. He kills Klaus for us and everything will be fine. I'll be free to go as I please without having to run ever again and you won't have to give away your blood anymore." Katherine said to them.

"Rachel would have been able to do this spell without breaking a sweat... Look at Bonnie, so pale, blood dripping from her nose... I still think we should let Damon in on it." Stefan said.

"Are you kidding me, he's just going to go running to Klaus and tell him everything… We can't count on him for this." Katherine decided before she left to find Mickeal at the location Bonnie had found.

.

"Hey Homecoming is just around the corner. Who are you going to the dance with?" Rebekah asked Rachel as they were painting each other's nails after school.

"I was thinking of going alone. You?"

"I could either compel myself a date or go alone…"

"Or we could go together and get people talking." Rachel smirked.

"I like your idea better…" Rebekah nodded.

She knew that there was something that Rachel wasn't telling her. She wasn't totally human and was something special.

"Rachel, now you don't have to answer me if you don't want to but… Are you really human?" Rebekah asked the female Salvatore.

"Don't I look human?"

"Yes, but then again so do I." Rebekah replied.

"True…I… What makes you think I'm not human?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure… There's an aura about you…and the way you react when Elena calls you _'freak'_… You can trust me you know…"

"I know… I'm still getting used to everything and… I don't want just everyone knowing…" Rachel said before she added "I don't know how Klaus will react to finding this out and I'm not ready for this yet…"

"I won't tell him. You're my best friend Rachel...my first real friend too. I will keep your secret." Rebekah promised.

"My father, Damon Salvatore, is my biological father."

"But he's a vampire."

"I know…my biological mother was a witch. I shouldn't exist but somehow the spirits decided I needed to exist for the future or something… I was human until my 18th birthday… Now I'm half vampire and half witch."

"Wow… Do you actually have powers?" Rebekah asked her.

"Yes…I'm actually very powerful since my vampire half prevents me from getting tired as long as I drink blood… The sun doesn't hurt me, my heart still beats and I don't have to be invited to come into a house…" Rachel explained.

"You're not a freak Rachel, you're special… You're a treasure of nature." Rebekah told her softly.

"That's what daddy says but it's hard to believe sometimes when people like Elena and Bonnie keeps on giving me the cold shoulder."

"They're only jealous of you." Rebekah said.

In her head, Rebekah pictured Rachel standing next to her brother Niklaus on some sort of supernatural throne. Rachel didn't know it yet but Rebekah felt it, she was the queen to the king that Niklaus was.

"Maybe… Hey, did you notice how Bonnie was pale today?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah, I did. Witch probably did a spell too big for her and it's taking her time to recover… Don't worry about her, she doesn't deserve it." She smiled and they went back to painting each other's nails.

"So, what colour is your dress going to be?" Rebekah asked Rachel before she suggested they went shopping together.

.

A few days after her departure, Katherine was back in town with Mickeal. Since they didn't want Alaric or anyone finding out about their plan, they all met at the witch house.

"We need to bring Klaus back in town… The best way to do this is to tell him that I'm dead." Mickeal said.

"I think he'll want proof of that…and an explanation as to how it happened." Katherine said.

"Simple. I tried to kill Elena, Stefan and Bonnie worked together to keep me down while Elena daggered me. Of course you'll have to really dagger me for it to work but I'll ensure you pull this dagger out by not telling you were my white oak weapon is hidden." Mickeal said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Stefan replied with a shrug of the shoulders before they put it in motion.

It all worked perfectly and after being on the phone with Stefan for a while, Klaus told them he was on his way.

.

Klaus had a hard time believing that Mickeal was finally dead and the fact that Rebekah wasn't able to confirm it was even more suspicious. He called her and asked her to look into it but was unable to get her on the phone ever since then. He was almost in town but decided to call Rachel and ask her if she knew why Rebekah was avoiding his calls. They were friends so she must know something right?

"Rachel, I was wondering if you could tell me what Rebekah is up to." He said as soon as she answered.

"Klaus? I don't know where she is… Last time I saw her she was answering a phone call from you about finding Mickeal and checking if he was really dead. When she didn't come back I figured she had to bring him to you or something like this…" Rachel replied.

"Something has to be wrong… I could understand her being mad at me for some reason and not answering but she wouldn't keep you out of the loop too." Klaus said.

"When Rebekah mentioned the possibility of Mickeal being dead and in town, I called Finn and Sage, they should be in town soon… Until then I can try and look for Rebekah…" She suggested.

"Thanks, I'll be in town soon but don't try anything too dangerous, please. You stay safe, don't do anything reckless!" Klaus said before he hung up.

He made sure to keep things cold so he wouldn't get sidetracked but it was hard when her voice on the phone sounded so…appealing…cute… what was wrong with him?

.

As Klaus hung up, Rachel immediately got a map of the town out and started a spell to locate Rebekah. Luckily, she had asked Rebekah to give her a lock of her hair a while back just for occasions like this.

She quickly located her at the witch house and warned her father. Of course Damon went with her and while he distracted Stefan, who was standing guard at the house, she went inside, fought quickly against the spirits of the witches and freed Rebekah. Thanks to her vampire strength, she was able to carry Rebekah's body out of the house and to her car where her father was waiting for her, ready to start and drive back home before anyone else arrived.

"Did you keep the dagger?" Damon asked her.

"Of course I did. I don't want them going against Rebekah again or against Finn..." She replied s she glanced in the rear view mirror to see if they were followed. Fortunately, they were alone on the road.

* * *

**As you can see, it's only part 1 of the Homecoming events.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Once again, I don't go into details about things that happen just like the TV Show. **

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	84. Chapter 84

After she woke up inside the Boarding House, Rebekah explained to them that Elena had been the one to dagger her in the back after she came around looking for answers for her brother and found out that Mickeal was undaggered and about to wake up.

Rebekah finished her tale just as Sage and Finn pulled up in front of the house so while Rebekah and Rachel went to greet them, Damon called Klaus with the update.

The powerful hybrid replied that he had just entered the town and said he would be joining them soon to start planning their next action. He gave his hybrids instructions to go at his house and stay with Tyler and Santana (who since they were first were highly ranked) until they got orders.

After he arrived at the Boarding House, they all took a few minutes to reunite before trying to form a plan to stop Mickeal.

"Why is Stefan working with them anyway?" Sage asked.

"It could be because I compelled him to turn his emotions off…He's mad at me for keeping him away all summer…for trying to kill Elena in the sacrifice…" Klaus suggested.

"Damn those Doppelganger wrench, always hurting my family!" Rebekah cursed.

After discussing it, they decided to sabotage the gymnasium so they would have to cancel the dance and had Tyler organise it at his place. Mickeal wouldn't be able to come in and the hybrids would be all around to protect them while they did their best to kill Mickeal for good.

"Well, planning someone's death is always entertaining but Rebekah and I still need to get ready for the dance. We didn't get perfect dresses to leave them hanging around in our bedrooms." Rachel said.

"True." Rebekah nodded as she stood and followed her friend.

"Who are you going with?" Klaus asked, almost shouting, as Rachel was about to climb the stairs.

"What?" She asked, turning around.

"The dance tonight… I hear it's the kind of things you bring a date to… Do you have one?" He asked her, not knowing why he was so interested in this.

"Yes, I have a date." Rachel replied before she turned her back on him with a knowing smile to Rebekah before she climbed the stairs.

"Who is it?" he shouted.

Rachel stopped mid-step, turned her head toward him and said with a small smile "Rebekah.".

"What was that all about?" Finn asked Klaus after Rebekah and Rachel had locked the door.

"I don't know… Don't ask me…" Klaus replied as he let himself drop in one of the armchairs.

"You like her." Sage said.

"I don't like anybody." Klaus replied with a glare as he took a sip of bourbon.

"It's obvious to anyone who has eyes to see…and you're angry because she's mad at you for turning Stefan's emotions off… She's making you doubt everything you've ever believed in… It's really as simple as that." Sage said before she went upstairs to help the girls.

"Just…don't try anything with her until you're sure your feelings are true and don't break her heart… I hate to see my daughter sad and I would hate to have to start hating you and working against you." Damon said.

Klaus nodded and they went back to not talking about it.

.

The party started and Rachel quickly found Santana who introduced her to a few hybrids.

"So, what is your role tonight?" Rachel asked her almost sister.

"Keeping you safe and out of harm's way."

"I mean with the whole Klaus and Mickeal thing." Rachel added.

"Yeah, Klaus gave me and this group the order of making sure nothing happened to you." Santana said with a knowing smile as she pointed to the group of 8 hybrids near them.

"Why?" Rachel asked, confused and trying to ignore the warm feeling that just appeared in her stomach.

"Don't question it now and try to enjoy yourself. We're just here to make sure that Mickeal or anyone working with him doesn't get to you. We even drank some vervain so we can't be compelled." Santana smiled before she dragged Rachel to the dance floor with Rebekah.

.

While Rachel was dancing, Klaus confronted Stefan and compelled him to turn his emotions back on, adding that he didn't have to do as he was told anymore and that he was sorry.

When Mickeal arrived a few minutes later, holding Elena in a tight grip, Klaus tried to talk things out when Stefan staked him with the white oak stake, barely missing his heart.

"No!" Rachel yelled as she watched her father pushing Stefan away from afar.

Klaus stood up, grabbing the stake in his hand and quickly pushed it into his father's heart just as Sage and Finn arrived behind the man that had been hunting them for centuries and held him down until his body started to burn.

.

Rachel found herself back in the Boarding house a couple of hours later, with her father, Rebekah, Tyler, Santana, Rebekah, Klaus, Sage and Finn, discussing what had happened. Apparently, Mickeal had staked Katherine, making her pass for Elena while the human Gilbert was safely in her house.

"And where is Uncle Stefan now? I mean he turned it back on… Why isn't he here?" Rachel asked, trying not to look at Klaus.

After the situation with Mickeal had been handled, a slow dance came up and he had asked her to dance with him. She had accepted of course, he anger at him about Stefan forgotten over the fear she had felt when he had been staked. She had been happy in his arms and she could still feel his strong arms around her and his soft voice as they talked. She didn't know if she was happy or angry that they had been interrupted by one of the hybrids saying they was done with dealing with the body and that some of them were ready to leave, ending their private moment for good. Sh was very confused about everything and was trying to keep her mind on anything else that would prevent her from feeling this conflicted.

"I didn't see where he went after staking Klaus." Damon replied.

They were interrupted by a phone ringing.

Klaus took his out and said "Just who we were talking about."

"Stefan, what can I do for you mate?" Klaus asked him.

"You ruined my life Klaus…" Stefan said.

"Let's bygones be bygones. You're free now and I did apologise for everything."

"You tried to kill my girlfriend, nearly drained her of her blood so you could make your hybrids, kept me from spending the human summer I wanted with Elena… Elena and Katherine are right, I need to get back at you."

"And what are you going to do Mate?" Klaus asked as everyone was cursing Elena for manipulating Stefan again. Her grip on the young vampire was so strong that he didn't even need her present to do stupid things for her.

"Aren't you missing a few coffins? I'm looking at Elijah right now… I'm guess the other one is Kol… But who is in the coffin that won't open?" Stefan asked in a tone that showed just how confident he was.

"You better give them back to me right now or I swear…" Klaus started to yell but was interrupted by Stefan:

"Or what? You don't have the power now, I do. You do something I don't like and I'm throwing them at the bottom of the ocean. Start by staying away from Elena because if you take one more drop of her blood from her, one of your brothers will find himself at the bottom of one of the numerous oceans of the planet." Stefan stated before he hung up.

"All of this for Elena? Seriously? I'm so sick of this! What does this whore has that I don't?" Rebekah snapped.

"Who's in the locked coffin Nik?" Finn asked.

"Mother… According to Ayana she can be brought back but there is a chance that if she does come back, she'll try to kill us all over again, so I'm keeping her locked and watched so nobody can get to her." Klaus explained while Rebekah was being comforted by Rachel.

He watched as his little sister was being dragged up the stairs by Rachel. Why was he so obsessed by the girl? Just looking at her almost made him forget his anger at Stefan.

"I know just the song to cheer you up Rebekah. It's from Victoria Justice and it's called '_Begging on your knees_'. We're going to film you singing it and we're going to send it to Uncle Stefan so he can get the message and see what he's missing on." Rachel said as she dragged her friend to her bedroom, letting the other discuss possible plans to get the coffins back.

As the door to Rachel's room closed behind the two girls, Klaus couldn't help but be disappointing that he couldn't dance longer with her. Having her in his arms had been great and left him confused. Rachel was just a normal human right? So why was she capable of attracting him so much then? When he looked at Damon and Stefan, he could see a resemblance with Rachel and it confused him even more. He had immediately supposed that she had been adopted by Damon but she looked too much like him... Of course he knew she couldn't be Damon's biological daughter since the man was a vampire but maybe she was still a member of their family...

That girl had, once again, filled his head with thoughts and wonders. Klaus didn't know why or how but he needed to find out more about her.

.

About an hour after his phone call to Klaus, Stefan got a message from Rachel on his cell phone. It was a video so he opened it, figuring she had something to tell him and wanted to do so in an original way.

As the video started, he recognised Rachel's bedroom. Rebekah was in front of the screen, music in the background and started to sing a song he had heard Rachel sing once before in front of a TV show.

**You had it all.  
The day you told me, Told me you want me.  
I had it all. But let you fool me, Fool me completely.  
Yeah, I was so stupid, To give you all my attention, Cause the way you played me, Exposed your true intentions.  
And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me, And mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me  
Watch your back Cause you don't know when or where I could get you!  
I set the trap, and when I'm done, Then you'll know what I've been through!  
So, Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now?  
And, I bet that you're nervous because this song makes you freak out  
And one day  
I'll have you begging on your knees for me Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me, And mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me  
I know I'm being bitter, But I'm gonna drive you wonder.  
Cause you just don't, don't, Don't deserve a happy ever after.  
But what you did to me, After you told me, You never felt that way.  
It was only just a game.  
And one dayyyyyyyy  
And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me, And mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me**

As he watched, he was reminded of the feelings he still had for Rebekah… Of course he loved Elena but he still had lingering feelings for the blond original who captured his heart back in the 20's… He wasn't sure of what he should do… He wanted revenge on Klaus for Elena and everything he had done to her but what if his real endgame wasn't Elena but Rebekah? What about Katherine? These past few days of her being around had been pretty confusing as well…

He needed to clear his head, he needed to figure out what he really wanted and most of all, he needed to get away from all the confusion.

"Elena, it's Stefan. Listen, I can't do this right now… I'm sorry but I need to be sure about my feelings before anything new happens between us… Sorry…" He hung up after leaving this message on her voice mail and went back to driving.

He was going to hide the coffins in the witch house, with the help of Bonnie.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this one? I'm not entirely happy with it and might change it later.**

**Review please people, You know I love it when you do.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	85. Chapter 85

Time passed and nobody was able to get Stefan to say where the coffins were hidden. He was going to school and didn't try anything else against Klaus for the moment because he wanted to hurt him with the anticipation of what he could possibly do.

Klaus had mainly spent his time making a place for himself in town and keeping busy supervising his hybrids. He saw Rachel from time to time but tried not to think about her at all to keep a clear mind.

He knew she was mad at him for his outburst when Stefan called to say he wouldn't be getting his coffins back right now, even if he did behave himself. He had been so mad that he had screamed that he was going to kill Stefan and described how he was going to do it. Of course he calmed down afterward but it still had scared Rachel a bit and now, she seemed to try and stay clear of him. Why did she have to be in his house with Rebekah just when it happened?

.

Rachel was in her bathroom, staring at the now empty box of tampons. She had been so sure that becoming half vampire would mean that she didn't need them anymore that shehdn't bought any in a while...

"Something wrong honey?" Sage asked Rachel as she knocked on the bathroom she saw Rachel's face and the box of tampons she said:

"Please don't tell me that your pregnant, I don't think your father is up for a news like this yet!"

"No! Oh god no, not at all! I was just thinking that I needed to buy more...I never thought that I would need them again, not after becoming a half vampire... But I guess that being a half witch means that I do have my menstruations." Rachel replied.

"Look at it on the bright side, it means you'll be able to have a child some day." Sage told her softly.

"Yes, you're probably right. Well, I better go and buy some if I don't want an incident later. It would be too embarrassing!" Rachel said.

"I'll come with you." Sage added before she followed her niece out the door, ready to spend more time with her.

.

In his dorm room in UCLA, Jesse St James was sitting crossed leg on the floor, his eyes closed ad his mind concentrating hard. Indeed, he had met an old man a few weeks ago who told him how to break compulsion and how to be able to resist it in the future.

His goal was pretty simple, break out of the compulsion that Rachel's father had put on him so he could once again listen to his beloved musicals and, of course, find Rachel again.

He didn't know yet if he wanted to get her to love him and to date her or to get revenge, but he knew he would find her as soon as he managed to get enough self control on his mind. After all, he was strong enough right?

.

On the way to the store, Sage decided to bring up a subject her young friend had been avoiding for a while.

"So, are you finally going to tell me why you're avoiding Klaus?"

Sage knew that Klaus was, too avoiding her to avoid facing the feelings Rachel brought out in him and she had decided, with Finn, to get involved. They both thought that being with Rachel would be a very good things for Klaus and they knew Rachel would forever be safe with Klaus. They just had to get the two hybrids to open their eyes a little. They knew first hand that Klaus was, too, confused about Rachel because they were staying with him for the time being, before they left again.

"What makes you think I'm avoiding him?" Rachel replied as her aunt parked the car in front of the store.

"Come on Rachel, remember who you're talking to. Are you that afraid of Klaus now? Just because of one outburst? Because it was just that, an outburst. Once upon a time he would have killed Stefan on the spot and been done with it you know." Sage explained.

"I know... It's not really him that I'm afraid of... It's what he makes me feel..." Rachel said as she chose a couple of tampon boxes before they went to pay for them.

"What does he make you feel?" Sage asked, happy to be getting somewhere.

"I don't know... I'm not sure... One minute he makes me think that we can be great friends and the next he does something impulsive that makes me want to kick him in the balls!" She said as she paid, happy that nobody else was in the line at this time.

"That's your problem right there Honey. I ask you about feeling and you reply with what you think... It's not your brain you need to listen to, it's your heart... the one that, when you were a little girl, thought that Klaus was just misunderstood and needed a friend." Sage said.

Rachel was silent for a while.

"I remember that night you told me of their story for the first time... That night I dreamt that Klaus was my prince..." Rachel confessed.

"I think you need to look at Klaus with this little girl's eyes. I know you don't want to get hurt by another boy, not after Finn playing with you, and what Jesse and Tyler did to you but Klaus isn't some boy. He's a man with honor. He won't break your heart!" Sage explained as they reached the car once more.

"Break my heart? I... I'm not... I'm not in love with him!" Rachel shouted, sounding like she was trying to convince herself rather than her aunt.

"Of course you're not..." Sage replied with a small smile.

She could almost see the wheels turning in Rachel's brain right now.

* * *

**So, what dd you think?**

**We passed the 1000 Reviews! Isn't that great? You guys are the best! Keep the reviews flowing, I love them. Even if you usually don't review, I'm grateful that you're taking the time to read my story.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	86. Chapter 86

Santana, Rachel and Rebekah were hanging out at Rebekah's place (and Klaus').

The Original vampire had decided to do her possible to bring her best friend and her brother together. They were presently hanging in her living room while Klaus was in the next room, painting and trying to give them some space. Rachel and Rebekah were discussing possible songs for the upcoming Sectionals while Santana was on her phone, looking over Brittany's Facebook profile.

"I can't believe it! How could she put this on her profile and not call me to inform me first! Did you know about this Rachel?" Santana yelled all of the sudden.

In the next room Klaus sat up when he heard his hybrid's outburst. Surely she wouldn't hurt Rachel right? He decided to listen closer.

"Know about what? If I knew anything that risked putting you in this mood you know I would have told you Santana. What is it?" Rachel asked as both her and Rebekah turned to look at the Latino hybrid.

"Brittany is dating Artie!" Santana expained in an incredulous voice.

"Isn't Artie the one you told me is in a wheel chair?" Rebekah asked as Rachel nodded.

"He's such a looser compared to her! He's a toad and she's a princess! How could Puck let this happen!" Santana snapped.

"You know he and Artie are friends now... Artie is actually very nice and his voice is not so bad..." Rachel said, trying to sooth her friend.

In the other room, Klaus relaxed but kept on listening.

"If his voice is not so bad then why didn't you ever sing a duet with him?" Santana asked her.

"The occasion never presented itself..." Rachel replied, not seeing where her friend was going with this.

"Please! You sang with Kurt, Finn, Puck, Jesse, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy...When the occasion to sing with Klaus didn't present itself on its own and you wanted to sing with him, you created the occasion! Admit it, you think that Artie is a looser too!" Santana said.

"How did Klaus get involved in this?" Rachel said in a low voice and a blush on her face, knowing he was in the next room and could hear everything.

Even if Rachel had lowered her voice, Klaus heard her and he couldn't help but smile.

"This is getting entertaining!" Rebekah added with a smile.

"The point is: Brittany is wasting her time with Artie, she deserves so much more!" Santana said.

"Santana, you're with Tyler and you love him... You need to let go... You moved on, you need to let Brittany move on too." Rachel said softly.

"Whatever... So, what song are we singing this week in Glee?" Santana replied, ending the subject.

The truth was, she didn't know if she really had moved on... Sure she loved Tyler and everything was great with him, especially the sex, but she still missed Brittany...

.

Damon had been confused lately.

His daughter had made a new best friend and that was great... Except that he was attracted to said best friend... He knew it was pointless, the blond was still holding a torch for Stefan and he couldn't possibly date his daughter's best friend anyway right? He needed to do his best to forget about it and think about something else.

.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Rachel yelled as she entered the big house on her own that night.

"Where's Santana?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Spending the night with Tyler after finding out that Brittany is dating Artie." Rachel explained.

"That's great, we can have some father-daughter time; We haven't had one of those evenings in a while." Damon suggested.

"Good idea! I've missed this!" Rachel replied, happy to have her father for herself for the first time in a long time.

They both ordered pissed and settle in front of one of their favorite movies with a warm cup of blood, talking and making funny comments about the movie the entire tie.

.

Sectionals finally arrived and everyone was trilled, especially since this year, they were taking place in Mystic Fall's.

They started their presentation by Rachel singing _Defying Gravity_ as a solo with the girls singing back up. After that, all the girls sang _Holding out for a hero_ together and where followed by the boys singing _Man in the Mirror_ while the girl stood behind them, singing back up.

They were first to perform and so they had to wait a while until the results were announced. Fortunately, they won the first place and the right to go to Regionals.

"Klaus is organising a party at our house to celebrate!" Rebekah told Rachel while Santana was making out with Tyler to celebrate.

"That's very nice of him." Rachel replied.

She had felt the Hybrid's eyes on her the entire time she had sung and she was having a hard time staying away from him.

"I think he's trying to distract himself from Stefan still holding the coffins hostage." Rebekah replied with a smile.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Next chapter is the party!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	87. Chapter 87

When they arrived at Klaus' house, it was obvious he had been working hard on organising this party. There was drinks, foods, music and pretty decorations all over the house and the yard.

Klaus had his eyes on Rachel ever since she came in and decided to go and talk to her.

"Congratulations on the win, they couldn't have done it without you." He told her when he finally came closer to her.

"Thank you. I'm not going to find a big bouquet of extravagant flowers when I get home, am I?" She asked him with an amused smile.

"I was going to but Rebekah advised against it. She told me it would be better to simply congratulate you face to face."

"She was right." Rachel replied.

"We've been working on our relationship, on being a family... It's not easy." Klaus confessed.

"If you want lessons on how to be a family you should watch the _'7__th__ Heaven' _TV series. It's one of the best about family." Rachel told him with a soft smile.

"I'll make sure to check it out then." He told her, willing to make an effort for her.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm going to see how Rebekah is doing. I think she's getting lonely on her own over there." Rachel said with a smile.

She put her hand softly on his forearm and squeezed before she went over to her best friend who was looking rather sad, surrounded by couples.

.

Klaus watched as Rachel talked with his sister and wondered why Rachel was so special. More than ever, he felt attracted to this wonderful girl.

"If you don't make a move soon, someone is going to take her from you before you even have the chance to tell her you like her." Santana told him, surprising him since he hadn't realised she was right by his side.

"She's amazing. I don't think I'll ever get enough of watching her or talking to her... What makes her so special...so different from any other girl?" Klaus asked.

He wasn't really waiting for an answer but he got one none the less:

"You mean besides the fact that she's a hybrid?" Santana snorted.

"What do you mean a hybrid?" Klaus asked, surprised and not understanding what she was talking about.

"You don't know? Damon is Rachel's biological father..." Santana was about to keep on talking when Klaus interrupted her:

"Her biological father? How is that even possible? He was changed in 1864."

"Her mother is a witch... Well, the bitch lost her powers now so she's nothing but a human and she never loved Rachel so she doesn't really deserve the name of _mother_... She even tried to kill her but, well, point is, Rachel's parents are both different supernatural creatures." Santana replied, the sire bond pushing her to tell Klaus what he wanted to know even before he asked, also the booze she had been drinking might have been helping too.

"So, she's half human and half witch then?" Klaus asked.

"No, she was completely human until her 18th birthday, now she's half witch and half vampire... She's getting used to it but I guess it's cool since she doesn't have any problems like blood-lust and all... " Santana said.

"Amazing...perfect..." Klaus replied, his eyes locked on the girl who was still laughing with his sister.

"I care about her Klaus... Please don't hurt her..." Santana pleaded with him.

"Don't worry... Hurting Rachel is the last thing on my mind right now." Klaus replied.

Santana then excused herself and joined Rachel, Rebekah and Caroline. Together, they went next to the karaoke machine and sang "_Wannabe_" from the Spice Girls just for the fun of it.

.

As Rachel went to get a drink, she was surprised to see Klaus walking her way with a glass for her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"You kept something very important about yourself from me." Klaus told her with a smile.

Rachel froze as he continued.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an hybrid too?"

"I'm still getting used to it... I...I try not to advertise it... If even my own mother wants me dead and calls me a freak... I just didn't want anybody else calling me things like this...I guess I was afraid of what you would think..." she said, blushing.

"It would be hypocritical of me to say anything of the sort don't you think?" he smiled, showing her he wasn't mad.

"Rebekah said you'd be fine with it... I guess I was just afraid..."

"Rebekah knew?" he asked, surprised that his sister hadn't told him.

"Please don't be mad at her for not telling you...She was just doing what I asked of her..." Rachel explained.

"I understand... I'm glad she finally has a true friend... I'm glad you're in our lives." Klaus said truthfully, feeling he could open up to her.

He remembered when, a few days ago, he wanted to follow Stefan in hope of finding his coffins and ended up hearing Rachel yelling at her uncle that he was being unfair.

She had yelled at the green eyed Salvatore that he had no right to judge Klaus after everything he had done himself. She had asked him why Klaus deserved to die for what he had done when Stefan and even Damon or Katherine lived. She had given quite a speech to her uncle and it had warmed Klaus' dead heart to know that she was defending him.

"Well, I'm glad to know the two of you as well!" Rachel replied, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Then Rachel was pulled away by one of her Glee friend and he wasn't able to talk to her again that night. All he could do is watch from afar as she had fun, enjoy to hear her laugh, to watch her smile at other people... Also, from time to time, he would catch her watching him, smiling at him in a way that made him feel special.

He managed, right before she left, to ask her if she'd like to get dinner with him the next day and she agreed, a soft blush on her cheeks.

They both knew that it was much more than a simple friendly dinner. It was a date and they knew it.

* * *

**Here we go with another chapter.**

**What do you think?**

**THANK YOU for reviewing so much, I know I don't answer to everyone but just know that I read them all, I appreciate them all and I want to take a minute to THANK every reviewer! You're the best! **

**Next chapter is extra-long!**

**Feel free to check out my other stories people!**

**Just so you don't panic: this story isn't even close to over!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	88. Chapter 88

"So you're going out on a date with Klaus then?" Damon asked his daughter the morning after the party.

"I think so... Do you mind?" she replied, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"All I want is for you to be happy Princess, you know that. Just be careful okay?" he said, wondering where the years had gone and why his daughter coudn't stay 6 years old forever.

"I will. I love you daddy!" She said before going upstairs to decide on what she was going to wear for her date.

Sage and Finn had temporarily left town a few days ago and Santana was busy with her boyfriend. Rachel could have gone to ask Rebekah for advices but the youngest Original was planing on following Stefan all day again in hope that he would lead her to the coffins of the rest of her brothers. She ended up deciding on a simple but pretty dress.

.

Klaus was pretty nervous so he decided to keep this first date simple enough and to take Rachel to the Grill, especially since it was karaoke night and that he knew that Rachel loved to sing and would love to listen to the other sing as well. If they didn't find anything to talk about, there would still be that option.

He was right on time to pick up Rachel and had stopped in his garden to cut a few roses for her. He had tied them up with a silk red rubban and hoped she would like it.

"Klaus, please, come on in. Rachel is almost ready." Damon said when he opened the door for him.

"I got those for Rachel..." Klaus handed the roses to Damon.

"She'll love them, I'll put them in her room after you leave." He replied, setting them aside for the time being.

"I hope this isn't too awkward for you..." Klaus asked, trying to ake conversation.

"The only awkward thing is that suddenly my daughter is 18 and I didn't even realise how fast the time passed." Damon chuckled before he added "I'm sorry Stefan hasn't changed his mind..."

"Don't worry about it. Tonight there will be no thinking about this. I don't want to loose my temper in front of Rachel." Klaus smiled nicely.

Rachel came down the stairs at this moment and smiled brightly at Klaus, who smiled back at her.

"I figured we could go to the Grill since it's karaoke night." He told her after complimenting her on how pretty she looked.

"That's great!" She smiled. She was glad that he had picked a place where she would be cmfortable for their first date.

"Shall we go then?" he asked her.

"Sure, let's go. See you later daddy."

"See you later Princess. Now, don't come home too late okay? And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Damon added in an humorous voice.

"Well, that doesn't fobide much does it?" Rachel asked with humour as her father chuckled.

Rachel had told her father earlier that Klaus now knew about who she really was and he had told her that he was surprised that he hadn't found out about it earlier. The truth was that she was glad that he knew. He had taken it pretty well and she knew he would never judge her since he, too, was a hybrid.

"Are you sure the Grill is fine? I could take you somewhere else if you wanted..." Klaus asked her as he drove his car ou of the driveway.

"No, It's fine. I love the Grill." She replied with the smile he loved.

The silence on the way to the Grill was comfortable and as soon as they arrived, Klaus was a perfect gentleman, holding doors and helping Rachel seat down. Everything was going great, they ate, talked, laughed,shared ideas and realised just how well they got along.

"I don't see you rushing to the karaoke machine... Is something wrong?" He asked her after they had desert.

"I didn't even think about it, talking with you is much more fun!" she replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun!" he said while ordering a new soda for her.

.

While Rachel was enjoying her first date with Klaus, Jesse St James was settling into a small appartment in Mystic Fall's. He had managed to gain control over his mind and to break the compulsion so now he was getting ready to see Rachel again. His parents hadn't been too happy when he told them he wanted to drop out of college but since he was their favourite son, they gave him the money he would need and let him decide on what he was going to do.

He had gotten Rachel's new adress from Quinn Fabray and decided that since it was Saturday night, he would try first the Grill who was, apparently, one of the best hang out in this small town.

.

Rachel and Klaus were watching Elena trying to impress people by singing an _Adele_ song but the doppelganger wasn't much of a singer.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Rachel asked Klaus theatrically.

"Why don't you go up there and show her how to sing an Adele song?" Klaus suggested.

"I think you're right. I heard that "_Rolling in the deep_" was on the list. I'll be back as soon as I'm done!" She said before she stood up, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran to the one presenting the songs. Of course he knew how well she could sing and so he put her next on stage.

Rachel was now standing on stage and started to sing beautifully, ignoring the jealous daggers that Elena was glaring at her. If looks could kill hybrids, both rachel and Klaus would be long dead by now.

**[Rachel]  
There's a fire startin' in my heart  
Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark**

At that moment, Rachel was getting ready to sing the next verse but another voice sang it from the back of the room. Everybody turned and Rachel paled when she recognised Jesse St James. For a moment, she saw how he had humiliated her the last time she saw him and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She couldn't let her ruin a good number and so she decided to keep on singing.

**[Jesse]  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark**

Rachel coudn't help but notice that Klaus was glaring at Jesse as he made his way to her and the stage. She wondered if he guessed who he was but she figured that the pained and shocked look on her face must say it all. She would have to explain everything to him later.

**The scars of your love remind me of us**  
**They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all**  
**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**  
**I can't help feelin'...**

When he heard Rachel sing with him, Jesse smiled smuggly. He knew her too well, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist a good duet. When he had entered the Grill and seen her with this handsome man, he had considered abandonning his new self appointed mission for a second but then his confidence boosted back up. He could do it. He was better than this man right? Even if Rachel looked at him like he was the center of her world, Jesse was confident that he could make it change quickly. He smirked when he spotted a girl recording everything on her phone. Rachel would see this duet all over school on Monday and she wouldn't be able to ignore him, he would get in her head and after that he would get under her skin, then he would have to decide if he kept her for himself or if he destroyed her spirit. After all, she had to be special if she really was what Shelby said she was.

**[Jesse & Rachel]**  
**We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
**Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
**You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
**And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

Klaus didn't know what to think. He didn't like the fact that Rachel was singing duet with another boy on their first date but he had to admit that this duet kind of was a surprise for her too. He wondered who this boy was but when he saw her reaction, he guessed that he was probably someone from Lima she hadn't wanted to see again and that he had probably hurt her in some way. Of course his first thought was to want to rip the boy's heart out but then he saw Rachel and he knew he had to behave if he wanted to win her heart. He would do whatever he could to please her and if he had to, he would fight for her, the normal, human way.  
He smirked when he saw Rachel starting to sing on her own while glaring at the new comer.

**[Rachel]**  
**Baby, I have no story to be told**  
**But I heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn**  
**Think of me in the depths of your despair**  
**Makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared**

Rachel was pissed at Jesse for daring coming her to see her. She was sure her father had compelled the boy, him or Sage anyway, so he would stay away so how did he come back to her ? How did he even find her address ? Who gave it to him ?

**[Jesse]  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feelin'...**

Jesse did his best to look sincere and to show Rachel that he was sorry and really liked her. He could see the man Rachel used to be with glaring at him and he suddenly realised that he had competition, big competition, in the race to Rachel's heart.

**[Jesse & Rachel]**  
**We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
**Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
**You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
**And you played it with a beatin'**

Santana and Tyler had just arrivd at the Grill and took seats next to Klaus. Santana quickly explained to her sire who Jesse was and what he had done to Rachel. Klaus was furious of course and they both had to remind him that he was in a very public place with Rachel around. Santana however took her phone out and texted Damon a picture of Rachel and Jesse singing, knowing he wouldn't read any text she would write under it and would rush here immediately.

**[Jesse]**  
**Throw your soul through every open door**  
**[Rachel]**  
**Count your blessings to find what you look for**  
**[Jesse]**  
**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**  
**[Rachel]**  
**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown**

Damon almost chocked on his whiskey when he got Santana's picture. When he opened it, he was expecting a cute picture of his dauhter and Klaus on their date, definitely not his precious baby girl singing in the Grill with Jesse freaking StJames. He rushed out of his house and, whithout even taking his car, he ran o the Grill.

**[Jesse & Rachel]**  
**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
**Yeah, we could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
**We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
**Yeah, it all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

Damon arrived faster than Santana and Klaus had thought he would and he was so furious he couldn't even sit down, he simply stood behind Santana, trying to remind himself that he couldn't kill the singing boy in front of all those people.  
Rachel still lookd furious at Jesse as she sang back to him and everyone could see that she already wished she _had never met him_.

**We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
**Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
**You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
**And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
**You could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
**Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
**You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
**And you played and you played and you played**  
**And you played it to the beat**

When the song ended, everybody clapped and Rachel quickly gave the mic to the manager before she turned around and left the Grill as fast as she could without raising suspicions, knowing that Klaus, Santana, Tyler and her father would follow her outside. The only plus side to her present situation was that Elena looked mad and jealous of her performence.

"That stinking little jerk, how dare he! I thought you or Sage had compelled him to stay away!" Rachel raged as Damon and the others joined her near Klaus' car.

"We did but it's possible to resist compulsion honey, Bill Forbes is able to resist it and break out of it..." Damon explained.

"Do you want me to kill him or something?" Klaus asked her, trying to sound as if he was kidding.

"You can't do anything against me." Jesse's voice came from behind them.

"You little jerk you better leave this town before I go all hybrid Lima heigh on your sorry ass." Santana yelled at him, held back by Tyler.

"If I wait more than 5 hours to contact special friend of mine, everything I know about the supernatural goes public, along with the names and faces I have... I think you better listen to what I have to say." Jesse added.

"So go, say your piece and leave. I've moved on with my life, I don't need you!" Rachel said as she was safely between Klaus and her father.

"I broke out of the compulsion for you Rachel. I realised that I loved you... I shoudn't have followed Shelby... I'm sorry for everyhting I did to you. I came here for a second chance and I'm not leaving until you give it to me."

"Then you better find something to do here because you'll never get it." Rachel snapped back.

"As you wish... Only I did my homework before I came here... A vampire named Katherine Pierce found me. She's the one who told me who to see to gain enough control to break my compulsion... If you don't give me a chance, I might start working with her..." Jesse said smuggly, knowing that they couldn't hurt him if they wanted to stay hidden.

"Damn Katherine!" Damon said while Klaus growled.

"Quinn got you new cell phone number and gave it to me, I'll text you the details of our next date. If you start going out with someone who isn't me before you give me a fair chance, I'll tell the world about you and your precious friends and family." Jesse told Rachel before he turned around and left.

They were all upset and decided to discuus everything at the Boarding house.

They were all mad of course but Rachel seemed to loose the little bit of hope she had in her heart for love. She wanted to try something new with Klaus and here she was, stuck with a jerk who had broken her heart once already. She could hear everyone argue around her and she was feeling a headache creeping up. She held her head and the lamps in the room broke while the few candle light. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Don' bother... There's no need, he's not stupid and he must have all his basis covered... I'll give him his chance until I can find one way or another to get back at him... Maybe if I act like I want to give him a chance I'll be able to find out who his friend is and how to find Katherine... There's nothing else we can do..." She remplied in a monotone voice tht showed just how sad she ws before she went up to her roo and to bed, crying while watching the roses Klaus had gotten her.

"Klaus, don't give up, we'll get this Jesse kid and you'll get your chance at happiness wit my daughter." Damon told the hybid.

"We can't kill him for several reasons...We need to find something to get him still... I'll discuss it with Rebekah, Finn and Sage and see you tomorrow." Klaus said seriously with a nod before he left.

"I'll go and try to find where he is staying at." Tyler announced before he kissed Santana and left the house.

"There's nothing more we can do right now Santana, we should go to bed and get some rest, Rachel will need our support tomorrow." Damon suggested while Santana replied:

"Before I go to bed I'm going to call Quinn freaking Fabray and give her a piece of my mind!" Santana replied.

In her bedroom, Rachel had heard them of course but she tried not to let her hopes up, he didn't want to see them get crushed later. All she could do is go with the flow and try to find Jesse's weakness to get back at him. As she looked at the roses Klaus had gotten her earlier that night, she couldn't believe how close she had gotten from the perfect night...Well, even if everything was now ruined with her and Klaus, she at least would have the memory of their first date... At least until she got on stage...

* * *

**So, what did you think of this new chapter? As you can see, getting together won't be easy for Klaus and Rachel... But don't worry, Jesse won't win.**

**Review please?**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual but since my computer broke down, the one i'm using until i can buy a new one isn't practical at all for typing so I don't write as much as I used to... Don't worry, I'll keep on updating. Here you have a big chapter to last you until the next update...**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	89. Chapter 89

Jesse was pretty happy with the way he had handeled everything. He hadn't planed on revealing his link the Katherine but he figured that telling them that she had come to him and be honest about it would win him some point with Rachel.

He wasn't stupid, he knew it wouldn't be easy and that Rachel would probably just humour him at first until her father and friends found a way to get rid of him, he would just have to be careful about what he told her and do his best to have her fall for him. She was going to be a great star some day and he needed her by his side. She would bring him glory.

He also wondered if the man she was with when he sang with her was a real threat to him. Should he try and get rid of him or should he just ignore it? The two of them did have chemistry and it made Jesse jealous but could he fight it? Katherine had told him he would be perfect with Rachel but was she telling him the truth or simply what he needed to hear to help her with her plan?

Suddenly, Jesse decided that it didn't matter. Even if he knew Katherine had her own adgenda, it served his purposes. All he knew is that Katherine needed him to keep Rachel with him and to prevent her from fallng for anyone or dating anyone. Who was he to complain?

He was presently making his way to the Grill where he texted Rachel to meet him for their first date. Suddenly, he heard Santana Lopez's voice and he got closer, curious. He didn't really know what she was doing so far away from Lima and so close to rachel when they didn't get along before and he wanted to know more.

"I can't believe it! And we can't kill him?" The blond girl he didn't know exclaimed in response of whatever Santana had told her.

"Nope, because apparently he has intel on all of us and if he goes missing, everything goes public. We also can't compell him because he gained some sort of control... Rachel was devastated..." Santana said, informing him that he was the subject of their conversation.

"Of course she was! Klaus and her are meant to be! She's so in love with my brother it's obvious to everyone!" The blond said. So she was Klaus' sister... Jesse listened closer.

"I know Rebekah... I don't know what we can do... She looked so...resigned...like she doesn't want to fight it... She believes it would be pointless..."

"But she's so powerful!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"I know and so does she. She could probably use magic to free herself from this Jesse but she's afraid of consequences. She thinks that if she starts fighting, she'll end up endangering everyone she cares about so she doesn't want to risk it."

"And she'd rather be miserable with that jerk?" Rebekah sounded very angry and Jesse almost yelled to make his presence known before he caught himself. Even if he was offended, he couldn't let them find him here.

"I think so... She puts everyone before herself... I think it's mainly because Katherine is involved... She thinks the bitch will aim for Damon if she doesn't do what she asks." Santana confessed.

"Well, I'll be fighting for her and I know Sage and Finn will too. I don't know who this Jesse thinks he is but he just angered the entire Original family and he became our priority, even over getting our brothers back from Stefan!" Rebekah replied

"I really hope we succeed... Rachel and Klaus would be so good together..." Santana sighted before both girls ran away in super speed.

Jesse was jealous.

There was no other word to describe what he was presently feeling. He hadn't thought he would ever feel that feeling his siblings felt their entire lives towad him but for the first time in his life, he was worried and scared and definitely jealous of this Klaus and of the link and the attention he had from Rachel.

This was now his new goal: find a way to erase Klaus from Rachel's mind. He needed to make her stop being in love with this Original so she could love him. It was going to be much harder than he originally thought but he was sure he would be able to do it, after all, Rachel had given up on fighting against him right?

* * *

**So, what did you think of this? **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	90. Chapter 90

Rachel had just gotten a text message from Jesse telling her to meet him at the grill at 6PM for their first date. It was 10 AM and she still had time and so she decided to see if Sheila Bennett could be able to find a way to help her. She wasn't as determined to let Jesse win as she let everybody think but she figured that if they were all convinced she wasn't going to fight it, then Jesse would believe it too and she would be free to act against him free of any suspiscions from him.

As soon as Sheila welcomed her inside her home and told her that, indeed, they were alone (RAchel didn't want Bonnie to hear this), Rachel explained the situation to the mentor that was the elderly Bennett.

"And you would like a magical way to keep him away from you?" Sheila asked her.

"I'm not sure... I want him to leave me and my loved ones alone... The ideal would be for him and everyone he's told to forget everything about the supernatural but I don't know if it's possible without knowing who the other or others are." Rachel explained.

"Well, it's going to take a lot of power but you have a lot of power." Sheila replied as she stood and walked towards her library.

"Aren't going to tell me that it's wrong to play with someone's mind?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"It is and I know you know it and understand it. I know you wouldn't ask for this option if there was another way. Plus, it is also wrong to work with Katherine and to force someone to be with you through blackmail. I will help you find the right spell Rachel." Sheila said before she asked:

"When can you see him again?"

"He asked me to meet him at the Grill tonight at 6." Rachel replied.

"Let's get to work then, come, we'll assemble the right ingredients. This is a potion he needs to drink and then, as soon as he has swallowed it all, you need to say a spell and he will fall unconscious and forget all about his last year. The spell will also touch the people working with him as long as you say it twice after he falls all the while concentrating on what you want them to forget. Then he will be able to be compelled again but even if it pains me to say it, it might be a better idea to kill him so he doesn't come after you again." Sheila informed the young hybrid.

"Will it be ready tonight?"

"No, I'm afraid you're going to have to play pretend for at least three weeks until the next full moon." Sheila truly looked sorry.

"Well, I'll managed to suffer through it. After all, it's training for when I'm an actress right? I'll just have to keep in mind that it's worth it to be rid of him." Rachel replied, looking sure of herself.

"You go on dear, I'll get the potion ready for you. You'll be drained enough with the spell. It might be easy to say but it will drain you... You should make a note to feed before you do it...and after you do." Sheila advised her.

"I will, thank you." Rachel replied before she kissed Sheila's cheek as a thank you before she left the house and went back to her father's.

.

The next three weeks were long and hard for Rachel.

She tried to avoid seeing Klaus because it was hard to look at him and think about what almost was and she had a feeling he did the same. She heard that he had gotten into several arguments with Stefan over the coffins and she knew that Bonnie had an argument with her grandmother about helping open the locked coffin. Sheila wanted them both to stay out of it, Bonnie wanted to open it, sure that she was the only one in the right. Apparently, she had even found her long lost mother to help do it.

As she walked to the Grill in hope of some relaxation time away from Jesse, Rachel was glad that the potion would be ready the next day. She would invite Jesse to eat in her house, slip him the potion and get rid of him right there.

As she entered the Grill, she immediately heard the song "_She's mine_" being sung by two male voices on stage. Two voiced that she knew very well... Klaus and Jesse were singing, glaring at each other on stage.

The two rivals were so busy glaring at each other and singing to the other that Rachel was "_his_" that none of them noticed the young Salvatore watching them with a smile before she turned around and left before they noticed her. She wouldn't want to ruin such a great number that also was quite the ego booster for her.

.

The next day, Damon had a hard time accepting to welcome Jesse into his house but he coudn't refuse anything to his beloved daughter and he ended up agreeing. He didn't want to anger her, especially after the 3 sad weeks he had seen her go through, being forced to hold hands and kiss someone that she hated was hard on her and even for him it was hard not to go back to his old ways and kill the boy.

Jesse didn't look suspicious at all. The past few weeks had made him pretty confident about his winning Rachel over and so when she offered him a glass of soda before they ate, he didn't think twice before he drank it all.

Once Jesse was on the floor, Rachel didn't stop to answer her father's questions and she immediately said the spell. When she was done saying it a first time she turned to her father and said:

"You can kill him now, I have to take care of his contacts." Before she said the spell two more times, just like Sheila had advised her to do and made it a point to concentrate on what she wanted them to forget, knowing the spell would also erase any written trace of what they had been told.

When she was done, she dropped on the closest chair and watched her father taking care of Jesse's body and calling Liz Forbes so she could find an official excuse to give to his parents.

Rachel felt completely drained but she couldn't bring herself to walk to the basement to get some blood so she stayed on her chair until her father came back to her.

"What happened honey? What about his friend?"

"It's fine. I took care of it. I need some blood daddy, I feel so...drained." She replied, slowly trying to gather enough energy to talk to him.

"I'll be right back." He said immediately before he went to get her a couple of blood bags.

When Damon came back and Rachel drank a bit of blood, she felt strong enough to tell him everything, when she was done, she excused herself and went to bed.

While his daughter was sleeping, Damon called Santana who was with Tyler at Klaus' house with Rebekah, Klaus, Sage and Finn and he told them what happened. Of course, everyone was feeling relieved but they also hoped that Katherine didn't have more plans for them.

"Damon, do you think I should ask her out again right now? " Klaus asked Damon before he hung up.

"I don't think so... I think she needs some time to remember who she is by herself first... But you don't have to worry mate, I know she won't fall for anyone else anytime soon. Just give her some time." Damon replied before he hung up and went upstairs to watch his daughter sleep peacefully for the first time in 3 weeks.

* * *

**So, NO MORE JESSE! YAY!**

**What did you think?**

**Leave a review behind on your way out please, I love waking up to find them in my mail box.**

**THANK YOU for all the love you've been giving this story, you guys are the best ever! Can you believe we reached 90 chapters already?!**

**Keep on reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	91. Chapter 91

"Don't worry Santana, Tyler will understand eventually. You go on, I'll talk to him." Rachel told the latino hybrid as she was about to go on the next plane for Lima for a much needed family reunion.

"Thanks Rach. I'll call you as soon as I land." Santana said before she hugged Rachel and left.

Inded, Santana was, for the first time since being thrown out, going back to her home to visit her family. She was going to show her family that she was in complete control and try to mend things so she doesn't end up hating them forever...and if she could spend some time with Brittany while she was there, why wouldn't she? She was also planning on giving Quinn a piece of her mind for telling Jesse where Rachel was.

Of course Tyler had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Santana wasn't going to be with her family but to spend some _'quality time'_ with Brittany and the couple had gotten into an argument about this subject. It had been the biggest fight they had had so far and it had been very public. Thankfully, only supernatural aware eople had seen it and Sheriff Forbes had asked them to take it somewhere else before other people came and spotted them.

.

After dropping Santana at he airport, Rachel drove back to her house, knowing she would be alone since her father was in a bar out of town trying to bond again with Stefan and to get him to give the coffins back and forget about his plans to kill Klaus. It wouldn't be an easy task and she was trying very hard to remind herself that using her powers to sway her uncle wouldn't be right. If she wanted to remain a 'nice' hybrid and not the monster her mother made her out to be, she had to control herself and so she let her father deal with Stefan on his own.

Also she was happy that Stefan acted nice enought towards her at school. It was like they weren't on opposite side of the 'Klaus'coffins' affair. She guessed that since he had been denied his role as uncle for so long, he didn't want to loose any more time with her. She didn't complain, while he was spending time with her, trying to get to know her better, he wasn't with Elena. She had tried to get him to give Rebekah a second chance but she knew it was too late for those two... All she could hope was that either Elena would change or Stefan would fall for someone else...

As she got out of her car, already imagining putting her favourite songs loudly while she entered a nice bubble bath with candles around her, the young Salvatore was surprised by Tyler waiting on her front porch.

"So she still went didn't she?" He asked, sounding very mad.

"Of course she did Tyler. She wants to visit her family! You've got to stop being jealous and get your head back on straight or you're seriously going to loose her!" Rachel replied, annoyed at the interruption and trying to stay calm.

"I'm not jealous I'm just saying things as they are! She's in love with this Brittany and she's going back because she heard she had a boyfriend and she doesn't like it!" Tyler yelled, getting closer to Rachel who sighted.

"Brittany is her best friend Tyler, Santana loves her as a best friend, nothing more."

"Oh, come on! You know you're lying Rachel, you're just covering up for her! She's going to Lima to cheat on me! Admitt it!" As Tyler yelled this, he grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and yelled right in her face and the young woman could smell the strong alcohol on his breath. He must have been drinking for a while.

"Tyler, let me go, you're scaring me!" Rachel pleaded, getting seriously scared and hurt that he was holding her so tightly. It would leave bruises, even on her.

She could use her magic to force him to let go but she knew that it would be very painful and she hated hurting people, especially close friends of hers who were already hurting like he was.

"Tell me the truth now! Is Santana going there to cheat on me?" Tyler yelled.

Rachel couldn't move so she settled on giving him a magical headache but instead of letting go of her, he bit her, instinctively.

"Ouch! What is worng with you Tyler!" Rachel screech as the pain she was feeling was like nothing she had eve felt before.

"Rachel...Oh god...I'm so sorry!" Tyler said, immediately sobering up when he saw the pain on her face.

"It hurts..."

"Werewolf venom kills vampires!" Tyler said in realisation.

"Well, apparently my witch half doesn't change that... Help me!" She pleaded, barely able to stand because of the pain.

Tyler immediately took her in his arms and ran her to Klaus' house.

It looked like her witch half made things worst. He had never seen the venom acting so quickly before and Rachel was already allucinating when he ran in the living room of the Mickealson's house.

"Rachel! What's going on?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Klaus? We need him! I accidentally bit her!" Tyler yelled, not bothering to explain more as Rachel moaned in pain.

Klaus immediately ran in, a bit of paint visible on his shirt, informing them of what he had been doing. He pushed Tyler away and took Rachel in his arms, setting her softly on the couch and glaring at the boy who had brought her like this.

"Oh look, he's funny isn't he? He's handsome too...Shhh, he can't know!" Rachel said as she pointed at Klaus, clearly delusionnal because of the fever.

"No! How long ago was it?" Klaus asked as he bit on his wrist and brought Rachel on his lap so she could drink from him.

"Less than 5 minutes! I don't know why it's acting so quickly, it was just a small bite... I was drunk and angry at Santana and jealous... I don't know how but the minute it happened I was sober again..." Tyler explained, looking extremely guilty.

"Maybe it was her magic or the spirits making sure you would bring her here and save her." Rebekah suggested as Klaus whispered in Rachel's hear that she had to drink to get better.

A few minutes later, Rachel opened her eyes again and it was obvious that she was fine again.

"Thank you Niklaus." She whispered, not really wanting to move from his arms but knowing that she had to if she didn't want things to get awkward.

"You're welcome. How are you doing now?" Klaus asked her.

"Much better." Rachel smiled.

"I am so very sorry Rachel... I don't know what took over me... I was drunk and so mad...when you gave me this headache I couldn't control myself anymore!" Tyler explained.

"It's okay, don't worry." Rachel replied as she stretched, getting ready to head home.

"Come, I'll drive you home." Rebekah suggested, knowing that Tyler had ran there.

"Thanks. See you later Tyler, Klaus." Rachel said, nodding their way before she followed her best friend out of the house.

* * *

**So, what did you thin of this little chapter? Soon we will see the end of all the coffin drama.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**My birthday is the 17th! Please give me the best gift: lots of reviews to read on the 17th!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	92. Chapter 92

Ever since the big scare and Klaus saving her without asking questions or anything in exchange, Rachel had a hard time resisting the urge to go and see him to beg for another chance for a successful date. She tried to keep busy by filling and sending her NYADA application but once that was done, there wasn't much more she could do except for singing, reading and doing homework.

"Rachel, I have some news." He father said seriously as he invited her to sit by his side.

"What is it daddy?" she asked him.

"I found out by Sheila that Bonnie's mother is back in town. Apparently Bonnie went looking for her to open the locked coffin."

"But she can't! Esther would try to kill everyone out of revenge! She'll kill Klaus!" Rachel exclaimed.

This couldn't be happening, Klaus couldn't die before they even had time to see if they could work out together.

"I know and I think that's their plan but Bonnie doesn't want to hear anything about it. They're planning on using tonight's full moon to free her. I know they are hiding the other coffins at the witch's house. Now, I'll go and try to delay Stefan, you go and warn Klaus. He should bring a few hybrids with him. Maybe you should go with him too, the spirits of the dead witches won't do anything against you..." Damon suggested.

"I'll go right now...We only have a couple o hours before the moon is full... Be careful daddy."

"I will honey, don't worry. You be careful too." Damon replied before he kissed her forehead.

.

Rachel drove as fast as she could and once her car was parked in front of Klaus' house, she ran to the front door.

Klaus must have heard her coming because he immediately opened the door, even before she had time to knock. He looked surprise but had a real happy smile on his face. He was happy to see her and for a second she forgot why she was there and she enjoyed the knowledge that Klaus was as happy to see her that she was to see him.

"Rachel, what's wrong? What's the hurry?" he asked her, looking for bite's mark all over her.

"Bonnie found her mother and brought her in town to open Esther's coffin tonight as soon as the moon is up. Daddy is trying to find out where they are and to delay them while we go and get the other coffins at the witch's house. Come on!" She said quickly before she went back to her car.

"It could be dangerous, you're not coming!" Klaus exclaimed.

"The spirits of the dead witches won't hurt ME! Even if they tried, I'll be able to keep them at bay. Now come on, my car is already running, we'll be there fast. Call Tyler on the way and tell him to come with us, we'll need the extra hands." Rachel suggested as Klaus nodded and followed her, thinking that if it worked between them, he would have to kiss his_ Alpha male days_ goodbye.

.

When they arrived at the old broken house, the spirits tried to attack Klaus and Tyler but Rachel managed to calm them down and keep them at bay while Klaus and Tyler went to look for the coffins and came back carrying two coffins.

"We can't put them in your trunk..." Tyler realised.

"We'll tie them up to the roof, it's not that long of a drive back to the house." Rachel replied.

Klaus and Tyler nodded before they did as she suggested.

.

An hour later, Damon, Klaus, Tyler, Rebekah and Rachel were in the hybrid's living room, waiting for Sage and Finn to come back.

"How do you think they'll react?" Rebekah asked her big brother as they all stared at the opened coffins.

Indeed, as soon as they had arrived, Klaus had opened them only to realise that they had been undaggered already.

"I have no idea... They'll both be pissed but they might calm down when they see you, Sage and Finn free and in peace with me." Klaus replied.

"We should probably go, it's family buisness after all... Call me tomorrow Rebekah okay?" Rachel suggested as her blond friend nodded.

"Again, I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop them from freeing your mother Klaus... If there is anything we can do..." Damon started to say.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Klaus smiled back as he watched Rachel leave his house, hoping that one day he might win the right to keep her in his arms for an entire night, without letting her go.

.

Soon after Tyler, Rachel and Damon left, Sage and Finn arrived and soon after that, Kol and Elijah woke up.

Of course they had been pissed but Elijah was reminded that he had betrayed his word to Rachel and deserved to be put in a coffin for trying to kill his brother after promising he wouldn't.

Kol got a sincere apology from Klaus and a promise that he would try to make up for it.

They however didn't have much time to talk and try to catch up as a family before Esther came into the house without being invited first and claimed that she wanted them to be a family again and that she had forgiven Klaus for everything he had done.

None of them knew if she was saying the truth but since she was powerful, they didn't really have much choice but to do as she said. As Esther was organizing a room she had decided would be hers in this house, Rebekah texted Rachel the last news of what had happened.

.

Rachel was just done reading Rebekah's message to her father when Santana entered the house.

"I'm home! Now, I love Lima, Brittany and my family but I really missed this place a lot! I thought I would talk with my family, explain everything to them and everything would be fine but as it turned out, they aren't fine at all with what I became and they were super freaky... Anyway, I stayed at Brittany's and I swear her cat is supernatural. Well, long story short, I don't think my parent will want me to come back for some family time anytime soon. So, what did I miss here?" She asked as she sat her bags down in the doorway.

She looked very happy and Rachel looked at her father, wondering who would be the one to tell her what she had missed.

Was Esther really looking for peace with her children or did she want to kill them? Would Rachel be strong enough to fight against the thousand years old witch that she was? Rachel's head was full of questions and as her father explained the latest events to Santana, Rachel prayed that Klaus, Sage, Finn and Rebekah would get out of this alive and well.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one?**

**Please don't forget to review, I just love to read them! And the more you review, the faster I update.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	93. Chapter 93

While Santana went to see Tyler and have a serious talk with him about several things, Rachel and her father decided to spend some daddy-daughter time together. They would have plenty of time to worry about Esther and the Mickealson's later. Right now, they both felt the need to be alone together in order to maintain the strong relationship they had.

"So daddy, I know you're only good friends with Liz Forbes but is there anyone that you'd like _more_ with?" Rachel asked her father as they watched '_The Rocky horror picture show'_ together.

"What? What would make you think that?" He asked her too quickly and he saw his daughter's face animate itself with understanding. There was someone and she had just guessed it.

"There is someone... Who is she? If you're reacting this strongly I have to know her already..." She said quickly, passing over every single woman she knew in her head.

"It's nothing Princess, drop it." Damon said, trying to get her to think of something else.

"Come on daddy, you can tell me, you know I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to..." Rachel said, showing him the look he couldn't resist.

"Rach... Using that look...It's not fair... Fine, okay... I'll tell you! I...I kind of like Rebekah... But since she likes Stefan still and he's confused and doesn't know if he likes her or Elena, I'll stay out of it. Plus, it's kind of weird liking this way one of my daughter's best friends..." Damon replied.

"I could always talk to her... try to find out what she..." Rachel started.

"No! Honestly Rachel, drop it. We'll see what happens next but...just... Don't get involved please." He replied in his authoritative father voice.

"Okay daddy...fine." Rachel replied before she turned back toward the TV just as Janet was singing _'touch me'_ and she could see herself singing this to Klaus. She shook her head, trying not to think about this and enjoyed watching a musical with her father.

.

While Rachel was spending some time with her father, Esther was done convincing her children to organise a ball and was pushing Klaus and his siblings to bring a date.

"Come on, isn't there anyone you'd like to bring? It would mean a lot to me if you would." Esther told Klaus after he told her he wasn't even sure if he was coming at all.

"Maybe..." Klaus whispered before he left his mother.

He knew who he wanted to spend this evening with... He knew who he absolutely didn't want to see with anybody else...

On this thought, he went to grabe someone's special invitation to add something to it.

.

Just as the movie was ending, someone rang the doorbell.

Damon went to open it and came back with 3 envelopes and a big box.

"What is it daddy?" Rachel asked.

"It's an envelope for you, one for me and one for Santana. The box is for you." He said as he handed her what had her name on it.

"It looks like the Mickealson's are having a ball tonight...We're invited too... Nice of them... Maybe we'll finally find out if mama Original is a friend or a foe." Damon said while Rachel was staring at her invite.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Klaus wrote a note on my invitation... He's asking me to be his date... He says that in the box there's a dress for me to wear because it's last minute and all..." She told her father, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Well, aren't you happy about this?" He asked her.

"Of course I am! I'm going to a ball with Klaus! I have to go get ready!" She exclaimed before she grabbed the box, her invitation and ran to her room in vampire speed.

"Don't worry Honey, you have plenty of time to get ready!" Damon exclaimed before he chuckled.

Soon after Rachel entered her bedroom, Santana came home with a dress that looked brand new and after grabbing her own invitation, she also went up to her bedroom to change. Damon was drinking a glass of Bourbon quietly when his phone rang.

"Damon speaking." He said, not looking at who the caller was.

"Damon, it's Rebekah... I was wondering if you'd like to be my date to the ball tonight... I just over heard Stefan and Elena agreeing to go together and I don't really want to be on my own while he's with _her_..." Rebekah explained, saying the last word as if it was a dirty one.

"Sure, I'd love it." Damon replied.

"Great! I'll see you there then! Thank you Damon, you're a life saver!" Rebekah replied and Damon could feel her smile over the phone.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you later then." He replied before he hung up and decided to go up in his room to get ready too.

.

As she was getting ready, Rachel couldn't take the bright smile off her face and she felt like singing "_I feel pretty_" over and over again...and she did, much to her father's amusement and Santana's annoyance. She just hoped that nothing would come to ruin her night with Klaus like it did their first date...

When she thought back to it, it seemed like a life time ago when they went together to the Grill for their first date. It had been pretty successful until Jesse showed up and ruined it all and since he was now a pile of ashes at the root of her father's favourite flowers, he couldn't come back and ruin this one for them...

"It's all going to be okay. We'll dance. We'll have fun together. It will all be great." Rachel said out loud once she was ready as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Klaus had chosen for her one of the prettiest dresses she had ever seen and Rachel couldn't help but feel proud to wear it. It looked really old but well preserved. She wondered briefly where he had gotten it and who else had worn it in the past.

None the less, she was happy. It was like she was wearing his color since he had gotten it for her.

* * *

**What did you think? I think you know what's coming next... Will someone come and ruin it for them?**

**Remember that the more you review, the faster I'll update.**

**_To the anonymous people who complain because I don't update often enough accodring to them I say this_: I update as often as I can and I never let more than 1 week go by without an update. The rare times I let it go this long before I updated, I updated very fast twice in a row or with an extra-long chapter. STOP COMPLAINING! I do my best to update regularily and lately I had to work really hard to do so because my computer had broken down and I was left with one that didn't work so well. The more you complain, the less I want to write because you take the joy of it away in your rude "UPDATE NOW" reviews. A kind word never killed anybody and if you leave a review, at least say a word about the chapter you just read instead of writting immediatley "UPDATE!". I will not "UPDATE EVERY TWO DAYS" like one of you asked, simply because if I'm in a mood to write a lot everyday, i'll update a lot. If I can't write much, i won't update much. **

**I don't count the days between the update but the reviews. I know some of you review regularily and I usually update once the most recurent reviewers have reviewed because I want to give them the time to read this one before I update. I don't wait on all of them, just about 5 so I know most of them had the time to read it. **

**Sorry for this rant but I'm really mad now! I needed to let it out. Now that it's done, I feel a little better. **

**I also want to thank everyone who takes the time to tell me what they thought of the chapter. Remember that if you review a question, i'll try to answer it.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	94. Chapter 94

Klaus was nervous.

He was standing with his family, welcoming their guests and hoping that Rachel would take him up on his offer and wouldn't decide to stay home and watch TV instead of joining him at this ball. He was also afraid that she would end up coming with somebody else, maybe that Noah he had heard of a couple of times.

He first saw Santana in a devil red dress and Tyler on her arm. She told him with a knowing smile that Rachel was coming with her father. He nodded and went back to watching the door and greeting guests. When Elena Gilbert arrived with Stefan on her arm, Klaus glanced at his sister but she acted like it wasn't affecting her. He was happy to see that she was stronger than he thought. He didn't want to see her broken over a lost love again.

Suddenly,two more people came through the door and it was like everybody had left the room and he was left all alone, free to enjoy the vision of perfection in front of him. Indeed, walking towards him was Rachel, with her father on her arm and wearing beautifully the dress he had sent her earlier. He couldn't deny it, she was perfect, especially with the way she was smiling at him, making him feel like he was the only man on the planet.

"Rachel, you look beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you, but I can't take credit for this...It's your dress." She replied shyly.

"I only provided you with a dress Rachel, you're the one who makes it beautiful." He smiled charmingly.

"Okay, I'm going to let the two of you be. Klaus, let's pretend I already gave you the daddy talk okay?" Damon suggested.

"Good idea daddy. Have fun with Rebekah." Rachel replied as Klaus nodded.

They watched as Damon went to greet Rebekah and Klaus turned back to Rachel.

"Shall I get you something to drink?" He asked her.

"Maybe later... Why don't you introduce me to Kol, this way I'll know your entire family. Besides your mother he's the only one I haven't met yet." She suggested.

Klaus nodded and offered her his arm. Of course she took it and together they went to Kol who was talking with Elijah.

"Rachel, you do look beautiful tonight." Elijah told her with a nice smile.

"You don't look to bad yourself for a word breaker who deserves to be stuck in a coffin for a while longer." Rachel replied, glaring at him and making Klaus and Kol chuckle.

"Rachel, this is our younger brother Kol." Klaus introduced, trying to ignore the fact that Elijah looked taken aback by Rachel's retort.

"So, I hear that you're quite the hybrid yourself... I can see why Klaus said you were off limits!" Kol said, ignoring his big brother's glare.

Rachel blushed.

"Well...hum...thank you..." She didn't really know how to answer to this.

"Well pretty Rachel, if you ever get bored of Klaus here, come and find me, I'll free my schedule for you." Kol said and winked before he turned around to flirt with a girl, leaving Elijah alone with them.

"So, I heard that you were a vampire now..." Elijah said, looking at Rachel.

"Only half vampire, I'm also half witch and if you ever break your word or do something against someone I care for ever again, you'll get to find out just how powerful I am. Klaus, I think that I'm ready for that drink now." Rachel said as Klaus nodded and walked with her to the bar, still holding her arm.

"You really know how to hold a grudge..." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Look who's talking!" Rachel replied with a smile of her own.

"True..." He nodded.

"So... I'm off limit now?" She asked him, secretly happy about it.

"Well, hum...I just figured...You know... I really would have hated for my brother to flirt with you tonight and ruin this second first date." Klaus said, worried about her reaction. He was reassured when she smiled at him.

"Don't worry Klaus... I'm fine with this... I'm actually hoping that tonight will end better than our first date..." She told him with a smile.

"So do we consider this our first date or the second one?" He asked her.

"I think it's best to think of this as our second date, it prevents us from going through all the awkward first date phase." She suggested.

"Great idea."

They drank their glass of champagne and kept on talking until Elijah called for everyone's attention and Klaus went to join his siblings and his mother. Elijah announced for the first dance and Klaus rushed to Rachel.

"Now, I hope you'll grant me this first dance." Klaus asked Rachel as he offered her his hand.

"There's nobody else I'd rather dance with tonight." She smiled.

Around them, Damon was dancing and happily chatting with Rebekah who looked like she was having a lot of fun and like Stefan was far from her mind. Santana was dancing with Tyler, Sage with Finn and if Elena was dancing with Stefan, she often let her eyes wonder on Elijah. It was obvious that she was intrigued by this original. She could also see Alaric and Jenna dancing together while Jeremy danced with Bonnie. Caroline had attended with Matt and if they looked like they were having yet another argument, they kept it pretty quiet. Elijah was dancing with Liz Forbes and Kol was with some cheerleader Rachel had forgotten the name of.

They danced and had a lot of fun. At some point, Klaus and Rachel walked outside to get some fresh air and Klaus told Rachel of his love of horses.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"To be honest, horses have always intimidated me... I'm not the tallest and... Well, you can guess how such tall and strong animals can intimidate someone my size. I must have been the only 6 years old girl in my class that didn't ask for a pony for my birthday." She confessed to him.

"Are you afraid now?" He asked her as he stood behind her.

"No, not with you here." She immediately replied before she realised what she had said and blushed while Klaus smiled in happiness.

.

While Rachel and Klaus were having a good time together, Elena managed to convince Stefan to let her go talk to Esther alone, leaving the green eyed Salvatore to watch as Rebekah seemed to be having the best time of her long life in the arms of his brother. He wasn't jealous, not really, he was just really annoyed that she hadn't waited longer for him to make his choice, but then again, he was getting ready to kill her brother, it wouldn't be for the best to start something new now... Killing Klaus would ruin everything anyway, so why bother?

.

"You know Klaus, I think that back when you were human, if Tatia had taken the time to get to know Kol, she wouldn't have played with you and Elijah... It's like he has the best of the both of you." Rachel confessed to Klaus after they had spent the last few minutes talking and joking with Kol while his date was busy in the bathroom.

"Should I be worried?" He asked her with a playful growl.

"You know you don't. Looks like your mother is ready for a toast." Rachel replied as Esther descended a few stepped and addressed the crowd.

They all listened to her talk about family and being united and they all drank from the glass of Champagne Rosé that had been passed around. Nobody knew what she was preparing but Rachel could feel something was wrong as soon as she had drank from the Champagne. She couldn't tell where it came from but she decided to stay alert and to try and find out the next day.

.

Later that night, while Rachel was going to bed her head filled with wonderful memories of her time with Klaus, especially one of an almost kiss interrupted by Matt and Caroline arguing, Esther was busy using magic to link all of her children together. She was grateful that the doppelganger had been willing to help her... Unfortunately, she had been counting on Finn to be a willing sacrifice but now that he was happy with Sage, she would have to use more magic and enchant someone else to be the one to sacrifice himself.

She wouldn't let anyone or anything stop her, she was going to kill her children, even if the spirits seemed to be divided about this. she didn't care what they thought, she was the one who was right about this.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**Thank you for all of those who've reviewed!**

**What do you think of Damon and Rebekah together?**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	95. Chapter 95

The morning after the ball, Elena felt bad about what she had helped Esther do... After all, Elijah had been there for her when she had needed him so why would she help kill him now? She owed him the truth. She was about to go out and find him when he appeared in front of her house, obviously looking for her.

"Elijah! What are you doing here?" She asked nervously, after all, she was about to confess betraying his trust.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested without saying anything else and she nodded and followed him.

He took her in the woods and started telling her about the caves that were under the entire place and that used to hide them during the full moons before he changed the subject to how her heart missed a beat every time she lied.

Before she knew it, she was down in a dark cave with no cell phone service and an angry Rebekah to guard her.

"Please Rebekah, I need to get back home..." Elena tried to plead with the blond.

"I don't care what you want or need to do Elena... Last night you did something that could kill my entire family! You're staying here until your boyfriend finds a way to fix it." Rebekah snarled.

"But Stefan doesn't even know anything about it!" Elena exclaimed, alarmed.

"He's resourceful, he'll find something." Rebekah snapped back.

.

Elijah left Elena to his sister and immediately went to see Stefan and after explaining to him what was going on and what he was expecting, he went back home to finally tell his brothers and Sage what he had found out about their mother's plans and what he had done to fix it. They knew it wouldn't be enough but they didn't know what else they could do.

.

After Elijah left him, Stefan jumped in his car and drove to the Boarding House.

"Uncle Stefan, are you joining us for our late breakfast?" Rachel asked him cheerfully as soon as he entered the Boarding house.

His brother, Rachel and Santana were sitting around a well furnished breakfast table.

"No, I came here for help. Elijah is holding Elena prisoner, I need your help getting her back." Stefan said.

"Why would he do that? oesn't he have some kind of crush on her or something?" Damon asked, surprised.

"Apparently, last night, Elena gave Esther some of her blood so the witch could link all of her children. Esther is planning on killing them all tonight with a spell. Elena knew and didn't tell him." Stefan explained quickly, like it was no big deal.

"What? They can't kill them! Klaus is immortal!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, Esther found a way around that apparently. Now come on, Bonnie is busy helping Esther with her mother and I need your help locating Elena before anything happens, Rachel." Stefan said.

"You actually think that I'm going to help you with this? You can go to hell!" Rachel replied before she excused herself from the table to her father and walked passed Stefan.

Stefan grabbed Rachel by the arm and stopped her from walking away from him.

"You're not going anywhere until you help me!" Stefan growled at her.

Immediately, Damon and Santana stood up and growled at Stefan:

"Let her go Stefan! Now!" Damon yelled, his voice reverberating through the entire house.

Suddenly, Stefan was on the floor, holding his head while Rachel was staring at him.

"You should do well to remember that I'm half witch and half vampire Uncle Stefan. You're family and I love you because of that but Elena just tried to kill one of my best friends and I'm not helping her with this. I thought you still cared for Rebekah too." Rachel glared at him while Santana sat back down to finish her breakfast and Damon stood by his daughter's side, proudly.

"Please, we both know that this isn't about Rebekah but about Klaus. I saw you with him last night... You care about him! How could you let your own daughter fall for such a monster Damon!" Stefan said.

"Don't even pretend that you care about who Rachel is dating! You're just mad because Rebekah went to the ball with me last night instead of pining away for you. Now leave my house and do whatever you want on your own until you apologise for everything." Damon replied, glaring at his brother who left the house without asking for anything else.

"I'm going to go and see what I can do to help Klaus and his family get rid of Esther. Maybe I can unlink them or something." Rachel suggested after they heard Stefan leave.

"Good idea. I'm only a phone call away if you need anything." Her father replied.

"I'll be with Tyler... We might join you at Klaus' later to help." Santana added.

"I think I'll go see Alaric and Jenna, distract them so they won't notice that Elena is missing." Damon said.

.

Rachel parked her car in front of Klaus' house and went to ring the doorbell. The maid let her in without saying anything and Rachel followed the voices of the Mickealson's to the living room.

"Rachel!" Klaus exclaimed as soon as she came in with a happy smile.

"Stefan came by earlier and told us what was going on. He wanted me to help him." Rachel explained after greeting everyone.

She didn't know how to behave with Klaus now. Should she kiss him, hug him or just greet him like everybody else?

"If I know you well you refused." Sage guessed kindly.

"Of course. Then he tried to stop me and I used my powers, reminding him who had the power." Rachel smirked.

"You got that smirk from your father..." Sage smiled.

"Are you okay though?" Klaus asked her, worried.

"Of course. Now, I was thinking that if you gave me a sample of each of your blood, I could do something to unlink you." Rachel explained.

"You can do this? Are you sure?" Finn asked her.

"Of course I can. I just need a sample of blood from each of you...and of Rebekah's of course." Rachel said.

"I'll go and get our sister's blood then. I'll be back soon." Elijah said before he left.

While they waited for Elijah to come back, Klaus installed Rachel in a quiet place in his house and gave her everything she had asked for without questioning her.

"So... Did you sleep well last night?" Klaus asked her as he stood in front of her after giving her his blood.

"Yes, I did. You?" She asked back.

"Yes...for the first time in a long time I had a completely peaceful night." Klaus smiled softly.

"This is a bit awkward..." Rachel said.

"Yes... But it will pass with time." Klaus chuckled before Finn and Kol came in to give them their blood right before Elijah was back.

She started by melting all of their bloods, and while she did a spell she separated them all.

"It's done... Now if you can find some blood or hair of your mother I'll do a locator spell... Although it might take me some time." Rachel said.

"Why don't you rest and get lunch with me at the Grill while Sage and Finn look through mother's room for what you need." Klaus suggested Rachel nodded.

"I'll go and watch for Stefan." Elijah said before he left.

"I think I'll go with the two of you. I'll be too bored here with only Finn and Sage for company." Kol said.

Klaus was about to protest but one look at Rachel reminded him that he wanted to be happy with his family and that he needed to bond with them so he agreed and soon, the three of them were on their way to the grill.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Who will Esther use? Will someone die? **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	96. Chapter 96

_I don't know if you've all hear about Cory Monteith' death ... It's very sad... Even if Finn was never my favorite Glee Boy, it's a big loss!_

* * *

Klaus, Rachel and Kol were having a good time but after a while, Kol left his brother and his date alone and went to play some pool with the good doctor Meredith Fell who looked quite lonely in her corner.

"Where did Kol go?" Rachel asked Klaus after a while.

They had been so taken into their own conversation that they hadn't realised that Kol wasn't in the Grill anymore. Meredith wasn't anywhere to be seen either.

"I don't know...Maybe he got lucky with the doc...or maybe he went home." Klaus suggested.

"Maybe we should go too... I don't know how long it's going to take me to locate your mother and we've used up a lot of the day already..." Rachel replied.

"You're right. I often forget about other things when I'm with you." Klaus joked before he offered her his arm and escorted her, slowly, back to his house.

.

When they arrived, they learned that Finn and Sage had found a few hair of Esther's in her bedroom. They gave them to Rachel and she settled in front of a map of Mystic Fall's, turned them into ashes and dropped them on the map as she mumbled spells she had learned with Sheila.

They also realised that Kol wasn't with them. Nobody knew where he was and they were getting worried and concerned. They feared that their mother might have gotten to Kol already.

"Should it take so long?" Finn asked.

"Your mother is protected by some barriers... I have to break them first in order to find her." Rachel explained.

"Let her do her thing, don't distract her. It will just exhaust her faster and then she'll risk her life!" Klaus growled defensively as Sage smirked knowingly.

Who knew that the little girl she used to read bedtime stories to in a princess themed bedroom would end up being the one to soften the big bad hybrid?

.

While Rachel was looking for Esther's location, the original mother had enchanted her youngest son Kol to do as she said and to sacrifice himself when she told him to.

She had Bonnie Bennett and her mother by her side and she was confident that everything would end up as she had planned. Bonnie told her all about Rachel of course but that didn't worry Esther, the hybrid Salvatore couldn't be stronger than she was. It was impossible in her opinion. She didn't believe the spirits would allow it.

"I hope you're right Esther, because I don't want to have to deal with Rachel when all of this is over." Bonnie said.

"Don't worry, nature is fair and the spirits wouldn't have made her stronger than us. It's impossible for her to defeat us. We're on the good side, she's not." Esther reassured the youngest Bennett who seemed to be easy to manipulate.

"Grandma' always says that Rachel is super strong..."

"That's because your grandmother is afraid of Rachel and she lets her fears tell her how to think, **I** know better." Esther replied, happy to see that the weak minded Bennett was trusting and believing her.

.

"I've got her!" Rachel exclaimed as the moon started to rise.

"Great, where is she?" Elijah asked.

"At the old witch house. Let's go." Rachel said, getting up and texted the location to her father while Elijah texted his sister about the news. He would come and get her when everything was done.

"I don't like the idea of you coming with us Rachel..." Klaus said as they all went in Elijah's big car.

"You don't have to like it. I'm coming. End of story." Rachel replied.

"What if you get hurt?" Klaus asked, ignoring Sage telling him he was fighting a lost battle.

"What if Kol gets killed? What if she has another plan to kill all of you? What if she settles on killing just you? You need me here so stop arguing." Rachel replied while Finn chuckled.

.

They arrived near the witch house at the same time Damon and Stefan did.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked, not bothering with greetings.

"She'll be given back to you once our mother is dealt with. If we don't die." Elijah replied before they all started to run at vampire speed in the house's direction.

"Please be careful Rachel, I don't want to lose you over this." Damon told his daughter.

"I'll be fine daddy." Rachel reassured him.

"You've never done this much magic in one day, you don't know where your limits are..." Damon replied.

"Then we'll find out tonight. I'm not about to stand by as my friends get hurt and killed Daddy. It's just not me." Rachel replied, making her father nod.

"I didn't know you would get involved Rachel... I... I hope you won't get hurt..." Stefan said, looking a little more like the uncle she had grown the love the previous year.

"What did you expect? Maybe you can just stand by as your stupid girlfriend tried to kill an entire family, including your ex and someone who betrayed his brother for her and to save her life, but I can't just stand by and do nothing while she's trying to kill one of my best friends, my aunt, her love and my...Klaus!" Rachel replied, not wanting to put a label on them just yet.

Stefan looked down and Klaus who had heard the entire thing, smiled softly. If the situation wasn't so tragic he would have teased her about the 'my...Klaus' part but given the situation, he just stored it in for later.

.

When they arrived in front of the house, Esther, the Bennett's and Kol stood in a circle drawn in the grown with a pentagram inside it. They were surrounded by 5 torches and Kol looked like he didn't have a mind of his own anymore, he looked like a zombie.

"How could you do this to us, mother?" Elijah asked, looking hurt by her action.

"You're all monsters, I never should have made you vampires and now I have to fix my mistakes. You've killed so much... You're a disease that spreads through the world like a plague and I felt the pain of every single one of your victims!" Esther replied, looking at her children with hatred in her eyed.

"As you should!" Rachel exclaimed before she stepped up, ignoring Damon, Klaus and Sage begging her to step back.

"Here she is, the other monster. Thank God I'm not responsible for _your_ creation!" Esther replied, ignoring Rachel exclamation.

"You deserve every bit of pain you got for trying to kill your own children, for putting that curse on Klaus simply because he was a walking reminder of your infidelity. You never should have tried to kill your own flesh and blood!" Rachel spat.

"Yes, you would know something about mothers trying to kill her children wouldn't you. Don't you miss your mother? I'm sure she'd thank me for taking care of you too tonight." Esther replied as Klaus, Damon, Stefan and Sage growled loudly.

"You seem so sure that you're going to win, it's quite funny actually." Rachel exclaimed.

"I have the power of a hundred dead witches, plus the entire Bennett line of power. You can't be deluded enough to think you're going to be able to stop me!" Esther said.

"I managed to defeat those hundred dead witches before without breaking a sweat, and you don't have the **entire** Bennett bloodline. Sheila decided to stay neutral and since she's the eldest one alive, most of the other one will follow her. It broke the bloodline and you're only drawing powers from half of it. I was strong enough to un-link all of your children. I think I can handle you." Rachel replied confidently before she turned toward Bonnie and her mother who were hugging each other and said:

"You have to stop doing everything Elena asks you to do Bonnie or you're going to end up being her personal slave instead of a friend. Your grandmother already warned you that you needed to learn to stand up for yourself. You should leave now before I end up hurting you while taking care of this one."

Bonnie didn't reply but she paled and took her mother's hand, dragging her with her as she walked out of the circle and into the house to be safe but still able to help Esther in case something happened.

Then Rachel started mumbling ancient words and Esther did the same.

Kol hadn't moved and he stood still, his eyes on nothing in particular, unable to go anywhere..

As the two witches faced each other, the wind rose and the torches light out.

Esther had managed to gather a lot of power but Rachel was evenly matched, without having to call on the moon for it. After 5 minutes of the wind blowing around the two of them, Rachel managed to free Kol who stepped out of the circle and joined his family while they all stood worriedly, wondering what was going on.

Indeed, Rachel and Esther looked like they were in the middle of a tornado and they had a hard time seeing what was going on. They could however hear them while using their vampire hearing.

The wind was blowing harder and harder around Rachel and Esther and it was starting to rain on the two of them. Outside of the circle, the rain didn't touch them but they could see thunder and lightning appearing from time to time.

"You won't be able to last much longer girl!" Esther said confidently.

"I'll be fine. You know, a wicked witch, a tornado and a house, it reminds me of an old musical I love. Too bad you're not melting with the water!" Rachel replied with an amused chuckle as she started saying other words.

Of course, Damon chuckled when he heard his daughter. Only she would think of "_The wizard of Oz_" at a time like this.

Suddenly, they felt the earth shaking and the big house behind them trembled, the windows that had resisted time were now breaking. They had a hard time standing still but managed while Rachel and Esther seemed unaffected by the earthquake.

"You'll have to do better than a earthquake to get to me little monster!" Esther snapped angrily, her voice showing how hard she had to work as the rain kept on pouring on her head.

"What's going on?" Kol asked, not getting an answer since nobody knew what was happening.

Esther was using all of the power she had gathered on Rachel and was getting a nose bleed but was still standing.

Rachel had divided her energy and powers. Half of it was to keep Esther busy and the other half was on the house. She concentrated and even if she felt that her limit was close, she didn't stop. She kept on mumbling those words and soon, she heard the people she loved behind her gasp.

The house had risen like she wanted and was now in the air.

"I hope you've chosen what your last word will be!" Esther told Rachel with an overconfident smirk, seeing Rachel getting weaker while she herself was out of breath.

"Actually I did." Rachel replied, smirking confidently like her father taught her and planning her next move.

"Go ahead then, you're going to die anyway, you know it." Esther replied, overconfident.

"_Ding dong, the witch is dead_." Rachel sing sang like in the song before she used all of the power she had to push Esther magically out of her precious circle that had been erased by the tornado and under the house before she dropped it right back on her, burying her alive.

Everyone was shocked as the tornado had died down right in time for them to see what was going on. From inside the house, Bonnie and her mother where looking out the broken window, shocked and pale as snow, wondering if they would be next on Rachel's list for having helped Esther in the first place.

For a second it was like everything had stopped.

Nobody moved, nobody talked, they barely even breathed.

Rachel, too, stood, facing the house and un-moving, which worried her father.

"She did it!" Kol exclaimed while everyone else cheered.

"Rachel?" Damon asked as he walked closer to her along with Sage and Klaus.

"I... I might have overdone it a bit..." Rachel said as she turned around.

She looked like she hadn't slept and fed in days. She was as pale as the dead, had bags under her eyes and was bleeding a bit from the nose. Suddenly, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Rachel!" They all yelled as they ran closer to her.

"I'm fine...Just...Tired." Rachel replied in a weak voice after a few second as she opened her eyes and gain consciousness again.

"Here, drink from me. It'll help until we can get real human blood into you." Klaus suggested as he offered his wrist to the girl he cared so much for.

"Is Mother really dead under there?" Kol asked.

"I don't know...I think so..." Elijah replied.

Rachel was done drinking and looking a little stronger already so she replied:

"No, she isn't. The spirits that helped her come back did so for only a few days so for the next week or so she'll be just crushed under this house, feeling the pain of being buried alive and of having every single bone crushed to dust. She'll die only when she was supposed to. But she won't be able to break free so we're good." Rachel said slowly as Klaus' blood made her stronger.

"I think a party is in order, to celebrate Rachel's astonishing victory!" Kol exclaimed.

"That will have to wait for tomorrow, Rachel needs to sleep."Klaus replied in a _'do not discuss'_ tone.

"I'll go get Rebekah. Stefan if you want Elena I suggest you come with me because I won't be showing her the way back to her place." Elijah said as the younger Salvatore brother nodded and followed, thinking hard about his niece and what almost happened to her.

.

As they all went home, one by one, they forgot all about Bonnie and her mother that were still hidden in the house.

"Grandma' was right, Rachel is stronger than we thought she was." Bonnie said.

"Did you see how fast she healed? It's amazing. She didn't even channel any other energy but her own..." Abby replied.

"What now?" Bonnie asked her mother.

"Now? I'm going to go and have a talk with your father, then I'll go and see your grandmother. I think it's time for me to move back in town and spend more time with my daughter don't you?" Abby told her daughter with a soft smile as they left the house.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this?**

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**The way Rachel got rid of Esther was a last minute inspiration... She'll be singing the song with one of the originals next chapter. Who do you think will sing with her?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	97. Chapter 97

The next day, Rachel was back to her normal self. She knew she wouldn't be able to do as much magic as she did the previous day but she also knew that she wouldn't have to, not today.

Today was for celebrating.

She, along with Santana and her father, was going to have lunch at Klaus' to celebrate Esther's passing. Klaus had invited them, along with the hybrids that lived nearby but nobody else.

It was a private celebration.

Klaus had thought for a moment inviting Stefan to come too but he changed his mind. They were better off without Stefan right now. Especially since he felt things could go further between his sister and Damon. He needed to think about his family now instead of what he wanted for himself.

Stefan would end up coming back to him eventually. He just knew it and he felt it would be Rachel's doing.

.

When she arrived, Rachel was nervous.

She didn't know how things would be with Klaus. They were dating now but would he kiss her or hug her or just shake her hand? She was just as nervous as she had been the previous day when she came to offer her help to him and his family.

She shook the questions out of her head when her father parked his car in front of Klaus' house. They were immediately welcomed by Rebekah who took Rachel in her arms and gave her one of the tightest hugs of her life.

"Rebekah, my daughter survived your mother, I would hate for her to die from being hugged by an Original vampire!" Damon said.

Rebekah let go of Rachel who was chuckling at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Yes, that would be quite embarrassing! I'm happy to see you too Rebekah." Rachel replied.

"I'll owe you forever for saving all of us. We all owe you our lives!" Rebekah said before she greeted Damon in a much shyer way before she hugged Santana _hello_ and showed them all inside.

While Tyler, Santana and Damon greeted everyone, Rachel's eyes immediately landed on Klaus who stood before her.

"Rachel, I hope that you're feeling better!" Klaus told her with a worried smile as he took both of her hands in his.

As they looked into each other's eyes, they both temporarily forgot that there were other people in the room. They were all alone at the moment, happy.

"Much better, thank you. A few blood bags, some rest and a good breakfast and I'm as good as new." Rachel replied with her brightest smile.

"Good." Klaus said before they were interrupted by Kol.

"Rachel, good to see you. I'm happy to see you're doing better!" He said as he hugged her, forcing Klaus to let go of her hands and breaking the momentthe two were having.

Klaus let out a small growl to show his brother that he wasn't happy about this situation but it got ignored.

"Kol, you're walking a thin line!" Klaus said.

"He's just teasing you brother, calm down. He understands the limits." Elijah whispered in his hybrid brother's ear to calm him down.

Klaus nodded but kept his eyes on Kol and Rachel.

"He better." Was all he replied.

Kol was telling her how Sage explained to them the previous night why she had said "_ding dong the witch is dead_" before dropping a house on Esther and how he had learned the song to sing with her. Rachel was happily laughing and it made Klaus jealous to see that she got along so well with his brother.

He hadn't had that problem with Elijah since Rachel didn't care much for him ever since he broke his word and he hadn't even had to think about it when she met Finn because she saw him as an uncle since he was her Aunt's love.

Klaus wasn't stranger to the feeling of jealousy, far from it.

He had been jealous of his siblings whenever Mickeal was unfair to him. He had been jealous of the power of some kings and managed to take said power from them. He had been jealous of some land owners or other things and even the jealousy of a siblings because of the attention he got from a girl wasn't new to him, he remembered when he felt it for Elijah whenever Tatia talked with him but never in his entire life had he felt it this strongly.

"Don't worry brother, they'll be friends but nothing more, she cares too much about you." Rebekah reassured him and he believed her.

He believed his sister because she was one of Rachel's best friends and because she had always been there for him.

They all moved to the living room where maids served them some drinks and appetizers.

"What do you say Rachel, shall we sing it together?" Kol asked Rachel all of the sudden.

"Now?" She asked him, surprised.

She had been so sure he was joking when he said he had learned the song to sing it with her.

"Yes, Now!" He replied, excited.

"Someone obviously got his fix of the wizard of oz and can't get enough..." Damon joked as Rachel nodded and went to stand by Kol while he motioned for the maid to put the music on.

"He's just excited about their new life." Sage replied while Rachel and Kol discussed their song and how they were going to do it.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked curiously.

"Last night when we got home Elijah made a speech about starting a new life here and Rachel giving us one in a lifetime chance. Kol is excited about starting over and he decided that Rachel would be his first real friend here." Sage added while Klaus tried to act like he didn't care.

"Okay, we're ready now." Rachel said while Kol stood behind her.

As soon as the music started, Rachel and Kol started to sing.

**RACHEL: Once there was a wicked witch, in the lovely land of Oz.  
And the wicked old, wicked old, wicked old witch that never, ever was.**

Kol made them all chuckle when he got on his knees so he really looked like a munchkin. They were both mimicking the song perfectly and everyone was having fun watching them, well, almost everyone. At least Klaus wasn't hating it.

**KOL: She filled the folks in Munchkin Land with terror, and with dread!**  
**'Til one fine day from Kansas, a house fell on her head.**  
**And the coroner pronounced her...**

"Kol is hilarious in his mimics." Santana chuckled.

**RACHEL: dead.**  
**And through the town, the joyous news went runnin'.**  
**The joyous news that the wicked old witch was finally done-er**.

"I didn't know Kol was such _Glee_ material." Rebekah whispered to Santana.

**TOGETHER: Ding Dong the witch is dead,**

"Is he going to join us in school then?" Tyler asked Rebekah or whoever could answer him.

**KOL: Which old witch?**

"He can't he looks too old for that. He was changed when he was 21, he can't go to school, he doesn't look the part." Klaus replied, his eyes never leaving Rachel's moving and smiling form before him.

**RACHEL: Well uh, the wicked witch!**

"I remember when she was just a kid and she used to sing this on her own… You were there Sage remember?" Damon asked.

"Yes, she said that she wished she had a little brother to sing this with." Sage replied with a soft smile at the sweet memory of a tiny Rachel.

**TOGETHER: Oh! Ding Dong the witch is dead**  
**Wake up, you sleepy head!**  
**Rub your eyes,**

**KOL: And get out of that bed!**

"Brother…yes, she should just consider him like a brother." Klaus muttered with a small smile.

**RACHEL: Wake up the wicked witch is dead!**  
**KOL: She's gone, where, the goblins go, below, below, below, yo-ho**  
**RACHEL: Let's open up and sing.**  
**KOL: And ring those bells out!**  
**Sing the news out (laughing)**  
**RACHEL: Ding Dong the merry-oh!**  
**Sing it high, sing it low,**  
**Let them know the wicked old witch is dead!**  
**KOL: Why everyone's glad she took such a crowning,**  
**RACHEL: Getting hit by a house is even worse than drowning!**  
**TOGETHER: Let them know the wicked old witch is DEAD!**

They finished their song with happy smiles on their faces as the other people in the house cheered them on.

"Thank you Rachel, that was great!" Kol told her as he hugged her, his teasing eyes on Klaus.

"Well, I personally think that it was an appropriate song considering everything that's going on." Rachel replied.

Kol let her go and they went to sit with the others. There were several free seats, one of them next to Klaus. Rachel hesitated but one look at Klaus told her that he had kept it for her so she smiled at him and went to sit next to him, happy to feel him so close to her.

.

The party lasted a while, they ate, and laughed and celebrated Esther's passing while making plans for the future.

Damon and Rebekah decided to give themselves a chance and to see where things could go with them.

Sage and Finn informed everyone that they would go and travel a bit but would be back in time to celebrate Christmas with everyone.

They didn't know what else would be coming their way, they were sure that Elena and Katherine wouldn't give up but they knew they had at least a few weeks of calm before anyone tried anything else. Right now, they all just wanted to enjoy the present, which was why Rachel herself asked Klaus out on their third date. Of course he agreed, after all, spending time with Rachel was all he ever wanted to do now.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one. The song was planed before I decided how I was going to kill Esther off. Maybe the song inspired the killing...**

**Thank you for the reviews and everything else. I love you guys!**

**I know this chapter's ending sounds a lot like an 'It's over now' but it's not. Don't worry, there are plenty more chapters left and I just might plan to make it even bigger when the new season comes and inspires me! Although with the summer being here now, I might write a little less than usual... but I'll try to keep on updating at least once a week.**

**I love all of my readers!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	98. Chapter 98

The next few weeks before Christmas went by quickly. Kol had gotten a job at school as the Coach's assistant and enjoyed the popularity it gave him and the fact that he now was free to make more friends and hang on with the ones he already had.

Slowly, and to Elena Gilbert's dismay, Jeremy and Kol quickly became good friend and hung out a lot. Most of the time they meet at Kol's place because Elena didn't want to see an original in her house.

Rachel and Klaus were also getting closer. They went on date at least twice a week, leaving time for Rachel to have daddy-daughter time with Damon, spend time with her girl friends and time to do her homework. She also had time for Glee and singing. If lately it felt like her life was very full, Rachel was happy, she had time for everything and still some time to herself.

When she went out with Klaus, they usually went to dinner first to different places and ended up watching a movie, or going to an art exhibit or something else of the same sort.

.

"So Rachel, you and Klaus have been dating for a few weeks now... How are things evolving between the two of you? I feel like every time we try to talk about it we get interrupted." Santana asked Rachel as they were doing each other's nails at human speed while Rebekah and Damon where '_getting to know each other better'_ in Damon's bedroom.

"Well, we've been on 10 dates, each better than the last. We've talked about pretty much everything we could possibly talk about at this stage in our relationship and we still find things to talk about, we..." Rachel was cut off by Santana:

"You know that it's not what I'm talking about. I know that you two talk a lot and all and that's great, believe me, talking will make your relationship last but I want to know if you've at least kissed yet." Santana said with her usual tact.

"Well,...I mean, he holds my hand and all but we haven't... We haven't kissed yet..." Rachel replied, blushing.

"Is it me or do you sound disappointed?" The werewolf hybrid asked with a smirk.

"It's not you... I... I think he's not taking the first step because he wants to be sure I'm ready but I'm just too shy and nervous to take the first step and kiss him..."

"So all you've done is hold hands?" Santana asked her, more seriously.

"Yes... I mean, last night, when he dropped me off after taking me to the opera, I gathered up my courage and was going to kiss him but at the last moment I chickened out and kissed him on the cheek instead." Rachel explained.

Their nails were now done and they were waiting for it to dry.

"What happened next? How did he react?" Santana asked gently.

"I don't know, I... Well, it happened like this: He walked me to the front door and we talked for a few more minutes. He was holding both my hands and he was stroking softly his thumb against the back of my hands... By the way he was looking at me... Santana...He made me feel like I was the prettiest woman he had ever met...and the way he said goodnight... It was like he wished he didn't have to say it... That's when I decided to do it... I got up on my tip toes and just when I was about to kiss him I chickened out and kissed his cheek instead. While my lips were there I whispered goodnight in his ear and pulled away, smiled at him and went inside." Rachel explained.

"Why though? If you wanted to kiss him so much why did you change your mind? Or why didn't you just stick around, maybe he would have kissed you too." Santana asked.

"I got scared... Afraid that he would reject me or that things would heat up too fast..." Rachel replied with a blush.

"You mean you don't want things to go further then?"

"Of course I want things to go further with Klaus! I'm just afraid that he would realise afterwards that I'm not who he wants after all... I don't want to get my heart broken." Rachel replied in a whisper, sounding ashamed of even speaking the words.

In the back ground, the IPod was playing their favourite songs, covering the sounds of Rachel's father with Rebekah. Suddenly, Victoria Justice's "_Best Friend's Brother_" played.

"How Perfect! This is the perfect song for this conversation!" Santana chuckled.

"Right... You know, a couple of night ago when we all went to Karaoke night at the Grill? I almost sang this to Klaus." Rachel confessed.

"Why didn't you?" Santana asked her as Rachel started brushing her hair.

"I don't know if you remember but we all sang a lot together... When I managed to gather the courage to sign up for this song we were about to leave. I went to the list but the last few spots were taken and since the employees at the Grill are all on Vervain so..." Rachel didn't finish her sentence, letting it hang in the air.

"I get it... When is your next date?" Santana asked.

"Saturday night. Although I don't know where we're going... For the last few dates he's taken to keeping everything secret until the very last minute."

"Maybe he's nervous too... Maybe he knows that with you it's going to be the kind of relationship that lasts forever and he wants to do his best not to screw it up." She suggested.

"What should I do?" Rachel asked as they switched placed and Santana started to brush her hair.

"Maybe you should wait until the next date, see how he's going to react to your kiss and we'll see how it goes from there." Santana suggested softly.

"You're right."

"You're falling for him aren't you?" Santana asked Rachel on her way back to her room.

"Yes, I believe I am." Rachel replied with a soft smile as she watched her best friend go back to her own room.

Her father and Rebekah had finally finished, or at least they were more quiet now. She would be able to get some sleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Please don't forget to leave a review behind, you know I always love them.**

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews so far. I love all of you. Keep it going!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	99. Chapter 99

The next few days separating Rachel from Saturday passed by quickly and soon, she was holding a box, sent by Klaus, with a very pretty dress for her to wear for their date.

She didn't really fancy the idea of a man buying her things all the time but Klaus made it so sweet that she couldn't find it in her to say no. Whenever she would try and give a gift back to him, he would remind her that he did it because he cared about her and that he had never done this for anyone before. He always looked at her sweetly in those moments and she always ended up keeping them.

Truthfully, she cherished all of his gifts, it was the proof that he cared and she sometimes needed it when she had doubts. Whenever she didn't see him for a couple of days, Rachel would doubt his feelings for her, she would start fearing that he would change his mind about her and meet someone prettier and more interesting than her. Then she would look at his thoughtful gifts, a necklace, a pair of earrings, a fancy purse that once belonged to Barbara... All things that meant something and that he knew she would love.

That particular dress seemed taken out of _Gone with the wind_. She remembered watching the movie with Rebekah and Santana with him in the room, painting something she had later found out was her. He must have heard her telling Rebekah and Santana that she would love to wear a dress like those once and have a picnic. She immediately noticed that if it was in the same style, she had never seen this dress in the movie...Probably because he didn't want to compare her to Scarlett.

Smiling, she put on the dress and did her hair, deciding on a light make up and she finished with a necklace Klaus had given to her that she loved and wore almost all the time.

"Looking good Rachel!" Tyler exclaimed when she came down the stairs.

He was hanging out with Santana, Matt and Caroline in the house.

"Damn girl!" Matt exclaimed, sounding impressed.

"Thanks." She replied with a blush, ignoring the fact that Caroline was now glaring at her on and off boyfriend.

"Wow Rachel! Princess, you're a vision taken out of my human days! You would have loved this time...and I would have had to fight hard to keep the boys off of you, my sweet baby girl!" Damon said before he went to hug her.

"Thank you daddy... Do you know what Klaus has in store for tonight's date? Did Rebekah tell you anything?" She asked him.

"Well, I know that Rebekah knew something but she didn't tell me anything, I think she figured I would end up telling you and she kept it to herself, but it's probably going to be grand, as usual." He replied with a small smile.

"You're one lucky Lady Rachel. Klaus makes so much effort to make each one of your dates original and worth remembering forever..." Caroline sighted.

"I know... He's fantastic." Rachel smiled brightly, making her even prettier.

"Well, some people should take a page out of his book, he's making things exciting for you, he's making sure you'll remember it all forever. He's doing his best to show you he really cares and to keep you interested..." Caroline said before she went in the kitchen to get a blood bag, leaving Matt rolling his eyes behind her.

Right at 7:30pm, the doorbell rang and Rachel smiled brightly when she saw Klaus not in his car as usual but in a very pretty carriage.

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I can't believe it. Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed as she rushed at the door to see what was going on as Rachel was helped on the carriage by Klaus.

"How are you doing Rachel?" Klaus asked her, ignoring Caroline glaring at Matt at the door.

"I'm great! Klaus...this dress...everything is...I don't know what to say..." She said.

"Then don't say a thing pretty Rachel and just enjoy everything I prepared for you." Klaus replied as he took her hand and kissed it while the hybrid that drove got on the road.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see Love." Klaus replied, refusing to tell her anything and determined to keep the secret and to surprise her.

.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Klaus' house and he helped her out of the carriage as he walked her to the garden. There, Rachel saw a blanket on the grass, in a place surrounded by rose bushes and other pretty flowers.

"I know Christmas is approaching but I figured that since it was still pretty warm we could enjoy a nice picnic under the stars..." He explained, sounding suddenly worried.

"Oh Klaus, it's wonderful! You're always so thoughtful!" Rachel exclaimed as she turned towards him and, without thinking, jumped in his arms to hug him close to her.

Of course he caught her and smiled right back at her. Then, looking at each other, so close, there wasn't any hesitations anymore from any of them and they both leaned in at the same time, their lips touching softly into a loving and tender kiss. It seemed to last for centuries to them, Rachel didn't care about anything else now that he was kissing her, she felt like she was in another world. Klaus' lips felt so soft against her own that it was hard to imagine them hurting anyone.

"Wow" Rachel breathed when they finally pulled apart.

"I...I can't think of a better word than _wow_ to describe this first kiss." Klaus replied, smiling softly as he stroke her cheek.

"I've been waiting for this for so long... I was afraid you didn't want to..." Rachel started but was cut off by Klaus' lips on hers once more.

"Don't be silly Love. I just wanted to make sure I didn't rush things. You and me, I want to do it the right way. I want us to last." Klaus replied as he kept on pressing soft kisses on her lips.

"Me too. I want us to last too." Rachel replied.

"Well then, let's go and eat because none of us will last if we don't feed ourselves." Klaus joked, making her chuckle.

He led her to the blanket, a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him than he had during their previous dates. Rachel knew that now an invisible barrier had been broken and that it would be hard for her to be without Klaus again.

.

They were both sitting on the blanket, Rachel loving how the dress looked as she did so. They were eating, talking and kissing, having a good time.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" Klaus asked her.

"Well, Tyler is going with Santana to Lima but daddy and I are staying here. We're going to try and reach out to Uncle Stefan but I overheard Elena inviting him so I don't know who he's going to choose. Since Sage and Finn are going to be in town, daddy is going to invite you and Rebekah for Christmas Eve. On Christmas day daddy is planning a big party with everyone." She replied.

"Well, I would absolutely love to spend Christmas with you Love." Klaus replied happily.

"I would love that very much too." She smiled.

"What about New year's Eve, do you have plans with Damon?" Klaus asked her as he served her some blood.

"Daddy has plans with Rebekah, he figured I would want to celebrate with you alone but if you have other plans, everything can still..." She started.

"Rachel, I would love to spend it with you. It's why I was asking you this, I wanted for us to spend it together, alone." He told her.

"I would really love that." She replied, kissing him once more.

By then they were done with dessert and Klaus had Rachel in his arms as they watched the night sky full of shiny stars.

.

They stayed together in Klaus' garden until 1 in the morning when Rachel, still in Klaus' arms, started to fall asleep. They had been talking about divers things and Klaus realised that Rachel wasn't answering very clearly, he shifted and looked down only to see her fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I think it's time for me to drive you back home Love, you' falling asleep." He said softly as he rose, carrying her in his arms.

"But I'm so comfortable here..." She protested.

"I promise you we will do this again, but you need your rest." He replied.

"Fine but I'm not walking." She smirked.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to carry you right?" He replied, smirking as well, before he bent his head to kiss her.

.

That night as she got to bed, Rachel's previous worried were put to rest. Even if the words hadn't been exchanged, Klaus loved her, she knew it. He loved her just like she loved him and one day, they would say it to each other.

* * *

**Wow, is it chapter 99 already? It's incredible! Thank you for being here, always. I love you guys.**

**Don't forget to review, I just love to read them. **

**Next chapter is Christmas Break... What will Klaus give Rachel? What will Rachel give Klaus?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
